Children of Ra
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary is inside. Usual pairings. Rating may go up.
1. Return to the Palace

I couldn't get this story out of my head, so I went ahead and started it before it drove me crazy. I'm almost done with Mistaken Identity anyway.

Pairings:

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

MarikxMalik

BakuraxRyou

SethxJou

MahadoxIsis

AknankanonxAmara

Warnings: yaoi, mpreg, gender-bending, major Vivian-bashing

There is a female Yuugi, but it's kind of a wierd situation. You'll see what I mean in the story.

Summry: Vivian, a noble's daughter, claims that Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt got her pregnant and demands that Atemu marry her. Atemu knows that he did not sleep with Vivian and could not be the father. THe council has decides to wait until the baby is born to see what to do. Heba, Atemu's male lover, cannot deal with this and leaves to go back to where his twin, Yugi, is. When Heba decides to return to the palace, with Yugi and thier younger sister in tow, secrests start to come to light. THe boundaries of trusts and betrayal are crossed, and Egypt's traitors show themselves only to be forced to face the one thing that none of them want to face, the sun god Ra.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- Return to the Palace

"Vivian, what are you doing in my chambers?!" Atemu demanded.

"I am here to see you, darling." Vivian purred. Vivian was obviously pregnant. She also wore a seductive look.

Atemu narrowed his eyes on her. "You have no permission to be in mud chambers." Atemu told her.

"When we are married, we will share one." Vivian said sweetly.

"Even if I am forced to marry you, there is no law that states we just share a room." Atemu retorted.

Vivian started to say something.

"Guards!" Atemu called.

Two guards, who were guarding the door to his chambers, came in.

"Yes, my Prince." one guard said.

"Why was Lady Vivian allowed in here?" Atemu asked.

"She told us that you had given her permission to enter." one guard answered.

"I gave no such permission. She is not allowed in this room under any circumstances. Get her out." Atemu ordered.

"You have no right to do this!" Vivian screamed as the guards took her by the arms.

"Release my daughter!" a male voice ordered.

Atemu mentally groaned at the male voice of Vivian's father.

"Release her. She carries the Prince's child." the man said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aknankanon demanded.

Atemu was grateful fro the voice of his father. He turned and said, "Father, Vivian was in my chambers when she had no permission to be in them. She told the guards I had given it and let her in. I asked them to get her out." Atemu said.

"I have every right to be here!" Vivian snapped.

"Watch your tongue, girl!" Aknankanon said sharply.

"My Pharaoh-" Lord Wong started.

Aknankanon held up a hand. "Vivian, you know the laws. No one is allowed in this wing of the palace without permission. You have no permission. The fact that you were in my son's chambers was a violation of the laws. You have been told this many times, and I grow tired of you continually doing this. Guards, escort her back to her chambers. Tell the guards at her doors that she it not allowed out of her rooms for a week." Aknankanon said.

"What?!" Vivian cried.

"You have been given several warnings, Vivian. You have disregarded them all and acted in a manner disrespectful to the Royal family. Merely being in the wing is disrespectful. That is your punishment." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, is this not excessive?" Lord Wong asked.

"No, and the same punishment goes to you." Aknankanon said.

"What?!" Lord Wong exclaimed, shocked.

"You, too, have been warned not to be in this wing. It is a crime on your part as well. Escort them both. You have been warned. If you do this once more, you will be forced to leave my palace. Take them out." Aknankanon ordered.

The guards took Vivian and her father out. Both were obviously angry.

Aknankanon turned to his son and said, "Atemu?"

"I'm fine." Atemu said.

Aknankanon nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Atemu walked over and locked the door. He had learned that Vivian would throw open the door if it was unlocked even if she wasn't supposed to be in the wing. He figured he wouldn't have to worry about it, but he was taking no chances.

Atemu walked over, lay down on the bed, and sighed. These last six months had been hell for him.

Six months ago, Vivian and her father had come to the palace, claiming that Atemu had gotten Vivian pregnant and demanded that he marry her. Atemu had never been with the woman, but that didn't matter. The claim had been made. The council decreed that they would wait until the baby was born to see what the child looked like. If the child turned out to be Atemu's, he would marry her. Since then, Vivian and her father had been staying at the palace and annoying the hell out of Atemu. Lord Wong had been angered and demanded they be married now, but the council would not budge. They believed Atemu and wanted to see if she spoke the truth.

But the claim and the annoying wasn't the worst of it.

Atemu had had a male lover at the time, Heba. He had assured Heba that he had never touched the woman, and he knew that Heba had believed him, but a month after she started living there, Heba left. He left a note telling Atemu that he couldn't deal with what was going on. He said that he would return when he learned of the child's parentage.

Atemu knew that Heba wouldn't come back if he was forced to marry Vivian. He was very lonely. He missed Heba very much. Atemu loved Heba with all his heart and only wanted to be with Heba. Vivian had destroyed that. And he hated her for it. He had already decided that's should he be forced to marry her, he would not share a room with her nor ever sleep with her. The law stated that he didn't have to share a room with her if he chose not to, and he was determined not to.

It didn't change that fact that Heba, the love of his life, had left because of her.

There was a knock on the door.

Atemu growled. "Who is it?" he shouted.

"It's me, Yami." came the voice.

Atemu let out a relieved sigh. He stood up and unlocked the door for his younger brother, Yami.

Yami walked in, and Atemu shut the door behind him, locking it again.

Yami and Atemu, though a little over a year apart in age, could almost be twins. Both had star-shaped tri-color hair that was black, blonde, and tipped in crimson. They had lightening bolts streaks that went of their hair. They also had crimson eyes and the same sharp facial features. The only difference was that Atemu had deeply tanned skin whereas Yami's skin was lightly tanned.

"Vivian trouble again?" Yami asked.

"You heard?" Atemu assumed.

Yami nodded. "Hard not to with her screeching. Father's getting sick of it." Yami said.

"I know, buy they'll complain to the council like they always do to get out of it." Atemu said.

"I think the council is tired of it. They might not let her off so easily this time." Yami said.

"I hope so. It would be nice not to have to deal with her for a week." Atemu said.

"Are you worried that you'll be forced to marry her?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. If the child looks like her, then there's nothing to say that I didn't sleep with her, and they'll assume I did since she's saying that she did, and I'll be forced to marry her." Atemu said.

"Bitch. She's just doing this so that she can be queen when you become Pharaoh." Yami said.

"I know, and she's trying to push so I have to marry her now." Atemu said.

"How do you know? And how is she doing that?" Yami asked.

"She keeps coming in my chambers and coming onto me trying to kiss me because she wants me to react in anger and strike or something so that she can go crying to her father who will in turn go to the council." Atemu said.

"Why not just claim it like she is with her child?" Yami asked.

"Because I think they know I will call for a trial with the Millennium items. I would, and I would pass as long as I do not hit her. That's why she's trying to provoke me." Atemu explained.

"At least she hasn't succeeded yet." Yami said.

"She won't. I refuse to do anything that would give her a reason to force the marriage before the child is born." Atemu said.

"Good. She's looking desperate in the eyes of the council." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter. She's already ruined my life." Atemu said before walking outside onto the balcony.

Yami sadly watched his brother go out onto the balcony. He had known how in love Atemu and Heba were. He was the first one to find out about their relationship. He had been happy that his brother found someone he loved. It had angered him when Vivian made her claim because Atemu had been planning to ask Heba to marry him. It had been a hard blow for Atemu when he learned that Heba had left without even saying good-bye. Yami had spent many sleepless nights in his brother's room, holding him ad Atemu cried for his lost love. Atemu was certain that he had lost Heba for good.

Yami himself had wished that he would be able to find someone that he could love as Atemu and Heba loved each other. He, too, preferred men as his brother did, but had never found someone that he could truly love. It pained him to see his older brother constantly in pain over this.

Yami glanced up and said, 'Ra, please. Send us a way to end this nightmare. Please let Vivian be shown for the liar she is. Let the council see that Atemu did not impregnate her. Let Heba come back so that they can be happy again. Please grant this request. For my brother's sake.' Yami thought.

Little did he know, his prayers would be answered.

* * *

"Heba, you need to do this." Yugi said to his brother.

"I can't, Yugi. I don't want to risk it." Heba said.

After leaving the palace, Heba had taken refuge with his twin brother, Yugi. The two looked exactly alike. Both had star-shaped, tri-color hair like Atemu and Yami although their lacked the lightening bolt streaks and their hair was tipped in amethyst, not crimson. They had gentle, child-like features with big, round, amethyst eyes. The only difference, like Atemu and Yami, was that Heba had deeply tanned skin, though slightly lighter than Atemu, and Yugi had only slightly tanned skin, a little lighter than Yami, making him look almost pale.

"Heba, you can't hide it forever." Yugi said.

Heba looked up at his brother. Heba was also pregnant. He had the ability to have children as women did, though the reason he was able to was a secret. A month after Vivian had arrived and made the claim, Heba had found out that he was pregnant from Isis, one of the priests who held the Millennium Necklace and the palace healer. He didn't know how, but Vivian found out and threatened him, saying that's he would have him and his baby killed if he didn't leave. Fearful that she would carry out her threat, Heba had left and returned to his brother in a small village.

"Heba, Atemu deserves to know that you are carrying his child. The moment he hears, he will make sure that Vivian does not harm you." Yugi said.

"I know he would, but I don't want to chance it. Besides, would the council believe it?" Heba asked.

"I think this is a clear sign." Yugi said, patting Heba's enlarged stomach. "Besides, Priestess Isis will back you up." he added.

"I know." Heba said.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice said.

Both turned to see their younger sister, Mana, in the room.

"Hello, Mana." Yugi said.

"The other children won't let me play." Mana said, a little sadly.

"Come here." Yugi said.

Mana went over and got in Yugi's lap. She was only six.

"People don't always accept you, Mana, and you have to learnt o ignore it." Yugi said.

"I know. I wish I had someone to play with." Mana said.

"Go on upstairs." Yugi nodded and headed upstairs.

Yugi turned back to Heba and said, "Heba, Atemu needs to know. You know that. He is the father, and he needs to know he _does_ have a child. We both know Vivian lies. Atemu will know you speak the truth." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Heba said. He looked up and said. "Will you come with me?"

Yugi smiled. "Mana and I both will." Yugi said.

"Okay, but there is one thing, and I don't know if you're going to like this." Heba said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Yugi asked.

* * * * * *

"This is outrageous! There is no need, Pharaoh!" Aman, a councilman, said.

"I feel that it is necessary." Aknankanon countered.

"My King, what have Lady Vivian and Lord Wong done to have you forbid them from leaving their rooms for a week and have guards posted?" Sereth, an elderly councilman, asked.

Sereth was completely loyal to the Crown and believed Atemu when he said that he did not sleep with Vivian, but knew that he had to keep the option open.

"Lady Vivian lied to the guards at Atemu's doors and told them that Atemu had given her permission to go into them, which she did not. She was there when he returned. She was not even allowed in that wing of the palace, as is her father. They were there against orders. They had been told countless times that they were not to go to that area of the palace. It is blatant disrespect as they have been told numerous times. I could not let this time go unpunished." Aknankanon said.

"As the mother of the Prince's child, it her right-" Aman started.

"Alleged child, Aman. There is nothing to say Atemu si the father nor is there anything to say that he isn't. It is alleged. Also, you know that the law states the even if they are married, Atemu can forbid from entering his chambers. She had no permission, and she is no more special than any other guests." Aknankanon said. It was a warning not to say that Atemu was the father just yet.

"The Pharaoh is right. Both have disrespected the Crown far too many times since they refuse to stay out of the east wing." Horhay said.

"Indeed. They have been given no special privilege to go there." Noran added.

Atemu was getting sick of this. He hated the woman, but knew he couldn't say that to the council.

"Pharaoh, a week is excessive." Aman said.

"Do you condone disrespect toward the Crown, Aman?" Aknankanon demanded.

"No, sire, but-" Aman was cut off again.

"Then stop speaking of it. A week it is, and I will not change it." Aknankanon said.

The entire council knew that that was the last word on the matter.

"Of course, Pharaoh. We understand." Doran said.

"Good. The matter is closed. Lady Vivian and Lord Wong will not leave their chambers for a week. If they do, they will be forced to leave the palace for disobedience." Aknankanon said.

The meeting was over with that since it was about the punishment they were given.

Atemu walked down the hall with Yami.

"Happy?" Yami asked.

"No. Not really." Atemu replied.

Yami felt sadness clench him again. He knew that Atemu would not be happy again until he had Heba back. 'Ra, I pray that you will send Heba back soon.' Yami thought.

"I think they deserve it." Seth remarked. Seth was Yami and Atemu's older cousin. He had short brown hair with ice-cold blue eyes.

"Don't say that out in the open." Yami hissed.

They all knew that Vivian and her father had spies within the palace, so they had to be cautious with what they said.

The three entered the lounge to find five others in the room.

Jou was a dirty blonde with honey brown eyes. He was Seth's lover.

Bakura had wild, pointy white hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was also white. He was a priest who didn't go to the meeting.

Marik was a platinum blonde with lavender eyes. He had deeply tanned skin. He was also a priest.

Ryou looked like Bakura although his hair was less wild and his eyes were more of a chocolate brown and were gentler. He was Bakura's lover.

Malik looked like Marik with less wild hair. He was Malik's lover.

"Problems?" Marik asked.

"You know that you should have been at the meeting." Seth growled.

"All it was about was the bitch and her father. We know they're confined to their rooms for a week." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We'll be free for a week." Jou added.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik were all personal servants to their respective lovers and were angry when Vivian ordered them to do something for when they were obliged only to do as their masters ordered. It was something else that Vivian was lectured on constantly, although she never cared.

"Bet you're glad, Atemu." Ryou said.

Ryou, Malik, and Jou were familiar with Atemu and Yami and would call them by their names in public, with their permission of course.

"Not really." Atemu replied before walking out on the balcony.

"No better, huh?" Malik asked.

"No. You all know that he's been depressed since Heba left." Yami said.

"It's so sad. Atemu and Heba were so in love. Everyone in the palace thought that were the cutest couple." Ryou said.

"Until the bitch came in and ruined it for them. I still think she said something to make Heba leave." Bakura growled.

Marik and Bakura had grown up with Atemu, Yami, and Seth and hated what Vivian had done when she tore Atemu and Heba apart.

"Let us hope that the baby looks like its real father. Vivian can't force him to marry her then." Seth said.

"I pray for that everyday." Marik stated.

"Anything we can do to help him?" Jou asked.

"Not unless you have a miracle that will bring Heba back to the palace." Seth remarked.

Sadly, none had a miracle.

They would soon learn that they didn't need it.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I allowed myself to get talked into this." Yugi muttered.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Heba said.

Yugi shot him a glare. "Yes, it is." Yugi said.

Mana giggled.

The three were heading back to the palace.

Heba was determined to fight for Atemu. He wouldn't lose him to Vivian, and he would go trough the council of he had to. After all, he did have something on his side that Vivian didn't. Something more powerful than her lies.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter is about Heba getting to the palace with Mana and Yugi. Things will get interesting.

R&R.


	2. Friends, New and Old

Had two chapters done, so I went ahead and put them both up. Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Friends, New and Old

A week had passed, and Lord Wong and Vivian had been released from their rooms and were arguing with the Pharaoh about it.

"It was unjust! My daughter has the right to be in Prince Atemu's room as she carries his child." Lord Wong argues.

"Wong, may I remind you that it is an alleged claim as there is yet any proof, and you will refrain from making an unsubstantiated claim." Aknankanon said.

Before Wong could say another, Aknankanon continued.

"Also, your daughter is granted no other special privilege as you are not. Neither of you have permission to be in the east wing of the palace, and you were trespassing on ground you should never have trod. I have warned you time and time again, and I grow tired of it. If either one of you do anything more to show disrespect to _any _member of the Royal family, you will be forced to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Aknankanon asked.

"But-" Lord Wong started.

"Is that clear?" Aknankanon said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is." Lord Wong said.

Vivian couldn't believe this. It meant that she couldn't go to his chambers anymore. 'It doesn't matter. He'll marry me whether he wants to or not.' Vivian thought determinedly. She knew she could because she felt sure the baby would look like her and then Atemu would have to marry her. 'I know that bastard Atemu was with won't come back. Not if he wants his precious baby to live.' Vivian thought. She would kill Heba and the baby if that is what it took for her to become queen.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Yuugi, Heba, and Mana arrived at the place gates after a weeklong journey.

The guard, Meiso, was surprised to see Heba. "Heba, is that you?" Meiso asked.

Heba smiled. "Yes, Meiso. I came back." Heba said.

"Who are these two with you?" Meiso asked, eyeing the other two.

"My siblings. I asked them to accompany me back." Heba replied.

Meiso nodded. "Open the gates!" Meiso shouted.

All the guards loved Heba and hated that Vivian had done this, so they would let him in.

The three entered and then dismounted from their horsed. They all wore cloaks so no one saw Heba's swollen belly.

"There is a meeting in the throne room. Prince Atemu will be in there. Lady Vivian has caused a bit of a ruckus." Meiso said.

"Without a doubt." Heba said.

"Come. I'll escort you." Meiso said.

Heba nodded, and the three followed Meiso into the palace.

* * *

"Enough! Lord Wong, do not try to force this marriage any further. It was decreed that nothing would further be done until the child was born. Once the child your daughter carries is born, if the council is satisfied that the child is my son's, he will marry your daughter. Until then, nothing more will be done." Aknankanon said.

The same argument was had every few weeks, and it was getting on Aknankanon's nerves.

"Pharaoh, they should be married _before_ the baby's birth." Lord Wong insisted.

Aknankanon's eyes narrowed. "Do you seek to question my authority? I will not do anything until we know for certain that the child is Atemu's. There are two different stories, therefore, we need to make sure first, and you will try to order me to do something! You do not have authority over me! If you bring this issue up one more time, you and your daughter will be forced to leave the palace until the child is born! Do you understand?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Everyone knew that if Lord Wong did not agree, he would be punished for worse than before.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I understand." Lord Wong said. He hated to admit it, but he knew that he had overstepped his boundaries and may have endangered everything.

Anyone else would have been offended by Aknanaknon saying there were two different stories, but Atemu understood that his father had to think of Egypt. He knew his father believed him, but also knew that there were certain things that his father had to take into consideration.

The throne room doors opened, and Meiso walked in, bowing.

"What is it, Meiso?" Aknankanon asked. He knew that Meiso would not interrupt unless it was important.

"My King, there is someone to see you." Meiso said.

"Show them in." Aknankanon said.

Lord Wong was about to protest as Vivian was when Heba walked into the room with Yuugi and Mana behind him.

Vivian's eyes widened. 'What's that bastard doing here?! He'll ruin everything if Atemu learns of the baby!' Vivian thought frantically.

Aknankanon stood. "Heba, you have returned." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Heba said, bowing his head.

Aknankanon had told Heba he need not bow on the floor. His head would be fine.

Atemu couldn't have been happier to see his lover. It showed in his eyes.

Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik were thrilled. They were glad to see the happy look in Atemu's eyes again.

"Pharaoh, he has no right to be in the palace!" Lord Wong claimed.

"Do not tell me who can or cannot be in my palace! Heba is welcome here!" Aknanaknon countered.

"No, he doesn't! He left! And he does not bow! He is being disrespectful!" Vivian shouted.

"Do not speak of disrespect. You have done that for six months." Aknankanon said.

"She spoke the truth. He does not bow. He should be punished." Aman sneered.

Aknankanon hated the man, but had one up on him. "Before Heba left, I told him he need not bow to me on the floor. He merely needed to bow his head in respect. He did that. It is with my permission that he does not bow." Aknankanon said.

The smirk was wiped right off Aman's face. He had not known that.

"Why does he return now?" Vivian demanded.

"Vivian! You do not give orders or demand answers in my palace!" Aknankanon growled.

Vivian started to continue, but a look from her father said not to.

Lord Wong knew that they were close to being forced to leave the palace. Another outburst from Vivian would probably cause just that.

Atemu walked down from the throne and went over to Heba, hugging him.

Vivian barely held back the angry outburst at seeing Atemu do this.

Atemu was surprised to feel Heba's swollen belly and looked at him curiously.

Heba smiled a smile, which said he was going to explain.

"Heba, why did you return?" Aknankanon asked.

"Pharaoh, I returned to say something I should have said before I left." Heba said. He took off his cloak to reveal that he was pregnant as that was the only thing that could make him so big. "My King, I am pregnant." Heba said. He glanced at Atemu and said, "And Prince Atemu is the father."

There was stunned silence.

And Atemu was floored by the news.

"He's lying! He cannot be pregnant by Atemu!" Vivian shouted.

"Silence!" Aknankanon ordered.

Vivian didn't listen. "He is making a false claim. He's saying that without proof that Atemu is the father!" Vivian insisted.

"Have you not done the same thing?" Isis asked. Her crystal blue eyes showed no signs of what she felt. She had known of Heba's pregnancy and knew Atemu was the father, but she did not know why Heba left nor why he returned.

"What are you implying?" Lord Wong demanded.

"Lady Vivian came saying Prince Atemu was the father of her child, but there is no proof of such a thing. That is why the wait. True. No proof exists that Atemu is the father of Heba's child, but does the same standard not apply?" Isis asked.

Vivian froze. She couldn't say anything because she knew that she was doing the same thing.

"What proof is there that he is pregnant? He is a man. He cannot have children." Aman said.

"Do not question my talents as a healer. He is pregnant. Of that, I can assure you. It is not as uncommon as you think." Isis said. She hated it when people questioned her healing abilities.

Aknankanon knew that Heba was no lair, and he knew that Atemu was the father. "This changes everything. Until both have their children, nothing shall be done." Aknankanon said.

"This is outrageous!" Lord Wong exclaimed.

"Do not question me! I am Pharaoh here! My word is law! Nothing more will be done until both have their children! That is the last word!" Aknankanon said. His tone clearly said not to cross him.

"What of this slut with him?" Vivian demanded, referring to Yuugi, thinking that Mana was her child.

"Do not speak of disrespect to anyone in my palace! Do not force me to tell you again." Aknankanon warned.

Amara, Aknankanon's wife and mother to Atemu and Yami, walked down the throne to the foot. "Who are you with Heba?" Amara asked.

Yuugi knelt to the floor with her head touching the floor, motioning for Mana to do the same. "I am Yuugi, my Queen. Heba is my twin brother. It is I that he came to when he left before." Yuugi said.

"And this girl with you?" Aknankanon asked.

"She is our younger sister, Mana. As we have no parents, I am her caregiver." Yuugi replied.

"Stand." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi rose, and Mana did as Yuugi did.

The resemblance between Yuugi and Heba left no question of whether or not they were related.

"Are you two twins?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. We are." Yuugi replied, not looking up.

"Pharaoh, this is most uncalled for!" Lord Wong said.

"I have had enough! The matter is closed. Until both have their children, nothing more will be done." Aknankanon said.

Lord Wong wanted to discuss, or rather, argue the point more, but knew it would do no good.

"This discussion is over. Both of you leave." Aknankanon said.

Vivian and Lord Wong did leave, although grudgingly.

Aknanaknon motioned for the council to leave as well, and they did.

Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yuugi, Bakura, Marik, Seth, Karim, Shada, Aknaudin, Isis, Mahado, and Mana were the only ones left in the throne room. They all hated Vivian and would not mind admitting this.

"Pregnant?! When did this happen?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"I found out the day I left." Heba replied.

"Then why did you leave?" Isis asked. That had confused her as she knew this would be the best way to fight Vivian.

Heba seemed unsure of whether he should leave or not. There was a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look into Yuugi's eyes.

"Heba, tell them. They need to know." Yuugi told him kindly.

All there could see the kindness and gentleness that was within Yuugi's amethyst eyes, although it was clear she guarded her emotions.

Heba nodded and turned back to look at everyone else. "Vivian came to me. She had somehow found out that I was pregnant. She told me that if I didn't leave, she would have me killed, which would also kill the baby. I knew she would because she will do anything to get what she wants. I was scared of what could happen. That's why I went back to where Yuugi was. I knew Vivian would not find me there." Heba explained.

"That does it! They are gone!" Aknankanon declared.

"My Pharaoh, it will do little good." Yuugi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked, not liking her disagreeing with his father.

"I mean no disrespect. Vivian will merely claim that Heba is lying to get her out of the palace. I'm afraid that the council might be inclined to side with Vivian should you confront them." Yuugi said.

"He's right. That's what she would do." Atemu agreed.

Aknankanon sighed. "You do speak the truth." Aknankanon agreed.

"What do we do?" Bakura asked.

"Ensure that Heba is not alone. She won't dare try anything if someone is with him." Bakura said.

"Bakura, that is actually a good idea." Amara said.

Heba looked at Isis and said, "Isis, did you tell anyone that I was pregnant?"

"No. Not even after you left. Why?" Isis asked.

"I never said a word to anyone either. How did Vivian find out?" Heba said.

"You mentioned once that it was suspected that Vivian had spies in the palace. Perhaps she had one in the healing chambers as well." Yuugi suggested.

"A wise thought. It is possible." Aknankanon agreed.

"I have four assistants. It could be any of them." Isis said.

Mana tugged on Yuugi's arm.

Yuugi looked down and said, "Yes, Mana."

"Yuugi, I'm bored." Mana said.

"I know." Yuugi said, ruffling Mana's hair.

"How old is she?" Isis asked.

"Six." Yuugi replied.

Isis smiled. "Perhaps she would like to play with Mahado's and my five year old daughter, Ishizu. Ishizu has no one else in the palace her age to play with." Isis said.

Mana's eyes lit up. "Can I?" Mana asked.

"I suppose. As long as it is no trouble." Yugi said.

"I assure that it is not." Aknanaknon said.

"All right. Go ahead." Yuugi said.

"Come with me." Isis said.

Mana left with Isis.

"I have to say that at least now we have a way to fight Vivian." Aknaudin said.

"Indeed, brother. She cannot do much." Aknankanon said.

"I am certain that they have had a long journey. Perhaps they should get some rest." Karim suggested."Indeed. Heba, I am certain that you will be staying in Atemu's room again." Aknanaknon said.

"Of course." Atemu answered.

"Perhaps we could put Yuugi in a guestroom in the east wing." Amara suggested.

"You shouldn't. That is the wing of the Royalty. I have no place in it." Yuugi protested.

"Of course you do. You are Heba's family, so you have the right. You do have permission to go there." Aknanaknon agreed.

Isis returned.

"How did Ishizu take it?" Mahado asked.

Isis chuckled. "Ishizu was just as ecstatic at the thought of someone to play with as Mana was. They are in the Ishizu's room, playing." Isis replied.

"There are other things to discuss, but that can wait. For now, we should all leave." Aknankanon said.

"I will show Yuugi to one of the guest rooms." Seth stated.

"All right. We'll need two." Aknankanon said.

"No, Pharaoh. I would prefer it if Mana stayed with me." Yuugi said.

"Very well." Aknankanon said.

Atemu, Heba, Seth, Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Yuugi left the room.

"What do you think, Pharaoh?" Shada asked.

"I have no doubt that Atemu si the father if Heba's child. I also fear Vivian will try to cause him harm." Aknankanon said.

"Then we will keep a closer eye on her make sure she doesn't." Aknaudin said, tapping the gold Millennium Eye on his face.

Aknankanon smiled. "Indeed." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you, Heba." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Vivian's been driving us all nuts." Yami agreed,

"Especially Atemu here." Seth added.

Atemu groaned. "Don't remind me." he said.

"Where are Jou, Ryou, and Malik?" Heba asked.

"They are here somewhere." Seth replied.

"They are the friends you spoke of, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. You'll meet them later." Heba replied.

"Shouldn't you three get back to them?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I-" Seth started.

"Go on. I'll show Yuugi to a room." Yami said.

"All right." Seth agreed.

Seth, Marik, and Bakura were gone in an instant.

Seeing Yuugi's confused expression, Atemu said, "They are each in a relationship with their servants, who we just named."

"That explains it. Thank you, Prince Atemu." Yuugi said.

"Just call me Atemu." Atemu said.

"As you wish." Yuugi agreed.

Atemu and Heba soon came to Atemu's room and went in.

"Yuugi, I want to apologize to you." Yami said.

"For what?" Yuugi asked.

"Snapping like I did when Father wanted to kick Vivian and her father out. I do not like people causing trouble for him, and I thought you were. I see now that you were only making a good point and avoiding further conflict. I apologize for that." Yami said.

"You need not apologize, Prince Yami. I understand. I just didn't want further problems to develop." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Just call me Yami." Yami said.

"All right." Yuugi said.

"Here's your room." Yami said. He pointed and said, "That's Atemu's room, and mine's right across from you if you need anything."

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

"I can send someone to help you freshen up if you need it." Yami said.

"No, thank you. I am fine." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded before he left.

Yuugi went into the room. She had a smiled on her face as she thought, 'Your prayers was answered, Yami. Father heard it and answered it.'

* * *

"This can't be happening! That bastard wasn't supposed to come back!" Vivian cried.

"It doesn't matter. The Prince will still have to marry you." Lord Wong said.

"Don't be so certain." Aman said.

"What do you mean?" Lord Wong demanded.

"Do not forget that Vivian her is pregnant by me. If the child looks like me, all is lost. Heba, without a doubt, is pregnant by Prince Atemu. If the child looks like Atemu, then it is over." Aman said.

"There has to be something we can do." Vivian insisted.

"No doubt that the Pharaoh knows of the threat you made now." Aman said.

"I will claim he lies." Vivian said.

"It's not that simple. Aknankanon is no fool, and neither is Heba. They won't say that. They'll keep it to themselves. It may not be known, but Heba will be guarded at all time because of it." Aman said.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Lord Wong asked.

"I will see. For now, do nothing to get yourselves thrown out of the palace." Aman said before leaving.

"Father, I can't lose! I want to be queen!" Vivian said.

"You will." Lord Wong said. However, he felt that things might be falling apart.

* * *

"I've missed you, Heba." Atemu said, holding Heba close.

"I know. I'm sorry I left, but I was scared of what Vivian might do." Heba said.

Atemu silenced him with a kiss. "I know. She won't touch you now, or she'll regret it." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Thanks. I've missed being with you." Heba said.

"As I have missed you, Little Star." Atemu replied, holding Heba close.

Atemu couldn't have been happier to have Heba back in his arms. He was even more happy because he knew that Heba was pregnant and that it was his child. Atemu knew that without a doubt.

"How long are you?" Atemu asked.

"I think about five months." Heba replied.

"Who's looked after you all this time?" Atemu asked, worried.

"Yuugi did. She does have some talent as a healer, so I was in good hands. Besides, I'm carrying her niece or nephew so she wants me to be fine." Heba said.

"Remind me to thank her later." Atemu said.

"You'll have to thank her for me. Truthfully, I wasn't going to come back, but Yuugi convinced me to come back. She convinced me to fight for you." Heba said.

"I'm glad that she did, then. I owe her a great deal." Atemu said.

"You and me both." Heba said.

The two were content to lie on the bed together.

"Atemu, why did you lock the door?" Heba asked suddenly.

Atemu groaned. "Because Vivian kept on bursting in here without knocking or permission. She's gotten in trouble for entering my chambers without permission. She's not even supposed to be in the wing. Last time, Father had her and her father both stay in their rooms for the past week as punishment for doing that the last time. I'm not taking any chances." Atemu said.

"Good to know." Heba said.

* * *

Yuugi sat on the bed.

Isis had brought Mana by after she and Ishizu were through playing.

Mana had talked for a while about it. She was thrilled to have a friend to play with.

Yuugi looked over at Mana and smiled. 'I'm glad that she has fun. I have to start finding a way to get Vivian out of their lives without revealing who I am and how I know it.' Yuugi thought.

Yuugi was determined to get Vivian out of all their lives so that Atemu and Heba could be happy together.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Aman is a traitor as I am sure you figured out.

Next chapter is about Yuugi and Yami finding loopholes in Vivian's claims as well as a way to get Vivian and her father out of the palace.

R&R.


	3. Loopholes

There have been questions on the Yugi boy/girl thing. I know that it's confusing, but I won't answer it yet. You'll find out in later chapters. Sorry to leave you in suspense.

Enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 3- Loopholes

The following day, Heba and Atemu went to breakfast to find that Ryou, Malik, and Jou were already there with Bakura, Marik, and Jou.

"Heba!" the three exclaimed, jumping up and running over to hug their friend.

"Hey, guys!" Heba said, rather happy.

Atemu couldn't stop the smile that started to cross his features.

"We heard that you were back, and we're glad to see you again." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It's been kind of lonely without you around." Jou added.

"Well, some of us actually have important jobs that we have to do, puppy." Seth said.

"I didn't say that what you do isn't important, dragon." Jou retorted.

"You implied it!" Seth said.

"I did not!" Jou shot back.

"I see that they haven't changed." Heba remarked.

"Heba, those two will never change." Atemu told him.

"Wow. You really are pregnant." Malik said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You just now noticed." Heba said sarcastically.

"Well, that's something that's hard to miss." Malik said.

Heba glared at him.

"What? It is rather obvious." Malik said.

"Heba, I heard that you had two sisters that are here. Where are they?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. Yami said that he was going to wait on them." Heba replied.

* * *

Yuugi and Mana were walking down the hall.

"What do you think you are doing?!" a voice hissed.

Yuugi turned to find Vivian standing there with her father, looking angry.

"I am going to breakfast, Lady Vivian." Yuugi answered in calm, even tone.

"What were you doing in the east wing?" Lord Wong said. Instead of answering, he called two guards over. "Take these two to the dungeons and whip them." Lord Wong ordered.

'Your sisters will pay for coming back.' Vivian thought angrily.

The guards grabbed.

"Perhaps you would like to tell the Pharaoh why you are having me punished." Yuugi said.

"He will not need to question it." Lord Wong said.

The guards looked at each other.

"Why are they being punished?" one guard asked.

"You don't need to know!" Vivian snapped.

"We are forbidden from punishing someone without a reason. To do so is considered treason. If there is no reason, we will not." the other guard said.

"They were in the east wing! Only those with permission can be in those halls!" Lord Wong said triumphantly.

"Perhaps you should remember that only my father can order whippings to those servants in the palace that are not personal servants." a voice said.

The group turned to see Yami.

"Prince Yami, they-" Lord Wong started.

"Have my father's permission to be in the east wing. In fact, their guest chamber is in the wing itself. That is where they are staying, so they have committed no wrong. You, on the other hand, are forbidden from being in them, so I suggest you go on since you can go no further without trespassing in an area you have been told not to go to." Yami said.

Vivian and Lord Wong wanted to say something, but knew that insulting Yami would only lead to trouble for them, so they left, but not before glaring angrily at them.

The guards kneeled and said, "Prince, forgive us. We did not know."

"It's not your fault. If they order anything against these two from now on, talk to my father before you do anything. Tell the other guards as well." Yami said.

"Yes, my Prince." the guards said before leaving.

"Yuugi, why did they do that?" Mana asked.

"Because they are angry and are taking out on us." Yuugi answered.

"But why?" Mana asked.

"I don't know." Yuugi answered. She looked at Yami and said, "Thanks you for helping us."

"She's only trying to do something to get back at Heba. After all, his pregnancy is what has caused her to have problems with all this." Yami said.

"Thank you, anyway." Yuugi said.

"Come. I'm sure that they're wondering why we haven't come to breakfast yet." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded and followed Yami down the hall.

* * *

Jou and Seth were still arguing.

"This is getting annoying." Heba said.

"They've been at it for half an hour." Malik commented.

"And they're on an entirely different subject now." Marik added.

"You know that those two could argue about a hundred different things in one argument." Atemu said.

"They're at it again?"

The others turned to see Yami, Yuugi, and Mana in the room.

Yuugi looked utterly confused.

"Seth and Jou do this all the time, Yuugi. Don't worry about it." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded as they all sat down.

Servants brought breakfast to them.

"What took you so long?" Atemu asked.

"Vivian." Yami growled.

"That's enough for me. Don't need to hear anymore." Bakura said.

"I know that I am going to regret this, but what did she do?" Atemu asked.

"I believe that she hoped to get back Heba for returning to the palace by having Mana and me whipped." Yuugi said.

"What for?!" Heba exclaimed.

"She and her father saw us coming from the east wing. Naturally, they ordered that we be whipped. They weren't even going to tell the guards why they were whipping us until the guards said that they couldn't do anything without knowing why. They said it and then Yami showed up. He told the guards that the Pharaoh gave us permission to be in the east wing, and that our chambers were there." Yuugi explained.

"I also told the guards not to do anything to Yuugi or Mana without talking to Father first. It'll be spread to all the guards before long." Yami added.

"That girl needs to get a grip." Marik remarked.

"Of course she does, but she won't." Seth said since he and Jou had stopped arguing.

"Well, since you two are through arguing, I think that some introductions are in order." Atemu said.

"Oh, right. I'm Jou." Jou said.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou added.

"And I'm Malik." Malik said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Yuugi, and this is our younger sister, Mana." Yuugi said.

"Hi." Mana said cheerfully.

"Hi to you, too." Ryou said.

"You know, we might want to mention to the Pharaoh about what Vivian and her father tried to pull." Seth said.

"Won't they try to deny it?" Ryou asked.

"Probably, but I was there as were the two guards. It would be hard to get around it." Yami said.

"He's right. Besides, Father did say to keep him informed of everything that Vivian did." Atemu pointed out.

The group nodded.

Soon, breakfast was over, and the group started to disperse.

"Yuugi, can I play with Ishizu again?" Mana asked.

"We can find Priestess Isis and see." Yuugi replied.

"Isis won't mind. Ishizu stays in the healing chambers so that she can keep an eye on Ishizu. She won't mind Mana being in there, too. Actually, Ishizu could use the playmate." Atemu said.

"I'm going by the healing chambers. I will take her." Ryou said.

"All right. Thank you." Yuugi said.

"Come on." Ryou said.

Mana followed Ryou out of the room.

Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were the only ones left in the room.

"Yuugi, I believe that I need to thank you." Atemu said.

"Whatever for?" Yuugi asked.

"Heba told me that you were the one that convinced him to come back to the palace, and that you were the one that took care of him these last five months. I just wanted to thank you for that." Atemu said.

Yuugi smiled. "You don't need to thank me. He is brother, and I was glad to do it. Besides, this is where he belongs." Yuugi said.

"In any case, thank you." Atemu said.

To Yuugi's surprise, Atemu hugged her. Yuugi smiled and said, "I was glad to do it, and I would do it again."

"Come on, Atemu. I think that you and I were supposed to meet the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Right. We'll see you later." Atemu added before they left.

"Is your brother usually that affectionate?" Yuugi asked.

"No, but I think that's how grateful he is to you." Yami replied.

"Can I assume that Atemu was the only one that they needed to see, and Heba just went so that Atemu could keep an eye on him?" Yuugi asked.

"That would be it, although I think that they wanted to see Heba, too." Yami said. He looked at her and said, "Is there anything that you need, Yuugi?"

"Well, I was wondering if the Pharaoh would mind me looking around the palace archives." Yuugi said.

"He wouldn't. I'll take you there." Yami said.

"You know that you don't have to." Yuugi said.

"I know, but if you were the one that convinced Heba to come back, and you took care of him. That means a lot to my brother, and that means a lot to me, Yuugi, I just want to try and repay you." Yami said.

"All right." Yuugi said.

The two left the room and went to the palace archives.

"What are we looking for?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's about the laws." Yuugi said.

"Well, that narrows it done a lot. I'll get everything on the laws, and we'll got from there." Yami said.

"We?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, we. I know you're looking for a way to get Vivian out, and nothing would make me happier than to get that bitch out of the palace. Besides, I want to thank you for what you've done for my brother, so I'm helping you." Yami said.

"Okay." Yuugi agreed.

Yami got everything that they would need, and the two got to work.

* * *

"Heba, we are glad that you are back." Amara said.

"Well, I am glad to be back." Heba said.

"Heba, who took care of you the last few months?" Aknankanon asked.

"My sister did. Yuugi has a bit of a talent in healing, so she understands this stuff. She's very talented." Heba said.

"I see. Well, that is certainly good." Aknankanon said.

"What on your mind?" Atemu asked.

"We are all concerned that Vivian will try to harm Heba now that he's back. We are also concerned that one of her spies might try and do something." Aknankanon said.

"That's why he's not going to be left alone." Atemu said.

"I wish that there was a way to force Vivian to leave. At least until her child is born." Amara said.

"The laws bind us to this." Aknankanon said.

"Atemu, should we tell them what Vivian did earlier?" Heba asked.

"What did she do now?" Aknankanon growled.

Atemu told them what they had been told about what Vivian tried to do to Yuugi and Mana.

"A child! She tried to have a child whipped!" Aknankanon growled.

"Yami said that he told the guards that any further orders from them to whip Yuugi or Mana were to go through you. They have to talk to you first." Atemu said.

"Good. I have had it with her." Aknankanon said.

"Heba, where has your sister been all this time?" Amara asked.

"She and Mana live in the village near the border. There's little help for people out there. She uses her healing talents there." Heba answered. There was an undertone of bitterness in his voice.

"You don't like her being there, do you?" Amara asked.

"No, but it wouldn't bother me if the villagers actually appreciated her." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "The people there are always mistreating her. Many just want her in their bed. Others want her to leave because they hate her for her beauty. Others call her a slut as Vivian did because they think that Mana is her daughter, not her sister. Even the children call Yuugi names. When they need her healing abilities to help one of their family members, they burst into Yuugi's house without knocking and pretty much order her to come and help. They call her a bitch, a slut, or any other derisive remark they can think of." Heba said.

"That's horrible!" Amara exclaimed.

"Why does Yuugi stay?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yuugi wants to help. It bothers her, even if she tries to hide it." Heba said.

"No one here other than Vivian and her father will do that. After all, they'll do it out of spit." Atemu said.

"She will ignore that. Trust me." Heba said.

"I wish that there was something we can do." Amara said.

* * *

"I've found it!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Yami jumped and looked at her. "Found what?" Yami asked.

"Yami, Heba was telling me about the day Vivian made that claim. One of the councilmen said that the law states that if the Prince is eighteen when the child is born, he has to marry the woman, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. The only reason for the wait is because there is conflict about whether or not the baby is Atemu's which we know is a lie. Aman told Father that." Yami said.

"Then I think Aman is a liar." Yuugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Read this." Yuugi said, pointing to a page in the book.

Yami looked and read it.

It said:

_If a woman is found to be with child by a Prince of Egypt, if the Prince is eighteen or older at the time of conception, then he will obligated to marry her. If the Prince is seventeen at the time of conception, he is given the right to refuse marriage and deny the child if he so chooses. If there is a discrepancy as to whether or not the child is the Prince's, then any marriage will wait until the baby's parentage is known. _

"I don't believe it. Aman lied to us." Yami said in disbelief.

"Yes, he did. Atemu just turned eighteen last month, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Then this law does not apply to him. It's conception, not birth. Aman said when the child was born. It's conception." Yuugi said.

"Aman, Vivian, and Wong twisted the truth. They tried to change the laws to suit their needs." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yuugi said.

"I don't get it. What does Aman get out of all this?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I believe that we should show this to the pharaoh." Yuugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

"And scare Vivian with something else." Yuugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Well, this book her says that 'if a woman married to the Pharaoh or Prince is found to have given birth to a child not her husband's, then the marriage is immediately absolved, the woman stripped of her title and power, tried for treason, and put to death'." Yuugi said.

"That doesn't apply." Yami said.

"Let me finish. 'If a woman makes a claim that the Pharaoh or the Prince impregnated her, then when the child is born, if it is proven that the child does not belong to the Pharaoh or Prince, then the woman will be tried for treason under the charge of blasphemy and will lose all rank and power and be exiled from Egypt for life." Yuugi said.

"That does apply." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked. "Shall we tell the Pharaoh of the loophole that we have found?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. You know, Father has searched for a way to get Aman off his council for a long time. Aman was in charge of knowing the law, so that fact leads to the conclusion that he lied to Father when he said that it was birth that Atemu had to be eighteen, not conception. This will give Father the ability to throw him off the council." Yami said.

"And this will get Vivian and her father thrown out of the palace." Yuugi said.

"Yes, it will. After all, if Atemu can refuse marriage whether the child is his or not, which I know it's not, then there is no reason for them to remain in the palace." Yami said.

Yuugi thought a moment. "Yami, when do Vivian and her father even come to the palace?" Yuugi asked.

"Once a year. Just the annual talk of how things in the providence are going." Yami answered.

"When is that?" Yuugi asked.

"It's coming up soon." Yami answered.

"And Atemu never leaves the palace, right?" Yuugi asked.

"No. He refuses to. That is unless there's a reason like a festival or something. Why?" Yami asked.

"The timeline doesn't add up. Around the time Vivian would have conceived, it was the time of the assassin scare where assassin threatened the Royal family. The palace was sealed off for two months. If she couldn't get in and he couldn't get out, how did he get her pregnant?" Yuugi asked.

Yami's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "He couldn't have. There was no way." Yami said.

"Exactly. She's been lying. Even if it can't be proven, I think there's enough to convince the council to force them to leave." Yuugi said.

"Let's tell Father, shall we?" Yami asked.

Taking the book with them, the two left the archives.

* * *

"This is outrageous!" Aknankanon shouted.

"Father, I think we have enough to get Vivian and her father out of the palace, don't we?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we do. There will be an emergency meeting. This will be discussed now. Thank you for finding this Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Thank Yuugi. It was her idea." Yami said.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Yuugi reminded him.

"You both deserve a thank you for this. You've proven that she couldn't have slept with Atemu in the timeframe needed for her to become pregnant by him." Aknankanon said.

"I think that they're all in for a big shock." Yami said.

'Father, I think that it's working.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

You know the loopholes in Vivian's scheme as well as the way to get rid of her.

Next chapter will focus on the confrontation and the revelation of the known law to Vivian, Wong, and Aman as well as the inconsistent timeline.

R&R.


	4. Eviction

I've noticed some confusion about whether Yami is gay or bi because of Yuugi being a girl. That is going to be addressed in a few chapters, actually. It will be answered, though.

The Yuugi boy/girl thing will also be explained in later chapters, although I do not know when.

Enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4- Eviction

"What's this meeting all about?" Atemu asked as he walked down the hall with Heba, Seth, Marik, Bakura, Yuugi, and Yami.

"Who knows. All we were told is that it was urgent." Bakura replied.

"I wonder if Vivian and her father have done something else that we don't know about. You know that the Pharaoh has been having them watched carefully for the last month because he does not want them to do anything that undermines his authority." Seth remarked.

"They seem to have been doing that since they got here." Marik stated.

'They won't for much longer.' Yami thought, knowing what the meeting was about.

Aknankanon had told Yuugi and Yami not to tell anyone what the meeting was about because he didn't want Wong ad Vivian finding out about it and figuring a way out. He wanted to see how they would react to an on-the-spot question of everything that Yuugi and Yami had figured out.

"I just don't see why he wants me to be there." Heba said.

"That's probably more because he doesn't want you to be left alone because of the threat that Vivian made against you that time. Somehow, I don't doubt that Vivian is low enough and greedy enough to try and do just what she said she would do." Atemu said.

"Wouldn't be fun if the Pharaoh had finally found a way to get Vivian and her father out of the palace." Bakura said.

"Chances of that happening are slim, Bakura. You know that the council has to enforce the laws." Atemu said.

'Not the twisted ones, though. After all, you're about to find out that you are free of her.' Yuugi thought.

They arrived at the throne room at the same time Vivian and her father.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"We were called by the Pharaoh. What is the slut doing here?" Vivian growled, looking at Heba.

"Watch your mouth, Vivian!" a sharp voice said.

Everyone turned to look at Aknankanon.

"My Pharaoh, I-" Vivian started.

"Enough! I have warned you to insult no one in my palace. Do not cross the line again." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Vivian said.

Aknankanon walked into the throne room with Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, Marik, Heba, and Yuugi behind him.

Vivian and Wong also entered the throne room. Neither were happy that Yuugi and Heba were there. They thought that the Pharaoh had decided to go ahead and have the marriage now.

The priests, the council, and everyone that was needed to be there were there, so the meeting began.

"Pharaoh, why are they here? They have nothing to do with this." Wong said, glaring at Yuugi and Heba.

"They are here because I asked them to be, and this actually does concern them." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, why has this meeting been called?" Sereth asked.

"I have come across information which has changed everything about the current situation involving Lord Wing and his daughter." Aknankanon said.

"Then Vivian and Prince Atemu will be married." Wong said, feeling that they had won.

"No. There will be no marriage whether the baby is Atemu's or not." Aknankanon said.

"This is outrageous!" Wong sad.

"You can't do that!" Vivian cried.

"Pharaoh, it is against the law!" Aman protested.

"Silence!" Aknankanon shouted.

The throne room became silent.

"I would not say this if I did have something to back it up." Aknankanon said angrily.

"My king, what information is this?" Sereth asked, knowing that Aknankanon would not say this without a good reason.

"Because Aman has lied to us." Aknankanon said, his cold gaze on Aman.

"I have never lied to the court." Aman protested, insulted.

"Is that so? Did you not say that if a Prince of the kingdom got a woman pregnant and he was eighteen when the baby was born that the law states that eh has to marry her?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. It is the law." Aman said.

"Therein is the lie itself. I have come across the real law. Shimon." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Shimon, his advisor, said.

"Shimon, read it." Aknankanon ordered.

Shimon opened the book and started reading. "'If a woman is found to be with child by a Prince of Egypt, if the Prince is eighteen or older at the time of conception, then he will obligated to marry her. If the Prince is seventeen at the time of conception, he is given the right to refuse marriage and deny the child if he so chooses. If there is a discrepancy as to whether or not the child is the Prince's, then any marriage will wait until the baby's parentage is known.'" Shimon read word for word.

Aknankanon turned. "Aman, you told us that it was when the baby was born. The law itself says conception. Atemu just celebrated his eighteenth birthday last month, meaning that Vivian was pregnant before then. The law states that eh does not have to marry her nor acknowledge that the child is his." Aknankanon said.

The room became silent at the revelation.

"Father, does this mean that I don't have to marry her regardless?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. That is the law." Aknankanon said.

"You can't do this! I have the right to marry him! He got me pregnant!" Vivian cried.

"Be silent! You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, girl. Also, there is no proof that Atemu did impregnate you. In fact, some information came to light which seems to cast doubt on it." Aknankanon said.

"Do you call my daughter a liar?" Wong snapped.

"Yes. You see, the only time that you and your daughter ever come to the palace is during the annual time to discuss your providence. That time would be in a month meaning that your daughter got pregnant during a time that you would not have been in my palace. Also, the timeline of your daughter's conception means that she would have gotten pregnant in the time when there were the threats of assassination against the Royal family. Few were allowed in the palace. In fact, there was a record of who came in the palace. You and your daughter were not among them. No member of the Royal family was allowed to leave, so Atemu could not have gone to your home. How did she get pregnant by Atemu when it is impossible for them to have met?" Aknankanon demanded.

Vivian froze as she realized that he was right. How could she explain it?

"Pharaoh, this is unjust." Aman insisted.

Aknankanon rose and turned to face the corrupt councilman. "Unjust? You are one to talk of that. You would force my son to marry a woman who merely claimed to have gotten pregnant by him when there is no proof of such a thing. You wanted the marriage immediately! You also told everyone here that the law stated that it was at the time the baby was born that if the Prince was eighteen, he had to marry her. You lied. The law states that it is at the time of conception. You lied to everyone here, and if the rest of the council wishes, I will show them the book of law it was found in, which was updated during the time of my father's reign." Aknankanon growled, the anger he felt obvious.

Aman knew that he was trapped. He didn't think that anyone would actually look up the law since he was charged with knowing it for court sessions. He had thought that they would be able to get away with what they were trying to do. He didn't think that they would be called on.

"Pharaoh, this is the true law?" Sereth asked. He didn't want to believe that one of them had lied about such a serious matter.

"Yes. Shimon, give him the book." Aknankanon ordered.

Shimon did as he was told and gave the book to Sereth.

Sereth read the law and then turned to Aman. "How could you lie to everyone about something so serious? This is unforgivable." Sereth said.

"I had to! How else would the Prince take responsibility for a child that is his?!" Aman shouted.

"Were you not listening? If the timeline is right, then it is impossible for Prince Atemu to have impregnated her!" Sereth growled.

"He did! It was him!" Vivian cried, not willing to lose all that she had worked for. She didn't want to have to have this damned baby for no reason at all.

Heba turned to look at Yuugi, and her eyes told him that she had found all this out, but Heba knew that Yuugi would do it legally and truthfully. He knew that this was all the truth.

"What will the people think if the Prince does not marry the mother of his child?" Aman demanded.

"There have been many pharaohs before that have not married at all. You know that all we need is an heir, not a queen. If the Prince chooses not marry, he does not have to. Many pharaohs have had their heirs from the harem." Shimon said.

"What will the people think when they hear that you twisted the law for your own means and tried to force a marriage that did not need to happen? What will the people think if they hear you tried to force my brother to marry a woman who has claimed to be pregnant with his child when there is no proof and a great deal of evidence that Atemu most likely did not get her pregnant?" Yami asked.

Aman froze.

"You know that all this will have to be made known to the public as Vivian's claim was made known." Yami said.

Sereth looked at Isis and said, "Isis, are they correct in when Lady Vivian would have conceived the child?"

"Yes. They are. It would have to have been at that time for her to be at the point in the pregnancy that she is now." Isis said.

"She's lying!" Vivian screamed.

"Do not call my priestess a liar!" Aknankanon yelled.

Amara stood up. "This has gone on for quite long enough! The law states that Atemu is under no obligation to you, Vivian because he would have been seventeen. Even if the baby is his, he does not have to claim the child." Amara said.

"What about him?" Vivian asked, glaring at Heba.

"The same rule will apply. If Atemu does not want to be with Heba or the child, he will not be forced to." Amara said calmly. She knew that Vivian had wanted her to say that Atemu would stay with Heba, but she wouldn't, even if Amara knew that was what Atemu planned to do.

"These claims of yours have no meaning now that the real law is known. Wong, you and your daughter are to be out of palace by the time Ra sets." Aknankanon said.

"You can't do this. Vivian-" Wong started.

"Neither of you have any right to be in the palace. The only reason that we were staying here was because of the wait. That is no longer applicable. You will leave the palace, and I will have you forcibly removed if need be." Aknankanon said.

Wong and Vivian were stunned. Their plan was crumbling.

"Pharaoh, this is not right." Aman said.

"Silence! You no longer have a say in what happened in my court. Aman, you are removed from your position on my council. I want you out of the palace by the time Ra sets as well." Aknankanon said.

"You can't do that!" Aman shouted.

"Yes, I can. You lied to the court, and from the looks of it, worked with Wong and Vivian to pull this off. You twisted the law to suit your needs. I do not want a corrupt councilman around. You are fired, and I will have you removed forcibly if it is needed." Aknankanon said.

Bakura and Marik were smirking. They were enjoying the show, even if they weren't involved in it.

Seth didn't let it show, but he also was enjoying this. He had wanted Vivian and her father to get what was coming to them.

Atemu couldn't have been happier. Now, there was no way that he would be forced to marry Vivian, and he was thrilled with that.

"Wong. Vivian. Aman. All of you leave, and get you things. You are leaving. Shada. Karim. Mahado. Go with them and ensure that they leave. I will not stand for this disrespect that they have shown any longer." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the three priests said.

"You can't do this!" Wong said.

"I am pharaoh on this palace, Wong. Not you. I can do what I please. If you and your daughter are not out of the palace by the time that Ra sets, you will both be charged with trespassing, and I will deal with you myself." Aknankanon said.

"This isn't right! I have the right to be here! I should be the next queen! I'm having his child!" Vivian said.

Atemu had enough. "No, you don't. You have constantly disobeyed the law. You constantly go to the east wing, which is only a place only those with specific permission from the Pharaoh can go. You have lied to the guards to get into my chambers, you constantly make baseless claims, and you even try to have people punished to satisfy your own need for revenge." Atemu said.

"I never did that!" Vivian said angrily.

"Oh? Then you call my brother a liar? He told me that you tried to have Yuugi and Mana whipped because they were coming from the east wing. You thought that they had been in them and were angry that they could go where you could not, so you and your father tried to have them whipped, probably to get back at Heba for returning and telling me he was pregnant." Atemu said.

"What you didn't know was that I had put them in guest chambers in the east wing. They had my permission. The times that you went to them, you did not have that permission." Aknankanon said.

Aman silently cursed. 'Those idiots! I told them not to anything!' Aman growled.

"This isn't right. She is pregnant by him, so he should marry her." Wong said.

"It would be wise if she didn't. You see, if she were to be married to Atemu and it was found out that the baby was not Atemu's, but another man's, then it would prove her unfaithful and she would be sentenced to death for it." Yami said.

"That's a lie!" Wong shouted.

"No, it is not. As long as she is not married to Atemu, she would only be charged with blasphemy. That would result in banishment, but she wouldn't be killed for it, if the child was not Atemu's." Aknankanon added.

Vivian paled. She hadn't known that could happen.

"Karim. Shada. Mahado. Get them out of here and make sure that they leave. I want you to watch them walk through the gates." Aknankanon said.

All three bowed before each one grabbed one of the three and forced them from the room, struggling the whole way.

Aknankanon sat down, annoyed.

"You knew that they would not like this." Amara reminded him.

"I know." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, on behalf of the council, we apologize for Aman. We knew nothing of his lies." Sereth said.

"I know, Sereth. Aman worked this so that he could do this. I have no doubt that he worked with Wong and Vivian to pull this off, though there is no proof. He lied about the law, and that is enough for me." Aknankanon said.

"What now?" Seth asked.

"Pharaoh, may I suggest something?" Yuugi asked.

"What is that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Perhaps it would be wise if every member of the court knew of the laws entirely. It would be impossible for one to twist the law as Aman did. There would be no question then." Yuugi said.

"She makes a good point, Pharaoh. We all should know the law." Aknaudin said.

"That would be difficult for some, though." Amara said, looking pointedly at Bakura and Marik.

"Well, after a session of court, any law mentioned could be looked up to ensure that it is right and not twisted." Heba put in.

"Another good idea. Perhaps these suggestions can be used." Sereth said.

"I think that we should. We may avoid another fiasco such as this." Aknankanon agreed.

The council was dismissed.

"Brother, how did you learn of Aman's dishonesty?" Aknaudin asked.

"It was Yami and Yuugi. They found the book with the law in it, and it has not been overturned or changed. They also figured out that Vivian couldn't have gotten pregnant by Atemu because of the time she would have conceived. They came to me with the information, and I saw the truth in it." Aknanaknon said.

"You did all that?" Heba asked.

"Well, I believed Prince Atemu, and I wasn't about to let him be forced into a marriage of I could help it. Besides, it seemed a bit strange that the law would state when the baby was born the Prince had to be eighteen when the act would have been long before that. Conception made more sense to me." Yuugi said.

"It does. You are very wise, Yuugi. It was good that you thought of those things." Isis said.

'I think that's he had someone else telling her these things, though.' Heba thought.

"Well, this is behind us." Seth said.

"Perhaps in the legal aspect. I don't see Vivian giving in so easily." Yuugi said.

"Nor do I, which is why you are still going to have to stay close to someone, Heba. I wouldn't put it past Vivian to try something else." Aknankanon said.

"It would be harder, but she might still try. Wong or Aman might as well." Amara said.

"Would any of the other council members do such a thing?" Bakura asked.

"I don't think so. They were only following what they thought was the law when they said that when the baby was born, if it was proven that the baby was Atemu's, he would marry her. They cannot be faulted for that. Aman was the only one pushing for an immediate marriage." Aknankanon said.

"Why did Aman not just say that the law stated he had to when a woman made a claim. I mean, I'm glad he didn't, but it makes more sense." Marik said.

"I think Aman knew that something like that would have been looked into. After all, an immediate marriage based on a claim is something that I would have looked into, and I think Aman knew that." Aknankanon said.

With that, everyone started to disperse.

Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yuugi, Marik, Bakura, and Seth started to walk down the hall.

"Yuugi. Yami. I am in your debt. You got Vivian out of my hair." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Even if the baby looks like her and there's no proof her claim was a lie, she can't do anything." Bakura added.

Marik laughed. "I loved their expressions. Vivian and her father couldn't believe that had happened. They probably thought they were called because the Pharaoh decided to go on with the marriage now." Marik said.

Atemu groaned. "Don't even joke about that." Atemu said.

"Well, it is mostly over now." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "At least you don't have to worry about Vivian being so close. If I remember, it take a week and a half for them to return home." Yuugi said.

"Yes, and I will be thrilled when they are gone." Atemu said.

"Think that they'll put up a fight?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Atemu, Yami, Marik, and Seth said.

* * *

"I won't leave! You can't make me!" Vivian said stubbornly.

"Lady Vivian, the Pharaoh has ordered you to leave, and I am here to ensure that you do." Mahado said.

"I don't care! He can't make me leave! I am pregnant with Atemu's child, and I have the right to stay here!" Vivian screamed.

"Do not speak my son's name in disrespect again." Aknanaknon said.

"I have the right to be here!" Vivian said defiantly.

"No, you don't. You will leave, or you will be forced." Aknankanon said.

Vivian glared. "I won't leave." Vivian said stubbornly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Aknankanon said. He called two guards who came into the room. "Escort her out of the palace." Aknankanon said.

The two guards bowed, and Aknankanon left.

"Unhand me!" Vivian screamed as the guards forced Vivian to leave the room.

Mahado sighed. 'She had to make this hard.' Mahado thought.

* * *

"She's out of here!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yep. Vivian and her father are gone." Bakura said.

"This is great! We don't have to deal with her now!" Malik exclaimed.

"I'm sure that you're glad, Atemu." Ryou said.

"I couldn't be happier about this." Atemu replied.

"Atemu and I owe Yuugi and Yami a lot for this." Heba said.

"No, you don't. I did this because you're my brother, and I wanted to help. Besides, I hated her." Yuugi said.

"Why? Because of what she did?" Jou asked.

"No. Because she called me a slut when I first came her. She must have assumed that Mana was my daughter, and said that to me. I just disliked her before. That made me hate her." Yuugi said.

"Man. She really does say things without thinking." Malik said.

"What did you expect? She hates to lose, and she lost." Seth said.

"What now?" Ryou asked.

"We enjoy the fact that the bitch is gone." Bakura said.

* * *

Karim, Shada, and Mahado approached Aknankanon.

"Pharaoh, Wong, Vivian, and Aman have all left the palace. We watched them walk through the gates." Mahado said.

"Good. Let us make sure the entire kingdom knows what they did by tomorrow morning." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, sire." Karim said.

The two left.

"At least this is over." Amara said.

"Yes, and I think now that this is resolved, we'll be having a wedding soon." Aknankanon said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon chuckled. "We both know how much Atemu loves Heba. He won' hesitate to ask Heba to marry him now, especially since Heba is pregnant with his child." Aknankanon said.

Amara smiled. "That is a marriage I will like. Heba's such a kind and sweet boy. He will be good for Atemu." Amara said.

"I agree. I think that things will get better." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"This can't be happening! I was supposed to marry him!" Vivian cried.

"How did they learn that?!" Wong demanded.

"I don't know. Someone must have gotten suspicious. There's nothing we can do." Aman said.

"What do you mean?!" Vivian cried.

"They know the real law now! Nothing we say can change that! Besides, they figured out that you got pregnant in the time when no one was allowed in the palace! It's too much against you!" Aman said.

"There has to be something we can do." Wong growled.

"We'll figure out something. If there's another way, we'll find it." Aman assured them.

"We had better. I want to kill that bastard Heba with my bare hands! His is all his fault." Vivian declared.

"He will pay for ruining everything that we all worked so hard for." Aman agreed.

* * *

That was the chapter. Hope that you liked them being thrown from the palace. As I'm sure you've guessed from the last bit, the three will be back causing more trouble, but they won't be showing up for a little while.

THe next chapter will revolve around Yuugi and Yami and Atemu and Heba. It'll probably be fluffy.

R&R.


	5. Growing Closer

Chapter 5- Growing Closer

"Yuugi, can I play with Ishizu again today?" Mana asked as they got ready for the day.

"If Isis says that it's all right to, then yes, you can." Yuugi said.

"Great!" Mana said happily.

Yuugi looked down at her smiling sister. "You like playing with Ishizu, don't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah! I like having someone to play with. Ishizu's fun." Mana said.

Yuugi smiled. "All right, Mana. Let's go." Yuugi said.

The two left the room and started to walk down the hall.

"I see that you two are up." a deep, baritone said.

Yuugi and Mana looked to see that Yami was walking toward them.

"Good morning, Yami." Yuugi said.

"Good morning. I take it that you both are heading to breakfast." Yami said.

"Yes." Yuugi replied.

"I was going there as well, so I'll walk with you." Yami said.

"Yuugi, should we wait for Heba?" Mana asked.

"Mana, I don't think that Heba will coming to breakfast just yet." Yuugi said.

"Why not?" Mana asked.

"I think that Atemu and Heba may have stayed up late, uh, talking." Yami answered.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Heba and Atemu hadn't been able to see each other for several months. They just want the chance to be alone." Yuugi said.

"Okay." Mana said.

The three started down the hall with Mana skipping ahead of them.

"You know that they weren't "talking" as you out it." Yuugi said.

"I know exactly what Atemu had in mind, and I know that we won't be seeing them for awhile, but Mana didn't need to know the real reason that they are going to be late getting up." Yami said.

"Agreed." Yuugi said.

* * *

Atemu woke up with a sleeping Heba in his arms. He smiled down at his lover. He loved having Heba back again. They had spent the last night loving each other for all they were worth.

Of course, Heba had been a little self-conscious given that he was pregnant, but Yami managed to get him to see that he didn't care about that.

Atemu leaned down and kissed the top of Heba's head. "I love you, Heba." Atemu murmured.

"I know." Heba replied, a little sleepily.

"I thought that you were still sleep." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at him. "You would think that I would be. After all, we did go four rounds last night." Heba said.

Atemu grinned. "And I'm sure that you loved every second of it." Atemu said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean that I'm not tired." Heba said.

"Well then, sleep. I don't think that anyone would bother to try and come and get us anytime soon." Atemu said.

"True." Heba said.

"Besides, I want to spend some time alone with you." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Atemu, that's all you want to do, and that usually ends up with us making love." Heba said.

"And the problem with that is?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing, except for the fact that we usually end up not being seen for a few hours, and people know what ended up happening." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Since when do I care if people know what I'm doing or not." Atemu laughed.

"You don't." Heba said.

"That would be the point." Atemu replied before he leaned down and kissed Heba.

* * *

When Yuugi, Yami, and Mana arrived at the dining room, they found that Mahado, Isis, and Ishizu were the only ones there.

"Hi, Mana!" Ishizu said happily.

"Hi, Ishizu." Mana replied.

"Good morning. Did all of you sleep well?" Isis asked.

"Yes." Yuugi replied.

Servants came and put food down for Yuugi, Yami, and Mana.

"Can I assume that Heba and Atemu probably won't be seen for a while?" Mahado asked.

"That's what I'm thinking." Yami replied.

"Why won't they be seen for a while?" Ishizu asked.

"Yami said that they stayed up late talking." Mana replied.

"Did they?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes. I am sure that they did." Isis replied.

"Oh, Isis. Would you mind if Mana played with Ishizu again today?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course not. I don't mind at all." Isis replied.

After breakfast, Mahado left to go and do his work while Isis took Ishizu and Mana with her to the healing chambers.

"Well, I don't know what I am going to do today." Yuugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I don't have anything to do. After all, I really don't think Heba's going to want to hang around me considering that he and Atemu are together again, and I don't really have anyone I know." Yuugi said.

"How about I show you around the palace? There are a few places that you won't be able to go, but I can show you where you can go." Yami said.

"That would be nice, but don't you have things that you need to do?" Yuugi asked.

"Not really. Most of what I do is be there for the meetings, and we won't have any today unless there is an emergency." Yami replied.

"All right. I think that I would like to see the palace." Yuugi agreed.

The two left the dining room.

* * *

Atemu had had breakfast sent up to their room since he and Heba didn't really want to leave the room just yet.

"You know that people are going to start to wonder where we are." Heba told him.

"I know that, Heba, and I don't really care." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "People are going to think that I am the most important thing to you." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "You are. Well, you and the little one." Atemu said, putting a hand on Heba's stomach.

Heba giggled. "Okay. So you have two favorite people." Heba said.

"Yes, I do." Atemu said.

"I guess that's okay. At least it's our child that's the other important person." Heba said.

"Trust me. There is no one that is ever going to be more important to me than you and our child." Atemu said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Heba said.

"And there's no one that is going to come between us again." Atemu said.

"You mean, there are people that are not going to try and say you got them pregnant?" Heba asked.

"There might be, but if you've already had my child, that won't make much of a difference." Atemu said.

"I see." Heba said.

"Don't worry, Heba. There is no one that is coming between us again." Atemu said.

"I know, but I get a strange feeling that Vivian and her father haven't given up quite yet." Heba said.

"I know that they probably haven't, but there is not much that they can do right now. Let's just forget about them right now. They've already been caught trying to get the throne by lying, so the council is not going to believe much of what they have to say." Atemu said.

"Okay. We'll forget about them. I would much rather focus on you and our baby anyway." Heba said.

"And that it what we are going to concentrate on. To me, you're the most important thing." Atemu said.

"That's good." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Yuugi were sitting in the lounge, playing a game of chess.

"You're pretty good, Yuugi. There's only a few people that are this good." Yami said, making another move.

"Thanks. I like games, and I love to play them. I just don't get to play that often." Yuugi said.

"Well, if you like to play games, I think that you and I will become good friends. I don't get to play games often since all my friends have lovers that they would prefer to be with." Yami said.

"You can't blame them for falling in love." Yuugi said.

"I know, and I don't blame them. I'm happy for them, actually." Yami said.

"I am, too. I'm just glad that Heba found someone that loves him. I can tell that Atemu loves him. I could tell that when we first came to the palace, and Atemu saw him again." Yuugi said.

"Well, Atemu was depressed since Heba left although I think that we all understand why Heba left. He was scared, and I get that. I'm just glad that Heba came back and really glad that you came with him." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Because you're the one that figured out how to get Vivian and her father out of the palace, not to mention the fact that you gave us a way to get rid of Aman. You have no idea how long we have looked for a reason to get him off the council." Yami said.

"Was he really that bad?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh, yes. He was the one pushing for an immediate marriage between Atemu and Vivian, which we know why now. He always was contradicting what Father did. He was always against it, even when he was the only one." Yami said.

"Who will replace him?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't really know. At least not right now. Father may wait a little while before he decides to replace him." Yami answered.

"Checkmate." Yuugi said, making her last move.

"You beat me?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi giggled. "I believe that's what checkmate means, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled at her. "You are really a great player. I don't get beat that often." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed lightly at the comment. "Thank you." Yuugi said.

Yami thought that Yuugi looked cute with the blush.

"Hey, Yami. Do you think that you could show me the way to the palace gardens?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure thing." Yami answered.

The two got up and left the lounge.

* * *

"So, you two finally get out of bed?" Seth asked.

Atemu glared. "Oh, like you haven't done the same thing with Jou." Atemu retorted.

"Did that this morning, actually." Seth replied.

"SETH!" Jou exclaimed, turning red.

"Too much information, Seth." Heba said, sitting down.

"I guess you're glad to be back in the palace, Heba." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I am. I'm glad to be back with my friends although I did like being able to see Yuugi and Mana again." Heba said.

"How long will they be staying?" Malik asked.

"I don't really know. Yuugi didn't say." Heba replied.

"You know, Father wouldn't mind them staying." Atemu said.

"I know, but Yuugi would. I can't see her staying." Heba said.

"I know that I have seen a lot of the guys looking at her." Bakura said.

"You think that one of them might go after her?" Marik asked, thinking that someone might try to force themselves onto Yuugi.

"I wouldn't worry about Yuugi." Heba said.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Yuugi can take care of herself. Trust me. She's had to do it before." Heba said.

"What do you mean before?" Atemu asked, sitting down beside Heba.

"Well, I told you that no one in the village she lives at really likes her. For them, the only thing that she's good for is taking of their sick or injured. If someone dies, they blame her. A lot of men have tried to rape her, but they usually end up a broken bone. Yuugi may not look like it, but she is strong." Heba said.

"So, you don't think that anything would happen to her?" Marik asked.

"Nope. She'll leave the one who attacks her with a broken bone or two." Heba answered.

"Heba, if your sister lives in a place like that, why would she want to go back?" Ryou asked.

"Yuugi wants to help people. That's just what she likes to do, and she'll go back for that same reason." Heba said.

"That is not a good thing. It sounds like she lives in a really bad place." Malik remarked.

"She does. I'm hoping to convince Yuugi to stay at least until after I have the baby." Heba said.

"That would be nice. I would like the chance to get to know her." Ryou said.

* * *

"Thanks for showing me the gardens, Yami." Yuugi said as they walked in them.

"No problem. I don't have that much that I need to do anyway." Yami answered.

"Why are you spending all this time with me? I mean, you must have someone like Atemu does." Yuugi said.

"No. Actually, I don't. It's not that I don't want someone. I just haven't found that person yet." Yami said.

"Well, I am sure that you will find someone sooner or later, Yami." Yuugi said.

"I know. I'm just waiting for that time." Yami said.

"I take it that you have been praying for that." Yuugi said.

"No, I was praying that Ra would bring Heba back to the palace. You were the answer to that prayer since you convinced him to come back." Yami said.

"Yami, all I did was convince Heba that Atemu deserved to know about their baby, and that he couldn't run forever. He was the one who made the choice. I just came along when he asked me to, and Mana came as well because there was no one to leave her with." Yuugi said.

"Well, you did answer my prayer, and for that, I'm grateful to you." Yami said.

"You don't need to be. I'm just glad that Heba and Atemu are together again." Yuugi said.

"So am I. I just hope that we're ready when Vivian and her father throw us the next hurdle. I have a feeling that they'll be back when Vivian has that baby." Yami said.

"That is unless the child looks like it's father, in which there would be no choice, considering the fact that Atemu is not the father." Yuugi said.

"True, but I think they'll be back regardless. They are both very vengeful people, and they're going to want to get back at Heba." Yami said.

"The thing is that Vivian can be banished when the baby is proven to not be Atemu's considering she publicly declared that Atemu was the one that got her pregnant." Yuugi pointed out.

"I think that Father would." Yami said.

"The Pharaoh seemed just as happy to get rid of them." Yuugi said.

"He was. Neither of my parents like Vivian or her father. They know that all Vivian was trying to do was become the queen and get the power and wealth. She didn't care about the baby or Atemu. All she wanted was the luxury." Yami said.

"Well, she won't get that. After all, even if the baby looks like her, the law applies. Atemu wouldn't have to marry her or acknowledge the child because the child would have been conceived before Atemu was eighteen." Yuugi said.

"True, and I would make sure to remind Father and the council of that. For that matter, Father probably won't need to be reminded of that. He'll remember because he wants them out of his hair as well." Yami said.

"Well, I had better go. I'm certain that Heba wonders what I'm doing." Yuugi said.

"I'm sure that they're in the lounge if you want to go there." Yami said.

"All right. Thanks, Yami." Yuugi said. She smiled at him before she walked off.

Yami smiled as he watched her go. 'Yuugi is so fun to be around. She's easy to talk to, and she's so understanding. This has been one of the best days that I have had in a long time.' Yami thought. After a moment, Yami realized what he had thought. 'What the hell! Am I actually attracted to her?! How can that be?! I like only guys! How can I be attracted to a girl when I'm gay?!' Yami thought, shocked at the thought.

* * *

'I have to stop this. I can feel myself attracted to Yami, but I can't. I have to remember why I'm here.' Yuugi thought. She knew that she liked him, but she also knew that she had to protect Heba and his child. 'I know that Vivian won't give up, and I have to be ready.' Yuugi thought as she walked into her room.

"**Would it be so bad to like him?**" a voice asked.

'You know that I can't, Father. There are other things that I have to worry about.' Yuugi told the voice.

"**Yuugi, you have the right to be happy, too. Heba and his child are important, but you cannot forfeit your happiness for them. You know that Heba would not want you to do that.**" the voice said.

'I know, and I won't. Right now, I can't let myself get attached or distracted. Heba is who's important right now. Besides, Yami wouldn't want me when he finds out.' Yuugi said.

"You never know what can happen. You should give it a chance." a female voice said.

'Mother, I cannot take this chance. I have to stick to what I planned. I will worry with my happiness when I know that Heba and the baby are safe.' Yuugi said.

"**Very well, Yuugi. Just don't forget about your happiness.**" the first voice said.

"And don't let anyone stop you from being happy." the female voice said.

'I won't.' Yuugi assured them before she felt the presence leave. 'I have to protect Heba for now. That's all that I can focus on.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. You'll find out about the voices later.

Next chapter has Yami confused about his sexuality.

R&R.


	6. Yami's Confusion

This chapter is shortter. Sorry about that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Yami's Confusion

Several months has slowly passed by, and very little had happened in that time.

No one was taking a chance with Heba, though. They still feared that Vivian and her father would try to do something, and no one wanted to risk something like that.

Yuugi had been one of the most alert, not letting her guard down for instant.

In the time since Yuugi had come to the palace, Yami had grown uncertain of himself now. He had thought that he was strictly gay before, but since he had met Yuugi, he couldn't deny being attracted to her, and that was what really threw him for a loop.

* * *

"Checkmate." Yuugi said.

"Damn it! Not again!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi laughed. "Well, maybe if you would concentrate, you would win." Yuugi chided.

Yami grinned. "I know that, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Then why don't you try concentrating for once?" Yuugi asked.

"I really don't know." Yami replied.

"Anyway, I'd better be going. I know that I promised Atemu I would stay with Heba while you were all in the meeting." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Heba's rather fat right now." Yami said.

"Hey! Leave him alone. That's your niece or nephew that he's going to be having." Yuugi said.

"I know that. It doesn't mean that I can't tease him." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes before she walked out of the room.

Yami let out a groan once she was out of sight. 'I don't understand this. I know that I am completely gay, so why I am I constantly thinking about her?' Yami asked himself.

* * *

Yuugi knocked on the door to Atemu and Heba's room.

"Come in!" Atemu called.

Yuugi opened the door and walked in. She was startled to see Heba glaring at Atemu. "Um, am I interrupting something?" Yuugi asked.

"No." Atemu said at the same time Heba said, "Yes."

"Okay. What is going on here?" Yuugi asked.

"He is being overprotective." Heba answered.

"I'm being cautious." Atemu retorted.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Heba snapped.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Heba, I know that Vivian won't give up that easily, and I am certainly not going to risk you or the baby to that bitch's twisted ideas." Atemu said.

"I can take care of myself." Heba argued.

"Yes, but you can't move as fast as you used to, and you probably couldn't fight off a man that Vivian sent, and she's not stupid enough to do it herself, so you're stuck with having someone baby-sit." Atemu said.

Heba glared at him.

Atemu remained unfazed by this and kissed Heba on the cheek before he left the room.

"Problems?" Yuugi asked.

"I wish that man would stop treating me like that. I can take care of myself." Heba said.

"Heba, you know as well as I do that the magic we have is weakened when we are pregnant. You are weakened right now, so you need to be more careful. I know that she will try something else, and I don't think it would be wise to take any chances with her, Heba." Yuugi said, sitting down on the bed.

"I know that, Yuugi, but it's just so annoying. I hate that people are having to drop what they're doing for me." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't have anything to do." Yuugi said.

Heba smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Heba agreed.

* * *

After Court was dealt with, Yami walked out into the gardens. 'I just don't understand. Why do I feel this way toward Yuugi? I mean, she's a girl, and I feel attracted her.' Yami thought.

For several years, Yami had known about his preference for men, so he couldn't understand why he would be attracted to Yuugi.

'This is so frustrating. I wish I understood what it is that I feel toward her. I don't get it. How can I be falling for a girl when I am gay?' Yami asked himself.

He really didn't understand and needed to talk to someone. 'I can't believe that I am going to do this.' Yami thought before he headed back into the palace.

* * *

Aknankanon growled. "This is getting ridiculous." Aknankanon said.

Amara looked over at her husband, who was sitting at the desk in the room looking over different documents that the council had given him. "You know that this is the price for being the king." Amara said.

"I know that. I just hate when I have to work all day to do this." Aknankanon said.

Amara smiled. She had seen him this frustrated before.

There was a knock on the door.

"If that's a member of the council with something else for me to read over, I'm killing him." Aknankanon said.

Amara got up and went to answer the door. She was surprised to find Yami outside. "Yami, what are doing here?" Amara asked.

"Mother, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was wanting to talk to you and Father about something." Yami said.

"Come on in, Yami." Aknankanon said.

Yami walked into the room, and Amara closed the door.

"Father, am I disturbing you?" Yami asked, noticing the piles of papers.

"I was looking for a reason to take a break from all this. I don't mind this in the least." Aknankanon said.

"What's on your mind, Yami?" Amara asked, sitting on the bed.

"Um, well, I have a little bit of a problem, and I was hoping that maybe you two could help me figure it out." Yami said.

"We will try. What is the problem?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, it's Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yuugi? What has she done?" Amara asked.

"It's nothing that she has done. It's just that, well, you both know that I prefer men like Atemu." Yami said.

"Yes, we know, and we told you that it's okay." Aknankanon said.

"I know, it's just that, well, I think that I'm sorta attracted to Yuugi." Yami said.

"Attracted to her?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami nodded. "I don't get why I am attracted to her, though. I know that I'm gay, but I keep having these feelings." Yami said.

"What feelings?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. I feel comfortable when I'm around her. We joke, laugh, and play games all the time. She's just easy for me to talk to, and I'm finding myself thinking about her a great deal. When I'm not around her, I find myself missing her company." Yami said.

Amara smiled. "Sounds like someone has fallen in love." Amara said.

"And that's the problem!" Yami exclaimed.

Aknankanon frowned. "Why is falling in love with Yuugi so bad?" Aknankanon asked.

"Father, I know that I am gay, and I don't get why I am attracted to her. I mean, why would I be attracted to someone that's female." Yami said.

"Yami, I know that you are gay, but there is something that I think you need consider." Amara said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Maybe for the most part you do prefer men, but I think that you have found your exception. Yuugi may be the only girl that you are attracted to." Amara said.

"I just don't get why it happened." Yami said.

"It's because you fell for whom Yuugi is, not what she looks like." Aknankanon said.

Yami sighed. "I am still confused." Yami said.

"We know that, Yami, but you seem to have found your one exception. Besides, I think that Yuugi is a wonderful girl that you ought to give chance." Amara said.

"I don't know." Yami said a little doubtfully.

"Just give her a chance, Yami. You may find out that things could work with her." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yuugi was walking down the hall of the palace. 'I don't know why, but I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen.' Yuugi thought.

"**The same thought has occurred to us as well.**" the male voice from before said.

"You must be prepared for anything, Yuugi. We do not know what is going to happen, but you must be prepared for whatever it is." the female voice from before said.

'I will be.' Yuugi assured them.

Yuugi knew that whatever was going to go wrong would go wrong soon, and she knew that when it did, that everything was going to come out.

* * *

"MOTHER! FATHER!"

The sudden shout form Atemu had Amara, Aknankanon, and Yami running form the room.

"Atemu, what wrong?!" Amara cried, seeing her son's distressed features.

"It's Heba! He's gone! Someone kidnapped him!" Atemu exclaimed.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Atemu, are you sure that he didn't just leave the room?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. The room was ransacked." Atemu said.

"Guards!" Aknankanon shouted.

Two guards immediately ran up.

"Heba's been kidnapped. Sound the alarm. I want the entire kingdom searched until he is found." Aknankanon ordered.

The two guards immediately laughed.

"We need to get the other priests. I'm having them lead the search." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi approached. "What happened?" Yuugi asked.

"Heba was kidnapped." Atemu said.

Yuugi gasped. 'No. It happened.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

"Finally. We have the bastard." Vivian said.

"Why don't we kill him now?" Wong asked, itching to kill him.

"No. We need him alive." Aman said.

"What is you plan?" Vivian asked.

Aman smirked. "We'll wait until he has the baby. It won't be long, and then you'll take the baby and claim that it is Atemu's. If he won't marry you because of the law, we will reveal that we have Heba, and that if he doesn't marry you, he'll die. Of course, we'll kill him after the marriage anyway." Aman said.

Wong smirked. "Of course. That bastard is Atemu's weakness." Wong said.

"Yes! Soon, I will be queen." Vivian said, an evil gleam in her eyes.

None knew that they had just started a war with something they couldn't handle.

* * *

After several days of a fruitless search, Yuugi made a decision. She had a good idea of where Heba was, and she knew that she had to act now.

"Yami." Yuugi said, approaching Yami.

"We haven't found him." Yami said, thinking that was why Yuugi came to his room.

"I know. I think I know where he is, and what may happen." Yuugi said.

"How?" Yami asked.

Yuugi pushed Yami into his room and closed the door. "Yami, there's a lot more to me and Heba than you know. We aren't what we seem. I can't explain now. I know that Heba has had the baby." Yuugi said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Yami, there is no time. I can help save Heba, but we're going to have to act fast." Yuugi said.

"Should I just accept that there's more to you two than I know and not ask questions until later?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I know that this will be hard, but for Heba's sake and Atemu's sake, we must do this." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, whatever needs to be done, let's do. I am not going to let anyone hurt them." Yami said.

Yuugi held out her hand and said, "Give me your hand."

Yami did as he was told and gripped Yuugi's hand in his.

Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, Yami would have felt giddy about holding Yuugi's hand.

In a flash of gold, Yuugi and Yami vanished from the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This was setting up for the next couple of chapters.

Next chapter is about Vivian and her father trying to pass Hbea's baby off as hers and them being found out. Yuugi and Yami also find Heba and get back to the palace.

R&R.


	7. The Threat

I usually write Restaurant LOve first, but I needed to get this one done. THe ideas for this chapter wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write this one.

This one has a good bit of drama in it. Hope that you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Threat

Yuugi and Yami appeared near a house.

"Hey. This belongs to Wong. He wanted it here to be near the palace in times of strife." Yami said, surprised.

"Where do you think they've been the last few months? Wong and Vivian never returned to their actual house. They remained here." Yuugi said. She looked at the house with a cold look in here eyes. "And Heba is in here." Yuugi said.

"Then they kidnapped him." Yami growled.

"Yes, they did. I know why, but that's for later. You're a Prince of Egypt, so you have to get us in." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two headed over to the house.

"No one is allowed to enter." a gruff guard said, not bothering to look up.

"Look at me!" Yami ordered.

The guard looked up, obviously about toe yell, and paled. He and the other guards dropped to their kneed. "Forgive us, Prince." the guard said.

"Open the gates!" Yami ordered.

"We have orders not to-" the guard started.

"I am Prince Yami. I have more power than Wong, and he has committed treason against my father and Egypt. If you keep me and my companion out, you will be considered an accomplice." Yami said in a commanding tone.

"Of course." the guard said.

The gates were immediately opened, and Yuugi and Yami quickly went in, heading for the house.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Seth, Marik, Bakura, the rest of the priests, and the council was in the throne room.

"How could he not be found?!" Aknankanon shouted.

"Whoever did this is hiding him." Karim said.

"Then they will pay with their lives." Aknankanon growled.

"Pharaoh, we need to find him quickly. Heba could give birth at any time." Isis said.

That wasn't what Atemu wanted to hear. 'Please, Ra. Let Heba and the baby be all right.' Atemu prayed.

A guard came in and said, "Pharaoh, Lord Wong and his daughter are here."

"I don't have time for them!" Aknankanon said.

"Lord Wong said that it was important, and that he would not leave unless he saw you." the guard said.

Aknankanon was close to losing his temper.

"Pharaoh, the sooner you listen to Wong, the sooner we can get him out of the palace." Sereth said.

"Fine. Show them in." Aknankanon ordered.

The guard left, and Vivian and Wong walked onto the throne room. Vivian was carrying a baby.

'She's still trying.' Atemu groaned.

"Pharaoh, my daughter has given birth to her child, and it does look like the Prince Atemu. This is his son." Wong said smugly.

Vivian showed them the baby, and the baby did have the star-shaped tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks.

"As you see, the Prince lied by saying he had never been with m daughter." Wong said.

"Do not call me son a liar! That is an immediate death sentence to insult the Crown Prince!" Aknankanon roared.

Wong visibly flinched. He hadn't expected that reprimand.

"I should be married to him now that I have had his child." Vivian said.

"Have you forgotten the law? You got pregnant before Atemu was eighteen, therefore he is not obligated to marry you nor care for the child." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"You have no right to be here!" Aman shouted.

"Shut up, Aman! This isn't your house, and you don't have the right to say that!" Yami shouted.

"How dare you come in here!" Aman growled.

"Scare we will find something?" Yuugi asked.

"Shut up, bitch! Aman growled, making to strike Yuugi.

Yami grabbed Aman's wrist. "Don't touch her, bastard!" Yami growled.

Yuugi walked down the hall and headed for a room.

"Stay out of there!" Aman bellowed.

"No." Yuugi turned to him. "Because kidnapping is a crime, especially the man who is the lover of the Crown Prince and had his child." Yuugi said before throwing open the doors. She went in and found Heba on the bed. It wasn't clean from where he gave birth.

Yami appeared in the doorway, shocked.

Aman tried to run, but Yami held firm.

"You will pay for this, bastard!" Yami said. He cast cold crimson eyes onto Aman. "I will see to that if I have to slit you dam throat myself!" Yami growled.

For the first time, Aman was scared of Yami because he had never seen him so angry.

"Heba, wake up." Yuugi said. Her hand started to glow gold, startling Aman and Yami.

Heba's body became outlined in gold. He opened his eyes and looked at Yuugi. "Yuugi." Heba said in a tired voice.

"Heba, where is the baby?" Yuugi asked.

That bitch Vivian and her damned father took my son. They are going to try and use him to force Atemu to marry that bitch. If that doesn't work, they'll say they have me, and that they'll kill me if he doesn't." Heba said.

"Lies! That bastard lies!" Aman shouted.

"He's the real father of Vivian's baby." Heba said.

"I know." Yuugi said. She turned and said, "Yami, come over here. And bring that bastard with you."

Yami walked over, holding both of Aman's arms.

* * *

"You do not order me around, Wong! I am pharaoh, and you have no say in this!" Aknankanon shouted.

"My daughter had your heir! It is her right to marry him!" Wong shouted.

All this shouting had woken the baby, and he started to cry.

"Shut up, brat." Vivian hissed under breath.

Atemu's eyes widened when he noticed something. "Bring that baby here." Atemu ordered.

Smiling, Vivian stood up to walk over.

"You weren't given permission to approach the throne. Isis, get the baby." Atemu ordered.

Aknankanon knew Atemu wouldn't say this without a reason, and nodded to Isis.

Isis walked down the steps to where Vivian was and took the baby from here before walking back up to Atemu, handing the baby to him. Atemu saw that he was right.

The baby looked up at Atemu with big, round amethyst eyes.

Looking at Vivian and Wong with hatred, Atemu said, "Where is Heba?"

"We don't know where that bastard is!" Vivian snapped.

"Don't speak to him in that tone!" Aknankanon barked.

"You do know where he is! Because this is his son, not yours!" Atemu shouted.

"You liar! My daughter gave birth to that child!" Wong shouted.

"No, she didn't! This baby has amethyst eyes, just as Heba does! Explain that if the baby is hers, explain that!" Atemu growled, showing the baby's eyes.

"How dare you! You kidnapped Heba!" Aknankanon shouted.

"No! That baby is mine!" Vivian cried hysterically.

"I know you have him because there is something else that tells me that." Atemu said. He handed the baby to Isis before walking down the throne.

"Atemu, what-" Aknankanon started.

Atemu grabbed Vivian's wrist and took the ring from her finger. He held it up and said, "This ring belongs to Heba. I gave it to him when I asked him to marry me!"

"No! I gave the ring to my daughter!" Wing said.

"Really?" Atemu asked. He walked to the council and handed the ring to Sereth. "Sereth, read the inscription." Atemu said.

Sereth looked. "'To my beloved Heba. I love you.'" Sereth read.

Vivian paled.

Atemu turned cold eyes onto Vivian and Wong. "You kidnapped Heba and tried to pass his son off as your own because you knew the baby would have features like mine! You thought you could trap me this way!" Atemu said before returning to the throne.

"That is the last straw! You will both be charged with treason!" Aknankanon shouted as he and Amara both stood up.

"No! We won't!" Wong snapped.

Before anyone knew what happened, men came out and grabbed everyone, restraining them. One took the baby from Isis.

"What is this?!" Amara shouted.

"Our men. They don't care what they have to do as long as they get paid. You will marry my daughter, Atemu." Wong said.

"Over my dead body." Atemu spat.

"If you don't marry me, I will kill Heba myself! I know where he is! You don't!" Vivian screamed.

"Why should he do that? You're nothing but a vindictive bitch who gets mad when she doesn't get what she wants." Bakura spat.

Vivian turned to the guard and said, "Kill that brat!"

"NO!" Atemu shouted, horrified.

The man smirked evilly. "With pleasure." the man said, taking out a dagger.

Mana and Ishizu, who had snuck into the throne to see what was going on, were horrified. 'No. Brother's baby.' Mana thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

The man brought the dagger down, but the baby vanished. "What the hell?!" the guard shouted.

"Where is that bastard!" Vivian shrieked.

"You will not harm this child!"

All looked to see Dark Magician Girl, a shadow creature floating, holding the crying boy.

Dark Magician was in front of her, obviously guarding the baby.

"Mahado, did you call them?" Aknankanon asked, knowing that Mahado specialized in magicians.

"No. I do not know who called them." Mahado replied.

'Thank Ra.' Atemu thought.

"This isn't over! You'll marry me or that damned Heba and you bastard child will die!" Vivian screamed.

"You'll kill them anyway!" Atemu spat.

"You'll pay!" Wong shouted.

"What will Egypt think when they hear you murdered the Royal family?! They'll hate you!" Shada shouted.

"You'll pay! If not in this life, then he gods themselves will make you suffer!" Seth raged.

"Like they'll do anything to me!" Vivian sad with a smirk.

* * *

Yami, Heba, Yuugi, and Aman appeared in the palace.

"How did-?!" Aman started.

"Prince Yami!" a guard exclaimed.

Yami threw the guard to him. "Hold this man! He's charged with kidnapping and treason again my father the Pharaoh and Egypt!" Yami ordered.

"Yes, sire." the guard said.

"Where do we-" Heba started.

"The throne room." Yuugi said, heading that way.

Yami helped Heba through the halls as Heba was still weak.

When they came to the doors, guards stopped them.

"No one enters. Pharaoh's orders." the guard said.

"Liar." Yuugi said.

"Why you-" the guard started.

Yuugi ducked as he tried to hit her and punched him soundly in the jaw. "You're one of Vivian's bitches!" Yuugi said.

"You bitch!" the guard said.

Yuugi threw her arm out and the guard was thrown across the room.

* * *

"You will never get away with this!" Aknankanon said.

"Yes, we will." Wong declared. He glared and said, "We worked too hard to be stopped by you."

"We must do something." Dark Magician Girl said.

"No, sister. We cannot. We must protect Lord Heba's child." Dark Magician told her.

The door to the throne room were thrown open.

Everyone looked to see Yuugi walk in with Yami and Heba behind her.

"What?! How are you here?!" Vivian shrieked.

Heba glared. "You won't get away with this, bitch." Heba spat.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Vivian screamed.

Before they could react, three men grabbed Yami, Heba, and Yuugi.

"This will be fun. You should have just married me, Atemu. Then you wouldn't have had to watch him die." Vivian said.

"You'll all be put death for treason." Aknankanon growled.

"Not when you're dead. And with that damned brat, Vivian will be made queen since no one else will be alive." Wong said triumphantly.

Yuugi lowered her head to cover here eyes. She gritted her death as her anger started to rise.

Aman walked in with a bloody dagger. "You should have minded your own business, Yami. This did not concern you." Aman said.

"The guard?" Yami gasped.

"Dead. He was easy to kill. When you have magic as we all do." Aman said, joining Vivian ad Wong.

Yuugi was losing it. Her temper was about to snap, once that happened, Vivian, Wong, and Aman were doomed.

Heba looked over and saw his sister. 'No. She's losing her temper.' Heba thought.

"You can marry my, or watch you dear Heba and your brother die." Vivian said, smirking at Atemu.

Atemu was trapped. He knew he had to if for no other reason than to buy a little time.

"No one's doing anything, you slut!" Yuugi shouted.

"What did you call me?!" Vivian screamed, whirling around.

Yuugi's eyes were still shadowed. "You heard me! You won't win, slut. You, your damned father, and that bastard Aman are all going to pay! Because you have committed treason against the gods themselves!" Yuugi declared.

When Yuugi finally looked up, her eyes were no longer amethyst, but pure gold. Yuugi rammed her elbow back into the man's stomach. She then sent her fist up, hitting the man underneath his chin before she whirled around and kicked the man hard in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall.

The man slammed into the wall so hard that the wall cracked and parts fell to the floor as he slumped down. Blood flowed from the head wound, and it was clear the man would not live.

Vivian's eyes widened in terror. "What are you?!" Vivian shrieked.

The two men who held Yami and Heba released them and went after Yuugi.

Yuugi ducked and punched one guard so hard in the stomach that he immediately went to his knees. She kicked the man in his head, breaking the man's neck. The other grabbed her arm, but Yuugi twisted out of his grasp and kicked the man in the groin, sending him to his knees. She then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall, knocking him out instantly.

Yuugi turned her infuriated and hate filled gaze onto Vivian, Wong, and Aman, all of whom were terrified now.

A gold light surrounded Yuugi, and when it vanished, Yuugi had changed. She had reverted back to her male state. He looked like Heba to a T except for the fact that his skin was pale like Yami's. He wore a kilt that was outlined in gold, and the shirt that he wore was pure gold. His earring that hung from his ears were also gold. He wore bracelets on his wrists and several rings. There were bands in his upper arms, too.

"You have messed with me and mine for the last time!" Yugi shouted in a voice that carried easily. Something seemed to amplify Yugi's voice.

Everyone in the throne knew that Yugi wasn't normal.

And there was about to be hell to pay.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Yugi is very pissed off at the moment, and you'll see a bit more of the in the next chapter. Yugi might be a little OCC since he's usually the gentle one, but not this time.

Next chapter has Yugi pretty much kicking Vivian, Wong, and Aman's asses. You'll find out a few answers about Yugi, Heba, and Mana, too.

R&R.


	8. Revenge of the gods

This one is a bit shorter, but there's a good bit of action.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Revenge of the gods

"You bastard! I don't know what the hell you are, but you're going to pay for all this!" Wong shouted.

"Really? I would love to see you try." Yugi said. His hands started to glow, and a moment later, two gold Sais appeared in his hands.

Yami was beyond confused.

"Yami, stay with Heba. Use your magic if you need to in order to protect him." Yugi said.

Somehow, Yami got the feeling that that was an order, not a request, and at that point, Yami wasn't about to contradict him.

"Kill her! Him! Whatever it is!" Wong shouted.

Three men charged forward at Yugi.

Yugi blocked a sword with his Sais and forced the man back. He ducked and then kicked a man in the chest, towing the man backwards. Two came at him from each side, but Yugi jumped up out of the way, and the two men ended up impaling the other with their swords before they both fell to the ground. The third man got back up and ran toward Yugi again. Yugi moved to the side out of the path of the sword before he turned and kicked the man in the face, easily breaking his neck.

With cold eyes, Yugi looked at Wong, Aman, and Vivian.

The three traitors were terrified. The men that they had hired to help them were trained mercenaries. They had been through some of the worst fights and killed for anyone. The fact that these mercenaries were being taken down like they were flies scared the three.

"I see that you're scared. You should be." Yugi said.

"Like we'd ever be scared of a bastard like you!" Aman shouted before charging forward at Yugi.

Yugi ducked out of the way before he turned and kicked Aman hard in the stomach, sending Aman crashing back into a stone statue that was in the room.

Aman groaned at blood rushed from his head.

Yugi had made sure that he didn't hit the man hard enough to kill him.

Wong went at Yugi from behind, thinking he could catch Yugi off guard. Yugi turned and blocked the sword with his Sais.

"I'm not stupid. I don't let my guard down to an enemy, especially one who cares so little about human life that he would murder a baby and kill the Royal family because his slutty daughter wants something she can't have." Yugi said.

Before Wong could comment, Yugi rammed his knee into Wong's stomach and then brought his fist up, hitting Wong so hard in the chin that he landed flat on his back.

"What are you waiting for?! Get him!" Vivian screamed at the mercenaries.

The mercenaries abandoned those that they had held captive to go and attack Yugi.

"Yami, let's get over to the magicians." Heba said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"One, I don't want to be caught in the line of fire while Yugi's fighting. Two, Dark Magician Girl has my son." Heba replied.

"Good enough for me." Yami said, helping Heba up.

The two quickly made their way over to where the two magicians were.

"Lord Heba. Prince Yami. Are both of you all right?" Dark Magician asked.

"We're fine." Yami replied.

Dark Magician Girl handed the baby over to Heba, who took the child gladly.

The baby, who had been crying, stopped crying, as if he knew who was holding him.

"Thank goodness. I was scared for him." Heba said.

"He's fine. We got here just in time." Dark Magician said.

A loud crash caught their attention.

Yugi ducked as a mercenary tried to strike him and then Yugi rammed one of his Sais forward right into the mercenary's stomach. Another mercenary grabbed Yugi from behind, but Yugi twisted out of the man's grip and then kicked the man so hard in the chest that he slammed right into the wall, but the force of the kick is what had killed him. Two more came at Yugi, but Yugi blocked each strike and then went forward, easily knocking the swords out of the men's hands before he knocked them both out.

Wong, who had recovered, grabbed a sword and ran at Yugi.

Yugi blocked the sword easily and held the man's gaze. "Some people are just too stubborn to know when they are beaten, and you seem to be one of them." Yugi said. He forced Wong's sword up and then rammed his self into Wong, throwing Wong backwards.

Vivian had taken a dagger and ran at Yugi from behind, thinking that she could ram the dagger into his back to end this.

Yugi, in a split second, had both Sais in one hand and whirled around to grab Vivian's wrist and stop the dagger.

Vivian's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"You have to be the one I hate the most, and I am most certainly not letting you off so easily." Yugi said. He brought a hand across and backhanded Vivian so hard across the face that Vivian was thrown right to the ground.

"You bastard!" Wong cried.

Yugi turned and easily blocked the sword that Wong had brought at him. "You are getting on my last nerve!" Yugi shouted. He forced Wong's sword up before he punched Wong so hard in the face that Wong slammed into the ground with a loud crash.

Wong groaned, knowing he couldn't get up.

With all the mercenaries dealt with, Yugi knew that the battle was over.

Aknankanon and the others stood shocked at what they had seen.

"I don't believe it." Aknankanon said.

"How can one person handle so many without getting as much as a scratch on him?" Seth asked.

"Remind me never to make him mad." Bakura added.

Yugi walked forward and kicked the sword out of Wong's reach. "A word of advice. You really shouldn't cross the Pharaoh the wrong way. It angers the gods." Yugi said.

Wong glared. "How would you know?!" Wong spat.

Yugi smirked. "I'm nowhere near normal. I am very different." Yugi said.

There was the sound of clapping.

Yugi turned and smiled at who he saw standing there.

Someone no one had ever seen stood there, but there was a glow around him.

It was then that it hit them.

It was the god Set!

"So, did you enjoy watching, Set?" Yugi asked.

Set smirked. "You know I did. You were my star pupil when I trained you in the art of fighting, Yugi. I see that me teaching you was no in vain, although I do think that you needed more of a challenge. These mortals couldn't be a real match for you." Set said.

Yugi smiled at him. "No, they weren't. You're a much better match." Yugi replied.

Seeing Yugi distracted, Wing tried to reach for a sword that had fallen near where he lay from when Yugi had defeated one of the mercenaries earlier.

Yugi's foot suddenly slammed down onto Wong's wrist. There was a sickening crack, and a cry of pain from Wong. Yugi had broken his wrist from stepping on it.

"Wong, don't you know when you're defeated. There's no way that you could possibly win now, so just don't bother trying anymore." Yugi said.

Set laughed. "Stubborn fool." Set said.

"Set, that's not nice." a female voice said.

Everyone looked to see Ma'at, the goddess of truth and justice, appear.

"Like I care? You know better than anyone that what they did was wrong. They deserved to be attacked like that." Set said.

"I wasn't referring to Yugi. He was justified. You weren't." Ma'at said.

"Could we not get into this right now?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not, Yugi. Although there's someone a bit more angry than you heading here. I don't believe he enjoyed the fact that his son was mistreated by these ignorant fools." Ma'at said.

"Uh-oh." Yugi said.

Heba knew what that meant. "Well, I think that Wong and Vivian have just learned that they screwed themselves over." Heba said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

A moment later, the entire room started to shake.

"What the-?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Marik exclaimed.

The room was suddenly filled with an incredible amount of light as Ra appeared in the room in his god form.

"How dare you people commit such acts against me and mine?! I will not stand for this any longer!" Ra shouted.

Everyone knew that he was angry.

A second being appeared, the goddess Isis. "Now, Ra. Calm yourself." Isis said.

"Don't start with me! I do not care what anyone says! These mortals have crossed me for the last time!" Ra growled.

Every Egyptian in the room except for Yugi and Heba kneeled down before Ra, scared. Ra had never appeared to them before, and they didn't know what to make of the current situation.

"I know what these people have done, but you don't need to act like this. Your temper is getting the best of you." Isis said calmly.

"I don't care if my temper is getting the best of me! I won't have my own son treated like this by mortals whose only thought is power." Ra snapped.

"Father!" Yugi shouted.

Ra turned and said, "What, Yugi?"

"Would it be possible for you and Mother to take on your human forms? I believe that you are scaring them." Yugi said, gesturing to where Aknankanon and the others were bowing.

"A good point, my son." Ra agreed.

A moment later, Isis and Ra had taken on their human forms.

Ra turned and said, "Set. Ma'at. You two go on back."

A moment later, Set and Ma'at left.

"Pharaoh, you and your court have no more need to bow." Ra said.

Hesitantly, all the Egyptians got onto their feet.

Yami and Heba walked over and joined Yugi.

"You okay?" Heba asked.

"Me? I should be asking you that, given all that you have been through." Yugi said.

Atemu, forgetting that he was in the presence of the gods, ran down the throne and over to where Heba was. "Heba, are you okay? And is the baby okay?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine, and he is, too. Trust me." Heba said.

"That's good." Atemu said.

The other Egyptians uneasily made their way down the throne, conscious of the fact that Ra and Isis were there.

"You have no need to fear us. We are not here to punish you." Ra said.

Vivian saw that they had lost and got up, trying to get out of the throne before someone noticed her.

In an instant, Yugi was in front of her, startling the girl.

"Going somewhere, Vivian? I believe that you're one of the ones that my father did come here to contend with." Yugi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Indeed. She is." Ra agreed.

Vivian turned and saw the angry looks that everyone in the room was giving her.

"Shada. Go get some guards." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Shada sad before leaving.

Vivian was pale. She knew that she had lost, but she was even more scared at what would happen to he now.

"I believe that you said something about the gods not being willing to do anything to you for all that you have done. You are wrong. We are very willing to do something to you. However, we won't. Yet." Ra said. He turned to Aknankanon and said, "Pharaoh, they are living in the realm of the living, therefore they are yours to contend with as you please. However, I trust that they will be punished in a way that they will not be able to cause more trouble for anyone ever again."

"Of course, lord Ra. They will not get away with all that they have done." Aknankanon assured him.

"Although I think Yugi dealt with them for the most part." Bakura said/

"I only killed the mercenaries, Bakura. They would kill anyone for a price. They've committed so many acts that there's no way to count the number. I left Vivian, Wong, and Aman alive because the Pharaoh has the right to deal with them as he sees fit." Yugi said.

Shada returned with the guards.

"Take the three that are left alive to the dungeons. They are all under arrest for treason as well as other crimes. Guard them constantly. If they escape, it will be your heads." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the guards said.

"Burn the dead bodies. They are of no use to us." Aknankanon said.

The guards bowed.

"We should go to the Meeting Room." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, I know that there is a lot to be explained." Yugi turned to priestess Isis and said, "Isis, you should take Heba and the baby to the healing chambers to make sure they are all right."

"Yugi, I'm fine." Heba argued.

"Heba, you gave birth around people who didn't give a damn about you. We need to make sure that you are all right as well as your son, so don't fight on this. I am more than strong enough that I can force you to the healing chambers." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "Fine." Heb agreed.

Isis led Heba out with the baby, and Atemu went along.

"Shall we wait in the Meeting Room for them?" Ra asked.

"One second." Yugi said. He turned and said, "Mana! Get out here! I know that you're in here!"

A second later, Mana and Ishizu came from one of the furthest statues.

"Ishizu! What are you doing in here?! You know that you're not supposed to be in here!" Mahado scolded.

"I know, Father." Ishizu said, looking down.

Yugi walked over to them. "Mana, I have told you time and time again that you aren't supposed to be in here if we tell you not to be in here." Yugi said.

"I know." Mana said, looking down as well.

"Normally, I would punish you for this disobedience, but I won't this one time." Yugi said/

Mana looked up. "You aren't?" Mana asked.

"No. I know that you're the one that summoned Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl here, and if you hadn't the baby would have been killed. That is the only reason that you're getting out of punishment. Next time, I throw the book at you." Yugi said.

"Okay." Mana said. Her eyes brightened and said, "Father!" She ran over to Ra, who picked her up.

"Hello, angel." Ra said with a smile on his face.

"Ishizu, we'll talk about this later." Mahado said.

"Yes, Father." Ishizu said.

"Mana, why don't you and Ishizu go play while we talk." Yugi said.

"Can't we listen?" Mana asked.

"No. This isn't something for young ones." Yugi said.

"He's right. Now go." Mahado said.

The two young girls left the room.

"She'll be the death of me yet." Mahado muttered.

"Now, we should go to the Meeting Room." Yugi said.

The entire group left the room as the guards led Vivian, Aman, and Wing out, the only survivors. Other guard were getting the dead bodies out of the room.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

I know in Egyptian mythology, Isis was actually married to Osiris, but I put her with Ra here.

Ra=creator god

Isis=goddess of mourning and grieving

Set=god of violence

Ma'at=goddess of truth and justice

Next chapter had some explaining to teh PHaraoh's court.

R&R.


	9. Explaining Time

This chapter is mostly talking. Also, since there's Isis the priestess and Isis the goddess in this, I made sure to clarify which one is speaking.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Explaining Time

After getting into the Meeting Room, everyone made small talk until Atemu, Heba, and Isis rejoined them.

Yami watched Yugi carefully while discreetly. 'I wonder if Yugi's a guy or a girl.' Yami thought. He was rather excited at the thought that Yugi might really be a guy since that's the gender he preferred.

It wasn't long before Atemu, Heba, and Isis came back to join them. Heba was holding the baby in his arms.

"How are they?" Aknankanon asked.

Heba rolled his eyes. "As I said before, I am fine." Heba said.

"We needed to be sure, Heba." Atemu said.

"They are fine." Isis, the priestess, assured them.

"Now, perhaps we should start talking about all this." Aknankanon said.

"Before that, Yugi, can I ask you a question without offending you?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, I've grown used to you. There is nothing you can ask me that will offend me." Yugi said.

"Okay. What the hell are you?! Are you a guy or a girl?!" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura! There's no need to shout." Aknankanon snapped.

"It's all right, Pharaoh. As I said, I've grown used to him, and his question is valid. I am actually a guy, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Then why did you come as a girl?" Marik demanded.

"I'll explain that later." Yugi said.

"Lord Ra, perhaps we should start all of this now." Aknankanon said.

"Agreed. I believe that I should begin. As I am sure you all know, once every few generations, I have a few of my children born into the mortal world, and they live out lives as mortals. Yugi, Heba, and Mana are all my children." Ra said.

This shocked them.

"You are, Heba?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Yeah." Heba said.

"Do not blame him for not telling you about his heritage. I always give strict orders that they are never to reveal who they really are. Heba was only following what I said." Ra said.

"That is understandable." Amara said.

"They still retain their magic as the children of a god and goddess, but they are not supposed to use their magic unless under extenuating circumstances. They live out normal lives as mortals. In this generation, Yugi, Heba, and Mana all lived in a small village near the outskirts of the kingdom. They did live simple lives." Isis, the goddess, said.

"When Heba made the choice to go to the palace, the fact that he fell in love with you, Prince Atemu, was something that we did not foresee." Ra said.

"That wasn't something against your laws, was it?" Atemu asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"Certainly not. It was just unexpected. As I said, they were mortal, so they were given the chance for everything that mortals have. If it had been against the laws, I would have put a stop to it before the relationship ever began." Ra said.

"Mana and I still lived in that village after Heba left. We lived simple lives and were relatively happy. Granted, we were subjected to ridicule and hatred from the villagers mainly because we had no parents. Many of them believed that Mana was my daughter instead of my sister." Yugi said.

Ra growled. "Those are the very fools that I would love to make miserable." Ra said.

"Father, we are to be subjected to every part of mortal life." Heba reminded him.

"Unfortunately, there are some who are cruel and harsh in those circumstances." Aknankanon said, knowing well the way some people acted.

"Indeed. Everything seemed to be fine for them all for the most part." Isis, the goddess, said.

"Until that bitch Vivian came into the picture with her lies." Yugi growled.

"Indeed. Her false claims upset a lot of things. I would have intervened then, but she truly did nothing to warrant it. The only way I could interfere is if she directly attacked Yugi, Heba, or Mana, and she hadn't." Ra said.

"Heba, if you are the son of a god, why did you fear her when she threatened to kill you when you first found out that you were pregnant? Could you not have stopped her?" Amara asked.

"Not really. You see, when we get pregnant, our magic is greatly weakened, even when we are at the beginning of the pregnancy. Also, as it is, we are mortals. We are subject to anything mortals are. She could have killed me, and I knew that. It's why I decided to leave. I have no doubt that Vivian would have had someone follow me if she knew I was leaving. That's why I left in secret." Heba said.

"He returned to where Mana and I were, where he explained everything to me. Granted, I would have loved to have killed that bitch myself, but I knew that there were limits to what I was allowed to do. Instead, we kept Heba safe. I was suspicious of every newcomer, just in case Vivian had someone looking for Heba. I don't think she knew where Heba was actually from, so we managed to keep Heba safe." Yugi said.

"Eventually, Yugi managed to convince me to come and back and fight against Vivian. Truthfully, I was glad to because I knew that she was lying." Heba said.

"So, you came back here." Isis, the priestess, said.

The two nodded.

"Heba wanted me and Mana to come back with. That's when someone made the suggestion that I come here as a female as a female would be seen as less of a threat then a male." Yugi said, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Heba asked.

"Heba, that doesn't change the fact that you had me come here as a girl. I am a guy. That was rather humiliating for me." Yugi said.

"But you played the part so well." Bakura said jokingly.

"Bakura, remember what I did to those mercenaries in the throne room. I could do that to you." Yugi said, smirking.

Bakura gulped, remembering how easily Yugi took them down.

"All right. So you came back here. We know what happened from there." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I actually had an ulterior motive for coming here. You see, I know every Egyptian law by heart, so I knew that Aman had lied about the law saying it was when the baby was born that if Atemu was eighteen, he had to marry her. I knew that if we proved we were sons of Ra, you would have believed us when we said Vivian lied, but that was out of the question, so I took another approach. You know that Yami and I went through the archives. We found the way the law was actually worded as well as a few other things that helped. I also realized that the timeframe in which Vivian would have gotten pregnant didn't fit because there would have been no way that she could have been with Atemu, even though he would have anyway." Yugi said.

"No kidding. I could never stand that girl." Atemu said.

"I feel that we must apologize. We allowed this to happen." Sereth said.

"No, Sereth. You did the right thing." Isis, the goddess, said.

"My wife speaks the truth. As head of the council, you have to take into consideration the fact that there is a chance that that girl could have spoken the truth. You did nothing wrong. As far as the law, you did know it, so Aman could twist it without anyone knowing. You and the council did nothing wrong." Ra assured him.

"Vivian, Wong, and Aman knew that there was nothing that would change your mind. Even if the baby Vivian had looked like her, there was no way they could use that to get Atemu to marry her, which was the while point. They wanted access to the throne, and that was the only way to get it. That's when a new idea was hatched." Yugi said.

"They would kidnap me, wait until I had the baby, take the baby, and claim that it was Vivian's." Heba growled.

"That crapped out." Seth stated.

"Yes. They were in such a rush to get to the palace that they didn't even consider the fact that there could be some traits that would make it Heba's child." Yugi said.

"They didn't notice the eyes. He has my features, but Heba's eye color." Atemu said.

"Exactly. They failed to see that, and that became their downfall." Yugi said.

"Yes, and that's when the fools decided to commit treason, all of which you know of." Ra said.

"I have a question. Yugi. Prince Yami. How did you find Heba so easily?" Shada asked.

Yami laughed. "Yugi basically took me along because he knew that the guards at Wong's place would let me in because I was a Prince. Yugi alone wouldn't cut it. He used his magic to get us to Wong's place. The one not far from here." Yami said.

"The one that's only an hour from here?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami nodded.

"Wong never returned to his real home. That's where they have been since you forced them to leave." Ra said.

"I should have known." Aknankanon said.

"I could sense where Heba was, and Yami and I went there to fid him." Yugi said.

"Did you not find the use of magic odd?' Karim asked.

"Yes, but Yugi said to trust her, well, him, and not ask questions until everything was over, and I agreed. I was shocked, although now it makes sense." Yami said.

"Indeed. It would seem that we owe you a great deal, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"No. I just did what I thought was right. Besides, a year before Heba came back, Vivian and her father came through the village we were in and treated everyone like dirt, especially me. I think Vivian saw how much like Heba I looked and took her anger out on me, so I already hated her, and I was very happy to help put her in her place." Yugi said.

"I just don't see how all this started with them." Mahado stated.

"I know, and I'm not saying now." Yugi said. He looked at Aknankanon and said, "If you agree, Pharaoh, when you have their trial, I can explain everything to them then. After all, I would love to see their looks when they see that I know every detail of their little scheme."

Aknankanon smirked. "I believe that I would enjoy that as well. I agree. You can do that." Aknankanon said.

"You know that Wong will protest him being there." Amara said.

"I know he will, and he's a traitor to Egypt, so he has no say in the matter." Aknankanon replied.

"Well, since Vivian, Wong, and Aman all took direct action against Yugi, Heba, and Mana, this has become a problem for the gods and goddesses as well. We are unable to stay in this plane for long. We do have to have a say in a matter, though. After all, they did take actions against you, Pharaoh, and that is also taking actions against us." Ra said.

"Of course. How would you like me to proceed?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, you go about matters as you would any other traitor. However, Yugi will act as an ambassador for us. He'll need to be privy to everything concerning them. He'll relay any messages I have for you." Ra said.

"Of course." Aknankanon said.

"I think that answers most everything." Isis, the goddess, said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon agreed.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I think that I am going to lie down." Yugi said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"As we said before, I have a mortal body, and I am subject to being tired from magic use. If I don't go and lay down, I'm liable to collapse." Yugi said.

"Heba, you should rest, too. You have had quite the day. I know few who have as bad f days as you have after giving birth." Amara said.

"She's right. That baby should-" Ra started.

"Hasan." Heba said.

"Come again." Ra said.

"We named him Hasan." Atemu clarified.

"All right. Hasan needs to sleep, too. Now go." Ra ordered.

It was no surprise that Atemu went, but Yami did as well.

"Why's Yami go?" Bakura asked.

Ra chuckled. "I believe it is because Yami has fallen for my son." Ra said.

"Heba?" Karim asked, shocked.

"No, Karim. Yugi. Yami has been smitten with him for a while, but the female thing prevented him from saying anything. I believe he's gotten over that obstacle." Amara said.

"It seems that we will be having more in common that just a grandchild, Pharaoh." Ra said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon said.

"We should head back to our realm, Ra." Isis, the goddess, said.

"Yes, but we should see Mana first." Ra said.

"You're right." Isis, the goddess, agreed.

"Pharaoh, there is favor that I would ask you." Ra said.

"What is it?" Aknanaknon asked, ready to help.

"I would ask that you find a way to keep Yugi here at the palace. I know him, and if he doesn't have a real reason to stay, he will return that village, and he is not happy there. I would like him to stay here in the palace because he has been happier here except for the Vivian thing." Ra said.

"I will try and find a way." Aknankanon said.

Sereth thought a moment before speaking. "I believe I have an idea." Sereth said.

"What is that, Sereth?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, we have yet to replace Aman since he was taken off the council, so there is still a spot on the council. Granted, Yugi is young, but I think that he has shown good judgment. I think that he would be the perfect one to take Aman's place on the council." Sereth said.

Instantly, all the other council members agreed.

"That would work. After all, Yugi likes to help people, and this would allow him to do that." Isis, the goddess, said.

"I will speak to Yugi on the matter." Aknankanon said.

"Very well. We should find Mana." Ra said.

Isis, the goddess, nodded, and the two left.

"Well, this is a turn of events." Amara said.

"Yes, but Wong, Vivian, and Aman have dug their own graves." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had gone into their own room.

"You know, you didn't have to walk with me." Yugi said, turning to Yami.

"Couldn't have you collapsing on us." Yami replied.

"Yeah. Atemu would have been there." Yugi said.

"Not now." Yami said.

"My room is two feet from his." Yugi said.

"I just wanted to make sure you got here all right." Yami said.

"Okay. If you say so. I need to go and lay down before I really do fall. I'll see you alter." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi went into his room and closed the door.

Yami smirked. 'Just you wait, Yugi. You'll find out why later.' Yami thought before heading to his own room.

* * *

Heba went over to the crib that had been placed in his and Atemu's room and lay Hasan down in the crib.

Atemu came up behind Heba and wrapped his arms around Heba's waist. "I love you." Atemu said, nuzzling Heba's neck.

"I know, Atemu." Heba said, leaning back into the embrace.

"I don't think that our lives could get much better than this." Atemu said.

"I think we'll feel a lot better when Vivian and the others two are dealt with." Heba reminded him.

"Okay. When they are dealt with, nothing could make our lives better." Atemu said.

"You know, I think that Hasan has the right idea.'" Heba said, looking down at his sleeping son.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"I am exhausted, and I need to sleep." Heba replied.

"Okay, Let's go to bed then." Atemu said.

"You, too?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I haven't slept much since you were kidnapped, and I have had a really exhausting day, too. I'm tired myself." Atemu said.

"Then I think that we need to go to bed." Heba said.

The two climbed into bed and were soon asleep, wrapping in each other's embrace.

* * *

Mana was in the gardens when Ra and Isis found her.

"Father! Mother!" Mana cried, running over to them.

Ra scooped Mana up into his arms. "Hello, angel." Ra said.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked.

"We have to go, I'm afraid." Isis said.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"You know that we cannot stay very long, Mana. We have to go now." Ra said.

"Okay." Mana said, a little dejectedly.

"Don't worry. Your brothers are still here." Isis said.

"Okay. Bye, Mother Bye, Father." Mana said.

Ra put Mana down before he and Isis disappeared.

Mana smiled. She was glad to see her parents again, even if it wasn't for very long.

* * *

Vivian, Wong, and Aman were all sitting in their cell.

"This is all your fault, Aman!" Vivian hissed.

"My fault? I'm not the one who mad threats against the Pharaoh. You should have known better." Aman said.

"You were the one who thought up to kidnap Heba! We should have given up while we still had our freedom." Wong growled.

"You're the ones who screwed up! It would have been fine if your daughter hadn't thought to threaten Heba's life!" Aman shot back.

"You told me to! You said that it was the only that we could ensure that Atemu would marry me when the brat was born!" Vivian stated.

"You were the one who did it! Besides, I had everything under control until you decided to continuously tempt fate by doing exactly what you ere told not to do! Plus, you should have left everything alone when Heba came back!" Aman growled.

"You were behind this whole thing!" Wong shouted.

"You went along with it!" Aman yelled.

"You both tricked me into this!" Vivian screamed.

The guards looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They had never thought liked Vivian, Wong, or Aman and knew that they had finally reached the end of their schemes. All the guards thought that they deserved whatever the Pharaoh decided to do to them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you're still confused on something, let me know and I'll clarify it. Also, let me know if I missed something I didn't explain so I can explain it.

Next chapter is about the trial for Vivian, Wong, and Aman.

R&R.


	10. The Scheme Unveiled

This chapter is mostly about the trial. It's a lot of talking, too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- The Scheme Unveiled

The following day, Aknankanon and the rest of the council met with Yugi alone in the Meeting Room.

"You wanted to see me, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yugi, there is something that we were wanting to ask." Aknankanon said as Yugi sat down.

"Very well. What is it?" Yugi asked.

Sereth was the one that took over then. "Yugi, as you know, Aman was taken off the council for his twisting the law when Vivian claimed that the Prince had been the father of her child." Sereth said.

"Yes. I am aware of that." Yugi said.

"The council has all agreed that we would like you on the council to take Aman's spot." Sereth told him.

"Me?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yes. You showed great wisdom already, and the fact that you are the son of Ra also makes us all feel that you are the perfect person for the position." Sereth said.

"I have agreed with them, Yugi. I believe that you will do well in the position." Aknankanon agreed.

Yugi thought for a moment before he knew what he would do. "All right, Pharaoh. I'll take the position." Yugi agreed.

Aknankanon smiled. "Good. Sereth will tell you everything that you need to know." Aknankanon said.

Yugi nodded.

"And welcome to the council, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

Yugi smiled and said, "Thank you, Pharaoh."

* * *

"The council? That's big." Jou said.

"Yeah. Not many people are asked to be on the council Most just apply for the job and then they are asked to join. It's rare that they ask someone directly like that." Ryou said.

"Well, they did need to replace Aman, and Yugi is the perfect one." Seth said.

"Speaking of Aman, when is the pharaoh going to deal with him and the others?" Malik asked.

Marik smirked. "We get the joy of seeing that later today, actually." Marik said.

"I'm going to love seeing those people get what they deserve for all that they have done." Bakura added, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I'm not normally a violent person, but I think that those three deserve whatever the Pharaoh decides to do. They caused a lot of trouble, lied, and tried to kill. I know that they won't get away with what they have done." Ryou said.

"Nope. The Pharaoh was tired of what they were doing anyway. When they kidnapped Heba, tried to pass his son off as his own, and threatened to kill them all, they pretty much signed their own death warrant." Seth said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that they know that. Wonder of the blame game has started." Bakura mused.

"Blame game?" Ryou asked.

"It's his term for when people work together to commit a crime are caught, they usually end up blaming each other and trying to make themselves look like a victim. That's what they'll do. Blame each other for all that happened." Seth said.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's already started." Marik said.

"They're all going to be punished for what happened, so they'll want to make the others take more blame and hopefully get off easier than the others." Jou remarked.

"Not a chance of that happening." Seth said.

* * *

"So, I guess I have to be there at the trial today." Heba said.

"Yeah, you do. We're engaged, so you'll be my husband, and because of that, you have to be there. Not to mention the fact that you were a victim in this and have to be there for that reason as well." Atemu replied.

"I understand. I may not like it, but I understand. Will we take Hasan in there, too, or leave him here?" Heba asked.

"Father suggested that we leave him with someone, and I was thinking that we could leave him with Ryou, Jou, and Malik. They have nothing to do while Seth, Bakura, and Marik are in the throne room, so they could watch him. I doubt that they'll mind." Atemu said.

"Hmm. A good idea." Heba agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian, Wong, and Aman were still going at each other.

"There's no way that I'm taking the fall with you two." Vivian snapped.

"You won't do anything, girl." Wong said.

"I can easily say that you forced me into this." Vivian snapped.

"How dare you! You were willing in this." Wong growled.

"Indeed. Very willing." Aman said, referring to when he had been sleeping with her.

"Shut up, Aman! Unless you want the Pharaoh to know that you were in my bed while I was staying here." Vivian said.

"Doesn't matter now." Aman said.

"They don't know the entire scheme, so there's not a lot that they can punish us for." Wong said.

"Not a lot?! Are you stupid?! We kidnapped the Crown Prince's fiancé, tried to pass his son off as Vivian's, committed treason by letting those mercenaries in the palace, an threatened the lives of the Riyal family, the priests, and the council. They have more than enough without knowing the entire scheme." Aman said.

"Indeed. We do."

The three looked to see Mahado, Shada, and Karim at cell.

"The Pharaoh intends to start their trial soon. Bring them in chains to the throne room." Mahado said.

"And do not bring them into the room until the Pharaoh calls for them." Karim added.

Chains were tied to prisoners' hands and feet when they were brought to the Pharaoh. Each prisoner would have two guards hold their chains, so that it could be certain that no harm would fall to the Pharaoh.

"We can't turn on each other now." Wong said.

'Yeah, right. I'm not going to die. I'll get out of this and then I can go after Atemu again.' Vivian thought, determined not to lose.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were already seated on their thrones.

Atemu sat to Aknankanon's left with Heba sitting right beside him. Yami sat to Amara's right.

The priests were lines up at the throne, and the council was near the Pharaoh as was Shimon.

Seeing that they were ready, Aknankanon looked at the guards in the throne room and said, "Bring the prisoners in!"

The guards bowed before they left the throne room to bring the prisoners in.

A few moments later, the guards walked in, escorting Vivian, Wong, and Aman into the room. All three had the chains around their wrists and their ankles. There was a guard on each side of each prisoner. The guards held the chains to the prisoners as they forced them to kneel before Aknanaknon at the throne.

Shimon walked forward and said, "You have all been charged with kidnapping the Crown Prince's fiancé, making false claims, committing treason, and making threats against the member of the Royal court including every member of the Royal family."

Aknankanon watched them and knew that when he said this, sparks would fly. "Do you have anything to say?" Aknankanon asked.

"I was forced into this!" Vivian said, looking up.

"You little wench! You were not!" Wong shouted.

"You didn't give me a choice! You forced this!" Vivian cried, almost sounding truthful. Almost.

"No, you were not." Aknankanon said.

All eyes turned to the Pharaoh.

"I know that you were not forced with the way you acted while in the palace. You were constantly disobeying orders by going to the east wing of the palace. You did it many times. You were trying to provoke something, and I do not care what you say. You were too willing to do all this, so don't tell me you were forced. None of you were forced to commit treason." Aknankanon said firmly.

Vivian was shocked. She had not expected Aknankanon to shoot down her claim pf being forced into acting the way she did so quickly.

"Now, do any of you want to tell us what this entire plan of yours was?" Aknankanon asked.

The three remained silent, not wishing to make things worse on themselves than it already was.

"Very well then." Aknankanon said. HE turned toward the council and said, "Yugi, come."

Yugi walked forward to Aknankanon.

"What is that worthless commoner doing here?" Aman spat.

"You will watch your tongue! Do not forget that you are worth less than any living person since you are traitors. Yugi is here because he is the son of Ra, our god. He is above everyone else as is Heba." Aknankanon said.

The three were startled. They had not realized that Heba was also a son of Ra. They had known that Yugi was, but didn't realize that Heba was too.

"Also, Yugi has replaced you on the council, Aman. As a member of my council, he has every right to be here. I will not hear another word from you." Aknankanon snapped.

Aman couldn't believe it. He had been replaced by a child. Now, he was getting angry. 'I can't believe that someone like him replaced me on the council.' Aman thought angrily.

Aknankanon returned his attention to Yugi. "You told me that you know every aspect of their scheme, do you not?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I do." Yugi answered.

"Then tell everyone what it was." Aknankanon said.

"It was Aman who thought up the scheme. He knew every law and also knew how to twist them to suit his own needs. Sp, he went to Wong and told him about the plan to get Vivian pregnant and then she could claim that Prince Atemu was the one who impregnated her. With that claim, Aman was certain that the rest of the council would force Prince Atemu to marry her. He didn't anticipate the council deciding to wait until after the baby was born to see if the baby was the Prince's before they forced the marriage. That's why he was constantly pushing for the marriage to take place." Yugi started.

"He's lying!" Aman shouted.

Yugi ignored him. "Aman realized that he couldn't push the council to force the marriage immediately. Like Vivian and Wong, he also had spies throughout the palace. When he learned of Heba's pregnancy, he knew that it would mess his plan so he told Vivian to threaten Heba's life, which she did." Yugi said.

"No! I never did anything like that!" Vivian cried.

"Silence them!" Aknankanon ordered, tired of the interruptions.

The guards stuffed clothes into the three prisoners' mouths so that they couldn't talk.

"Continue, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"When Heba left, Aman came up with a new idea. They wanted the marriage to go ahead and take place, so Vivian started going into Prince Atemu's chambers all the time against his orders and yours, Pharaoh. She would also approach him all the time and say things that she knew would irritate him. The plan was to make the Prince so angry that he would lash out and hit Vivian so that she and her father could force the marriage immediately since it would seem like he did it because she was pregnant with his child. Prince Atemu never did anything like that, so the plan started to fall apart. When Heba returned to the palace, it put them in a bind because they knew that Heba was being truthful when he said that Prince Atemu was the father of his child. They couldn't do much, though because they knew it might show what they were really doing. None of them expected it when Prince Yami and I found that the real law said that the Prince would have to marry her if he was eighteen when the child was conceived as opposed to what Aman said, which was when the baby was born. They also didn't think about the fact that Vivian got pregnant during the time of the assassination threats to very member of the Royal family, in which none of you left the palace, and Vivian wasn't in the palace during the time in which she would have conceived the child." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you know who the father of Vivian's child really was?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. It was Aman." Yugi answered.

"Do you know anything else?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. When they realized that there was nothing they could do, for a time, they didn't do anything. When Vivian's baby was born, the baby looked exactly like Aman, which meant that their claim would be known as false, which would result in Vivian's banishment from the kingdom as it would Wong's and Aman's as they knew the truth from the start. They were all angry that they could not use the child, so they-they killed the baby." Yugi said.

"They what?!" Aknankanon shouted.

"Murdering an innocent baby!" Seth shouted.

"That is beyond low!" Sereth seethed.

"After the baby's murder, Aman came up with a new idea. They would kidnap Heba from the palace and wait until he had his baby. Since they knew that Prince Atemu was the father, they knew the baby would have some of his characteristics, meaning that they could pass the baby off as Vivian's. Once Heba had the baby, Vivian and her father immediately took Hasan and returned here, thinking the council might force the marriage if they thought Hasan was hers. They didn't bother to look at Hasan, so they didn't see that Hasan had Heba's eye color, which is unique to my family. Once Prince Atemu saw the eyes, he knew they were the ones that had kidnapped Heba. The fact that Vivian had the ring he had given to Heba was also a sign that they had Heba. Aman had remained at Wong's home to make sure that no one found Heba. They were going to keep him alive in case they needed to use him to force Prince Atemu into marrying Vivian. Being the son of Ra, I have magic and managed to find Heba using it. I went with Prince Yami to Wong's home because I knew that the guards there would not stop Prince Yami from entering the house. Aman did try to stop us, but we found Heba and then returned here. You already know of their actions after they were show for the liars that they are." Yugi said, finishing his story.

"I see. This is certainly enlightening." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi, do you know what Aman would get out of all this? He does not seem to profit from this." Amara said.

"At first, he wouldn't. That's where the last part of the scheme would come on. They were sure that the baby would end up looking like Vivian, which would mean that Prince Atemu would be forced to marry her. They planned that they would wait until the child was a year old and the Vivian would have Prince Atemu murdered. She felt that as long as she had his child as the people would believe, she would be able to still become queen. She would have married Aman after the grieving period, and he would become the Pharaoh." Yugi explained.

Aknankanon's eyes turned cold the moment the plot to murder his son had been said. "You planned to murder my son so that you could have the throne!" Aknankanon shouted.

Vivian, Wong, and Aman all looked terrified at the knowledge that everything that had done had been revealed.

"You are all traitors to the Crown!" Bakura snarled.

When the guards removed the clothes, Aman said, "That bastard is lying! I never did any of this! Wong just had me tell him the laws and forced me to help him!""I did not, bastard! You came to me and convinced me this would work! You said it was fool-proof!" Wong shouted.

"You were the ones behind all this! I'm innocent!" Vivian cried.

"SILENCE!" Aknanaknon shouted.

The room instantly became quiet.

Everyone knew that Aknankanon was beyond enraged.

"I have heard quite enough! Even without all that Yugi has revealed, I had already decided what would happen to you! Now, I know for certain that I am making the right choice. You will all be sentenced to death for high treason against the kingdom!" Aknankanon said.

"WHAT?!" Vivian, Wong, and Aman exclaimed. They had thought that they would just be banished.

"You made false claims about my son, you threatened the life of the one who was pregnant by my son, you constantly tried to force the marriage to be sooner than we said, you kidnapped my son's fiancé, you tried to pass his son off as your own, you threatened the lives of everyone here, and you committed treason. You deserve no less! You will all be put to death!" Aknankanon declared.

"How will they die?" Marik asked.

"That shall be decided later. Until the time of their execution, they will be held in the dungeons under constant guard. Anyone who lets them escape will be charged with treason. Get them out of my sight." Aknankanon said.

The guards instantly took the struggling Vivian, Wong, and Aman from the room.

Aknankanon sat down. "They deserve no less." Aknankanon said.

"Certainly not. After all that they did, it is what they deserve." Isis said.

"When will their method of execution be decided?" Bakura asked.

"Later. Right now, I need to think about all that we have learned." Aknankanon said.

Everyone understood, and everyone left the throne room.

* * *

"What happened?" Jou asked the second that Atemu, Heba, Seth, Bakura, Marik, Yugi, and Yami entered the room.

"Well, they all tried to say that they were forced or tricked into doing all that they did." Atemu said.

"And that bitch murdered her own child when the baby was born because the baby looks like Aman, who was the real father." Bakura growled.

"Murdered her own child?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"How could someone do that?" Malik asked.

"We don't know." Marik said.

"They were heartless people. That's all that you can really say about the issue." Seth said.

"In any case, they will be getting what they truly deserve." Yugi said.

"Yes. Father didn't plan to be lenient from the start, and with what he learned today, there was no chance that he was letting them off." Yami added.

"What is going to happen to them?" Jou asked.

"Death." Seth answered.

"Although the form of execution hasn't been decided yet." Atemu added.

Heba had picked up Hasan and was sitting down with him.

"When will it be decided?" Ryou asked.

"We don't know." Yugi answered.

* * *

"In my time as Pharaoh, I have never heard of such despicable acts as the ones that Vivian, Wong, and Aman have committed." Aknanaknon said.

Amara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. None of them will get away with what they have done." Amara said.

"I know. I just hate that they did what they did to that baby." Aknankanon said.

"They are vengeful, hateful people. They never cared about the baby, only getting their hands on the throne. They can't now." Amara said.

"Yes. I will speak with the priests and the council tomorrow on how to kill them." Aknankanon said.

"Can I assume Atemu will take part in this discussion?" Amara asked.

"Yes. Atemu, Heba, and Yami will be there as well. They all will want to take part on this." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"I can't believe this! We're going to die because of you!" Vivian screamed at Aman.

"Of you hadn't been so insistent on going after Atemu like you did, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Aman shouted back.

"You came up with this! We were the victims in this mess!" Wong shouted.

"You were happy to go along with it until now!" Aman growled.

"That's because you said that it would work!" Vivian hissed.

"You are both to blame! I did nothing!" Wong shouted.

"You were a part of this from the start! You supported it, and helped make the claim of Atemu being the one who got Vivian pregnant!" Aman shouted.

"You aren't going to make us take all the blame!" Vivian screamed.

The guards at the doors groaned silently. They had been listening to the three bicker and argue for three hours, and they were tired of it. However, they were rather pleased with the sentence that the Pharaoh had given. They were just looking forward to when the sentence would be carried since they wanted these three to stop screaming.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I know a lot of people were wondering what happened to Vivian's baby, so this answered that. Hope you liked knowing the whole scheme.

Next chapter will be about deciding the form of execution, and the execution will be carried out as well.

R&R.


	11. The Death Sentence

This chapter revolves around the deaths of Vivian, Wong, and Aman.

{blah blah blah} is the gods talking to where Yugi can hear them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- The Death Sentence

The council, the priests, Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, and Yami were sitting in the Meeting Room, discussing the type of execution that should be used on Vivian, Wong, and Aman.

"I say just behead them. It's quick and then they'll be dead." Karim said.

"After all they did, they deserve to suffer. Let's throw them in a snake's pit." Bakura said.

"Or throw them to the dogs." Marik added.

"Please. Let's just throw them to the crocodiles. It'll be painful, and there's no chance that they'll survive." Yami said.

"Could always just stake them out." Atemu said.

"Why not flay them? I think that would get the point across." Seth said.

"Some of these methods are rather cruel." Sereth said.

"I don't care about how harsh and cruel the method of death is. For all that they did against Egypt, they would deserve it." Aknankanon said.

Yugi had a hand to his head. His head hurt, but for a different reason.

{Just throw them the crocodiles. That's do it.}

{No. The dogs. That'll be a much slower and more painful death.}

{Why not the snakes? That will be painful, too.}

{Just behead them. It's quick and they'll be dead in no time.}

{I say stake them out and burn them. I mean, that has to be one of the worst ways to die.}

{Not a chance. Flay them. We could easily keep them alive so that they feel is as their skin is cut off.}

{That's just plain disgusting. How about one that would not involve such a disgusting method?}

"This is getting us nowhere. All we're doing is arguing the same point." Amara said.

"Well, no one seems to be able to agree on the method." Yami remarked.

Aknankanon looked toward Heba. "Heba, you were the one they did a lot to. What do you think?" Aknankanon asked.

Before Heba could answer, Yugi slammed his hands down on the table and shouted, "Will you all shut up?!"

Everyone jumped at the shout and turned to look at Yugi.

Yugi had stood up and his hands were on the table. He looked rather irritated.

Heba was the only one who wasn't startled by this because he had seen this coming. He stood up and walked over to his brother. "Problems in paradise, Yugi?" Heba asked.

Yugi glared at Heba. "I'm not in the mood for this, Heba. They're so damn irritating right now." Yugi growled.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Being made an ambassador for the gods isn't exactly a good thing. Until this whole ordeal with Vivian, Wong, and Aman is resolved, Yugi will have a direct telepathic link to them all, so he probably hears them arguing over the same thing that we are. The method that should be used to execute them." Heba explained.

"Yes, and they are about to drive me crazy." Yugi said.

"Do they have any preference?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. Not really. Everyone has their own opinion like here." Yugi answered.

"Well, perhaps there is new one that we could use." Mahado murmured.

"Meaning?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, the Romans have us some lions as a peace offering, right?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. They did. We have them in a specialized section of the dungeons." Amara replied.

"Why not use that as a method of execution?" Mahado asked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Aknankanon said.

"It would be rather painful for them, and it would be in no way a quick death." Atemu mused.

"Pharaoh, I think that I would be a fitting way for them to die given all that they have done." Sereth said.

"It has promise." Aknankanon said.

"It sounds like a good idea." Seth said.

"Yes. Nice and bloody." Bakura agreed.

{Yugi, I believe that that method would be most satisfying for us.} Ra said to Yugi.

"Well, my father seems to like the idea of this execution." Yugi said.

"I believe that is what we will do then." Aknankanon said.

"Although there us something that you can do that would make is somewhat worse for them." Yugi said.

"What did you have in mind?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, when there is more than one person being executed, don't you usually have them all thrown in at the same time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That is the tradition." Marik said.

"Well, instead of that, when they are thrown to the lions, you could throw them in one at a time. The last two would be the ones that would suffer more than the first because they would see what would happen to them and then the one that went last would be the one that is most horrifying." Yugi said.

Bakura and Marik smirked.

"You know, I like his way of thinking. Since we aren't allowed to torture them, we could do this. Technically, we're not torturing them." Bakura said.

"How do you figure that?" Yami asked.

"Simple. The law defines torture as physically harming someone. This has nothing to do with physical, and they are being executed at the time." Bakura said.

"Does anyone have any objection to this kind of execution?" Aknankanon asked.

Everyone knew better than to say that they had a problem with it, so no one said a word. Not that anyone had a problem with what was being planned in the first place.

"Then we will execute them that way. It will be announced to the kingdom in an hour." Aknankanon said.

With that, everyone left the Meeting Room.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba left the room together.

"Well, this will certainly be interesting." Atemu said.

"I think I'll be sick." Heba said.

"Father won't force you to watch the execution, Heba. Given the gruesomeness of it, I wouldn't be surprised if he told Mother and Isis that they couldn't watch." Yami said.

"You're probably right. He's not one that would let women watch something like this." Atemu agreed.

"Yugi, you think that Father really minds this?" Heba asked.

"No. They just want it over with. Well, Mother and Father anyway. The others argue over what method, but I think that this will satisfy with them. Besides that, they'll have their real chance to deal with them themselves when they die." Yugi said.

"That's true. I know that they're not going to like their afterlife." Yugi said.

"Well, they deserve it. After all, with all they have done, I think that they deserve what happens to them." Yami said.

"True and I know that they are not going to like this at all." Atemu said.

* * *

Aknankanon stood on the balcony with Amara, Atemu, Yami, Heba, and Yugi.

Guards brought the chained Vivian, Wong, and Aman out for them to see.

"My people, I have called you here to make an announcement. Wong, his daughter Vivian, and the former councilman Aman have all been found guilty of high treason again Egypt for their false claims regarding Vivian's pregnancy as well as for kidnapping the Crown Prince's fiancé and taking his child and saying that it was Vivian. They also threatened to kill my entire court. I have decided that for their acts of treason they will al be sentenced to death." Aknankanon said.

The people booed when they heard what Vivian, Wong, and Aman had done. They then cheered when they heard that they would be killed for their actions.

Vivian, Wong, and Aman were startled by the fact that the people wanted their deaths. They had thought that the people would fight for their freedom.

Vivian and Wong were hated among the people because of the way that they would mistreat the people in their providence, and they always acted like they were so much better than anyone else. Their higher-then-thou attitude had been a reason that the people hated them. The fact that Vivian had falsely claimed that Atemu was the one who got her pregnant also angered the people as they knew that Vivian had lied from the start. It was a reason that the people were happy to hear that they would no longer have to deal with them.

"Their sentence will be carried out in the morning, when they will be thrown to the lions that were given to us by our Roman allies." Aknanaknon said.

Vivian, Wong, and Aman gasped when they heard what kind of execution they would have.

The people cheered at that.

Atemu and Yami smirked. They were more than glad that they would no longer have to worry about these three.

* * *

Vivian, Wong, and Aman were sitting in their cell after being returned to the dungeons.

"I can't believe this! I don't deserve to be thrown to the lions!" Vivian moaned.

"Oh, shut up. There's nothing that we can do now." Aman said.

"You bastard! This wouldn't have even happened if you had never suggested that we do this in the first place! This is all your fault." Wong snapped.

"You shouldn't have made it like this! If you and your daughter would have just waited until the baby was born to try and goad the Prince into striking her, then we would be fine." Aman shot back.

"You told us to! You said that if I pushed him hard enough, he would react in anger and strike me and then we could force him to marry me! It's your fault that this plan failed!" Vivian cried.

"At least I had a plan. You never even thought to do something!" Aman growled.

"We shouldn't have listened to you! At least we would still be alive!" Wong roared.

"You agreed to work with me on this! You only have yourself to blame!" Aman shot back.

"Will you three shut up!"

All three looked to where Shada and Karim were standing.

"Has the Pharaoh changed his mind?" Wong asked.

"No. You will die in the morning." Karim said.

"You can't do this!" Vivian cried.

"Shut up! You don't have any power in Egypt anymore." Shada said. He turned to the guards and said, "The execution will take place at dawn. Have them at the doors to the lions' den as soon as it is dawn. The Pharaoh intends to have this done immediately."

"Yes, Priests Shada." the guards said.

Karim and Shada then walked off.

"No! How can they do this to us? I don't deserve this." Vivian groaned.

"The only one that deserves this is you." Wong said, glaring at Aman.

"You were in on this as much as I was. You agreed to this when I told you of the plan. You wanted access to the throne and knew that the easiest way to get that was to have your daughter lie about that damned baby and say that Atemu impregnated her. You wanted to force him to marry her." Aman spat.

"You said that the plan was perfect, and that nothing could go wrong. Everything went wrong! That bastard Heba came back with his damned child, and now he's the one that is known for having the Crown Prince's child! He has what should have been mine!" Vivian screamed.

"It's not my fault that you weren't good enough for the Prince!" Aman shot back.

"How dare you!" Vivian shrieked.

"It's true. Maybe if you had been, you wouldn't have had to lie about it in the first place!" Aman said.

"You're to blame! All that you had to do was keep your nose out of our business, and we would have been fine!" Wong growled.

The tow guards looked at each, both getting rather irritated at the constant bickering and screaming and shouting that they had to listen to from these three. That's all that they had heard for the last few days, and it was working on their last nerve.

"They're working on my last nerve." the younger guard muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Just one more night and then they'll be dead, and we won't have to listen to them again." the older guard replied.

The younger nodded. "I'll love it when morning comes." the younger said.

"We all will." the older guard replied.

* * *

Morning came, and everyone who was planning to watch the execution gathered.

All of the priests were there except for Isis as Aknankanon had ordered that no females be present for this execution, so Amara was not there, either.

Heba did not want to witness this, so he decided not to go.

Atemu, Yami, and Yugi were all there to witness it.

"Why did you come, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Although I don't particularly want to watch people die, it's mainly for my own peace of mind." Yugi said.

"I understand that. I want to see it for the same reason." Atemu said.

"I think that we'll have that very soon." Yami said.

"Did the Pharaoh decide the order in which they die?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We know the Vivian is last. Because of all that's he did, he wants her to be scared the most by watching her father and Aman die first. I don't know that he has decided who will be the first to die: Aman or Wong." Atemu said.

"Doesn't really matter. They'll both die." Yami said.

Aknankanon stepped forward and said, "Bring the prisoners in."

Vivian, Wong, and Aman were led in, although no longer in chains. All three were held tightly by the guards so that they could not escape or try to harm anyone there.

"You three will die now for actions against Egypt. Are there any last words that you wish to say?" Aknankanon asked.

"Only that I deserve the throne, not that bastard!" Vivian hissed.

Atemu growled low in his throat, and the hands on his arms form Yami and Bakura were the only things that stopped him from attacking her.

"There's no need. She'll die in a few moments." Bakura said.

"I want to say that you're a fool for choosing that bastard over my daughter." Wong growled.

"It was a good plan, although there were a few things I didn't plan on." Aman said, glaring at Yugi.

"Normally, all three of you would be thrown in at the same time, but not this time. You will die one at a time, and the other two will watch." Aknankanon said.

The three were led to the edge of the pit where the lions were.

The lions looked up and roared and snapped at the people above.

The reality finally hit Vivian, Wong, and Aman as they realized that the Pharaoh was serious.

Aknankanon motioned to the guard that held Aman.

The guard knew the sign and pushed Aman down into the pit.

The moment that Aman was in the pit, the lions attacked him. Aman cried and screamed as the lions ripped him apart. It was a literal bloodbath.

Vivian and Wong paled as they watched what happened to Aman, knowing that they would also be forced into the same fate.

Once they were certain the lions were finished with Aman, Aknankanon motioned to the guard that held onto Wong.

The guard pushed Wong down into the pit as well.

Once again, the lions pounced on Wong and started to rip him to shreds as he screamed at the pain.

Vivian was shaking. She had just watched her own father die a gruesome death, and she realized that she should have never agreed to do what she did. But it was too late.

"Now." Aknankanon said.

The guard pushed Vivian in the pit as well.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Vivian screamed as she fell into the pit with the lions.

For the last time, the lions pounced on their victim and started to rip Vivian to shreds as she screamed.

Atemu felt a grim satisfaction as he watched the woman who had tried to destroy his life die. He knew that she would never bring disaster to his life ever again.

"Come." Aknankanon said when they were certain that Vivian was dead.

The group left the room and the dungeons.

* * *

"So, is it done?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. It's over." Bakura said.

"I have to say that I was rather pleased. They really suffered." Seth said.

"They deserved it." Yami said as they all sat down with Jou, Ryou, and Malik.

"You should have seen the looks on Vivian and Wong's faces when they watched what happened to Aman. I think that they really regretted all that they did then. Especially Vivian after she watched what happened to Wong right after she had seen what to Aman." Marik said, smirking.

"Well, if you ask me, they deserved what happened to them." Malik said.

"They did. After all, they caused far too much trouble." Ryou agreed.

"Well, they won't be causing trouble anymore. I can assure you of that." Seth said.

"Maybe now Atemu and Heba can have a normal relationship without them causing trouble." Yugi said.

'And maybe we can have that same thing.' Yami thought, eyeing Yugi.

* * *

Atemu walked into his room to find that Heba was sitting on the bed with Hasan in his arms.

"How did it go?" Heba asked.

"Fine. They're gone, and there is nothing for us to worry about anymore." Atemu said, climbing onto the bed beside Heba.

"Good. I would like to be able to have a normal relationship. I would also like to raise our son without them interfering every second." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Well, we have that now." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said.

Atemu leaned over and kissed Heba on the cheek. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay now." Atemu said.

"Good. Maybe things can get normal now." Heba said, resting his head on Atemu's shoulder.

The two were content with the peace and quiet.

Until Hasan started crying.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I knew the Romans used lions to kill people, so I decided to have them killed they way with the lions as a gift from the Romans. Thought that it would painful enough for them.

Next chapter is about Yugi and Yami. Not sure what exactly will be in it.

R&R.


	12. Plotting to Flirt

Chapter 12- Planning to Flirt

Yugi walked down the hall after another meeting. He had grown accustomed to being a member of the council even though he had only been on the council for a week. He had taken well to his new duties, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi stopped and turned to find Yami running up to him.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"To find my missing sister. Apparently, she skipped her lessons with Mahado this morning, so I have to find her and scold her." Yugi answered.

After deciding to stay at the palace, Yugi had talked to Aknankanon and he agreed with him that Mana should start to learn different things like the other children of the palace, so Mana was in lessons with Mahado, Shimon, Karim, and Shada, all of whom taught her different things.

Yami chuckled. "I remember Atemu and I did that quite often along with Bakura, Marik, and Seth." Yami said.

"Can I assume that Seth was dragged into these things against his will?" Yugi asked.

"Sometimes he was. I know that Father would always chew us out good when he finally found us." Yami said.

"And you continued to do it why?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "It was fun to ditch even if we did get into trouble." Yami said.

"Well, I'm the parental figure that Mana has right now, so I have to find her and give it to her good. I know that Mahado hates it when she skips her lessons." Yugi said.

"I think Mana skips because Mahado and Shimon are the harder ones. She never skips Shada and Karim's lessons." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "She can't skip these lessons." Yugi said.

"You know, I might know where she is." Yami said.

"Where?" Yugi asked.

"Follow me." Yami answered.

Yugi followed Yami through the halls of the palace.

* * *

Mana and Ishizu were out playing in a covered area of the gardens.

"Shouldn't you have gone to your lesson with my father?" Ishizu asked.

"I know that I should have, but I hate them. He's boring, and so is Shimon." Mana said.

"I think that I'm going to hate it when I have to start these lessons. I won't be able to skip because Father will be one of the ones that are my teachers. I'll get into twice as much trouble if I skip." Ishizu said.

"If my brother finds out, I'm in trouble." Mana said.

"Yes, you are."

Mana whirled around to find Yugi standing there with his arms crossed and looking disapprovingly at Mana.

Mana gulped. "H-hi, Yugi." Mana said.

"Don't you hi Yugi me. You are in so much trouble. Come on." Yugi said.

Mana knew better than to argue or hesitate, so she immediately followed after Yugi, hoping to avoid getting into even more trouble than she was already in.

"Mana, you should probably go, too. I don't think that your father would like to hear that you aided Mana in skipping his class." Yami said.

Ishizu nodded and immediately scampered off.

Yami chuckled. 'I think that I'm going to have to ask Yugi to court him.' Yami thought, deciding he would talk to Yugi about that later.

* * *

"Mana, you know better than to do this." Yugi said.

"I know, but Mahado's lessons are so boring." Mana whined.

"Don't whine, and that's not an excuse. Despite the fact that the lessons are bring, you have to go through with them. Go to Mahado's study, apologize for skipping, and listen to the lesson." Yugi said.

"Yes, Yugi." Mana said.

"And I will be talking to Mahado later to make sure that you did go, so don't try to skip a second time." Yugi said.

Mana nodded before going off to Mahado's study.

"Problems?"

Yugi turned to find Heba standing behind him with Hasan in his arms. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I needed to get out of the room, so I came out with Hasan. Mana skipping lessons?" Heba asked.

"Yes, and she has barely started them. I swear that that girl will be the death of me." Yugi said.

"She's a kid, and she needs to be allowed to have fun." Heba said.

"Heba, she does have the chance to have fun, but she also needs to learn these things. I'm not going to have them waist their times trying to teach her. Whether Mana likes it or not, she is going to go to these lessons." Yugi said.

"Okay. I hope that Hasan is not that hard to deal with." Heba said.

"Heba, I know that Atemu did the same thing, so if he's anything like Atemu, he will." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he added, "Now that I think about it, you would have done the exact same thing."

"Okay, so maybe I would, but you shouldn't be so hard on her." Heba said.

"She won't learn if I don't make her to these things, Heba. Now you know why Mother and Father put me in charge of her instead of you. They knew that you would let her get away with everything." Yugi said.

Heba grinned. "Okay, so maybe I would have. I admit. They made the right choice." Heba said.

"Come on. You don't need to stand around holding Hasan all day." Yugi said.

The two walked down the hall and walked into the lounge where they found Jou, Ryou, and Malik sitting in the room.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jou asked.

"Not much. Do you guys not have much to do?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. Most of our jobs revolve around just keeping the room neat and tidy." Ryou said.

Heba sat down with Hasan in his arms. "Yugi, what do you plan on doing about Yami?" Heba asked.

"Heba, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked, sitting down by Jou.

"Come on. We all know that you like, Yami. We knew that before we even found out that you're a guy." Malik said.

Yugi blushed.

Jou laughed. "No need to be embarrassed. We've all known for a while." Jou said.

"I don't plan on doing anything." Yugi said.

"Come on. You two got along great in the months between when we arrived and when Vivian and those two pulled their stupid stunts." Heba said.

"Heba, I am a guy. The person he got to know was a girl." Yugi said.

"Technically, he did get to know you. He saw your personality, and that wasn't something that you faked, Yugi. Everyone knows that Yami is gay, and he's probably ecstatic to know that you're a guy." Ryou pointed out.

"Still, he had to have changed his mind when he saw that I was a guy, and that I lied about who I was for all that time." Yugi said stubbornly.

"Yugi, Yami gets that you had to lie about your gender in order to protect Heba, and the truth is that being a girl did throw suspicion off of you. I don't think that he would hold that against you." Malik said.

"You ought to tell him, Yugi. It's not going to do you or him any good not to talk about this." Heba said.

"He makes a point." Jou said.

"I don't know." Yugi murmured.

* * *

Yami paced back and forth across his room, thinking. "How can I find out if Yugi likes me or not." Yami thought.

"Have you ever thought of asking him?" Atemu asked from where he sat.

"Yes, but I'm not sure that just telling him that is going to make him want me." Yami said.

"Yami, if he liked you, he likes you." Atemu said.

"I know, but I really don't want to look like an idiot by saying that I like him if he doesn't like me." Yami said.

"So, you're telling me that you're afraid of rejection?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami answered.

"Yami, everyone is afraid of rejection. There's always the chance, but you should at least tell him." Atemu said.

"Hmm. Maybe I could find out another way." Yami mused.

"We can't use the Millennium items for that reason." Atemu said.

"I know that!" Yami snapped. He groaned and said, "I'm going to try and find out a different way."

"How's that?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. I'll flirt with him." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Just do me one favor." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Please don't try to make him jealous by acting like you're with someone else. That always blows up in your face." Atemu said.

"I know, and I wasn't about to even try that. I remember what happened with Seth." Yami said.

"Yeah. That was bad, especially when Jou nearly killed himself out of grief." Atemu agreed.

~Flashback~

"_Seth, are you out of your mind? This isn't the way to find out if someone likes you." Aknaudin scolded his son._

"_Please, Father. This is the only sure-fire way to find out." Seth said._

"_Seth, it might be a bad idea. This might not do what you hope." Atemu said._

"_Meaning?" Seth asked._

"_He means that if Jou does like you and thinks you're with someone else he will a) not say anything, b) move on, or c) dos something drastic." Bakura said._

"_Nothing bad is going to happen." Seth contended._

_Ryou ran up then. "Bakura, come quick!" Ryou cried, forgetting decorum, which meant something, was wrong._

"_Ryou, what's wrong?" Bakura asked, alarmed._

"_It's Jou. He's going to kill himself by jumping from the balcony." Ryou said, near hysterics._

"_Which balcony?" Seth demanded._

"_The one in the hall over the gardens in the north wing." Ryou said._

_Seth took off._

"_This can't end well." Atemu said as they followed._

_At the balcony, Jou was at the railing, ready to jump._

"_Jou! Get down from there!" Seth pretty much ordered._

"_Why should I? You've already got someone that you love." Jou said._

"_Damn it, Jou! This isn't funny!" Seth growled._

"_Why do you even care? All I am is a personal servant that you make fun of all the time. You don't even care about me!" Jou growled, tears falling down his face._

"_That's not true. I lied, Jou. There isn't someone else. There never was. I'm in love with you. I just said that there was someone else so that I could make you jealous. I'm sorry, Jou. Don't jump." Seth said._

"_Hold it. You just said that you were with someone to make me jealous?" Jou asked._

"_Yes." Seth said._

_The next thing Seth knew, he was on the ground with a painful jaw from where Jou had punched him._

"_You idiot! Do you have any idea what you put me through the last few weeks?!" Jou screamed before falling into Seth's arms._

"_Sorry, puppy. I won't do that again. I promise." Seth said._

~End Flashback~

"That certainly was a mess, but it was a good thing that everything worked out in the end." Atemu said.

"I know, and that's exactly why I wouldn't do that to Yugi. I wouldn't want to hurt him like that." Yami said.

"Well, you can try flirting with Yugi. Just make sure that you don't do something too drastic." Atemu said.

"I won't." Yami assured him.

* * *

"Yugi, do you love Yami?" Heba asked as he and Yugi walked down the hall.

"I don't know. I mean, I like him a lot, but I don't know about love." Yugi said.

"Then isn't that enough reason to want to tell him?" Heba asked.

"Heba, Yami could have anyone that he wanted. Why would he choose me?" Yugi asked.

"I asked the same thing when Atemu wanted to be with me. You just have to accept it." Heba said.

"I don't know. I may just wait a little while." Yugi said.

"Well, you could try a little harmless flirting." Heba said.

"And since when have you known me to flirt?" Yugi asked.

"I could help, and I'm sure that Jou, Ryou, and Malik will help out, too." Heba said.

"Okay. I can try." Yugi said.

Mahado showed up then with Mana in tow.

"Mahado, can I assume that Mana did her lesson this time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, she did. She made up all that she missed, and she did apologize for skipping. I hope that this will not happen again." Mahado said.

"No, Master Mahado." Mana said.

"Good. If you want, you can go play with Ishizu for a while since you did that." Yugi said.

Mana's eyes lit up. "Thank you Yugi!" Mana exclaimed. She hugged Yugi tightly before running off.

"Energetic." Heba stated.

"Yugi, can I talk with you a moment?" Mahado asked.

"Of course." Yugi said.

"I know that Mana has magic as a daughter of Ra, but I've noticed some other magic as well. I think that she would make an excellent apprentice for myself." Mahado said.

"You want her to train to be a magician?" Yugi asked.

"With your permission, of course." Mahado said.

"Well, I will talk to her about it." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Mahado said before leaving.

"Wow. Mahado's apprentice. From what I've heard, he's never even found someone he would consider as an apprentice." Heba said.

"Well, we'll talk to Mana. She has to understand that it will be something she has to be dedicated to." Yugi said.

"That can wait. We need to talk to Ryou, Malik, and Jou." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. 'I knew I shouldn't have told Heba.' Yugi thought, knowing that Heba wouldn't let him out of this.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter will be the flirting between Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	13. Flirting

Sorry for the delay. The end of school is here for me, and I am loaded with school work. Next week is exams, so don't know how updating will go. I'll do the best I can.

The flirting isn't what I originally thought, but it seemed to work for the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Flirting

Yugi walked down the hall and sighed. He still was uneasy about Heba's idea of him flirting with Yami. The ideas that Ryou, Malik, Jou, and Heba had mentioned had really been too much for Yugi. 'I know that I am going to make a complete fool of myself.' Yugi thought.

"Hello, little one." Yami said.

Yugi turned to face Yami. "Oh. Hello, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hello. You're looking rather beautiful this morning." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"Were you heading to breakfast?" Yami asked.

"Um, yes, I was." Yugi replied.

"Well, then. We should get going." Yami said. He took Yugi by the hand and led him down the hall to the dining room.

Yugi's blushed deepened at the fact that Yami was holding his hand.

The entered the dining room, and Yami let go of Yugi's hand as to not arouse suspicion. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.

"Good morning, Yami. Yugi." Aknanaknon said.

"Good morning, Father." Yami said.

"Good morning, Pharaoh." Yugi said.

The two sat down to eat with Shada, Karim, Isis, Mahado, Aknankanon, Amara, and the council.

"Can I assume that we are not going to be seeing the others for a while?' Sereth asked.

"Probably not." Yami replied.

Aknankanon sighed. "Well, at least there are no meetings until the afternoon." Aknankanon said.

A moment later, Bakura and Ryou walked into the room.

"You know, I didn't think that we'd be seeing you guys for a while?" Yami said.

Ryou blushed.

"I can still function with little sleep." Bakura said with a smirk.

Ryou's blushed deepened.

Bakura and Ryou sat down with them to eat.

It wasn't long before the council, the priests, Aknankanon, and Amara left, so Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou were left alone.

"Bakura, I've heard that you're a good fighter. Is that true?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. I'm one of the best here." Bakura said egotistically.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Despite his boastful claims, he really is." Yami said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I need a training partner. I haven't been able tot rain with my Sais that much lately, and I could use a good training partner." Yugi said.

"Oh no! I saw what you did to those mercenaries, and there is no way that I am going to let that happen to me." Bakura said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Bakura, I wouldn't do that to you for any reason unless you attacked me with the intent of killing me. I just want a training partner. It's just my skill. I won't use my magic." Yugi said.

"No way." Bakura said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Come on, Bakura. Surely you're no scared." Yami said, trying to goad Bakura into doing it.

"Not on your life!" Bakura said.

"Come on, Bakura. I would like to see that. You haven't trained in a while, and I like to watch you train. It's exciting somehow." Ryou said.

"You really think so?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah. I do. Come on. Train with Yugi." Ryou said.

"I'll get my sword." Bakura said, jumping and running out of the room.

"Thanks, Ryou." Yugi said.

"No problem. You won't hurt him, right?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, the worst possible scenario is that he'll be so tired and sore that he won't want to move for about a week." Yugi said.

"Promise that. I could use a break at night.' Ryou said.

Yugi and Yami burst out laughing.

"You and Bakura fighting. I have to get the others to watch this." Yami said. He left the room as well.

"I knew I should have asked Bakura with no one else around." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. "Don't worry. Bakura loves to be watched as he trains." Ryou said.

"Well, do you know where to go because those two left before I could ask." Yugi said.

"No problem. Follow me." Ryou said. He stood up, and Yugi followed him out.

* * *

Seth, Jou, Marik, Malik, Heba, and Atemu were thrilled with the thought of watching Bakura and Yugi train, and they had all gathered on the training grounds with Yami and Ryou.

"Yami, you could have kept your big mouth shut!" Bakura snapped.

"Like you don't enjoy it." Yami shot back.

"Could we get on with this?" Yugi asked, a gold glow surrounding his hands and his Sais formed.

"I thought you said no magic." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I won't use my magic. I just use it to call on my Sais. This is just about skill." Yugi said.

"Okay. That I can deal with." Bakura agreed.

It was then that two took up fighting stances.

Bakura charged at Yugi first and brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi blocked the sword with his Sais and forced Bakura back. Yugi then struck out at Bakura with one of his Sais, bit Bakura ducked and swung out one leg, tripping Yugi up. Yugi managed to flip back and land on his feet before he charged back at Bakura. Bakura barely managed to block the Sais. He then forced Yugi back before bringing his sword down diagonally at Yugi, but Yugi crossed his Sais and blocked Bakura's sword.

"Wow. Yugi's an excellent fighter." Seth said, impressed. That was a very high praise from Seth as he never told anyone or acted like he was impressed with them.

"He should be. He was trained by Set, and you all know that Set is a highly skilled warrior. Set has said that Yugi was the best student he has ever had." Heba said.

"Were you trained by Set, too?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but I was never as skilled as Yugi was or is." Heba replied.

Bakura ran at Yugi and struck out with his sword several times at Yugi, but dodged each blow easily. He then blocked one blow with his Sai and kicked Bakura in the stomach. Bakura stumbled back and had to duck to avoid one of Yugi's Sais. He the brought the hilt of his sword up and hit Yugi under his chin, causing Yugi to stagger backwards. Bakura went at him and struck at Yugi with his sword, but Yugi flipped backwards out of the way before he charged forward again at Bakura. Their weapons clashed once more.

Aknankanon and Amara arrived then and were surprised to find Yugi and Bakura training.

"They didn't get into an argument and are literally fighting it out, are they?" Amara asked.

"No. Yugi wanted a training partner to practice, and he asked Bakura since he had heard that Bakura was one of the best fighters here." Ryou replied.

Bakura brought his sword horizontally at Yugi, but Yugi moved back and then lashed out with his Sai. Bakura blocked the Sai and then moved back. Yugi charged at Bakura and brought his Sais across several times, and Bakura managed to block each blow. Bakura managed to jump over Yugi and strike to hit him from behind, but Yugi ducked and then kicked backwards, hitting Bakura in the chest, causing him to stumble. Yugi turned and brought both Sais down at Bakura, but Bakura blocked the Sais by holding his sword horizontally.

"Incredible. They are both remarkable fighters." Amara said.

"Yeah, and Bakura hasn't even warmed up yet." Marik said.

"I hate to tell you this, but Yugi hasn't either." Heba said.

Bakura forced Yugi back and brought his sword down vertically at Yugi, but Yugi blocked it with his Sais before he pushed Bakura backwards. Bakura ducked to avoid Yugi's Sai and rammed his shoulder into Yugi. Yugi fell backwards onto his back and then rolled to the side when Bakura brought his sword down at him. Yugi jumped up and kicked Bakura in the side, throwing Bakura to the side. Bakura jumped up and then charged at Yugi, bringing his sword down. Yugi moved back out of the way.

"I'm beginning to think that Yugi would be better suited as a soldier than a councilmember." Amara said.

"Well, at least we know that he could fight should the need arise in the throne room during one of the meetings." Aknankanon remarked.

Bakura charged at Yugi and brought his sword down at Yugi, but Yugi flipped backwards out of the way. Bakura charged again, but Yugi ducked to avoid the sword and kicked Bakura in the stomach. Bakura stumbled back and then ducked when Yugi came at him. Bakura blocked Yugi's Sais with his sword before he forced Yugi back and jumped up.

The two moved back away from each other. Both were sweating and breathing heavily from their fight.

"Whoa. No one's ever given Bakura this much trouble." Jou remarked.

Heba laughed. "I doubt that Bakura's ever gone up against the son of a god, either." Heba said.

Yami noticed how the sweat on Yugi's body seemed to make his skin glisten and had to fight the blush. 'Damn! I wish I had known that Yugi would look like this. Watching him fight is making me hot and bothered.' Yami thought, feeling himself getting aroused.

Yugi and Bakura charged at each other again. Their weapons collided again. Bakura began striking out with each blow and forcing Yugi to walk backwards. Before long, Yugi turned the tide and was striking out, making Bakura move backwards. Yugi made one strike that was so powerful that Bakura was thrown to the ground. Bakura jumped up and went back at Yugi. Yugi ducked to avoid the blow and kicked Bakura in the chest, throwing Bakura back. Bakura went back and brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi blocked the sword and kneed Bakura in the stomach, knocking the wing out of Bakura. Yugi turned and rammed his elbow into Bakura's chest. Yugi then reached back and grabbed Bakura by the shoulder with one hand and his wrist of the same arm with the other hand and flipped Bakura over his shoulder, causing Bakura to slam into the ground on his back.

"Give up?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Bakura said. He jumped up and kicked Yugi in the chest, throwing Yugi back. Bakura charged at Yugi and brought his sword at Yugi. Yugi blocked the sword and then pushed Bakura back. Bakura went back at Yugi and brought his sword at Yugi several times. Seeing an opening, Bakura tripped Yugi up and then kicked Yugi in the stomach, knocking Yugi to the ground.

"Surrender?" Bakura asked.

"Not a chance." Yugi said. He jumped back up.

Bakura went at Yugi and struck at him. Yugi blocked each blow before he jumped up and kicked Bakura in the chest. Bakura managed to hit Yugi and knock him down at the same time. The two turned and brought their weapons at each other, causing them to clash. Yugi and Bakura struck at each other several times. Finally, Yugi ducked and tripped Bakura up and then grabbed Bakura by the arm before he flipped Bakura again onto his back.

Yugi pointed a Sai down at Bakura said, "Do you want to rethink giving up?" Yugi asked.

"You know, I think I do." Bakura said.

Yugi caused his Sais to vanish before he reached down and offered a hand to Bakura. Bakura took it, and Yugi pulled Bakura up onto his feet.

"Geez. You're a great fighter. We're going to have to train together more often, Yugi. I haven't had a good fight in ages." Bakura said.

"You're great, too." Yugi said.

Both were panting from their exertion.

"Wow! That was great!" Jou said excitedly as the others came over to them.

"You haven't lost your touch, Yugi." Heba said.

"Thank. I would if I slack off too much." Yugi said.

Ryou and Heba handed Yugi and Bakura towels to wipe the sweat from their faces.

Yami was still having to fight against his body's natural reaction to seeing the man that he was falling for sweating.

"Yugi, if there is ever someone that attacks us in the throne room, at least we know that you can stop them if no one else can get to a weapon." Aknankanon said.

"I would hope that it wouldn't come to something like that, but it's nice to have the ability." Yugi said.

"You know, I think that both of you need to bathe." Malik said.

"What? You saying that we stink?" Bakura asked.

"Not yet, but you will." Malik said.

"He's right. We have a meeting this afternoon, and I would appreciate it if you both did bathe before that." Aknankanon said.

"We will." Yugi said.

The group spread out with Yugi and Bakura heading to bathe.

* * *

Yami sighed once he was in the safety of his room. He had been forced to think about one of the harem girls trying to seduce him to get his erection to go away. 'Damn. I can't watch him train too much.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

Atemu walked in and said, "Hello, brother."

Yami could see the smug smirk on his brother's face. "What?" Yami asked.

"Have fun watching Yugi?" Atemu asked, the smirk not leaving his face.

Yami gulped. "You noticed?" Yami asked.

"Lucky for you, I was the only one to notice your, ahem, problem." Atemu said.

"I didn't think that seeing Yugi train would turn me on, but it did, especially with him sweating so much. It was like he was flirting, especially the way his muscles flexed with each move." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "It would be bad if you jumped him when he was trying to train." Atemu agreed.

Yami groaned.

"You know, Yugi might have been flirting with you unintentionally, or he might have done it purposefully." Atemu said. He had noticed the sly looks that Yugi have Yami through the training session, even if no one else had noticed it.

"I doubt it. I'll have to figure out another way to find out. You know that I'm not too good with flirting." Yami said.

"Try talking to him and tell him that you love him." Atemu said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. 'He's so stubborn.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Heba sat on Yugi's bed, holding Hasan. "You know, Yugi, that was the quite the show that you put on." Heba said.

"It was training." Yugi retorted.

"I saw the way you were watching Yami. You were flirting by flexing your muscles as much as possible." Heba said.

Yugi walked out of the bathing chambers with a thin robe on. "You noticed?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, and I think Atemu did, too. Yami didn't, although he did enjoy it." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

Heba smirked. "I saw that you, um, got him aroused with your training." Heba said.

Yugi gulped. You mean, he um-" Yugi trailed off.

"Yep. He got an erection from it." Heba answered.

"Heba! Hasan's on here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, Hasan is almost two weeks old. He doesn't understand what you are saying, and it's true." Heba said.

"Hmm. Maybe he does like me." Yugi murmured.

"He does. You should tell him." Heba said.

Yugi suddenly smirked. "You know something, Heba. I think I just got an idea." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"I know how I'm going to tell Yami, and he'll never expect it. I just need a little help from you." Yugi said.

"What do you need?" Heba asked, eager to help his brother.

Yugi got down and began telling Heba his plan.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I thought this way of flirting would be better suited for this.

Next chapter you find out about Yugi's little scheme that he's concocting.

R&R.


	14. Training Confession

My exams are next week, so I may not update like I have been. After them, I will try to get back to updating reguarly.

THere's a bit of lime at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Training Confession

"So, you guys willing to help us?" Heba asked.

Ryou, Malik, and Jou looked at each other before they looked back at Yugi and Heba and nodded.

"Not a problem. It's not like there's a lot hat we have to do." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and it would be nice for Yami to finally have someone. You can count me in." Jou said.

"Me, too. I don't think that it'll be too hard to keep Marik. Bakura and Seth distracted. After all, the chance for sex in the middle of the day is something that I don't think any of them would turn down, especially since they have the entire day off." Malik put in.

"Good. I'll keep Atemu distracted as well." Heba said. He turned to Yugi and said, "The rest is up to you."

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry. I can handle the rest as long as you four keep Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik distracted for a while." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. You won't have to worry about them for a while." Jou said.

"Yugi, what about Mana? How are you going to keep her out of the way while you do all this? She doesn't have any lessons today." Ryou said.

"Don't worry. Isis has told me that she would keep an eye on Mana for me. She has to watch Ishizu anyway, and Isis likes that Ishizu has someone her own age to play with. I think that Isis and Mahado are planning to take them into town today." Yugi explained.

"Okay. I think that everything is ready." Heba said.

"Let's do distract them so that Yugi can put his plan into action." Jou said.

Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Heba all went to distract their lovers while Yugi went to put his own plan into action.

* * *

Ryou found Bakura in their room. "Um, Bakura. Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"I'm so bored! I like having a little time off from my duties as a priest, but I am so bored that it's not funny!" Bakura growled.

"Well, I'm sure that we can find something to do." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes sudden brightened. "You know what? I think that I'll go grab Marik and then we can go and torment Yami. We haven't done that in a while." Bakura said, starting to get up.

Ryou was startled. He wasn't supposed to let Bakura go near Yami. "Um, I actually had something different in mind." Ryou said.

Bakura looked over at Ryou suspiciously. "Like what?" Bakura asked.

"Well, you know that I never did make it worth your while for training with Yugi a few days ago." Ryou said innocently. He looked at Bakura and smiled. "You were too tired at the time, but I think that we could do that. I'm sure that that would be much more fun than you going and tormenting Yami." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes suddenly got a wicked gleam. "You know, I think that I would find that much more than tormenting Yami. That can wait until later." Bakura said,

Bakura reached out and grabbed Ryou before he threw Ryou onto the bed and then jumped onto the bed with Ryou, intent on making it a while before anyone saw them again.

* * *

"Hey, Seth. Where are you going?" Jou asked.

"I thought that I would go to the library and do some reading." Seth answered.

"Seth, can't you stay here with me?" Jou whined.

"Puppy, I have better things to do than listen to you whine!" Seth snapped. He turned and gulped when he saw the look on Jou's face.

"You know, I was thinking that we could stay here. I'm sure that there are better things that we can do other than read." Jou said.

"Um. Jou." Seth said, getting hot and bothered.

"You know, you always said that you wanted to see if you could ever get me to howl like a dog. I thought that we could try and see if you could actually manage that." Jou said. He turned away and said, "Than again, that might take a while. I'm sure that your book will leave you just as satisfied." He started to walk away.

Seth reached out and grabbed Jou before turning him quickly and capturing Jou's lips in a rough kiss.

"You aren't going anywhere. If you want me to make you howl like a dog, then that's exactly what I am going to do." Seth said.

Before Jou knew what happened, Seth had him pinned to the bed, objective of hearing Jou howl like a dog.

* * *

Malik walked into the room that he shared with Marik to find that Marik was pacing the room.

"This is so stupid! I really want something to do, but there's nothing for me to do!" Marik said irritably.

"Would you like it if Vivian were still alive and driving you crazy?" Malik asked.

Marik looked horrified. "Don't even joke about that!" Marik exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's forget about the dead bitch." Malik said.

"Good. I really want something to do, but there's nothing for me to do." Marik said.

"Well, I think that there are probably a few things that we can do to make your boredom really go away." Malik said.

Marik's interest was immediately spiked. "And just what did you have in mind, Malik?" Marik asked.

"Well, I figured that I could be tied down to the bed with you pounding into me and making me scream your name." Malik said.

Marik smirked and grabbed Malik, kissing him fiercely.

"Can I take that as I yes?" Malik asked.

Marik smirked. "You had better believe it, Malik. You won't be able to walk properly when I'm done with you." Marik said.

Malik was on the bed an instant later with Marik tying him down.

* * *

"Atemu, what are you doing?" Heba asked.

"Heba, where is Hasan? You don't have him and neither does one of the nannies." Atemu, getting a little worried.

"Calm down. Your parents have him. They haven't been able to spend much time alone with their grandson since he was born, and I thought that since we had the day off today, they could watch him. They don't mind." Heba said.

"Oh. I got worried there for a moment." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Calm down, Atemu. He's fine." Heba said.

"Forgive me for worrying about my son." Atemu said.

Heba walked forward and wrapped his arms around Atemu. "I'm not mad. I'm glad that you worry about him so much. However, I don't think that you need to so that too much." Heba said.

"Well, I guess we're going to be free for a little while." Atemu said.

"You know, we haven't been together for a while. If I recall right, it has been a few months since the last time that we were together." Heba said with a smirk on his face.

Atemu quickly caught onto to Heba's meaning. "Heba, are you sure that you're up to it? I mean, after having Hasan, are you sure that you can handle something like that?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, may I remind you that I am the son of a god? Although I live a mortal life, I heal faster than you would. Trust me. I am fine, and I really would like to be with you again." Heba said.

"Well, if you're sure-" Atemu trailed.

Before Heba could reassure Atemu that he would be fine, Heba found himself on the bed with Atemu holding his hands down to the bed.

"If you think that you're ready, then who am I to waist the time that we have alone?" Atemu asked with a smirk.

"Glad that you decided to change your mind." Heba said.

Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba rather roughly, deciding to use the time that they had alone to their advantage.

* * *

Yami walked down the hall, bored. 'Everyone has something to do but me, and I really don't want to know what Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik are up to.' Yami thought, knowing that the four were alone in their rooms with their lovers.

As Yami walked past the training area, he thought that he heard noises. Looking out into the area, he saw Yugi training.

Yugi struck out with his Sai only to turn around to kick at nothing. Yugi struck out in several different movements with his Sais as if he was fighting an opponent. With each swipe of his Sais, the muscles in Yugi's arms would flex, and with every kick he would make, the same thing would happen with the muscles in his legs.

Yami gulped as he could feel himself become hot and bothered again. 'I really need to leave before watching him gives me another erection.' Yami thought. Unfortunately, Yami enjoyed watching Yugi so much that it was as if he was nailed to the spot he was standing on.

Yugi continued to strike out with his Sais in a motion like he had an opponent as well as punch and kick at the air the same way.

As he watched Yugi, Yami felt himself being turned on more and more. 'Okay. I really need to leave, or I might end up jumping him and that would be really hard to explain.' Yami thought. His legs didn't want to seem to listen to his brain as his legs refused to move, and Yami couldn't take his eyes off of his crush as he continued to train.

Yugi managed to hide his smirk. He knew that Yami thought he didn't know Yami was there, but Yugi knew the second that Yami had arrived. He was purposely training because he knew that Yami was turned on, and he was making sure to make his muscles flex like he had done when he trained with Bakura a few days ago. 'Let's see how long he can stay hidden.' Yugi thought.

Yami continued to watch as Yugi trained hard. 'Damn it! He has no idea what he does to me.' Yami thought. He was still trying to move, but legs didn't seem to want him to leave the sight.

Yugi continued training until he was very hot and sweaty, and he finally had to stop training just so that he could get a breather. He walked over and picked up the towel that was lying not too far away and started to wipe some of the sweat off of his face. Deciding that he had teased Yami enough, Yugi said, "Did you enjoy the show, Yami?"

Yami instantly blushed bright red as he realized that Yugi knew he was there.

"You can come out, you know. You don't have to hide." Yugi said as he threw the towel back down.

Slowly, Yami came out from his hiding place and walked toward Yugi a flushed face.

Yugi smiled. "See? You don't have to hide. I don't mind if you watch me train." Yugi said.

"Well, uh, actually, I have to go and meet up with, um, Atemu." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, twirling his Sai in his hand. "As I recall, Heba told me that he planned to spend the day with Atemu since the Pharaoh and the Queen are going to be watching Hasan all day, and I really don't think that they would want to be disturbed." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "Well, uh, I think that I had better of. There are things that I need to do." Yami said. He turned to leave.

"Why? You need to get away from an arousing image?" Yugi asked.

Yami froze. Had he…? Did he…? Could he…? Yami was beyond startled.

Yugi smirked and walked up behind him. "You know, I didn't realize that you liked me so much that something as simple as watching me train could get you aroused." Yugi said.

Yami whirled around and let out a squeak at seeing how close Yugi was.

"Now, why would you want to leave if you like what you see?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you see, I, um-" Yami trailed off.

Yugi started to walk toward Yami, and Yami walked backwards.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you want to get away from me. I wonder why that is." Yugi said.

"It's not you exactly, Yugi. It's, well, um-" Yami said, continuing to back up.

"Now, where were you planning to go, and what were you planning to do?" Yugi asked as he kept walking toward Yami.

"Well, I thought that I would go into the library and read. I haven't read in a while." Yami said.

"Really? I know something that would be a lot more fun." Yugi said.

Yami backed up against the wall and worried when he realized that he could go no further.

Yugi walked up to him and planted a hand on each side of Yami with his Sais still in his hands. "Now, what were you planning to do?" Yugi asked.

The proximity of Yugi was becoming very overwhelming for Yami.

"Yugi, what-" Yami started.

Yugi smirked at Yami. "Something bothering you, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi and couldn't resist the urge anymore. He grabbed hold of Yugi and pulled him into a shortstopping kiss.

Yugi happily kissed Yami back. He felt Yami's 'problem' pressing against him. Yugi pulled away from the kiss and said with a smirk, "I see that you like seeing me train."

Yami blushed lightly. "Well, it's a rather arousing sight. I would have thought that you were flirting." Yami said.

"Actually, I was." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "You were?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "I figured that there would be no better way to flirt. Besides, no one would have known what I was doing." Yugi said.

"That was low and underhanded, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smirked and said, "And you didn't like it?" He purposely wedged his knee in-between Yami's legs so that his knee was pressed against Yami's erection.

Yami let out a gasp at that.

"Shall I help?" Yugi asked. He grabbed Yami and pulled him into a kiss.

When the kiss ended, Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "I didn't think that you would be this foreword." Yami said.

"Well, I can be at times." Yugi said.

"Um, let's go to my room. I don't want to be seen like this." Yami said.

"Agreed." Yugi said. He banished his Sais and followed Yami back into the palace.

Once the two got into Yami's room, Yugi pinned Yami against the wall and kissed him forcefully.

"I believe I said that I would help you with your problem." Yugi said.

Yami knew that he was hard and that nothing would make the erection go away. "I didn't think we would do this this fast." Yami said.

"Well, sex, no, but I don't think that a blow job would hurt." Yugi said.

**LIME STARTS HERE**

Before Yami knew what happened, his kilt was pulled down, and Yami let out a gasp as cool hair hit his rock hard member.

Yugi smirked before he dropped to his knees. He let his breath drift over Yami's member, causing Yami to shiver. Yugi then leaned forward and licked up Yami's member.

Yami gasped and then reached down to entwine his hands in Yugi's hair.

Yugi merely continued to lick Yami's member before he then licked the tip of the member, lapping up the pre-cum that was already there.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi smirked before he took Yami's member into his mouth.

Yami hands tightened in Yugi's hair as his member was engulfed in warm heat. Yami moaned as Yugi started to suck on him.

Yugi switched off between sucking and licking.

"Yugi! Ah! So good!" Yami groaned as his hands tightening painfully in Yugi's hair.

Yugi continued to suck on Yami.

Yami soon reached his end and came. "AH! YUGI!" Yami cried, releasing into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed every drop that Yami released before he finally let of Yami's member.

**LIME ENDS HERE**

Yami weak legs gave out and he sank to the floor.

"Better?" Yugi asked, leaning forward.

"Yugi, have you ever done that before?" Yami asked.

"No. You're the first one." Yugi answered.

"If you can do that the first time around, I can't wait to see what you can do in bed the first time." Yami said.

"That will be a while." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I think that I can live with blow jobs right now. Although that'll happen a lot if I keep watching you train." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You better get dressed again." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Yami said. He grabbed his kilt and put it back on.

"Come on." Yugi said. He grabbed Yami by the hand and pulled him up as they went over and sat down on the bed.

"I guess I'll have to tell my parents that you and I are together now." Yami said.

"That can wait for a while, Yami." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said. He smirked and pounced on Yugi, pinning him to the bed. "Right now, I think that I would like to make out with you." Yami said.

Before Yugi could protest, Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss.

Yugi's thought of protesting were long gone now as he melted into the kiss and kissed Yami back.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter is about a ball.

R&R.


	15. The Ball

Sorry for the wait. Had trouble figuring out how I wanted to do this chapter, but finally worked it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Ball

The entire court was in the throne room. They were talking about the upcoming ball.

Atemu silently groaned. 'Fantastic. Another ball where all the women try to seduce me.' Atemu thought.

Yami having similar thoughts. 'Those desperate women will be after me again.' Yami thought.

"So, have all of the preparations been made?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. All is set." Shada said.

"Good. Is there anything else that needs to be done today?" Aknankanon asked.

"There are a few prisoners that have to be sentences." Sereth said.

"Very well. Have the guards start bringing them in." Aknankanon ordered.

One by one, the guards brought the prisoners into the room to be sentenced.

The first four were simple cases as it dealt with thievery.

The last one was a different case.

The guards forced the man to his knees.

"What is he charged with?" Aknankanon asked.

"The murder of an entire family. He murdered the mother, the father, the grandfather, the grandmother, and three children. All the children were under the age of seven." Mahado said.

Aknankanon's eyes darkened. He could not stand those that murdered and to hear that he had murdered young children only angered him further.

"Your crimes are indeed heinous. You shall be sentenced to death." Aknankanon said.

A frown suddenly marred Yugi's face. 'Something isn't right.' Yugi thought.

'We'll see about that, old fool.' the prisoner thought.

Before the guards or anyone else could react, the prisoner had gotten free and charged at Aknankanon with a dagger in his hands.

The only thing that was heard was the clash of metal.

Yugi had reacted quickly as he always did and blocked the dagger with his Sais, stopping the attack. Yugi forced the prisoner back before he kicked the prisoner down the steps that led to the throne.

"Get him!" Aknankanon ordered.

The guards quickly grabbed the prisoner and restrained.

"Get him out of here! He will die tonight for is attempt." Aknankanon growled.

The guards dragged the prisoner away.

There was a small trial of blood that leaked from where the blade of the dagger had nicked Yugi on his cheek.

"Yugi, are you okay?' Heba asked, noticing the blood.

Yugi wiped it away. "I'm fine, Heba. It's just a scratch." Yugi assured him, dismissing his Sais.

"Yugi, I owe you my life." Aknankanon said.

"Those were some fast reactions." Isis remarked.

"Well, training with Set makes you have fast reactions. I could sense that something wasn't right anyway." Yugi said.

"Nicely done." Sereth said.

"I take it that he won't have a pleasant death." Seth said.

"Certainly not." Aknankanon growled.

"Well, I think that everything is done for the day." Karim said.

Everyone left the throne room with Aknankanon and Amara's personal guard staying extra close.

* * *

"That was a close call. You have very good reflexes, Yugi." Seth said.

"Train with Set some time, and you'll know get fast reflexes quick." Yugi said.

"In any case, at least everything is fine." Atemu said.

"On another subject, what do you think of the upcoming ball?" Marik asked.

Immediately, Yami and Atemu groaned.

"What's with them?" Yugi asked, slightly confused.

"Every ball, there are guys and girls that try to come onto them and seduce them. The attempts get annoying and drive them to want to commit murder." Heba explained.

"Why would they still try with you, Atemu? You're engaged to Heba." Yugi said.

"That doesn't matter to these girls and guys. They try anyway. The only way that it will stop is when I'm married." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't think that they will be doing that too much this time." Heba said.

The group laughed.

"Yeah. I don't think that you'll let them get too close to him." Seth agreed.

The group then split up.

* * *

Yugi walked into Yami's room with him.

"Can I assume that I will be your date to the ball?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. There is no one else that I want to take." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Then you won't be the only one that will have some protection at the ball, then." Yugi said.

"That's what I'm hoping." Yami said before kissing Yugi.

* * *

"Yami, you are dead for this." Yugi said from the bathing chambers in his room.

"Come on out, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi stepped out. He was dressed in a white kilt with crimson streaks in it and a white tunic with amethyst streaks. He also wore a cape that was dark blue. There were earrings in his ears and bracelets on his wrists as well as his upper arms.

"I feel ridiculous." Yugi said.

"I think that you look great, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami, I am not used to dressing this fancy." Yugi said.

"Knock it off. You look great. There is one other thing." Yami said. He tied a choker around Yugi's neck that had the symbol of the royal family on it.

"What's this for?" Yugi asked.

"It lets the people know that you are being courted by a member of the Royal family." Yami answered.

"In other words, it's a warning that everyone should keep their hands off me?" Yugi guessed.

"Exactly." Yami answered.

"At least you're honest." Yugi said.

"Come on. We need to the meet the others." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi left Yami's chambers and met with Atemu, Heba, Seth, Marik, and Bakura.

Yugi noticed that Heba had the same choker on except it was more elaborate than his was. 'I guess because he's engaged to Atemu.' Yugi thought.

"Shall we go?" Seth asked.

Since Ryou, Jou, and Malik were servants, they were forbidden from attending the ball unless it was in serving the guests. It annoyed Seth, Bakura, and Marik that they couldn't take their lovers to the ball, but the three were serving the guests, so they could see them. And make sure that no one made any unwanted advances against them.

When the group arrived at the throne room, Aknankanon and Amara were waiting for them.

"It's about time." Aknankanon said.

"Aknankanon. They are not late." Amara said.

"Shall we go?" Aknankanon asked.

The doors to the throne room were opened, and the group made their way inside.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to them.

Once Aknankanon was at the throne, he said, "Let the festivities begin."

Music started to playing, and people started to get out on the dance floor and dance.

Aknankanon and Amara sat on the throne and oversaw the festivities.

Seth, Marik, and Bakura were happy to stay to the side to keep an eye on their lovers and watch for anyone who made any kind of advances on their lovers.

"Come on, Heba. Let's dance." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba went out onto the dance floor and started to dance.

Yugi and Yami both got a glass of wine from a servant and started to drink the wine.

"I've never been real find of these." Yami said.

"Well, try to enjoy it. It's not like it happens to you often." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Hello, Prince Yami." a male voice drawled.

Yami turned and had o suppress a growl.

It was Min, a son of a nobleman.

"Hello, Lord Min." Yami said, pasting on a fake smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." Min said, smiling seductively.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. 'Hmm. So, the seduction attempts begin.' Yugi thought.

"I do not wish to, Lord Min. I do not think that my date would approve." Yami said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Min said, briefly flicking his eyes to Yugi.

"Actually, Lord Min, I would mind." Yugi said.

Min's gaze hardened. "It looks like you've had a rough time with a female. Not very faithful." Min said, referring to the mark on Yugi's face.

Yami glared. "That is-" Yami started.

"No. It's all right, Yami." Yugi said. He knew the game that Min was playing. He was trying to prove that Yugi wasn't worthy of Yami.

"So, you admit you're not worthy of him." Min said snidely.

"I didn't say that. If you must know, I got this mark from a dagger. I protected the Pharaoh against an assassination attempt a few days ago. Yami was there and saw what happened. Tell me. Would you endanger your life to protect the Pharaoh or Yami?" Yugi asked.

Mon didn't answer.

"I didn't think so." Yugi said, smiling.

Min walked off, humiliated.

"Yugi, I think that I'm going to like bringing you to the balls form now on." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I am kind of possessive. I don't like people coming onto you." Yugi said.

"I don't mind you being possessive. I am myself." Yami replied.

Atemu was also under a seduction attempt.

"Hello, Prince Yami." a female said.

"Lady Zayaya." Atemu acknowledged.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." Zayaya said.

"No, I would not." Atemu said.

"Come now. I'm certain that your companion would not me dancing with you." Zayaya coaxed, sending an icy glare Heba's way.

"Lady Zayaya, Atemu and I are not companions. We're engaged, and I do mind you dancing with fiancé." Heba said.

Zayaya glared. "Why would he want you? I'm certain that I could satisfy his needs better than you." Zayaya growled.

"Insulting my fiancé is not a wise idea. Vivian of the Wong house did the same thing. I believe you remember what ended up happening to her." Atemu said.

Zayaya did and was slightly frightened.

"And I believe that Heba can more than satisfy my needs." Atemu said before he took Heba's hand and walked off with him.

The rest of the ball was uneventful with only a few other seduction attempts although Bakura almost lost it when a guy made a pass at Ryou.

As soon as the ball ended, the entire group left.

"That was so irritating. I wanted to snap that guy's neck." Bakura fumed.

"Bakura, nothing happened. I didn't even notice, anyway." Ryou said.

"That's not the point." Bakura growled.

"In any case, I see that you two were virtually free of the vultures." Seth said to Atemu and Yami.

"I don't mind, either. Heba certainly put them in their place." Atemu said.

"Yes, but they won't try at the next ball as we will be married by then." Heba said.

"That's true." Atemu agreed.

"I won't be so lucky." Atemu muttered.

"And I will handle them like I did tonight." Yugi said.

"This should be interesting." Seth said.

"In any case, I think that we should all call it a night." Atemu said.

They all said good night before heading to their separate chambers.

* * *

Yami stood outside Yugi's chambers with him.

"Yugi, thank you for keeping them away tonight." Yami said.

"Any time. Like I said, I can be possessive, and I don't like anyone messing with what is mine." Yugi said.

"Are you saying that I'm yours?" Yami asked.

"You said that, remember?" Yugi asked, tapping the choker.

"Right. Wear that from now on. I want people to know that you belong to me." Yami said.

"All right. I like it, anyway." Yugi said.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said, leaning down and kissing Yugi.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi said, kissing Yami.

Yami walked to his chambers and Yugi went into his.

* * *

As soon as they were in their chambers, Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and kissed him quickly.

"What was that for?" Heba asked.

"Because I love, and a thank you for keeping the vultures away from me." Atemu said.

"Hey. You belong to me as much as I belong to you, and I don't like it when others try to seduce you. Let's just say that being the son of a god makes me kind of possessive." Heba said.

"That I don't mind." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba kissed deeply.

Things would have gone further, but Hasan started crying.

Atemu sighed. "Foiled again." Atemu said.

Heba laughed as he picked up Hasan. "What's the matter? Did you miss us?" Heba asked.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba. "He must have. He calmed as soon as you picked him up." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "So. He missed his fathers." Heba said.

"I don't mind, though I do dislike sharing you." Atemu said.

"Get used to it." Heba said.

"Already am." Atemu said.

After getting Hasan back to sleep, Heba and Atemu went to bed themselves.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. The attack on Aknankanon was just there to show how alert Yugi is. Also, Zayaya and Min won't show up again. They were just an example of the seduction attempts Yami and Atemu had to deal with.

Next: Atemu and Heba get married.

R&R.


	16. The Royal Wedding

Chapter 16- The Royal Wedding

"Okay. We need to get the musicians together, have the kitchen get all the food prepared, then there's the dancers, not to mention all of the guests that have to be invited and then accommodated." Amara said, ticking of what needed to be done. "Oh! And the Atemu and Heba have to go to the seamstress to have what they will be wearing made. Then there's-" Amara continued.

"Your Majesty, please. Everything will get done." Yugi said, fighting not to laugh.

Amara looked at Yugi and blushed lightly. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I just want to make sure that we get everything done that needs to be done." Amara said.

"We will get everything done, Your Majesty. We have two months before Atemu and Heba's wedding." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I appreciate you offering to help me with all of the wedding plans. It will help me out a great deal." Amara said.

Yugi smiled warmly. "Glad to do it. Heba's my brother, and I want to help make things prefect for him. Although I don't think that Yami likes the idea too much." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "He doesn't like the fact that you won't have quite as much time to spend with him that he is used to." Amara said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"How are you two getting along, anyway?" Amara asked.

"We're doing fine although I have learned that Yami is the jealous type. Another guy looks at me the wrong way, and he's ready to kill." Yugi said.

"That sounds like his father all right. When Aknankanon was courting me, he acted the exact same way." Amara said.

"Well, I don't have room to talk, in all honesty. I'm a bit possessive in my own right. One of the curses of being the son of a god." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Nothing wrong with that. I always wanted my sons to be happy, and they are happier than I have ever seen them, so I couldn't be happier." Amara said.

Yugi smiled at her. "They're not the only ones who are happy." Yugi said.

"Well, we should get started on the wedding plans, then." Amara said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

The two started discussing the plans for the wedding.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the lounge along with Seth, Bakura, Marik, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Atemu, and Heba. Heba was holding Hasan, and Mana and Ishizu were running around the room, playing.

Yami looked rather irritated.

"What's bothering you, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that it is _your_ wedding that is keeping Yugi away from me." Yami growled.

"Hey. He volunteered to help. It's not like anyone forced him to help plan the wedding." Atemu said.

"Besides, I know Yugi, and he's very good at multitasking. He'll be able to do everything that he has to as a councilmember, plan the wedding, and spend time with you. Don't worry." Heba said.

Yami merely grunted.

Seth smirked. "You know, Yami. I never thought that you would be one that would get jealous over wedding plans." Seth said.

"Shut up, Seth! You'd be the same way if Jou was doing it!" Yami snapped.

"Me? Plan a wedding? You've got to be kidding!" Jou said.

Seth laughed. "The only way he'll go near a wedding is if he has to help with it. Other than that, he won't go near one." Seth said.

The others laughed.

"I wouldn't go to them if it wasn't for the fact that I'm forced to go." Bakura remarked.

"Yeah. I can't stand them. They're way too mushy." Marik said.

Malik rolled his eyes. "And you're not?" Malik asked.

"Not outside the bedroom." Marik replied with a smirk.

Malik glared at him.

Yami let out a silent sigh. 'I hope that I get to see Yugi alone more than I think that I will.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall, exhausted. He and Amara had spent a great deal of the day planning things for the wedding and the added meetings only served to exhaust Yugi further. He walked to Yami's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Yami." Yugi said tiredly.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said, smiling. He instantly noticed how tired Yugi looked. "You okay?" Yami asked, getting off the bed and walking over to Yugi.

"Yeah. I honestly don't know what tired me out more: the meetings or the planning." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Maybe you should lay down." Yami said.

"If I lay down, I will be asleep, and it's too early to go to sleep." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, Ra's already set. There's nothing else to do." Yami said.

"Except dinner." Yugi muttered, leaning against Yami.

Yami smiled. "I'll have it sent up here." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi relented, not having the energy to argue.

Yami led Yugi over to the bed and had him sit down on the bed. Yami then went out of the room to tell a servant to get dinner. When Yami walked back into the room, Yugi was half-asleep on the bed. "Yugi, wake up." Yami said, shaking Yugi lightly.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes to look at Yami. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Before you go to sleep, you should eat. Dinner will be up here in a minute." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

After dinner arrived, Yugi and Yami ate in virtual silence.

Yami knew that Yugi wasn't talking because of how tired he was.

After the two had eaten, Yami had a servant take the trays back to the kitchen. When Yami turned back around, Yugi had laid down on the bed and was already falling asleep.

"Um, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi didn't answer as he was already in a deep sleep.

Yami walked over to the bed and smiled. 'Yugi does look cute when he's asleep. He looks even more innocent than he already does.' Yami thought. He didn't have the heart to make Yugi get up, so he decided to just let Yugi sleep there. Yami took off his shirt and jewelry before he crawled into the bed. He pulled the covers himself and Yugi before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. "Good night, Yugi." Yami said quietly before he also fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi woke up when the sun hit him in the face. Yugi squinted his eyes before he opened them. He groaned. 'It's morning.' Yugi thought. He tried to sit up only to be held down.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up, little one." Yamis aid.

Yugi turned around and blushed when he realized that he was in bed with Yami.

Yami smirked at the blush.

"Um, Yami. Why am I in your bed?" Yugi asked.

"Because after we got through with dinner last night, you fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake up to get you to go to your room, so I let you stay put." Yami said.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Yugi said.

"I didn't mind. I rather liked you sleeping with me." Yami said.

Yugi blushed and whacked Yami on the arm. "Knock it off." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi sighed and climbed out of the bed. "I had better go to my room and bathe." Yugi said.

Yami pouted. "I was rather comfortable." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, you're a prince. You're not supposed to pout." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well." Yami said, blushing lightly.

"You know, I wonder what Marik and Bakura would think of that." Yugi murmured.

"Yugi! Don't tell them that!" Yami exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

Yugi smiled innocently. "You don't tell anyone I slept in here, and I don't tell Marik and Bakura about you pouting." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said grudgingly.

"Good." Yugi said before he left the room.

* * *

Yami was sitting in the lounge with the others again.

"What should we do today?" Ryou asked.

"We could always torment the council." Bakura said.

"Bakura, Yugi's on the council." Atemu reminded him.

"I didn't say that we would bug Yugi." Bakura said.

Marik's eyes started to gleam wickedly. "Let's." Marik said.

"Can I help?" Malik asked with a mischievous smile.

The door opened, and Yugi walked in.

"Yugi, everything all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I just came in for something." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

Yugi grabbed Heba by the arm and pulled Heba up. "You." Yugi said.

"Me?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. The Queen can't help with the wedding plans today, and since it is your wedding that I am planning, I figured that you would help me." Yugi said.

Before Heba could protest, Yugi dragged him out of the room.

Atemu glanced down at Hasan, who was sound asleep in his arms. "I guess I'm watching Hasan today." Atemu said.

* * *

~Two Months Later~

"I am so glad that the wedding is tomorrow." Yugi said. He was laying on Yami's bed in Yami's room.

"Me and you both." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're just glad because of the fact that my attention won't be off you as much." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said.

"You do realize that you and I have to stay with Atemu and Heba tonight." Yugi said.

"I know. It's not like I'm missing much. I'll still be in my bed." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. It'll probably kill Atemu and Heba. They haven't been apart since Heba and I returned to the palace." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said, smirking.

"You're going to enjoy tormenting Atemu, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami replied.

"You're horrible." Yugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami said before pulling Yugi into a kiss.

* * *

That night, there was a dinner in honor of the wedding that was the following day.

The visiting royalty, nobility, and such were there as guests of honor.

"Thank you for coming to my kingdom to witness my son's marriage. Please, enjoy this feast." Aknankanon said.

Everyone started to eat.

Yami and Atemu were already irritated by the number of girls that were flirting with them.

After the dinner was over, everyone went to their own rooms.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba walked down the halls.

"I cannot believe the number of girls flirting with me. I am getting married, for Ra's sake!" Atemu growled.

Yugi laughed. "Well, once you and Heba are married, you won't have to worry about that." Yugi said.

"I'm not so lucky." Yami muttered.

"Well, you have my possessive brother to protect you." Heba said.

"Come on. You two have a big morning, so we all need to go to bed." Yugi said.

"All right." Heba agreed.

After saying good night to each other, and Atemu and Heba sharing a passionate kiss, Atemu and Yami went into Yami's room for the night, and Yugi and Heba went into Yugi's room for the night.

* * *

The following day was the wedding.

All the guests were waiting for the wedding to start.

Yugi was sitting with the crowd holding Hasan. He had promised Heba that he would watch over Hasan for him.

Atemu was standing at the alter with Mahado, who would perform the wedding.

The music started playing, and Heba appeared and started to walk down the aisle.

Once Atemu and Heba looked at each other, everyone else seemed to disappear.

Heba stood by Atemu when he got to the alter.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of Ra to join Prince Atemu and Heba together in marriage. Prince Atemu, do you take Heba as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Atemu replied.

"Heba, do you take Prince Atemu as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Heba replied.

"Then I pronounce you married. You may kiss." Mahado said.

Atemu then pulled Heba into a passionate kiss.

The audience clapped, happy for the newly married couple.

Aknankanon stood and took the crown that Isis gave him. "Heba, from now on, you will be known as a Prince of Egypt." Aknankanon said, placing the crown on Heba's head.

The guests clapped once again.

Aknankanon turned and said, "If you will join us in the ballroom, we will continue to celebrate this occasion."

Everyone started to head to the ballroom.

Atemu took Heba's hand in his own and said, "This is one of the best days of my life."

"What's the others ones?" Heba asked.

"When I met you, when I found out you were having my son, and when Hasan was born." Atemu answered.

"After all the drama was over and done with." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu agreed.

* * *

In the ballroom, the guests were dancing and eating.

"So, how long before Jou ends up eating all of the food?" Marik asked.

"I give him five minutes." Bakura said.

"He'd better not." Seth said.

"He probably likes your form of punishment." Marik said.

Seth glared daggers at them both.

Atemu and Heba were mingling among the guests. Heba had Hasan now.

There were guests that were congratulating them on their marriage.

"How many more fake congratulations must we endure?" Heba asked quietly.

"We have the while day." Atemu replied, just as quietly.

"Great." Heba said.

"My congratulations to you, prince Atemu." a female said.

Atemu recognized her and put on a fake smile before saying, "Thank you, Princess Ariana."

"Problem?" Heba asked after she had walked off.

"She tried to seduce me for years. I can't stand her. All she thinks about is getting her hands on someone to make her even more wealthy." Atemu explained.

"In other words, she's pissed." Heba said.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

Yami was standing to the side drinking a glass of wine when Ariana came up to him.

"Hello, Prince Yami." Ariana said sweetly.

"Hello, Princess Ariana." Yami said. 'Just great. Atemu's married, so now she's after me.' Yami thought.

"I wondered if you would like to dance." Ariana said.

"No. I do not care to." Yami answered curtly.

"Well, perhaps we can go to your chambers where we can be alone." Ariana said seductively.

"Princess, I have no need for your company." Yami said.

"Why not?" Ariana demanded.

"Because I already have someone." Yami answered.

At the moment, Yugi walked up.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you are, you little twerp." Ariana snapped.

"Princess, perhaps it would be better of you did not speak to a member of my father's council in such a way." Yami said.

"Oh. My apologies." Ariana said, knowing it could endanger her kingdom's relations with Egypt.

"Shall we dance, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Why does he call you by your name?" Ariana demanded, angry that a lowly councilman could call Yami by his name when she had to sue his title.

"Along with being a member of my father's council, Yugi is also my lover. Now, I believe that we are going to dance." Yami said. He set the glass down and walked with Yugi out onto the dance floor.

"I think my possessiveness kicked in." Yugi said.

"Thank goodness it did. I can't stand her." Yami said.

"Given you don't like women, I figured that you would want me to get you out of that mess." Yugi said.

"Yes. I did." Yami said.

* * *

When the wedding festivities finally ended, Yugi and Yami walked toward their rooms along with Atemu and Heba.

"Yugi, you are an excellent planner. You did great with all of the preparations." Atemu said.

"Thank you, Atemu, but some of the credit should go to your mother as well as those who got everything ready." Yugi said.

"Well, this has been quite a day." Heba said.

"I'm just glad that the emotionless congratulations are over." Atemu said.

"Well, you'll have to deal with two more." Yami said.

"Those I can handle because they are truthful." Atemu said.

"Well, we are happy for both of you." Yami said.

"Yes, we are, and I can take care of Hasan for you tonight." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"I don't believe your son needs to hear your wedding night." Yami said.

Heba and Atemu both blushed lightly.

"That might be a good idea." Heba agreed.

After saying goodnight to Yugi, Yami, and Hasan, Atemu and Heba went to their room.

Yugi and Yami went to into Yugi's room.

Yami watched Yugi coo Hasan. "Yugi, I know that Heba can have children, but can you have children, too?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I can. Why?" Yugi asked.

"I was just wondering." Yami answered.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Okay. The truth is that I have always been fond of the idea of having children, but never thought it would happen because I don't like women." Yugi said.

"Well, you can with me." Yugi said.

"I know, and I like that idea." Yami said. He then thought of something. "Do you want to have children?" Yami asked.

"Someday, yes. Not right now, though." Yugi said.

"I agree, but I like the thought of having children at some point." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi said.

Yami ended up staying in Yugi's room all night, helping him take care of Hasan.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Took a little while to figure out how I wanted to do this one.

Next: Probably Yugi/Yami fluffiness. Maybe a lemon between them. Haven't decided yet.

R&R.


	17. The Bracelets

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip teh writing in the bold area if you don't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- The Bracelets

Yugi walked into his room and sat down on the bed. 'Sometimes, I wish everyone on the council could just agree on something. All we do is argue over the problem instead of looking for a solution to the problem.' Yugi thought. He opened his eyes and looked over to the table.

There was a piece of papyrus lying there.

Yugi sat up and reached over to pick up the papyrus. He opened it and read it. T

_Yugi,_

_Meet me in my chambers at sunset for dinner._

_Love, Yami._

Yugi smiled at the short note. 'Yami always does just get straight to the point.' Yugi thought. He glanced outside and saw that he had time. So, he went into the bathing chamber to bathe. He hoped that the hot water would ease some of the tension in his body.

The water was already prepared, much to Yugi's surprise. He found another piece of papyrus.

_Yugi,_

_I figured that you would need a hot bath to ease your tension, so I had the servants make sure that it was ready. Enjoy it._

_Love, Yami._

Yugi smiled. That man knew him all too well.

Yugi undressed and climbed into the water, letting out a sigh as the warm water covered his tense body. Yugi just relaxed for a moment before he started to wash. When he was clean, Yugi continued to sit in the water.

Finally, Yugi got out of the water and dried off before going back into his room. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a white tunic with crimson streaks and a light blue kilt. He also put on the bracelets and armbands like normal. He also put in the choker that Yami had given him.

By the time he got ready, Yugi saw that it was nearing sunset, so he left his room and went toward Yami's room. Yugi raised a hand and knocked on the door.

A moment later, Yami opened the door. "Hi, little one. You're right on time." Yami said.

"I usually am." Yugi said as he walked into the room. He was surprised to find dinner sitting on the table along with a few candles.

"Yami, what is all this?" Yugi asked.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "Well, it's a celebration of our anniversary." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Yami, we haven't been together a year yet." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's not the anniversary that I'm referring to." Yami said.

Yugi turned his head slightly to look at Yami. "Then what anniversary are we celebrating?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "The anniversary of the day that we first met." Yami said.

"You remember what day we met?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I was smitten with you from the moment that I first saw you, despite the fact that at the time you were pretending to be a girl at the time." Yami said.

"Under protest." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I know that it was under protest." Yami said.

"And all the drama that came along with me and Heba coming here." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, it was a lot of drama, but it all worked out in the end." Yami said.

"So, you planned for us to have dinner tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I've been planning this all day." Yami said.

"That's why you said that you couldn't spend any time with me." Yugi said accusingly.

Yami smiled. "Guilty as charged." Yami said.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture." Yugi said turning in Yami's arms to place a kiss on Yami's lips.

Yami smiled. "Should we go ahead and eat?" Yami asked.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

The two went over to the table and sat down to eat.

"By the way, thanks for having the bath ready." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "When I heard that the council had been in session all day discussing, or rather arguing, about the issues that were mentioned in the meeting, I knew that you would be tense and in need of a nice hot bath, so I had the servants prepare a bath for you." Yami said.

"I am glad you did. I needed that bath desperately." Yugi said as they started to eat.

Yami and Yugi started to talk about little things that had happened throughout the day.

"You know, I still remember when you first arrived at the palace. I was rather surprised that I felt something toward you given that I thought that you were a girl at the time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Really? I thought Vivian would have had you too angry and distracted." Yugi said.

"In all honesty, I was pretty angry at that bitch for all that she and her father had tried to pull, but that didn't stop the attraction I had for you. I didn't think that any girl would be able to catch my attention the way that you did. Of course, I later found out that you actually a guy, which made me very happy." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. We've been together almost seven months now." Yugi said.

The two continued eating until they were finished.

After they were done, the two walked out onto the balcony.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and rested his chin on Yugi's head as Yugi brought his hands up to hold Yami's arms.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It is. But not as beautiful as you." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "I wish that you would stop saying things like that." Yugi said.

"Why? It's the truth." Yami said.

"You love trying to make me blush, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "I swear that you are going to be the death of me." Yugi said.

"Let's hope that that is not too soon. I don't think that your brother would appreciate it if you ended up dying young." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Heba would probably kill you, too." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Which is why we're not going to have to worry about that because you are going to live a long and healthy life." Yami said.

The two remained like that for the next few moments in a comfortable silence.

"Oh. I have something for you, Yugi." Yami said, unwrapping his arms from around Yugi's waist.

"You do?" Yugi asked in surprise.

Yami nodded and walked back into his room to pick up the small box that he had left on the nightstand before walking back outside to Yugi. "Here, Yugi." Yami said, handing it to Yugi,

"You didn't have to do this, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to. Open it." Yami said.

Yugi opened the box and found a set of bracelets like the ones he was wearing on his wrists, only these were more elaborately decorated and bore the symbol of the Royal family.

"Yami, they're beautiful, but only the Royal family wears the crest." Yugi said.

"I know that that's how it's supposed to be, but Father gave me permission. He said that since you and I are courting, it would be fine for me to give you these." Yami said.

"I love them, Yami. But I didn't get you anything." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not worried about that. The fact that you are here with me is more than enough." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I really appreciate these, Yami. Thanks you." Yugi said.

"Your welcome, little one." Yami said.

Yugi set the his gift on the bed, and as soon as he did, Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi was startled, but quickly melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth. Yami immediately slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, exploring the familiar territory of the warm cavern. Yugi moaned as Yami explored every inch of Yugi's mouth before the two finally broke apart for air.

The two were panting as they tried to catch their breath from their actions.

Yugi then leaned up and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami moaned and opened his mouth. Yugi slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth and started to explore the inside of Yami's mouth.

Yami let his hands trail down Yugi until it reached the hem of his tunic. Yami started to pull the tunic up, and the two broke apart so that Yami could pull the shirt over Yugi's head and let it fall to the ground. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again, letting his hands run up and down Yugi's now bare back.

Yugi shivered slightly from the feel of Yami's hands and moaned into the kiss. He let his hands trail down Yami's body and to the hem of his shirt and then he started to pull the shirt up. Once more, their kiss was broken so that Yugi could pull the shirt over Yami's head and toss it to the floor.

Yami pulled Yugi into another kiss. Yugi ran his hands up Yami's bare chest and stopped them at Yami's shoulders.

Yami broke the kiss and started nip at Yugi's neck, drawing a moan from Yugi. He then started to suck on the pulse point of Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to moan.

Soon, the two started to take off each other's jewelry and let it fall to the floor around them.

Yami started to walk forward, forcing Yugi to take steps backwards. When the reached the bed, Yugi sat down on the bed first and scooted backwards so that Yami could get on the bed as well. Yugi started to lay down with Yami coming down on top of him. They never broke the kiss as they laid down.

Finally, they broke apart so that they could catch their breath.

Yami felt how hard he was getting and knew where their actions would lead them if they continued. "Yugi, maybe we should stop." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because if we continue like this, there is no way that it won't end up with us making love to each other." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That would be fine with me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Yami asked.

"Read my lips." Yugi said before he pulled Yami down into another heart-stopping kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yami said.

"That's what it was." Yugi said.

"All right then." Yami said. He leaned down and started to kiss and lick Yugi's neck, causing Yugi to moan. Yami continued to kiss down Yugi's body to his chest and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest. Yugi brought up his hands to tangle them in Yami's hair.

When Yami reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples, he pulled the little nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

This action brought a loud moan from Yugi.

Yami continued to suck on the nub until it was hard. Once Yami was satisfied with the one nipple, he turned his attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was done with that, Yami continued to kiss down Yugi's body until he reached Yugi's naval, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Realizing that Yugi's kilt was in his way, Yami took the clothing off and threw it to the side.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his already erect member.

Yami smirked when he saw that Yugi was already hard. "You know, Yugi, I didn't expect you to be-so well endowed." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that remark.

Yami smirked and placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and lapped at the tip of Yugi's member.

Yugi cried out at that and tried to buck up, but Yami's hold on his hips prevented that.

Yami then started to lick up and down Yugi's member, enjoying the cries and moans that came from his little one.

Without warning, Yami deep throated Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member and started to suck on it.

Yugi gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands as he tossed his head from side-to-side.

Yami alternated between sucking and licking Yugi's member.

Yugi could feel himself getting close. "Yami, I-I'm get-getting cl-close." Yugi stammered out.

Yami ignored the warning and kept up with his actions.

Yugi reached the end and came, crying out, "Yami!"

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was sweating and panting from Yami's actions as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Yami took of his own skirt and shivered as the cold air hit his member.

"And you talked about me being well-endowed." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "You're about to find out first-hand just how well-endowed." Yami said.

"Then why don't you show me?" Yugi asked.

"Gladly." Yami said. He reached over and grabbed the vial of oil that was there before he coated three fingers in the substance.

Yugi spread his legs, and Yami made himself comfortable between Yugi's legs.

Yami circled the muscles guarding Yugi's entrance before he slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed up slightly at first, but he forced his body to relax. Yami then started to move the finger around inside of Yugi. Once Yami was satisfied with the one finger, he added in a second one. Yugi tensed again, but forced his body to relax. There was a slight stinging sensation with this finger. Yami started to scissor the two fingers apart, stretching Yugi. Yugi winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Once Yami was satisfied with the two, he added in a third finger.

Yugi gave off a slight cry of pain from this finger.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi as he started to scissor all three fingers inside of Yugi. Yami's fingers then brushed the sensitive spot.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked. He knew that he had found it. He thrust his fingers up into the spot several times, getting Yugi to cry out each time before he pulled his fingers out.

Yugi groaned in disappointment. He missed the feel of Yami's fingers.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, little one. The best is yet to come." Yami said. He reached over for the oil and covered his member in it before he put the vial back on the nightstand and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi then wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami thrust into Yugi to the hilt.

Yugi cried out and tightened his grasp on Yami's shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Yami stayed still as he waited for Yugi to adjust, although it was hard to stay still with the tightness and heat that was surrounding his member.

Yugi soon adjusted and nudged his hips forward, trying to get Yami to move.

Yami got the hint and slowly pulled out of Yugi until only the tip of his member was left in Yugi before he thrust in hard.

Yugi cried out.

Yami continued with the slow, hard pace as he continued to thrust into Yugi.

"Yami, please. Faster!" Yugi begged.

Yami obeyed and thrust in fast and hard, nailing Yugi's sweet spot in the process.

"AH! Yami!" Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and continued to thrust into Yugi, hitting that spot every time. He loved to hear Yugi cry out with each thrust.

Yugi raised his legs, wrapping them around Yami's waist and allowing Yami to thrust in even deeper.

"Oh, Yami! Ah! So good! Don't stop!" Yugi moaned.

"Y-Yugi! So tight! So hot! Yugi!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust into Yugi.

Yami soon felt himself nearing his end and reached between their sweaty bodies to pump Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, the touch on his heated member stimulating.

Yami continued to thrust into and pump Yugi.

Yugi felt himself reaching his end. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he came, spilling his seed all over their chests.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp around him, and that threw him over the edge. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he came, spilling his seed into Yugi.

Yami then collapsed on top of Yugi. Both were panting and sweaty as they came down from their high.

Yami pulled out of Yugi before rolling onto his side beside Yugi. "That was amazing." Yami said, brushing Yugi's bangs out of his eyes.

Yugi's eyes gained a mischievous grin as he said, "It's not over yet."

"What?" Yami asked.

The next thing Yami knew, he was pinned to the bed with Yugi on top of him.

"You didn't think that you were the only one who got to have fun tonight, did you?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Yami said. He then spread his legs so that Yugi was between them.

Yugi started to reach for the bottle of oil, but Yami stopped him.

"Yugi, skip preparing me." Yami said.

"You know it'll hurt worse." Yugi said.

"I know that, and I don't give a damn!" Yami said.

Yugi knew that Yami hated to be controlled, so he knew how Yami would want it. Hard and Fast.

"All right. If that's how you want it." Yugi said.

Yugi positioned himself at Yami's entrance and thrust in hard and fast, hitting Yami's sweet spot on the first inward thrust.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed.

Yugi barely gave Yami time to adjust as he pulled out and then thrust back in hard.

Yami raised his legs and wrapped them around Yugi's waist, letting Yugi thrust even deeper into him.

Yugi kept the pace fast and hard.

Yami cries, moans, and screams were quickly driving Yugi over the edge.

Yugi reached down and started to stroke Yami's member in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yugi continued thrusting and stroking Yami.

Yami soon reached his end. "YUGI!" Yami cried, coming and spilling his seed onto their chests, causing it to mix with Yugi's earlier release.

Yami's walls clamped down on Yugi. Yugi thrust in a couple for time before he also succumbed to the feeling. "YAMI!" Yugi moaned as he released into Yami, filling Yami with his own seed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi then collapsed on top of Yami.

Both were really exhausted after two rounds.

Yugi pulled out of Yami before rolling over onto his side. "You're right. That was amazing." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know. It was amazing, especially with you." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

Yugi rested his hand on Yami's shoulder. "You realize that you're bleeding." Yugi said.

"I know. We'll deal with it tomorrow." Yami said.

We're both going to be limping." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They can figure out why on their own." Yami said. He suddenly chuckled.

Yugi raised up to look at him. "What do you find so amusing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you said that you didn't get me anything, but I believe that you did give me something after all." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so, although it's not the normal anniversary gift." Yugi said.

"Who cares? It was better than anything you could have gotten me." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we're both pretty happy then." Yugi said.

"I believe so." Yami agreed.

Yugi laid back down, and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. The two soon fell into blissful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know when I have Yugi dominant, I usually have it to where Yami forgoes preparation, but I just don't think that he's one that would want it.

Next: Another ball.

R&R.


	18. Another Ball

Chapter 18- Another Ball

The next morning, the sun hit Yugi in the eyes, causing him to wake up. He squinted his eyes before waking up. He groaned and sat up, wincing at the pain that shot down his spine. He turned and saw Yami was still fast asleep. He smiled, remembering the night that they had spent together. He leaned over and kissed Yami on the lips.

Yami opened his crimson eyes and looked up at Yugi. "Good morning." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi and kissing him.

"It's a miracle that we woke up in time." Yugi said, glancing out the window.

"Well, before we do anything, we're going to need to bathe." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I agree. It might help with the soreness, too." Yugi agreed.

The two smiled out of bed and made it over to the bathing chamber on shaky limbs.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Not another one." Bakura groaned.

"Come on, Bakura. It's not that bad." Ryou said.

"Not that bad?! Ryou, you know that I hate these blasted balls!" Bakura growled.

"It's not like there's really that many during the year. There's only maybe five throughout the while years unless something comes up." Seth said.

"Still! They are so boring, and there is nothing to do!" Marik said.

"Come on. It's no so bad." Atemu said.

"Not for you. Now that you and Heba are married, you don't have any of the girls coming onto you at every turn." Yami grumbled.

"So, I'm the lucky one. I'm sure that Yugi would be glad to keep all of the girls away from you." Atemu said.

"And I will." Yugi said.

"Still, we don't get to have any time with our lovers, and I don't think that it is fair." Bakura said.

"Come on. You know that the three of us are only slaves. Besides, we are still in the room with you." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It's not the same though." Marik said.

"Well, there are some limits to what we can do with you given everything." Jou said.

"Doesn't mean that we have to like it." Bakura muttered.

"No, but you still have to go to the ball." Heba said.

"Don't remind us." Seth growled.

* * *

"I do not look forward to this." Yami said once he and Yugi had reached his room.

"Yami, it's not going to be that bad." Yugi said.

"Not that bad?! Yugi, the women will be all over me. Now that Atemu is married, they're going to be all over me because they know that until I get married, I am their ticket into the Royal family, and that is all that any of them want." Yami said.

"Yami, that won't happen. Maybe they will flirt with you, but they can't do much more than that. And all you have to do is ignore it." Yugi said.

Yami flopped onto the bed. "That is not enough." Yami said into the pillow.

Yugi started to stroke Yami's hair as he knew that it calmed him down. "Yami, you don't have anything to worry about. You know that I will be there the entire time, so there is nothing for you to be concerned with. If they won't leave you alone, then we'll make them leave you alone." Yugi said.

"Then you're going to have to stay with me the entire night because I do not want to be left alone with any of them." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. I'll stay with you the entire time." Yugi agreed.

* * *

There were a few guests that were arriving to stay at the palace, and they were arriving the day before the ball took place.

There were three different princesses that came, and they were all determined to go with Yami to the ball.

"Prince Yami!"

Yami groaned.

It was Amelia, Rhonda, and Beatrice who were coming toward him.

'Ra, help me now.' Yami thought as the three girls came up to him.

"Hello, Yami." Amelia, the redhead, said.

"That's Prince Yami, Princess Amelia." Yami said, letting her know not to disrespect him.

"We were wondering if you had a date for the ball." Beatrice, the brunette, said.

"As a matter off fact-" Yami started.

"Oh, good. We thought that you would like to take one of us." Rhonda, the blonde, said.

"I-" Yami started.

"You won't find anyone better than one of us." Amelia said.

"We'll make sure that you have a great time." Beatrice said.

"During and _after_ the ball." Rhonda said.

Yami wanted to gag. 'Do they realize how obvious they are being?' Yami thought.

"We were thinking that you could actually go with all three of us. You can dance with all of us and then you can have all three of us after the ball." Amelia said.

"I do-" Yami said.

"We'll expect you at our chambers before the ball." Beatrice said.

"See you then." Rhonda said.

The three started to walk off.

"I already have a date for the ball." Yami said.

All three whirled around to face him.

"What bitch could possible be better than us?" Rhonda demanded, fire in her eyes.

Yami smiled. "I have been with this person for almost six months now, and I have every intention of having them accompany me to the ball." Yami said.

"Why? We're better than that slut!" Amelia said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Princess Amelia, you would do well to remember that you are to speak with respect to those you visit. I do not believe that my father would appreciate you insulting my date nor one of his councilmen." Yami said.

"Councilman?! You're dating a guy!" Beatrice shrieked.

"Everyone knows that I am gay, so it shouldn't be a surprise. Also, you shouldn't have come here and assumed that you could get me to take you three out. I have every intention of going with Yugi." Yami said calmly.

"What does this guy have that we don't?" Amelia demanded.

"That is something that you couldn't understand. I have no intention of going with anyone other than Yugi. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other places to be." Yami said. He started to walk off.

"You can't possible by satisfied by someone like him." Rhonda said haughtily.

Yami turned to look at them. "I find him very satisfying." Yami said.

"Sure, but he can't possible satisfy you in bed." Beatrice snapped.

Yami smirked. "He satisfies me far more than any woman could." Yami said.

The three girls gasped.

Yami turned and leaked off. 'Maybe that will shut them up.' Yami thought.

"Nicely done." Bakura said.

Yami looked to see Bakura and Marik there. "Were you two eavesdropping on me?" Yami asked.

"Well, it wasn't our original intention, but when we saw those three approaching you, we couldn't resist hearing what they had to say." Marik said.

"Well, they won't be getting anywhere with me." Yami said.

"We can see that. I can't believe that they thought you could take all three of them to the ball as well as have all three of them in your bed." Bakura said.

"One woman is a disgusting enough thought. Three makes me want to stay in bed for a week." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll have fun at the ball." Bakura said.

"I am keeping Yugi with me at all times." Yami said.

* * *

Beatrice, Amelia, and Rhonda were not going to give up and went to Yami's chambers.

"He'll go with us. He has to." Amelia said.

"Right. He won't be able to resist. After all, that bastard can't possible be a better match than us." Rhonda said.

"Let's make him want us." Beatrice said.

Amelia knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and grew excited at seeing Yami again.

When the door opened, Yugi was the one standing in front of them. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

The three princesses were startled at this.

"Who the hell are you?! Why are you in Yami's chambers?!" Beatrice shrieked.

"I am in here with his permission." Yugi answered.

"You liar! Guards!" Amelia shouted.

Two Egyptian guards came over to them.

"Yes, Princess." the guards said.

"Take him to the dungeons! He in the Prince's chambers!" Rhonda ordered.

The guards looked and saw who it was.

Yugi merely shrugged.

"What are you waiting for?! Beat him!" Beatrice ordered.

"We cannot do that." the older guard said.

"Why not?!" Amelia demanded.

"Because he is Yugi, a member of the Pharaoh's council and he is also the beau of Prince Yami and has his permission to be within his chambers." the guards said.

This startled the three.

"But-" Rhonda started.

"Yami is not here at the time. If you need to speak with him, then I suggest that you come back at a later time." Yugi said before shutting the door.

"How rude!" Amelia said.

"This is outrageous!" Beatrice said.

The guards looked at each other before walking off.

"I can't believe that Yami would be with someone like that." Rhonda said.

"He won't last long. Yami will belong to us before this ball is over." Amelia said.

The three princesses stalked off.

* * *

"Thanks for doing that for me, Yugi. I didn't want to have to deal with them." Yami said.

"No problem. It would seem that they thought that you could have a foursome with them." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Don't remind me. The very thought makes me ill." Yami said.

"Well, I think that we may have some interesting things happen at the ball." Yugi said.

"You will stay with me the entire night, right?" Yami asked.

"Of course. I don't want those girls to think that they have a chance to steal you away from me, which I am not concerned about that." Yugi said.

"You don't have any reason to be." Yami said. He pulled Yugi into a kiss before the two were lost in their passion.

* * *

The night of the ball had come.

As usual, Yugi wore a pure white tunic and a light blue kilt with a crimson cape. He also wore the bracelets that Yami had given him along with the choker.

Yugi and Yami met with Atemu, Heba, Aknankanon, and Amara.

"Ready for the flirting, Yami?" Atemu groaned.

"Don't start. I don't want to know what those princesses have planned." Yami said.

"Well, they can't do much, or they'll embarrass their kingdoms." Aknankanon said.

"Father, I don't think that they have enough self-respect or respect for their kingdom to care about how they look." Yami said.

"Well, let's go." Yugi said.

The six entered the throne room and every stopped.

"Welcome to this ball. I want to thank everyone for coming, and please, enjoy." Aknankanon said.

The musicians started playing, and people started to dance, eat, and mingle.

"Oh no. Here they come." Yami groaned.

"Good luck." Atemu said before they walked off.

"Great. They abandon us." Yami said.

"Yami, we'll be fine on our own. Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"Hello. Prince Yami." Rhonda said in what she thought was a sexy manner.

"Princess Rhonda. Princess Amelia. Princess Beatrice." Yami said.

"Would you like to dance with one of us? I am certain that your beau won't mind." Amelia said, saying beau with disgust while glaring at Yugi.

"Actually, Princess, Yami and I were about to dance." Yugi said nicely before walking with Yami onto the dance floor.

"Thank you for that, Yugi." Yami said.

"Any time. I assume that they are fuming." Yugi said.

"Oh, yes. Wouldn't surprise me if they went crying to their fathers." Yami said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, and neither did I." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

"All we have to do is stay calm and they will make fools of themselves." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

After a while, the two walked to the table with the food.

Seeing her chance, Beatrice walked over with a plate of food. "Here you are, Prince Yami. I thought that you would like something to eat." Beatrice said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I never eat when I am at a ball." Yami answered.

Beatrice's face fell.

"Yami, here's your wine." Yugi said, handing Yami a glass.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami said, taking the glass.

"You drink, but don't eat." Beatrice hissed.

"Yes, I do. Excuse us." Yami said. He and Yugi walked off with Beatrice fuming.

"There's strike number two." Yugi said.

Amelia approached and said, "It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yes. I suppose it is." Yami said.

"Would you like to walk with me out in the gardens?" Amelia asked.

"No. I don't think so." Yami said.

Yugi noticed Heba waving him over. "If you will excuse us, Princess Amelia, but I believe that my brother and Atemu wish to speak with us." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi walked over to where the two were, leaving Amelia seething.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"What is that? Strike three?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, it is. The ball's barely started, and they're already on us like this." Yami said.

"Just wait, Yami. I think that they're going to cause a scene, and I think that will be the end of it." Heba said.

"Yes, but how many more attempts do I need to put up with before that happens?" Yami asked.

"I would say not too many more." Atemu said.

The four continued to walk for a little while longer.

Yugi and Yami walked off.

"Yami, why don't we go walk out on the balcony for a moment?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing. I could use the fresh air." Yami agreed.

The two walked out onto the balcony.

"The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"It sure is. Not like you though." Yami said.

"You can't mean that."

The two turned to find themselves facing Beatrice, Rhonda, and Amelia.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You can't possible mean that he is beautiful. He's a man." Beatrice said.

"Yes, and I find him attractive." Yami said.

"What about us?" Rhonda asked.

"Princess, I find no woman attractive. Do not even go there with me." Yami said.

"Why choose him over us?" Amelia demanded.

"Because he loves me, and is no interested in just a one night with someone." Yugi said.

"We didn't ask you!" Beatrice snapped.

"You may not like what he said, but he's right. I love him, and I do not plan on leaving him. Now, if you will excuse us, we would like to enjoy the ball." Yami said. He walked back into the ballroom with Yugi.

"That bastard. We can't lose a good-looking man like that to a shrimp." Rhonda said.

"We won't. If we can't have Yami, then no one will." Amelia said.

In the ballroom, Yugi and Yami had taken to dancing together again.

"Do you think that they will stop?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. My magic is acting up." Yugi said.

"That's odd." Yami said.

"Well, I'll figure it out later." Yugi said.

The two stopped dancing.

"Hi, Yami."

Yami looked and smiled. "Hello, Anzu. Hondo." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, this is Princess Anzu of Syria and her fiancé, Prince Hondo of Crillian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses." Yugi said.

"No formalities, please. Just call me Anzu." Anzu said.

"And call me Hondo." Hondo added.

"This is Yugi, my beau." Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you. Glad that you finally found someone." Hondo said.

"Yes. I have found one all right." Yami said.

"We've saw that Princess Amelia, Princess Rhonda, and Princess Beatrice have been after you all night." Hondo said.

"They don't know when to take a hint." Yami said.

"Well, once they leave, you won't have to deal with them anymore." Anzu said.

"Right. I can't wait for that." Yami said.

"How did you tow meet?" Hondo asked.

"Did you hear about all the drama with Vivian and her father?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Something about her claiming Atemu got her pregnant and trying to force him to marry her. I think that it turned out she lied about it, right?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. A bit more to it." Yami said.

The two told tem about all that had happened with Vivian and her father.

"Oh, my! That's horrible." Anzu said

"Not what you call a romantic meeting." Hondo said.

"It wasn't, but things worked out." Yami said.

"That's good." Hondo said.

"Yami, those three heading this way." Anzu said.

"Great." Yami said.

"Prince Yami." Amelia said.

Yami turned. "Yes." Yami said.

"There is just one thing I would like to say to you." Amelia said.

"What is that?" Yami asked.

Yugi noticed a glint from Amelia's hand and looked. His eyes widened.

"Die, fool!" Amelia said.

"Yami! Look out!" Yugi shouted, pushing Yami out of the way.

Amelia thrust her dagger forward right into Yugi's stomach.

Yugi's eyes widened at the incredible pain that shot through his stomach.

"Yugi! No!" Yami shouted.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I hadn't planned on them attacking, but I realized that I haven't had much action in this for a while and decided to add some in.

Also hadn't planned on the Anzu/Hondo pairing, but decided to add it in as well.

Next: Aftermath of the attack.

R&R.


	19. Aftermath

I forgot to say that I am out of school for the summer, so I should have more time for my stories. I get lazy on the weekends, so might not update as much, but weekdays you'll get updates for sure. I'll also let you know if I will be going on vaction or anything, so I'll let you know when it will be my last update before the trip and when the next update should be.

The goddess Isis and Priestess Isis are both in this chapter. There will be a distinction.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Aftermath

The entire ballroom had gone silent after hearing Yami's shout.

Amelia was angry. She was supposed to kill Yami, not him.

Yugi, despite the pain, brought his hand across and hit Amelia in the face, knocking her backwards.

That was when the ballroom went into a panic as they realized that someone had tried to kill Yugi.

Yugi's strength left him, and he collapsed backwards.

Hondo grabbed him and broke Yugi's fall.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, going over to his lover, who was obviously in pain.

"He needs help now." Hondo said.

"I'll go and find Priestess Isis." Anzu said before she ran off.

Amelia, Beatrice, and Rhonda took advantage of the panic that the ballroom was in to get out.

Yugi was fighting against the pain. "Yami, you have to get the dagger out." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"He might do more harm than good." Hondo put in.

Yugi shook his head. "Just pull the dagger straight out." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and grabbed the hilt of the dagger. He hesitated, knowing that this was going to hurt Yugi.

"Yami, just pull the dagger out fast. Just make sure that you pull it straight." Yugi said.

Yami knew that Yugi was right and pulled the dagger out as fast as could while making sure that the dagger stayed straight.

Yugi couldn't stop the cry of pain.

Yami grimaced at the blood that was on the blade. 'That bitch will pay for this.' Yami thought.

"Yugi!" Heba cried as he ran over to where his brother was with Atemu behind him.

The two had been caught in the pandemonium, and it had taken them a while to get back over to them.

"Damn it! What happened?" Atemu asked.

Anzu arrived with Isis, Aknankanon, and Amara right behind them.

"Good Ra! What happened?!" Amara cried.

Isis instantly dropped to Yugi's side. "Yami, I need you to carry him to the healing chambers so that I can help him." Isis said.

Yami nodded and picked Yugi up, following Isis with Heba and Amara behind him.

"What happened?" Aknankanon demanded.

"One of the princesses that were here tried to attack Yami with this dagger." Hondo said, picking up the dagger.

"Attack Yami!" Aknankanon shouted, enraged that someone attacked his son.

"Pharaoh! We need to calm the people!" Mahado said.

"Yes. Atemu, go to the healing chambers. Hondo. Anzu, go with him. Don't let that dagger out of your sight." Aknankanon said.

Hondo nodded, and the three left.

"Come! We must calm everyone down!" Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon went with the priests to help calm everyone down.

* * *

As soon as Yami got to the healing chambers with Yugi and put him on the bed, Isis kicked him out of the healing chambers so that she could work.

"It will be all right, son." Amara said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could be so certain. That dagger hit him hard." Yami said.

"Yami, don't forget that Yugi and I are sons of Ra. We can handle more than what anyone else could." Heba said.

The ground started to shake.

"Speaking of Father." Heba said.

Ra and Isis appeared in their human forms.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHO ATTACKED MY SON, AND FOR WHAT REASON WAS HE ATTACKED?!" Ra shouted.

Amara and Yami, who were not used to Ra's temper, were scared.

Atemu, Anzu, and Hondo, all of whom had just arrived, were also terrified.

"Father! Please calm down! Losing your temper will not help the matter." Heba said.

Isis placed a hand on Ra's shoulder. "Heba is right, Ra. You must remain calm. Yugi is very strong, and he will not die." Isis said.

"I hate that someone would dare attack one of our sons, Isis. It makes me angry!" Ra growled.

"I know. It angers me, too, but scaring everyone in the palace will not change the fact that Yugi was attacked." Isis said.

"Prince Heba."

Heba turned to face Anzu, Hondo, and Atemu.

"You are a son of Ra?" Anzu asked.

Heba smiled. "Yes. I don't believe we've met." Heba said.

"Oh! Heba, this is Anzu, princess of Syria, and her fiancé, Hondo, the prince of Crillian." Atemu said.

"Yugi and I are both children of Ra and Isis, along with our younger sister, Mana." Heba said.

"Where is Mana?" Isis asked.

"At this time of night, she should be in bed." Heba answered.

Isis smiled apologetically at Amara. "Forgive my husband's tamer, Queen Amara. Neither of us like the thought of someone attacking one of our children." Isis said.

"I understand perfectly. I would be angry as well if one of my sons' were attacked." Amara said.

"Will he be all right?" Ra asked.

"Isis is working with him now." Yami said.

Isis smiled. "If Priestess Isis is helping him, then he is in good hands. She is a very gifted healer." Isis said.

* * *

An hour later, Isis was still working with Yugi.

Ra was pacing and getting angry. "What is taking so long?!" Ra demanded.

"Ra, these things take time. You must remember that Yugi and Heba are vulnerable to human injuries as mortals. They are not afforded the same invincibility that they have when gods." Isis said.

"I know. I know." Ra said.

Aknankanon arrived with the other priests. "Well, we finally-Lord Ra! Lady Isis! I was not aware that you were here!" Aknankanon exclaimed before bowing.

"No need to bow." Isis said.

"Aknankanon, have you managed to calm the people down?" Amara asked.

"Yes. We were able to assure everyone that everything was under control, and that they should return to their rooms for now." Aknankanon said.

"Who did this?" Ra demanded.

"I don't know." Aknankanon admitted.

"I do, Father." Yami said.

"Who?" Aknankanon asked.

"Princess Amelia of Dorax was the one who used the dagger. Princess Beatrice of Zoran and Princess Rhonda of Voriance were also there. They may have known what she planned. I don't know." Yami said.

"It's true. Hondo and I were there when they came over." Anzu added.

Hondo nodded in agreement.

Aknankanon turned. "Mahado. Karim. Shada. Go and find all three of them now." Aknankanon ordered.

All three bowed before going.

"Wait!" Ra said.

The three turned.

"Look in the servants' quarters in the west wing of the palace. They are hiding there." Ra said.

"Thank you, Lord Ra." Mahado said before the three ran off.

"Pharaoh, I expect that they will be dealt with." Ra said.

"Yes but the political shit will cause a great deal of hassle as they are princesses of other countries." Aknankanon said.

"We understand that. We just don't want them to get away with it completely free." Isis said.

"They won't." Aknankanon assured them.

"Prince Yami, why would they try and attack you as we know that Yugi pushed you out of the way?" Isis asked.

"Anger? Jealousy? Either one of those, I guess." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Those three had been coming onto me ever since they got here, despite knowing that I am gay and am with Yugi." Yami said.

Aknankanon groaned. "Why is it always jealousy?" Aknankanon asked.

"What will you do?" Bakura asked.

"That depends on what happens to Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"If he dies, they'll be dealing with me." Ra growled, gold light surrounding him.

Everyone knew that he was beyond pissed.

A few moments later, Isis walked out of the healing chambers. She was startled to see Ra and the goddess Isis there.

"Isis, is Yugi all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine. He's resting right now." Isis said.

"Is it bad?" Amara asked.

"No. It's not as bad as it looked." Isis said.

"Then what took so long?" the goddess Isis asked.

"We were arguing." Isis replied.

"Arguing?" the group exclaimed.

Isis nodded. "He's not a very good patient." Isis said, crossing her arms.

Heba couldn't help it. He burst out laughing hysterically. "Th-that soun-sounds like m-my brother." Heba said, talking through the laughter.

The goddess Isis also started laughing. "Yes. He always did give Anubis a hard time when he tried to aid Yugi after training sessions with Set." Isis agreed.

"Can we see him?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Isis said.

Yami, Heba, Atemu, Amara, Aknankanon, Isis, and Ra all went in the room.

Yugi was sitting up in bed, fuming.

"I hear you've been giving Isis a hard time." Heba said.

Yugi glared. "Yes. I hate being stuck in bed!" Yugi growled.

"How long?" Heba asked.

" A week at least!" Yugi groaned.

"Is that so bad?" Atemu asked.

"You've never seen him restless before, have you?" Isis, the goddess, asked.

"No." Atemu said.

"You'll know soon enough." Ra said.

Yugi blinked, realizing that his parents were there. "Mother. Father. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Once we sensed that you had been injured, we came." Isis said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"We will get all three princesses for what they did, Yugi." Aknankanon assured him.

"I didn't think that they would have gone that far." Yugi said.

"Well, at least we know who did it." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before everyone left except for Yami, leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked, climbing on the bed beside Yugi.

"Yeah. It'll take me at least a month to heal." Yugi said.

"I think that it'll take longer than that." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm a son of Ra. I heal faster than average humans. It will only take a month before I'm back at full strength." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

Yugi turned and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You took the blow. Thank for that, by the way." Yami said.

"Well, I couldn't let them hurt you. Plus, I knew I would heal much faster than you." Yugi said.

"True enough." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi, and Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"What about the princesses?" Yugi asked.

"Mahado, Karim, and Shada are going to get them now. Your father told us where they were hiding themselves at. Father will deal with them soon, although politics will make it hard to do much to them." Yami said.

"Well, I know what he can do." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that Father will want to hear it." Yami said.

"I'll tell him later." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two stayed like that with Yugi in Yami's arms.

* * *

Amelia, Beatrice, and Rhonda were in the servants' quarters.

"What do you think? Is it safe to leave yet?" Beatrice asked.

"Of course not! We'll be killed for what we did!" Amelia snapped.

"Then why did you decide to kill Yami in the first place?" Rhonda demanded.

"Because if we couldn't have him, then no one should have been able to. My plan was to kill him so that bastard that stole him from us couldn't have him! That failed because of that bastard, but at least I know he will die!" Amelia said.

"Yeah. That'll show Yami to turn us down." Rhonda agreed, loving the thought.

"Once everything dies down, we can sneak out of here and head to the safety of our countries. There's nothing that the Pharaoh can do to us once we are out of his kingdom." Beatrice said.

"That's the plan." Amelia said.

"Won't the servants turn us in if they see us?" Rhonda asked.

"No. I found out that these servants' quarters are not used now. No one will come here, and we'll escape in the dead of night, where no one will see us." Amelia said.

"Good. Yami will heartbroken and alone at the death of his damned lover, and we get away free." Rhonda said gleefully.

Beatrice smirked. "Wish I could see the look in Yami's face when he hears that his precious lover is dead." Beatrice said.

"You won't get to!"

All three whirled around to face Mahado, Karim, and Shada along with some guards.

The three priests had decided to take a few guards since there was a chance that they had weapons and might attack them.

"Come with us, princesses. The Pharaoh knows that you attacked Yugi." Mahado said.

"Never! That bastard deserves to die!" Amelia shouted. She took her dagger out.

Beatrice and Rhonda took out theirs and attacked them.

Mahado, Karim, and Shada easily disarmed the princesses, as they had no training in battle.

The three guards that had come with them grabbed the princesses by their arms, holding them in place.

"Let go!" Amelia demanded.

"We are princesses!" Beatrice yelled.

"You have no right to treat us like this!" Rhonda declared.

"We see it differently, princesses. You see, you attacked a member of the Pharaoh's council as well as the beau of Prince Yami. The Pharaoh will not let you off so easy." Mahado said.

"The fact that you are princesses will help you some, but you will still stand trail for your offences against the kingdom of Egypt." Karim said.

"We will take them to the Pharaoh and see what he wishes us to do with them." Shada said.

The three priests left the room with the guards behind them, forcing the struggling princesses to go with them.

* * *

Aknankanon was not surprised when the King of Dorax, the King of Zoran, and the King of Voriance came to him.

"Pharaoh, we are having trouble finding our daughters." the King of Zoran said.

"I am not surprised." Aknankanon said.

"What do you mean? They could have been attacked by the person who attacked in the ballroom!" the King of Dorax said, angry that Aknankanon did not seem worried in the least.

"I am looking for your daughters right now because they are the ones that are behind this." Aknankanon said.

"That is preposterous!" the King of Voriance said.

"It was Princess Amelia who used the dagger. Princess Beatrice and Princess Rhonda are suspected to be involved in this." Aknankanon said.

"My daughter would do no such thing!" the Kind of Dorax exclaimed.

Aknankanon produced the dagger. "This was the dagger used to attack my councilman. It has the crest of your family on it." Aknankanon sad.

The King of Dorax was shocked.

"Also, Princess Anzu of Syria and Prince Hondo of Crillian were there when the attack happened and saw everything. They testified that they were the ones behind the attack. Princess Amelia was aiming at my son, Yami. Yugi noticed the dagger and pushed Yami out of the way." Aknankanon said.

"I do not understand. Why would they do this?" the King of Voriance asked.

"I do not know. All I have is a theory." Aknankanon said.

"Why?" the King of Dorax demanded. He wanted to know why his daughter would do this.

"Your daughters have been flirting with Yami since they arrived. They wanted him to want them. However, my son is gay and already has a lover. Yugi is his lover, actually. They knew this. I believe anger and jealousy drove them to this. Again, this is just a theory." Aknankanon said.

The three kings were shocked at this.

Just then, Mahado, Karim, ad Shada arrived.

"My Pharaoh, we found them." Mahado said.

Amelia, Beatrice, and Rhonda were glad to see their fathers.

"Daddy, make them let us go!" Amelia pleaded.

"Pharaoh, is it possible for them to release them?" the King of Dorax asked, not liking seeing his daughter held prisoner, though he knew that it was necessary.

"Only if they do not run. If they try to run, my guards will restrain them." Aknankanon said, nodding to his guards.

The guards released their holds on the princesses, ready to grab them again if necessary.

The three princesses ran to their fathers.

"They attacked us for no reason!" Rhonda accused.

"What happened, Shada?" Aknankanon asked.

"We found them in the old servant's quarters in the west wing. They attacked us with these daggers, but we disarmed them and brought them here. We did not harm them." Shada said.

Aknankanon along with the three kings saw the crests on the daggers.

"Daddy, they're lying!" Amelia cried.

"Amelia, enough!" the king of Dorax said.

Amelia was startled.

"We know what you did. You tried to attack Prince Yami, but attacked his lover and member of the Pharaoh's council instead." the King of Dorax said.

"We know you were involved, Beatrice." the King of Zoran said.

"As you were, Rhonda." the King of Voriance said.

"But-" Amelia started.

"You know that they will have to be tried for their crimes against Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. They will not leave." the king of Zoran said.

"I understand, but you must understand that they must be guarded." Aknankanon said.

"Not the dungeons!" Rhonda cried.

A look from her father made Rhonda be quiet.

"The dungeons are what you deserve. However, I will not do that, only because of the fact that you are princesses. There will be three guards at each other their doors. If they try to escape, they will be in even more trouble than they are in now." Aknankanon said.

"We understand, Pharaoh. They will not leave." the King of Dorax said.

"I will deal with them tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

The three Kings left with their daughters, obviously lecturing them.

"What now?" Karim asked.

"Karim. Shada. Find three trustworthy guards and station them at the room that each princess is staying in. If they try to leave the room, tell them to stop the princesses and come get me." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the two said and left.

"What will you do?" Mahado asked.

"I do not know yet." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"So, they are found now?" Amara asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow, they will be tried." Aknanaknon said.

"Normally such acts would arrant death, but that'll be difficult given their stations." Marik said.

"I know. I don't know what to do." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I did have an idea." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Although you cannot kill them, you can still punish them. After all, they virtually committed high treason, correct?" Yugi asked.

"Yes they did." Atemu said.

"Well, you can banish them for high treason with the warning that if they are ever found in Egypt again, they will be killed." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Had promise, Pharaoh." Bakura said.

"Indeed. It does seem like a good idea, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"And it's within the rights given their crimes." Yami said.

"Is that what you will do?" Seth asked.

"Most likely. It is the worst that I can do to them. Given the politics of all this, there is not much else I can do." Aknankanon said.

"Well, that is for tomorrow." Isis said.

Getting the hint, everyone except Yami left.

"Isis, can Yugi return to his chambers?" Yami asked.

"I would prefer he not be left alone." Isis said.

"He can stay with me in my chambers." Yami said.

"Is that such a good idea?" Isis asked.

"Isis, nothing will happen. Right now, I just want to sleep." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll come by in the morning and see how you are doing." Isis said.

Yugi nodded, and Yugi and Yami left the healing chambers to go to Yami's room.

Once in the room, Yugi went right to the bed. "I am glad Isis let me come here." Yugi said.

"So am I. I didn't want to have to stay in the healing chambers, too." Yami said.

"Would you have?" Yugi asked.

"In a heartbeat." Yami answered.

"Well, let's get some sleep." Yugi said, yawning.

Yami climbed into bed with Yugi. "Agreed." Yami said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and drew him closer. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest and was soon asleep. Yami smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Note: In what I have seen, Anubis is the god who prepares teh dead and heals the living. My resource might be wrong.

Next: The princesses' trial.

R&R.


	20. The Princesses' Punishment

Chapter 20- The Princesses' Punishment

The next morning, Yami woke up with Yugi still fast asleep. Yami smiled down at him, glad that Yugi was all right.

But Yami frowned when he remembered what had happened the day before. 'I hope that Father does deal with those princesses for what they did.' Yami thought.

Remembering how Vivian had done, Yami knew that there were clear similarities between them.

"What's gotten you upset?" Yugi asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yami looked down at Yugi. "What?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you looked rather upset. I was just asking what was bothering you." Yugi answered.

"Oh. I was thinking about what those three princesses did." Yami answered.

"Yami, there's no need to get yourself worked up over what they did. Your father will deal with them." Yugi said.

"I know he will, but I was actually thinking about how much like Vivian they are. She tried to pull the exact same thing." Yami said.

"Hmm. I had never actually thought about it like that before, but I can see the similarities now." Yugi agreed.

"I just hope that Father does get rid of them, though. I really have never liked them, and I am really tired of them." Yami seas.

"Given what they did, I don't think that the Pharaoh is going to let them get away. After all, they did commit crimes with what they did. He might not be able to do what he did to Vivian, her father, and Aman, but he can still get rid of them. After all, it's not like they can dispute what the Pharaoh commands in his own kingdom." Yugi said.

"By the way, do you think that your father is going to show up again?" Yami asked.

"If I know him, yeah, he will, if for no other reason than to scare the crap out of all three of them." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that it would work." Yami said.

"I know that it would." Yugi said.

"Come on. We had better get up." Yami said.

"You can. Isis ordered me to stay in bed for a week, and I don't think she would look kindly on me getting up." Yugi said.

"Right. I guess you're learning that Isis isn't one to mess with when it concerns your health." Yami said.

"I figured it out." Yugi replied.

Yami got out of the bed. "Well, I'm going to have to be there, so I have to get ready." Yami said.

"I know. It's not like I was going to try and stop you." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and went into the bathing chambers.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara had left their chambers and were going to the dining room when Sereth met them.

"Sereth, is everything all right?" Aknankanon asked.

"Pharaoh, is it true that the princesses of Dorax, Zoran, and Voriance tried to attack Prince Yami and almost killed Yugi?" Sereth asked.

"Yes. It is true. Yami was the intended victim, but Yugi noticed it in time and pushed Yami out of the way. It seems that all three attacked the Mahado, Karim, and Shada when they went to bring them to me. I will be dealing with them later today." Aknankanon said.

"How with their fathers?' Sereth asked.

"All three kings know that their daughters did what we said. There is a limit to what I can to do to them, but I will not allow them to get away with it." Aknankanon said.

"How is Yugi?" Sereth asked.

"He is doing fine. It will take some time for him to heal, but he will be fine." Amara replied.

Sereth nodded.

"I will deal with them after breakfast." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Amelia, I am very disappointed in you!" her father said.

"But Daddy-" Amelia started.

"No buts! Do you have any idea what trouble your actions have caused?! Your actions could have very easily caused a war with Egypt!" her father shouted.

"War?" Amelia gasped.

"Yes. A war. Yo attacked Prince Yami and severely injured Prince Yami's beau, who is also a member of the Pharaoh's council!" her father said.

"But it wasn't fair! Yami should have been with me, not that twerp!" Amelia whined.

"Amelia, that was not your choice to make. Prince Yami likes whom he likes, and you do not have a say in it. Prince Yami not wanting to marry you was no reason to try and attack him and nearly kill someone else!" her father said.

"It's not like the Pharaoh can do anything to me." Amelia said haughtily.

Her father's eyes narrowed. "Yes. The Pharaoh can do some things to you. There is nothing that you can do to stop that, and that is nothing compared to what I will do." her father said.

"Wh-what?" Amelia said, startled that her father would punish her.

"That's right. As of now, you are no longer eligible for the crown of Dorax. You'll have no power in the kingdom now." her father said.

"You can't!" Amelia cried.

"Yes, I can. You have to pay for your actions. I won't let you ruin the relationship our country has with Egypt." her father said.

* * *

"Beatrice, I cannot believe that you would do all this! You've disgraced the kingdom of Zoran with your actions." her father said.

"But-" Beatrice started.

"Don't even start with me, Beatrice. Nothing you say can excuse your actions." her father said. He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "You could have sent us to war with Egypt." her father.

Beatrice paled. "W-war?" Beatrice whispered.

"Yes. War. The Pharaoh would have been within his right to declare war on us for attacking his son, nearly killing his son's beau, and attacking the priests." her father said.

"It wasn't fair, though! Yami should have been with me, not with that little runt!" Beatrice cried.

"Beatrice, who Prince Yami decides to spend his life with is his concern, not yours. And do not refer to Prince Yami in such a formal way. You have no right to do so." her father said.

"Father, please. I just wanted Prince Yami to join our kingdoms." Beatrice.

"No, you didn't. You wanted him for your own selfish reasons, but I cannot condone your actions." her father said.

"The Pharaoh can't do anything to me." Beatrice stated.

"There are some things he can do, but you will also have to face your punishment by me." her father said.

"What?!" Beatrice cried.

"That's right. You have to be punished for what you did. You will never become queen of Zoran now. You will have no commanding power in the kingdom, either, and I am debating on whether or not I should strip you of your title." her father said.

Beatrice was horrified. She hadn't that though her own father would do this to her. "But you can't!" Beatrice cried.

"Don't start with me! I am well in my right to do so if I feel the need to." her father snapped.

* * *

"Rhonda, I have never so humiliated and embarrassed by anyone in my life. You have brought a great amount of shame to our kingdom." her father said.

"Daddy, it's not that's serious." Rhonda said.

"Not that serious! You aid in an attempt on Prince Yami's life as well as nearly killing a member of the Pharaoh's council who is also Prince Yami's beau." her father said.

"So what?! The half-pint deserved it!" Rhonda snapped.

Her father's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak to me in such a tone! Do not forget that you are my daughter, and I will be given the respect that I deserve." her father said.

Rhonda took a step back. Her father had never spoken to her like that before.

"You have caused enough trouble for me. You could have sent us into a war with Egypt!" her father growled.

Rhonda's eyes widened. "A war?!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Yes. A war. The Pharaoh has the right to given what you did against his kingdom. I only pray that he will not bring a war onto us." her father said.

Rhonda sat down. "It doesn't matter. It's not like the Pharaoh can do anything to me." Rhonda said.

"Yes, he can. There are some things that the Pharaoh can do to you, but I will also be punishing you." her father said.

"Punish me?" Rhonda cried, scared.

"Yes. As of now, you will never have the throne of Voriance. You will also have no power within the kingdom." her father said.

"You can't!" Rhonda cried.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. I can do this." her father said.

"But I won't be respected!" Rhonda whined.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to do what you did." her father told her.

* * *

After breakfast had been eaten, Aknankanon went to the throne room with Amara, Atemu, Heba, Yami, the council, and the priests.

"Pharaoh, shall we deal with the princesses first thing?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. Bring them here." Aknankanon said.

The guards went to get the princesses.

'I hope that they get dealt with fast. I don't want to have to have those princesses here any longer. They have caused enough trouble for us.' Atemu thought.

'I hope that those three don't find a way to get out of this mess. They need to pay for what they have done to Yugi. They broke the laws, and they can't get away with it.' Heba thought.

'They had better not get away with this. I swear that I will find a way to deal with them myself.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before the guards returned with Amelia, Beatrice, and Rhonda. Their fathers were there as well.

Many thought that their fathers would try to get the three out of trouble without anything happening to them.

Aknankanon wasn't going to care what their fathers said. He would not allow them to get away with what they had dome to Yugi and tried to do to Yami.

Amelia, Beatrice, and Rhonda were forced to bow before Aknankanon.

Aknankanon stood up and said, "Amelia. Beatrice. Rhonda. You have all committed crimes against the kingdom of Egypt by making an attempt on the life of my son, Yami, as well as attacking and almost killing Yugi, a member of my council and my son's beau. You also attacked three of my priests when they were trying to bring you to me for attacking Yami and Yugi." Aknankanon said.

The three princesses didn't dare look up, but everyone knew that they were fuming as they were angry by how they were being treated.

"Given the fact that you committed crimes against Egypt, I cannot let you off that easily. However, the fact that you are princesses of other countries, I will not do as much harm as I would have." Aknankanon said.

Amelia, Beatrice, and Rhonda hid their smirks.

Aknankanon took notice of this, as did many others. "As punishment for your crimes, all three of you are banished from Egypt for high treason." Aknankanon said.

All three princesses looked up in shock.

"You are to never return to Egypt again. If you do return to Egypt after this time, you can be put to death for merely being here." Aknankanon said.

"But this isn't fair!" Amelia cried.

"Yes, it is. If you had been citizens of Egypt, you would have been executed for your crimes, so be grateful. In any other case, you would have lost your lives." Aknankanon said.

The three princesses paled at realizing how close they were to dying.

There was a sudden shaking of the room.

"What the-' Aknankanon started before realizing exactly what was going on.

A moment later, Ra appeared in the room in his human form.

All three princesses along with their father knew exactly who Ra was, and they were terrified by the thought of what he could do.

"I suggest that you three girls heed the Pharaoh's warning for you will face even worse punishment if you return to Egypt." Ra said.

None of the princesses understood why Ra was here, and it was clear that they didn't understand why Ra was so angry over them attacking Yugi.

"I suggest that you remember this well. Yugi and Heba are my sons, therefore, they are under protection of the gods themselves." Ra said.

All three princesses gasped as Ra's words sunk in.

"Your actions against Yugi are the same as taking actions against the gods. It would do you well to remember that." Ra said. His gaze was unforgiving.

All three princesses realized that they had far overstepped their bounds.

"All three of you are to be out of my kingdom by sunset tonight." Aknankanon said.

Their fathers knew that there was nothing that they could do, but do as Aknankanon had said and leave.

Aknankanon looked at the three kings. "I trust that there is no fear that they will return to Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"Of course not, Pharaoh." the King of Dorax said.

"Good. I will not allow their actions to interfere with the agreements between Egypt and your countries." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." the King of Zoran said.

The three kings led their daughters out of the throne room, planning to leave within the hour.

Ra, knowing that there was no longer a need for him to be there, turned to Aknankanon and said, "I will be leaving now, Pharaoh."

"Yes, Lord Ra." Aknankanon said.

Ra disappeared from the room.

"Do you think that the three will return?" Yami asked.

"If they value their lives, they will not. I will go through with what I said and execute them if they return." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yami returned to find Yugi reading. "Interesting book?" Yami asked.

"Somewhat." Yugi said, putting the book down. "How did the meeting go?" Yugi asked.

Yami sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "It went fine. Father banished them from Egypt with the threat that he would execute them if they ever returned to Egypt, and your father appeared and made another threat." Yami said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Yugi said.

"In any case, those three are gone and out of our lives." Yami said.

"That's good. I'm sure that you're glad that the princesses are gone. At least they can't come onto you anymore." Yugi said.

"Those three, anyway." Yami agreed.

"Well, Yami, at least that is three less that you will have to deal with now." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami asks Yugi an important question.

R&R.


	21. The Question

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip the area between the bold if you don't like them. I warned you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- The Question

Yugi and Heba were out in the training area of the palace, training.

Yugi struck out at Heba with his Sais, and Heba blocked them with his own. Heba ran forward at Yugi and struck out at Yugi several times with his Sais. Yugi blocked each strike, causing a metallic sound to fill the air. Yugi then went back at Heba and started to strike out at Heba, but, like Yugi, Heba managed to block each strike. Yugi struck out hard at Heba and knocked one of his Sais out of his hand. Yugi struck out, but Heba ducked and the flipped back out of the way. Yugi ran at Heba and jumped up, brought his Sais down at Heba. Heba dove to the side out of the way and then went at Yugi. He managed to kick Yugi in the side, but Yugi flipped and landed on his feet. Heba ran over to where his Sais landed and picked it up, turning ad blocking Yugi's Sais with his own just in time.

The two jumped away from each other.

"You haven't gotten as soft as I thought, Brother." Yugi said.

"Well, just because I haven't trained in a while doesn't mean that I will lose my touch." Heba said.

"Yes, but chances are that you're still going to lose this fight." Yugi said.

Heba moved into a fighting stance. "Then we will just have to see, won't we?" Heba asked.

Yugi also took up a fighting stance. "That we will." Yugi agreed.

The two charged at each other again, and their Sais immediately clashed. They jumped away from each other and went back again. Their Sais clashed several times. Their Sais clashed and they stayed there, each one pushing against the other. Yugi then jumped back away from Heba and charged at him. Heba was hit in the chance and thrown down the ground. Yugi brought his Sais down at Heba, but Heba rolled out of the way. He got back up and went at Yugi again. Their Sais clashed once more.

* * *

"So, you don't have any idea where Yugi is at?" Yami asked Atemu.

"No. I haven't seen him since breakfast. For that matter, I haven't seen Heba, either." Atemu said as he shifted Hasan in his arms.

"I wonder where they could be. It's not like Yugi and Heba to just disappear on us." Yami mused.

"So, are you still planning to ask Yugi tonight?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I have everything planned out for tonight." Yami said.

"Well, I doubt that Yugi is going to say no." Atemu said.

"I hope not." Yami said.

"Hey, guys!"

The two looked ahead to see Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Jou, and Seth ahead of them.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"If you two were looking for Yugi and Heba, we found them." Bakura said.

Yami and Atemu walked over to where they were and were surprised to find Yugi and Heba locked in the middle of a fight.

* * *

Heba charged at Yugi and brought his Sais down at him. Yugi blocked Heba's Sais with his own and pushed Heba back. Heba landed off balance on his feet, and Yugi charged forward at him, kicking Heba in the chest. Heba was thrown back, but flipped and managed to land on his feet. Heba then went back at Yugi, but Yugi ducked and tried to bring his Sais up at Heba, but Heba managed to block them with his own Sais.

The tow jumped away from each other, breathing heavily and sweating.

"I forgot how intense a fight with you can be, Yugi." Heba said.

"Shall we step it up a notch?" Yugi asked.

"Love the idea." Heba replied.

Yugi and Heba charged at each other and their Sais clashed again. Heba brought his Sais across several times, but Yugi managed to block them each time. Yugi moved back and a ball of gold energy formed in his hand, and he threw it at Heba. Heba jumped back out of the way and avoided the ball. Heba then formed one and threw it at Yugi. Yugi ducked to the ground to avoid it. The two went at each other and their Sais clashed again. Their Sais started glow, and the two jumped back before going forward again. When their Sais clashed again, sparks flew from them. Yugi pushed hard and caused Heba to stumble. Yugi lashed out, and Heba barely managed to duck out of the way. Yugi then turned and kicked Heba in his stomach, throwing Heba back. Yugi went forward again and rammed sideways into Heba, knocking Heba down to the ground.

Yugi then held a Sai down at Heba. "Give up?" Yugi asked.

Heba gasped for breath. "Yeah. I know when I'm beaten." Heba said.

"Good." Yugi said. He dismissed his Sais and held a hand down to Heba.

Heba also dismissed his Sais and took Yugi's hand, letting Yugi help him onto his feet.

"You've gotten a bit better since the last time we fought, Heba." Yugi said.

"Well, I still haven't gotten as good as you, yet, Yugi. You beat me." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I was always the better fighter. You'll probably manage to beat one day." Yugi said.

"Hey, guys! Nice fight!"

Yugi and Heba looked up to where the balcony was and saw their friends up there.

"How long have you guys been there?" Heba asked.

"Long enough to see you get your butt kicked, Heba." Bakura said, smirking.

"I didn't see you do much better when you fought him, Bakura." Heba retorted.

"We wondered where you two had wandered off to." Atemu said.

"Well, I haven't trained in a long time, and I figured I should try, so I asked Yugi to train with me." Heba said.

"Should have asked Bakura. At least you would have won." Yami said.

"Hey!" Bakura said indignantly.

The group laughed.

"Sorry, but Yugi's the best training partner. We practice fighting with our magic, too." Heba said.

"That's what that was." Seth said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Yugi and Heba went to grab their towels and headed up to where their friends were.

"How long have you two been training?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. What was that, Yugi, our third fight?" Heba asked.

"Fourth." Yugi replied.

"Fourth? No wonder I'm tired." Heba said.

"Do you need to go that many rounds?" Marik asked.

"No, but I wanted to. I haven't really been training for several years. I have to get back into practice." Heba said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Just to be ready for anything that comes. You never know when a crazy person will come back." Heba said.

"Like Vivian or one of the princesses?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly." Heba said.

"Well, I believe that you two need to go and bathe." Jou said.

"You saying that we stink?" Yugi asked.

"No, but you will." Jou replied.

"Well, he's right. I think that will help us relax." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Heba agreed.

* * *

After bathing, Yugi walked back into the room in only a towel to find Yami lying on the bed.

Since Yugi's attack, Yugi had moved into Yami's room with him since they usually ended up staying in one of their rooms, so they just stayed in the same room now.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Just waiting for you." Yami replied.

"What's your point?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're unbelievable sometimes." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know. And you love me anyway." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Yugi said. He walked over and leaned over to kiss Yami.

Yami reached up and wrapped his arms around Yugi, bringing him closer. His hands trailed down to the towel before they were harshly slapped.

"Ouch!" Yami exclaimed.

"You have a dirty mind." Yugi said.

"What did you expect when you walk around in nothing but a towel?" Yami asked.

"You really are impossible." Yugi said. He went over and got dressed.

Yami pouted. "You really know how to spoil all of my fun, you know that." Yami said.

Yugi turned and grinned. "Yes, I do know that." Yugi said.

"I've ordered dinner to be brought up here, so we'll be eating in here tonight." Yami said.

"Okay. Any special reason?" Yugi asked.

"No. I just wanted to have dinner alone with you." Yami replied.

"Yami, I know that you're up to something." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but you'll just have to find out what that is when we eat tonight." Yami said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yugi said.

* * *

"Yami's acting kind of strange, Heba." Yugi said.

"In what way?" Heba asked, looking at Yugi.

"He's planning a dinner tonight, and I can tell that he's up to something." Yugi said.

"Maybe he's just trying to be romantic." Heba said.

"You think?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. I know when Atemu and I were first lovers, he would do any little thing just to remind me that he loved me, and one thing he did was romantic dinners." Heba said. He laughed and said, "Actually, he still does that."

"So, you think he's just trying to be charming and romantic?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I believe." Heba replied.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Heba smiled as Hasan tried to get up onto his feet, but couldn't. "Hasan wants to walk so bad he can't stand it." Heba said.

"He'll get there one day." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that he will." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yugi walked into his and Yami's chambers to find that dinner was already set up with candles on the table.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a voice whispered, "Do you like it?"

"Yes. Mind telling me what is going on?" Yugi asked.

"All in its own time, Yugi." Yami said before taking Yugi by the hand and leading him over to the table.

Yugi and Yami sat down and started to eat the dinner that was prepared.

"What did you have planned for us tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, that you'll find out soon. You know, you don't have to keep flirting with me." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Training. You have no idea how much you training turns me on." Yami said.

"I need to remember that for the next time I need to get you in the mood." Yugi said.

"Just seeing you gets me in the mood." Yami replied with a smirk.

Yugi shook his head. "You are a sex-maniac." Yugi said.

"And you're not? You jump me about as much as I jump you." Yami said.

"Okay. So we're both sex-maniacs." Yugi said.

After they finished eating, Yami set the trays outside and led Yugi out onto the balcony. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as they both looked out in the gardens.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It really is." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's something that I want to ask you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

Yami let go of Yugi and turned him around. "Yugi, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Yami said. He took out a ring that was amethyst in color and had crimson specks in it. "Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he smiled. "Yes. Of course I will marry you." Yugi said.

Yami felt a grin spread across his face as leaned forward and kissed Yugi. Hen then put the ring on his finger.

"Is that why you planned tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it is." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You certainly know how to make an evening special." Yugi said.

"That was the idea." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

Yami broke the kiss and said, "Should we celebrate?"

"I think that's a great idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami kissed Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi as they walked back into the bedroom, still lip-locked.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Yami let go of Yugi, grabbed Yugi's tunic, and took it off, throwing it the floor beside him. He then leaned over and started to kiss Yugi on the neck. Yugi let out a moan when Yami started to suck on his neck.

Yugi reached down, grabbed the hem of Yami's own tunic, and started to pull it up. Yami broke the kiss to let Yugi pull the tunic over his head and to the floor.

Yami the kissed Yugi again on the lips as they started to walk over to the bed. Yugi sat down on the bed first and scooted back so that Yami could get on the bed as well. Yami then had Yugi lay down as that he was on top of him.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. I love you, too." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and started to lay butterfly kisses on Yugi neck and started to kiss down Yugi's chest.

"Oh. Yami." Yugi moaned.

When Yami reached Yugi right nipple, he flicked his tongue over it, causing Yugi to shudder. He then pulled the little nub into his mouth and started to suck on it. Once it was hard, Yami released it and turned his attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He then continued on down Yugi's body to his naval, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

"Yami." Yugi moaned.

Yami then rose up and untied the sash around Yugi's waist and pulled his kilt off.

Yugi shivered as the cold air hit his already hard member.

Yami smiled when he saw that Yugi was hard. He reached down and started to stroke Yugi when he said, "You're already ready for me, I see."

"It doesn't take much to get me aroused, either, Yami." Yugi said.

"I can see that." Yami said, leaning down to kiss Yugi.

Yugi reached down and untied the sash around Yami's waist before he threw it and Yami's kilt to the floor.

Yami shivered as the cold air hit his naked form.

Yugi reached down and started to pump Yami's member.

Yami moaned at that.

"I know someone else who is ready." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I never said that I wasn't." Yami said, forcing Yugi to stop at the same time he stopped stroking Yugi.

Yami reach over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of oil.

Yugi then spread his legs, and Yami settled between them. Yami coated three of his fingers in the oil and slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed slightly, but quickly relaxed as Yami started to move his finger. Yami added in a second finger and started to move them in a scissor-like motion. At that time, Yami hit Yugi's sweet spot.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked and thrust his two fingers up into that spot before he added in a third finger. He moved them all in the same scissor-like motion and hit Yugi's sweet spot at the same time.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami finally removed his fingers, receiving a groan from Yugi. He chuckled and said, "You're always so impatient."

"You don't help with that." Yugi retorted.

"Maybe now." Yami agreed. He took the oil and coated his member in it before he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist as Yami entwined their hands.

Yami the started to slowly push into Yugi, and he didn't stop until he was in the hilt. Once fully inside Yugi, Yami stayed still to allow Yugi time to adjust.

It didn't take long before Yugi started to thrust again Yami, wanting him to move.

Yami obliged and pulled slowly out of Yugi before he pushed back in just as slowly.

Yugi moaned at the torturously slow pace. He knew what Yami was doing.

Yami didn't want to rush it tonight because of what they were celebrating.

Yami continued with the slow and gentle pace, but it soon became hard for him to keep that pace as the tight, warm heat from Yugi was begging him to move faster.

Yugi noticed and said, "Yami, speed up."

Yami obliged and pulled and thrust back in faster, also making the thrust harder.

Yugi arched up as Yami hit Yugi's sweet spot.

Yami started to go harder and faster, striking Yugi's sweet spot hard.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked and continued to go faster.

Yugi legs tightened around Yami's waist as the pleasure started to run rampant through his body. "Oh! Ah! Yami! Don't stop! So good! Faster!" Yugi moaned.

"Oh, Yugi! You're so tight! So hot! It's wonderful!" Yami groaned as he sped up even more.

Yami could feel his end nearing, so he reached down between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was soon thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released onto Yami's hand and on their chests.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down around him, and this threw him over the edge. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yami then collapsed on top of Yugi, exhausted.

Yugi managed to wiggle his way out form under Yami.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked starting to get up, but he was pushed back down on the bed by Yugi, who was now straddling him from behind.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought we could have it both ways tonight." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I like that idea." Yami said.

Yugi pulled Yami up onto his hands and knees. Yugi took the oil and coated his fingers in it before he slipped one inside of Yami.

Yami groaned at the finger. He hated it when Yugi took the time to prepare him.

Yugi smirked. He did this as a way of teasing Yami.

Yugi added in a second finger and started to scissor them apart, hitting Yami's sweet spot.

"Ah! Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi smirked and added in a third finger, doing the same scissor-like motion and thrusting in the spot each time.

Yugi removed his fingers and coated his member before he thrust roughly into Yami, hitting his sweet spot.

"Yugi!" Yami cried.

Yugi smirked and started to thrust in hard and fast, just the way that Yami liked it.

Yami was started to thrust back against Yugi, making the thrusts even harder.

"Ah! Yugi! Go harder! Faster!" Yami begged.

Yugi did as he was told and started to pound into Yami with all his strength.

Yami hands tightened in the bed sheets as his body was forced to move forward from the force of Yugi's thrusts.

Yugi could feel himself reaching his end and reached around to grab Yami's member, starting to stroke it.

"Ah!" Yami exclaimed at the feeling.

Yugi kept on thrusting and pumping Yami as he leaned down and licked up Yami's back to his neck. "Go on, Yami. Release." Yugi said.

With those words, Yami came. "YUGI!" Yami screamed, releasing all over Yugi's hand.

Yugi felt Yami's walls clamp around him, and that became his undoing. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned, releasing inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were exhausted as they collapsed onto the bed with Yugi on Yami's back. They were panting and sweaty.

Yami shivered as Yugi's warm breath ghosted over his neck as Yugi panted.

Once Yugi recovered, he removed himself from Yami's entrance and rolled over beside him.

"I think that was a fun way to celebrate our engagement." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I agree." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami then cuddled up together.

"I guess we have to tell everyone about the engagement now." Yugi said.

"Later. We'll do that tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yami, I have no intentioned of moving." Yugi said.

"Good. Because I wasn't about to let you leave." Yami said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A bit of trouble.

R&R.


	22. Old Enemy

Just to let you know, I'm going to be out of town this weekend, and I won't be able to do any writing, so this will be the last update for a few days. I might be able to update some time on SUnday, May 10. If I can, it will only be one story most likely. On Monday, May 11, I will definately be back to updating. Hope you understand.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Old Enemy

"Pharaoh, there seems to be some trouble going on throughout the kingdom." Sereth said.

"What is the trouble, Sereth?" Aknankanon asked.

"There have been a rash of murders throughout the kingdom, and all of them seem to have been someone who once worked here in the palace." Sereth said.

"How were they killed?" Aknankanon asked.

"It would seem someone choked each person with their bare hands." Sereth said.

"It would take someone with great strength to do that." Seth remarked.

"It does not sound like something that anyone has ever done. How many victims have there been?" Amara asked.

"At last count, there were ten." Sereth said.

Aknankanon growled. "Ten dead! This is outrage! I do not know who is doing this, but whoever it is will pay!" Aknankanon said.

"Are there any leads?" Marik asked.

"None." Sereth replied.

Aknankanon turned to Bakura. "Bakura, you and Marik were once in the rings like this. Is there anyone you remember that would have done something like this?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. Thieves usually use a dagger or sword when committing a murder. Choking isn't something that they are known for. It takes too long." Bakura answered.

"What should we do, Pharaoh?" Karim asked.

"We will double palace security. The fact that there are former palace workers that are being killed, it is clear that this is an act against us, and I don't want to take the chance that they will be able to get into this palace." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Geez. There is too much security here." Jou muttered.

"Jou, the number of murdered people has doubled." Heba said.

"Doubled?!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yeah. The Pharaoh is worried that something might happen to someone here in the palace. That is the reason for the added security." Yugi said.

"Father had every right to worry. If that person were to get in the palace, it could be a danger to everyone here." Atemu said.

"How do they know that it's just one person?" Ryou asked.

"Well, technically, we don't know." Bakura replied.

"We're just making that assumption. I pray that it is just one person." Yami said.

"It'll be bad if it is more than one person." Malik remarked.

"So, what do we do?' Jou asked.

"All we can do is be on guard." Marik said.

* * *

"Heba, you know that there is more that you and I can do." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we can't use out power as sons of Ra to find out who is going this." Heba said.

"I know that, and I wasn't thinking about doing that. My thought was that we could use our magic to keep an eye on everyone in the palace. It would allow us to keep everyone safe." Yugi said.

"I suppose so. It wouldn't be going against the rules." Heba said.

"Heba, this is to protect everyone here, especially the Pharaoh and the Queen. You know that we are supposed to protect them as well." Yugi said.

"I know. Let's just hope that whoever is behind this is caught soon." Heba said.

* * *

A shadowy figure stood looking at the palace.

"You can up as much security as possible, but it won't stop me. I will get to you. You'll pay for what you did to me." the figure said.

He let out a laugh.

"You are soon going to lose everything." the figure said.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall. He was thinking about what was going on. 'There has to be a way to end this. I know that whoever this killer is going to strike again and soon.'

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up to see Mana and Ishizu running up to him.

Both of the girls looked scared and shaken. They ran up to Yugi and grabbed hold of him.

Yugi put a hand on each of them and said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's wring with one of the guards." Mana said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"He's asleep, and we can't get him to wake up." Ishizu said.

Yugi tensed. He had a bad feeling that he knew exactly what was going on. "Girls, I want you to go to Isis in the healing chambers and stay with her. Now." Yugi said.

The two girls nodded and ran off.

Yugi ran down the way that the girls had come and soon came across not one, but two guards. Yugi check and knew for a fact that they were dead. He saw the marks on their necks. 'No. He's here.' Yugi thought. He stood up and quickly found Karim. "Karim!" Yugi called.

Karim turned to face him. "What is it, Yugi?" Karim asked.

"Karim, come quick. Two guards are dead, and I think it's the killer that's been loose." Yugi said.

"Are sure?" Karim asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it." Yugi said.

The two went back and found the guards.

"You're right. It has to be the same killer. Did you find them?" Karim asked.

"No. Mana and Ishizu found them. They came running up to me and saying a guard was asleep and wouldn't wake up. They were shaken up. I had them go to Isis and told them to stay with her." Yugi said.

"I understand. We'd better tell the Pharaoh. He is not going to like this." Karim said.

* * *

"WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Every person in the room winced as the loud shout.

"How could that killer get into my palace and kill two of my guards?!" Aknankanon demanded.

"We do not know, Pharaoh." Mahado said.

"Increase the guard in the palace. If that killer is still here, I want him found!" Aknankanon ordered.

Everyone went to do just that.

Aknankanon rubbed his forehead. "How could this possibly get any worse?" Aknankanon asked.

Amara placed her hand on Aknankanon's shoulder. "I am certain that we will figure out how to deal with all of this." Amara said.

"I hope so. I don't want anyone else to lose their life because of this." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Father was very angry about all of this." Atemu said.

"Do you blame him?" Heba asked.

"No. Two guards dead in the palace is not something to ignore. I know that Father is trying to keep us all safe, and I understand." Atemu said.

The two walked into their room.

"I'm going to check on Hasan." Heba said. He walked to where the nursery was.

Atemu sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. He was really tired of this killer.

"ATEMU!" Heba shouted.

Atemu jumped up onto his feet and ran into the nursery.

The nanny that was staying in the room with Hasan was on the floor dead.

Hasan was gone.

"No. This can't be happening." Atemu said.

"He was here. That killer has our son." Heba said, on the verge of tears.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba, hoping to calm him down. 'If anything happens to Hasan, this guy is going to die because I'll rip him apart with my bare hands.' Atemu thought angrily.

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Aknankanon shouted.

Atemu and Heba had just told everyone about Hasan being kidnapped.

"I want this entire palace searched! No one leave and no one comes in! Seal all the gates! No one is doing anything until Hasan is found!" Aknankanon ordered.

Karim, Mahado, and Shada left to do as Aknankanon had said with plans to head up the search.

"How could he have so easily gotten in there?" Isis asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. There were extra guards there." Seth said.

"If anything happens to Hasan, I'm ripping that guy apart with my bare hands." Atemu said.

"There has to be something else that we can do." Heba said.

"There is not much else that we can do. We can help, but that's about it." Yami said.

Yugi stood away from the group a little. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"We can't just sit here. Every second that we waist is the better chance of something happening to Hasan." Bakura said.

Ryou smacked Bakura on the arm. "Bakura! Stop inviting bad ideas!" Ryou scolded.

"No. He's right. Every second we wait is the better chance that something could happen to him." Heba said.

"Then what do we do?" Marik asked.

Yugi suddenly opened his eyes. "I know where Hasan is." Yugi said.

"How?" was the accumulative question.

Yugi turned to them. "Since Hasan is Heba's son, he gained the magic of being the grandson of Ra and Isis. I was able to trace his magic back to where he was. I think that Anat is causing trouble again, Heba." Yugi said.

"I'm killing her." Heba growled.

"Who is that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Later. We better rescue Hasan first." Yugi said. He led everyone out of the room.

* * *

The man paced back and forth across the room.

"I have to fond a way to kill the Pharaoh, and I need to get to him." the man said.

Hasan was crying as he wanted to be with his parents, not the strange man that had taken him.

"Shut up, you brat!" the man snapped.

That only made Hasan cry harder and louder.

"I've had it. Keeping this brat isn't worth it." the man said.

* * *

The group heard Hasan.

"That's Hasan!" Atemu exclaimed, starting forward.

"Atemu wait! I know you want to get to Hasan, but bursting in there might make things worse. We have to do this smartly." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're right. I sense Anat's magic." Heba said.

"Which means we can use ours." Yugi said.

The group continued and arrived where the cries were coming from.

It was one of the less used rooms in the north wing.

"How big is this room?" Yugi asked.

"About the size of the throne room." Aknankanon replied.

"Okay. Heba and I will fight whoever did this. One of you get Hasan and then get back to the throne room. We'll handle this." Yugi said.

They all nodded.

Yugi opened the door, and he and Heba slipped inside. Heba looked over at Yugi, who nodded. They called their Sais and jumped out.

"Who are you!" the man demanded.

"Two rather angry people." Yugi replied.

Yugi and Heba charged forward at the man.

The man called on twin swords and ran at them.

Yugi ducked to avoid a blade, and Heba had to jump up to avoid the blade.

Yugi glanced over and saw Hasan. 'It's too risky for them to come in here.' Yugi thought.

Yugi blocked the two swords and was backed up against the wall. He kicked the man in the chest and threw him to the floor.

Heba ran at the man and lashed out with one of Sais. The man blocked it and lashed out with the other sword, but Heba blocked it. The man flipped over Heba and kicked him in the back, causing Heba to stumble. The man tried to strike Heba, but Heba ducked and then whirled around to strike out with both Sais, but the man blocked them.

While Heba had the man districted, Yugi ran over to Hasan and picked him up before running over to the others. "Go! We'll meet you back at the throne room!" Yugi said.

Atemu took Hasan, and the group did as they were told and left.

Yugi ran back and kicked the man in the back before he could strike Heba.

"Where's Hasan?" Heba asked.

"With Atemu. They're heading back." Yugi said.

"That brat was mine!" the man shouted.

"Hasan is my son! You had no right to take him!" Heba shouted.

"That doesn't matter! There's no way that you're going to win all of this!" the ma shouted. He formed a black ball of energy in his hand before he threw it at them.

Yugi and Heba jumped out of the way, but the recoil of the explosion threw them both into the wall.

"Okay. That could have gone better." Heba said.

The two stood up.

"What is your deal with the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"That bastard is the reason that I lost everything." the man spat.

"What are you talking about?" Heba asked.

"He didn't do anything about the raiders, and they destroyed my entire village! It's because of him that I lost my wife, my children, and my home! He didn't do anything! When I had to turn to thievery to survive, he had me banished!" the man snarled.

"Then I think you have problems because two wrongs don't make a right." Yugi said.

"But the Pharaoh's death will make everything right!" the man shouted. He charged at them.

Yugi blocked a sword before he was thrown against the wall.

The man then struck out at Heba, and the forced knocked Heba out when he hit the wall.

"You've only prolonged the inevitable!" the man said to Yugi.

'Damn it, Anat! You've really done it this time.' Yugi thought.

The man charged at Yugi and swung back and forth with his swords. Yugi blocked them each time and then started back at the man, forcing the man to back up. The swords that the man had glowed, and Yugi was thrown back into the wall. Yugi got back up despite the pain in his back and went forward at the man again. The two continued to clash their swords together. The man kicked Yugi in the stomach and then punched him in the face, causing Yugi to fall to the ground. The man brought his swords down at Yugi, but Yugi rolled to the side out of the way and then jumped up, kicking the man in the face and throwing him off balance. Yugi spun around and punched the man hard in the face before he rammed his knee into the man's groin and then threw him to the side. The man got back up.

"You won't defeat me! I won't allow it I have to get my revenge!" the man shouted.

"You're plans of revenge are through! I will not allow you to do anymore harm!" Yugi said.

"Try and stop me, brat!" the man shouted.

Before Yugi could react, a powerful ball of energy hit Yugi in the chest and sent Yugi crashing into the floor.

The man walked over to Yugi and said, "You're going to die now." He brought his swords down at Yugi, but Yugi blocked them with his Sais. Yugi kicked the man back before eh jumped up. The man ran at Yugi and punched him in the side of the face before he rammed his knee into Yugi's stomach. He then grabbed Yugi by the arm and threw Yugi into the wall. The man then threw a ball of energy at Yugi.

Yugi countered with one of his own, but the blast was too close and blew Yugi through the wall.

The man laughed. "Now the Pharaoh will be the one that dies." the man said. He then gasped at the pain. He looked down and saw the blade of a Sai through his stomach.

"You have caused enough harm. The Pharaoh is my father-is-law, so there is no way that you are going to him or anyone else." Heba said. He pulled his Sai out of the man.

The man turned and tried to strike Heba with his sword, but Heba rammed the blade of his Sai into the man's throat, killing him.

Heba jerked the Sai out, and the man fell.

"Yugi!" Heba shouted, running to the rubble.

* * *

"Do you think that they are all right?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"This is Yugi and Heba we are talking about. They are going to be just fine." Bakura said.

"I don't know. Something wasn't right about that man." Yami said.

"He's right. Yugi and Heba seemed to know that there was more to that man than we know." Aknankanon said.

"I hope that they'll be okay." Ryou said.

* * *

Heba was walking down the hall, helping Yugi. He had Yugi's one arm across his shoulders and the other arms around Yugi's waist, helping Yugi walk.

"Damn it! He really got the best of me!" Yugi growled.

"Yugi, you went through a wall, not to mention that he got a lot of power. Besides, we're only mortal right now." Heba said.

"I know that, but I still feel like an idiot." Yugi said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only managed to kill that guy because he was distracted." Heba said.

"Doesn't help." Yugi said.

"I didn't think so." Heba remarked.

They soon reached the throne room where Karim, Shada, and Mahado had just arrived.

"What happened?!" Mahado asked.

"Never mind. Get the throne room doors open for me." Heba said.

The three did as asked and opened the doors.

Everyone looked when the doors opened and gasped.

Yugi's head had a trail of blood coming from his and parts of his clothes were stained in blood.

"Yugi! What happened?!" Yami exclaimed, going over to help.

"Let's just say that I had a bad day." Yugi said.

The three made it over to the steps that lead up to the throne before Yugi had to sir down.

"What happened?" Aknankanon asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. Heba, call Father." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I am too tired, and I need him to bring Anubis to heal me." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, we're mortal. We can't be healed by the gods." Heba said.

"I know that, but that man was given magic by a goddess, so it changes toe rules. I was injured by magic of the gods." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Heba agreed.

A moment later, the room started shaking.

"Yugi, I think he knows." Heba said.

Ra appeared in human form. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO PULL THIS!" Ra shouted.

"I don't think this will help." Anubis said.

"Just heal him!" Ra growled.

Anubis walked forward.

Everyone was on edge as the god of death walked forward. "Calm yourselves. I have come for no one. I am only here to heal Yugi." Anubis said. He knelt by Yugi and quickly healed him.

"Thank, Anubis. I feel a lot better now." Yugi said.

"I would advise that you take it easy the next couple of days." Anubis said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said. He started to get up and winced.

"And your back will be sore for a few days." Anubis said.

"Thanks for the warning." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Where is that man?" Aknanaknon asked.

"Dead. I had to kill him. He managed to throw Yugi right through a wall-" Heba started.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted.

"Relax, Yami. I'm fine. As the son of Ra, I have a bit more protection from things like that." Yugi said.

"Anyway, while he was distracted, I killed him." Heba said.

"What happened, though?" Isis asked.

"It was Anat. She's a goddess of war who likes to cause a bit of trouble, so she finds someone with an evil heart and gives them magic to sue in any way they like for a short period of time. Unfortunately, her target had a grudge against you, Pharaoh. It seems he blamed everything bad in his life on you, and wanted to kill you. Anyway, that's why he was so powerful." Yugi said.

"Well, I believe that I will have a word with Anat." Ra said.

"It won't help much." Yugi said.

"Be that as it may, I am still going to." Ra said before he and Anubis disappeared.

Hasan reached for Heba, and Heba took him from Atemu.

"So, is this over?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. Anat just tends to cause trouble." Yugi replied.

"Oh. You may want someone to clean up that room. There's a lot of rubble, and the body needs to be disposed of." Heba said.

"We'll deal with that." Aknankanon said.

"Yugi, I think that you should go and rest." Amara said.

"I think I will." Yugi said. He left the room with Yami.

"So, are you sure that this is over?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. With Anat, it's always a one time deal." Heba replied.

* * *

Yugi walked into his and Yami's room. "This has been a really bad day." Yugi said.

"I can imagine. At least it's over though." Yami said.

"I know. I'm glad that Hasan wasn't hurt." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That's something we were all glad of." Yami said.

"I'm just glad this won't happen again." Yugi said.

"It won't?" Yami asked.

"No. It only happens once every thousand years." Yugi replied.

"That's good news." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Aknankanon had had some guards go to the room Yugi and Heba had fought in.

The body of the man was taken and burned, and the people were assured that the killer had been caught.

The room had been cleaned up, and the wall was repaired.

Everything was peaceful again in Egypt.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't know where the inspiration for this chapter came from, but I thought that it would work.

Anat is actually a warlike character from Syrian origin, but I made her to where she would cause trouble for them.

Next: It will be either a ball or Yugi and Yami's wedding. Haven't decided yet.

R&R.


	23. The Second Royal Wedding

Chapter 23- The Second Royal Wedding

The entire palace was buzzing as preparations were made.

It had been announced that Yugi and Yami were going to be married, and everyone was excited that the wedding would take place.

Yugi and Yami walked back to their chambers after being with the palace seamstress.

"I am so tired of all of this wedding stuff." Yami groaned.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, you know the marriage of one of the princes of Egypt is a very big deal, so you know that you just have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"I know. I just hate all of the things we have to do to prepare for the wedding." Yami said as they walked into their room.

Yugi turned and pushed Yami against the door before he kissed Yami forcefully. "Think of it this way." Yugi said, not moving back much so their lips were only a few centimeters apart. "Once we are married, all the princesses, the princes, the ladies, and all the like will actually have to leave you alone since we will be married." Yugi said.

Yami smirked before he leaned down and kissed Yugi again. "That is the good thing about it along with the fact that I am going to be married to the most beautiful person in the world." Yami said.

"I think that Atemu would argue with you on that point." Yugi said.

"Since when have I listened to what he said?" Yami asked.

"Never." Yugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yami! Come out here! The Pharaoh needs you and Yugi!" Bakura shouted.

"All right!" Yami shouted back.

They heard Bakura leave with a huff.

"I hate him." Yami muttered.

"Yami, don't worry about it. We should go and see what your father wants." Yugi said.

"But I wanted to be alone with you." Yami whined.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, you'll have the soon. For now, we need to go." Yugi said.

Yami pouted, but followed Yugi out of the room anyway.

* * *

Aknankanon was in the throne room when Yami and Yugi entered.

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to make sure that you knew everything that you needed to." Aknankanon said.

"Father, we do know everything that we need to know." Yami said.

"You two do realize that you cannot stay in the same room tonight?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Father." Yami said.

"Atemu and Heba have agreed to work with us on that. Yami will stay in our room, and Atemu will stay in there, too. I'll stay in Atemu and Heba's room with Heba." Yugi explained.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you've worked that much out. You know everything about the wedding ceremony and all the festivities afterward?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Father. Seth went over all of this with us." Yami said.

"All right. I was just making sure." Aknankanon said.

After talking about a few more details, Yugi and Yami left the throne room.

"You know, I was supposed to meet Heba to talk to him. I'll see you in a little while." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Yami agreed.

Yugi kissed Yami before he left to find Heba.

Yami decided that he would go back to his chambers.

As soon as Yami reached the door to his chambers, a voice said, "Hello, Prince Yami."

Yami turned and mentally groaned. "Yes, Princess Ariana."

"I was wondering if you would like my company." Ariana said seductively.

"No. I want to be alone." Yami said.

"But your fiancé is not here. He would never know that anything happened between us." Ariana said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I would know, and I do not want that. I am not going to betray Yugi with anyone." Yami said.

"Why would it matter? He's not worthy of you, anyway." Ariana snapped.

"I will decide who is or is not worthy of me, Princess, and I do not appreciate you speaking to me in such a tone." Yami said.

Ariana, at that point, didn't care what Yami thought. "What does that bastard have that I don't? I would be a much better match for you than him." Ariana stated.

"I do not believe that you are a better match for me than Yugi is. I think that Yugi is the perfect person for me, regardless of what you believe." Yami said.

"Why?" Ariana demanded, wanting to know why Yami had chosen Yugi.

"If you must know, I chose Yugi because he is a kind and caring person who loves me for who I am, not the position that I am in or for my looks." Yami said.

"I could satisfy you much better than he ever could." Ariana said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I do." Ariana said.

"I hate to disappoint you, Princess Ariana, but I don't think that you would be able to satisfy me very much." Yami said.

"And why is that?" Ariana asked.

"Because I am very satisfied by Yugi, and you also don't have the right equipment for me." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Ariana asked, completely confused.

Yami smirked. "Simple. I am gay, therefore I prefer men in my bed, so you can guess from there what I mean." Yami said.

Ariana's eyes widened in shock at those words as she realized exactly what he meant.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to be alone for now." Yami said. He opened the door to his chambers and went in, leaving a shocked Ariana behind the doors.

* * *

"So, are you ready for the wedding?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Yami's not too thrilled with the actual ceremony itself, but he can't wait for us to be married." Yugi said as he drank the juice that he had been given.

"I know. Atemu didn't like the ceremony either, but he loved the fact that we were getting married." Heba said.

"Yami's going to be glad that all of the girls will be forced to leave him alone." Yugi said.

"That was something that Atemu loved more than anything." Heba said.

"Well, I have a feeling that someone has already tried to come onto Yami, and I don't think that he's going to be too happy when I find him again." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Well, once you two are married, there is nothing that any of the girls can do." Heba said.

"Well, I know that Yami will be very happy when that happens." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "You have no idea how happy Atemu was when that happened. I think that was the first time in a long time that he had actually been left alone like that." Heba said.

"Well, at least Yami will be more at ease then." Yugi said.

"Very at ease." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yami walked down the hall and headed for his brother's room.

"Prince Yami." a voice said.

Yami turned and groaned.

It was Princess Kina, another of the princesses that were after him.

"Yes, Princess." Yami said.

"I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you." Kina said.

"No. I was going to talk to my brother." Yami said.

"Come on. We can go back to my chambers and then we can have some fin instead." Kina said.

"No, Princess Kina. I have no desire to go with you." Yami replied.

"Why not?" Kina demanded.

"Because I love Yugi, I don't want to betray him, and I do not want to sleep with any woman." Yami answered before he walked off.

When Yami reached the door to Atemu's room, Yami knocked on the door.

"Enter." Atemu called.

Yami opened the door and walked in to find that Atemu was playing with Hasan.

"Hey, Atemu." Yami said.

"Hey. What's up with you?" Atemu asked, noticing Yami's frustrated look.

"I have already had two princesses come onto me. I thought that they would have given up considering the fact that Yugi and I are getting married tomorrow." Yami said.

"Yami, something I learned is that until you are married, there is no way that they are going to give up. After the ceremony, none of them are even going to come near you, and they'll just target a prince of another kingdom now." Atemu said.

"That will be a great day for me when I don't have to worry with all of these people coming onto me." Yami said.

"Well, until then, I think that you should keep Yugi close at all times. He'll make sure that all of them stay away." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I think that they know that, too." Atemu said.

* * *

That night, there was a dinner that was held in honor of Yami and Yugi's wedding.

Everyone was eating and talking.

Yami noticed that many of the princesses were trying to catch his eye, and they were also trying to flutter their eyelashes at him or look as sexy and seductive as possible.

Yami growled low.

Yugi nudged Yami in the leg. "Yami, calm down." Yugi said.

"I hate that they are all starring at me, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know. It'll end after tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Thank Ra for that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I've already thanked him." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at him. "You know, I forget sometimes that you are Ra's son." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you might want to start remembering that." Yugi said.

The dinner continued, and when it was over, Yami, Yugi, Atemu, and Heba walked to their chambers on the other side of the palace.

"Well, at least I made it through the dinner." Yami said.

"Well, you won't have to deal with it after tomorrow." Atemu said.

"I know, but I still wish that all of these girls would back off." Yami said.

"Well, since this morning, none of them have tried." Yugi said.

"That would be because you have been with me at all times." Yami said.

"And I'm certain that you didn't mind Yugi being there with you all the time." Heba said.

"No. I didn't." Yami agreed.

Once they reached the room, Yami and Atemu shared a passionate goodnight kiss as Atemu and Heba did before Yugi and Heba headed into Atemu and Heba's room, and Yami and Atemu headed into Yami and Yugi's room.

* * *

The following morning, everyone was running around, trying to get all the last minutes things done.

Amara approached her husband and said, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Everything is set for the wedding." Aknankanon replied.

"That's good. I know that Yami and Yugi have to be excited that their wedding is today." Amara said.

"I know." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

Yami was getting ready for the ceremony.

"I wish that what we wore didn't have to be so fancy." Yami said.

"You know that it's tradition, Yami. You only have to deal with this once." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said. He was about to enter the bathing chambers when there was a knock on the door.

"Yami, you go and get ready. I'll see who's there." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and went on into the bathing chambers.

Atemu opened the door and found that Ariana was there.

"Oh! Hello, Prince Atemu." Ariana said.

Atemu knew she was one of the princesses trying to seduce Yami. "What do you need, Princess?" Atemu asked.

"I wanted to speak with Prince Yami." Ariana said.

"I am sorry, Princess, but Yami is getting ready for the wedding, so he does not have time to speak with you." Atemu said.

Before Ariana could protest, Atemu shut the door and walked back into the room.

"Who was it?" Yami asked.

"No one you wanted to see." Atemu said.

"Thank you for dealing with that then." Yami said, knowing that Atemu was referring to one of the princesses.

"No problem." Atemu replied.

* * *

"Why is it necessary to have to dress so fancy?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but it is tradition, so you can't get out of it." Heba said.

"I know that much, Heba. I'm just saying that it seems a little excessive." Yugi said.

"I know how you feel, but it is just what is done." Heba said.

"Well, I guess the good thing about all of this is that this means that Yami and I will be married." Yugi said.

"That was what I was thinking." Heba agreed.

* * *

The time had come for the wedding to start.

Yami was already at the alter with Mahado, who would perform the ceremony.

Aknankanon signaled for the musicians to start the music.

The music started and then Yugi started to walk down the aisle toward Yami.

Once Yugi reached where Mahado and Yami were standing, the ceremony started.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of Ra to join Prince Yami and Yugi together in marriage." Mahado said. He turned to Atemu and said, "Prince, Yami, do you take Yugi as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Yami answered.

"Yugi, do you take Prince Yami as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Yugi answered.

"Then I pronounce you married. You may kiss." Mahado said.

Yami then pulled Yugi into a rather passionate kiss.

Everyone clapped, happy for the new married couple.

Aknankanon then stood up and took the crown that Isis gave him. "Yugi, from now on, you will be known as a Prince of Egypt." Aknankanon said as he placed the crown on Yugi's head.

Everyone clapped once again.

"Now, if everyone will join us in the ballroom, we will continue to celebrate." Aknankanon started to make their way to the ballroom.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his.

"This has to be one of the best days of my life." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you think that because I think that, too." Yugi agreed.

* * *

There was music, dancing, and food in the ballroom to continue celebrating Yami and Yugi's marriage.

Yugi and Yami along with Atemu and Heba were out on the dance floor, dancing.

"Well, I would say that this has been a great day." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You would think that since none of the princesses will be able to come onto you anymore." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that, too, but mostly I am glad to finally be married to you." Yami said.

"In that case, I'm flattered that you think that." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He glanced up and saw that Ariana and Kina were watching Yami and Yugi with lustful and forlorn gazes.

"Mind telling me why you're smirking?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I just noticed that two of the princesses that were coming onto me looked rather unhappy about the fact that I am with you." Yami replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Yugi said.

"That is something that I am very thankful for." Yami said.

Amara and Aknankanon were watching Yugi and Yami dance.

"I am so glad that Yugi and Yami are happy together now." Amara said.

"Yes. I'm glad that both of our sons are finally happy." Aknankanon agreed.

Yugi and Yami walked over to the refreshment table.

"This has been quite a day." Yugi said.

"Yes, but I am getting sick and tired of all of these false congratulations and happy wishes." Yami muttered.

"Well, there won't be that many more." Yugi said.

Yami smirked and said, "Actually, I just want to get to our chambers."

"Well, we'll get there later." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

I'm having trouble getting into my writing rhythm right now. I'm hoping to get the next chapter of Restaurant Love up today.

Next: A lemon between Yugi and Yami for their wedding night.

R&R.


	24. Wedding Night

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip the area between the bold if you don't like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- Wedding Night

Yugi and Yami had enjoyed the wedding reception and were now on their way to their chambers.

"That was a great wedding party." Yugi said.

"I agree. I'm not usually one who enjoys those kinds of affairs, but I did enjoy that one." Yami said.

"Only because it celebrates our marriage." Yugi said.

"Exactly. Any other one I am going to dread." Yami said.

"Well, at least at any girls that are at any other parties won't be coming onto you now that you are married and unavailable." Yugi said.

"That is the best thing about it." Yami said as they went inside. "Well, the best thing other than the fact that I am married to the most wonderful person in the world." Yami said before he wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed him.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami deepened the kiss.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then brought his hands up to Yugi's ass and started to lift Yugi off the floor. Yugi raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist. He then started to walk over to the bed. Yami set Yugi down on the bed before he climbed on top of Yugi, never breaking the kiss. Yami broke the kiss and started to plant kisses on Yugi's neck. He then started to suck on Yugi's pulse point.

"Yami." Yugi moaned, intertwining his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami then continued to kiss down Yugi's neck. He bit down lightly on Yugi's collarbone.

Yugi yelped in surprise.

Yami the licked the bruise as if to say he was sorry. Being able to go no further, Yami rose up and took Yugi's tunic in his hands before he pulled it off of Yugi and threw it to the side. He then leaned down and started to kiss Yugi on his chest. He kissed down Yugi's chest until he reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples. He then pulled the nub into his mouth.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami flicked over the nipple several times before he started to suck on it, drawing a moan from Yugi. Once the nipple was hard, Yami let go of it and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then continued on down Yugi's body. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel several times. He then went back up Yugi's body and kissed Yugi on the lips. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth, letting Yami in.

Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth. He raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair.

Yami took hold of Yugi's hands and untangle them from his hair.

Yugi didn't pay much attention the fact that his arms were being raised and placed to each side.

Yami had made sure to have the rope close by, so while he had Yugi distracted by the kiss, Yami had taken the rope and tied Yugi's hands to the headboard of the bed. He then pulled away.

Yugi tried to sit up only to find himself held down. He blinked in confusion and then saw the smirk on Yami's face.

"Problem, Yugi?" Yami asked innocently.

Yugi growled. "What did you do?" Yugi asked, tugging lightly on the ropes.

Yami swatted at his hands. "Stop it. You're ruining my fun." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Well, one of my fantasies has always been to take you while you were tied down. I thought that I would make my fantasy come true tonight." Yami said.

"You planned this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did." Yami said, running a hand down Yugi's chest.

Yugi shivered at that.

Yami smirked and then untied the sash that held Yugi's kilt up. He then threw the sash and kilt to the floor, leaving Yugi naked.

Yugi shivered as the cool hair hit his already heated member.

Yami was pleased to see that Yugi was already semi-erect. "I'm glad to see that you're ready for me." Yami said. He reached out and started to stroke Yugi's member.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi groaned.

Yami smirked. He pulled his hands away and placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and roughly licked the tip of Yugi's member, lapping up the pre-cum that was there.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami then started to lick up and down the sides of Yugi's member, causing Yugi to writhe and moan. Finally deciding to have mercy on his lover and husband, Yami deep-throated Yugi unexpectedly.

Yugi screamed and tried to arch up, but his hips were held down by Yami.

Yami then started to lick Yugi member and bob his head up and down on Yugi's member.

"Ah! Oh! Yami!" Yugi groaned.

Yami started to suck on Yugi's member.

"Yami! Ah! I'm get-getting cl-close." Yugi groaned.

Yami ignored the warning and started to suck even harder on Yugi.

Yugi was soon thrown over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi cried, spilling his seed into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop before he let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was sweating and panting from his release.

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face. "You taste wonderful, Yugi." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi could taste himself on Yami's lips and that made him become hard all over again.

"Now for the real fun." Yami said. He nudged Yugi's legs apart and settled himself between them. Yami grabbed the oil and coated three fingers in the oil. He then slipped one finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi jumped as he felt the finger. It hadn't hurt. He just wasn't expecting it.

Yami moved the finger around and then added in a second finger. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion as he searched for that one spot.

Yugi winced at the pain. After a moment, a shock of pleasure went down Yugi's spine. "AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked as he had found the spot and started to thrust his fingers up into the spot. He then added in the third finger and continued with the same stretching motion as he continued to jab his fingers into Yugi's sweet spot. Satisfied that Yugi was sufficiently prepared, Yami removed his fingers from Yugi.

Yugi let out a groan at that as he missed the feeling of Yami's fingers inside him.

Yami chuckled. "Impatient as always. Don't worry, love. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He took the oil again and coated his own hard member before he put the bottle to the side. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Ready, love?" Yami asked.

"Just do it already!" Yugi growled, tugging lightly as his restraints.

Yami did as he was told and thrust into Yugi to the hilt with one movement and struck Yugi in his sweet spot on the first thrust.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried as pain and pleasure ran rampant through his body. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

Yami started to thrust in and out of Yugi at a fast pace. With Yugi's legs wrapped around Yami's waist, he was able to thrust even deeper into Yugi.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good! Faster!" Yugi groaned.

"Yugi! So tight! So hot!" Yami moaned as he started to thrust in faster.

Yugi tightened his legs around Yami's waist as he started to pull on his restraints slightly.

Yami could feel himself reaching his end and reached between their sweaty bodies to grasp Yugi's member and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Yugi let out a cry at that.

Yami continued to thrust in fast and hard.

Soon, Yugi reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down on him and also came. "YUGI!" Yami groaned, spilling his seed into Yugi.

Yami then collapsed on top of Yugi, exhausted.

Yugi used to his magic to untie his hands. He then got out from under Yami.

"Yugi, how did you-" Yami started, but he was forced back down on the bed when he tried to get up.

"Oh not you don't. You had your time. Now it's my turn." Yugi said. He leaned down and licked up Yami's back.

Yami arched his back and moaned.

Yugi licked up Yami's neck and to the back of his ear. "Do you want me, Yami?" Yugi whispered.

Yami shivered at the words.

Yugi raised his hand and slapped Yami on his ass, causing Yami to gasp. "Do you want me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said. He positioned himself at Yami's entrance and thrust in with one quick thrust.

Yami cried out as Yugi nailed his sweet spot.

Yugi then started to thrust in and out of Yami at a fast pace.

Yami gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as Yugi pounded into him at such a fast pace.

Both were moaning and groaning at the feelings that were running through their bodies.

Yugi reached under Yami's body and started to stroke Yami in time with his thrusts.

Yami came first. "YUGI!" Yami cried, releasing onto the bed sheets and Yugi's hand.

Yami's walls clamped down on Yugi, throwing Yugi over the edge as well. "YAMI!" Yugi groaned as his seed filled Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Yugi collapsed onto Yami, his strength depleted.

The two lay there panting and sweating as they recovered from their lovemaking.

Yugi rose up and removed himself from Yami before rolling over to the side.

Yami turned to look at Yugi and said, "You're amazing, you know that."

"You're the same way." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi down into a gentle, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Yami murmured.

"I love you, too." Yugi murmured back.

Yugi cuddled up against Yami, who wrapped his arms around Yugi, and the newly wed couple fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi came out of the bathing chambers after throwing up for the fifth time morning. 'Okay. I don't know what is going on, but I'd better go see Isis.' Yugi thought.

After getting ready, Yugi left his chambers and headed for Isis' healing chambers. He walked in and said, "Isis, are you here?"

"Yes. In here." Isis called.

Yugi walked on in to find Isis in the room.

"Hello, Prince. What can I do for you?" Isis asked.

"First off, enough with the Prince stuff." Yugi said.

"Are you tired of it already? You've only been a Prince for three weeks." Isis said.

"I know. Anyway, I came here because I've been sick the last few mornings." Yugi said.

"I see. Well, I had better find out what's wrong." Isis said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik were all sitting in the throne room in a meeting.

'This is so boring. I hope that this ends soon.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before the meeting came to an end.

"I am so glad that this is over." Seth said as they walked down the hall.

"Meetings can only be interesting for so long." Bakura added.

"Well, at least we can back to our lovers now, which is where I am heading." Atemu said.

"Same here." Yami agreed.

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" Bakura asked.

They all went their separate ways to their different chambers.

* * *

Yugi was nervously pacing the bedroom floor. 'Okay. It's simple. I just tell him. He won't be angry. I hope.' Yugi thought.

Isis had found out what was wrong with Yugi, and both were surprised.

'I hope that Yami understands.' Yugi thought.

The door opened and closed and then Yami walked into the room.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said, going over and kissing his husband.

"Hi, Yami. How was the meeting." Yugi asked.

"Boring as always. I hate these meetings. I know they are necessary, but it's just so boring." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Sorry. You slept kind of alter, didn't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I did. Listen. There's something that I need to tell you." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I went to see Isis this morning." Yugi said.

"Isis? What about?" Yami asked, worried.

"Well, I've been sick the last few days, so I went to her to see what was wrong." Yugi said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi said bluntly.

Yami was stunned. "Pr-pregnant?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami was till stunned.

"Uh, Yami. Are you okay?" Yugi asked when Yami didn't do or say anything for several minutes.

Yami fainted.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Reactions to Yugi's pregnancy.

R&R.


	25. He's Pregnant!

Chapter 25- He's pregnant!

"Yami, wake up. Yami, wake up!" Yugi said, shaking Yami slightly. He sat back on the bed and sighed.

After Yami had fainted from the shock of being told that Yugi was pregnant, Yugi had managed to catch him and get him on the bed.

Yugi grasped Yami's shoulders and shook him violently. "Yami! Wake up!" Yugi shouted.

This caused Yami to jolt awake

"Huh? What? What happened?" Yami asked, being slightly disoriented.

"Well, after I told you that I am pregnant, you fainted on me." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "You really are pregnant?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yami, I wouldn't say that I was pregnant unless I meant it. Yes, I am pregnant. Isis confirmed it for me." Yugi said.

Yami immediately sat up. "How long have you known?" Yami asked.

"Only a few hours. As I recall, you were in that meeting when I went to Isis, and she told me." Yugi said.

"So, we're really going to be parents?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. We are." Yugi said.

The next thing Yugi knew, he was trapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yugi, this is great news! I can't believe that we're actually going to be parents!" Yami said excitedly.

"Yami. Can't breathe." Yugi squeaked.

"Whoops. Sorry." Yami said, letting go.

"Well, I don't need to ask if you are happy about this. That reaction just made it pretty clear that you're happy." Yugi said.

"Of course I'm happy. We're going to have a baby." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I take it that you're going to be glad to tell your parents." Yugi said.

"Of course I am." Yami said. He then placed a hand on Yugi's stomach. "I can't wait until you start showing." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him oddly. "You can't wait to see me fat and unable to get up without help?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I think that it's not such a bad thing given the fact that you are pregnant. It's not like you are going to stay fat forever." Yami said.

"I know. I'm just glad to know why I was so sick the last few days." Yugi said.

"Morning sickness?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. "Well, at least we know you're not ill or anything." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's probably the only kind of good sickness that exists." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It probably is." Yami agreed.

"Isis told me that she would make me a medicine that would help with the nausea. She'll bring it by here when it's ready." Yugi said.

"That's a good thing. I'm sure that you'll appreciate that." Yami said.

"Yes, I will." Yugi agreed.

"So, when are we going to tell our families the good news?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't have to be right away, but Heba will kill me if we don't tell him soon because I know him well enough to know that he'll be asking me when I found out." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess telling them will be a good thing. They'll want to know. At least this time, there isn't a discrepancy." Yami said.

"I know. With what Vivian did, it was a nightmare." Yugi agreed.

"That won't happen again. Honestly, I don't know that Father would put up with it again." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't think that anyone would try that again because everyone in Egypt found out what Vivian did, and they also found out that by doing that, it resulted in her death." Yugi said.

"Well, her death actually came from kidnapping Heba and threatening the lives of the Royal family and the court." Yami said.

"You know what I mean. The actions that she took started the chain of events that led to her sentence. She would still be alive if she hadn't made that claim about that baby or gone along with Aman's plan." Yugi said.

"I know, but there was one good thing that came out of what that bitch did." Yami said.

Yugi turned to look him in the eyes. "And what good could have possible come out of everything that she did?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I got to meet you, for one. I she hadn't done everything she did, I might not have met you." Yami said.

"Okay. So one good thing came out of it." Yugi said.

"Actually, knowing that you two were sons of Ra was pretty important, too. Makes me feel better knowing that your magic can really help us out in times of trouble." Yami said.

"Two good points then." Yugi said.

"Come on. You have to admit that if Vivian hadn't done the shit that she did, we might not have met." Yami said.

"I admit that you're right. Chances are that I would have never come to the palace if it wasn't for the fact that was helping Heba because of what that Vivian bitch did." Yugi agreed.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that there won't be the drama there was when Heba was pregnant." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door then.

Yami stood up from the bed and went to open the door.

"Hello, Yami. I was needing to talk to Yugi." Isis said.

"Of course, Isis." Yami said, stepping aside.

Isis walked into the room.

"Hi, Isis. Do you have that medicine for me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do. Can I assume that you told Yami about it?" Isis asked.

"Yes. He told me." Yami said.

"Well, here's the medicine, Yugi." Isis said, handing Yugi a bottle.

"Thanks. How do I use it?" Yugi asked.

"Just put a few drops into a glass of water. You should only use it when you feel the nausea." Isis said.

"I will, Isis. Thank you." Yugi said.

"Glad to help." Isis said before she left.

"Well, that should help you out." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'd better put this somewhere so that none of the servants who clean the room don't get rid of it." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Yami agreed.

Yugi put the vile away in one of the drawers that he knew that no one would look other than Yami and himself.

"What should we do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I figure that since we have to tell people that I'm pregnant, we might as well go ahead and tell them." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Yami said.

"You can't wait to tell everyone that I'm pregnant, can you?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned guiltily. "Yeah. I can't wait for everyone to know." Yami agreed.

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi nodded his head.

"That is great news, you two." Ryou said.

"You must be excited." Malik said.

"Well, you can't help, but be." Yami said.

"When did you find out?" Heba asked.

"Earlier today." Yugi answered.

"Well, this is certainly good news. At least this time, you were married before you got him pregnant." Seth said.

"Shut up, Seth." Atemu snapped.

"Well, if you recall, dear cousin, you did get Heba pregnant before you were married. You two didn't get married until after Hasan was several months old, actually." Seth said.

"You really are close to being killed." Atemu said.

"Anyway, it's great that you're pregnant." Heba said.

"Well, we weren't expecting it, but we're excited about it." Yugi said.

"Have you told Mother and father yet?" Atemu asked.

"Not yet. You're the first ones that we've told." Yami replied.

"Well, they'll be rather excited. I know that they were thrilled when I was pregnant with Hasan." Heba said.

"Despite what the bitch did." Bakura said.

"They knew that Hasan really was their grandchild whereas they knew that Vivian's child wasn't their grandchild." Heba said.

"At least this time should be a rather quiet pregnancy." Atemu said.

"Let's not underestimate the people of Egypt, or rather the thieves of Egypt." Marik said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Yami said.

"Where is Hasan at, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"With my parents. They wanted to spend some time with him since Father decided that he would take the afternoon off." Atemu replied.

"We figured that it would be good for Hasan to spend some time with them." Heba said.

"Then I think that we'll wait to tell them." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were walking through the gardens.

"So, are you happy about this?" Heba asked.

"Of course I am. Yami and I had talked about having a family of our own. Maybe we didn't think that it would happen so soon after we were married, but we're both happy about this. I don't think that a better thing could have happened." Yugi said.

"If you say so, Yugi. I could tell that Yami was excited." Heba said.

"Oh, yeah. After he got over the shock, that is." Yugi said.

"Yami was shocked?" Heba asked.

"Heba, he fainted." Yugi said.

Heba burst out into laughter. "Yami fainted when you told him?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "He was pretty shocked. Don't you go telling anyone that I told you that, though." Yugi said.

"I won't. I promise. It's just hard to believe." Heba said.

"I know. I'm kind of scared to become a father, but I guess that's normal." Yugi said.

"Very normal. I was scared to death. Of course, I had reason to be." Heba said.

"I take it that you're referring to the threat that Vivian made." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah. I was certain that she would make good on her threat. At least there is no one making a threat like that to you." Heba said.

"Yeah. Maybe one of us can have a normal pregnancy." Yugi said.

"Let's hope so." Heba agreed.

* * *

"Pregnant?! That's wonderful!" Amara exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. I wondered if you two were planning on having children." Aknankanon said.

"Of course we were, Father." Yami said.

"This is truly wonderful. At least this child will be very close in age to Hasan. He could use someone his age around." Amara said.

"We know, Mother." Yami said.

"Well, there will be another Prince or Princess for the palace very soon, then." Aknankanon said.

"Nine months, give or take." Yugi said.

"This is certainly a great day." Aknanaknon said.

* * *

"Well, I think we told everyone." Yami said.

"Not quite." Yugi said.

"Yugi, the council and the priests don't count." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm referring to my parents." Yugi said.

"Oh. Oh no. That's not what I wanted to hear." Yami said, instantly dreading it.

"Yami, they're not going to be mad." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, although he still dreaded it.

"Mother. Father." Yugi called.

A moment later, a brought light filled the room, and Ra and Isis had appeared in the room in their human form.

"You called, Yugi?" Ra asked.

"Yes. There's something that Yami and I need to tell you." Yugi said.

"And what is that?" Isis asked.

"Nothing bad has happened again, has it?" Ra asked.

"No, Father. I didn't call you for anything like that." Yugi said.

"Then why did you summon us?" Isis asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Pregnant?!" Ra exclaimed.

Yami prepared to die.

"Yugi, that's absolutely wonderful!" Isis exclaimed, hugging her son.

Yami relaxed slightly.

"Well, at least this one was married beforehand." Ra murmured.

"Ra!" Isis scolded.

"What?" Ra asked.

Yugi laughed. "Everyone's been saying that." Yugi said.

Isis chuckled. "Well, it is true. In any case, we are very happy for you both." Isis said.

"Indeed. It is truly a blessed event. Congratulations to the both of you." Ra said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Well, you keep us informed on everything." Isis said.

"I will, Mother." Yugi said.

"I expect that you will take care of our son, Prince Yami." Ra said.

"Of course." Yami said.

Ra and Isis then left.

Yami then fell on the bench in the park.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I thought that your father was going to kill me." Yami said.

"He wouldn't have done that, Yami. The gods and goddess are not allowed to kill. They can only act against people once they have moved on." Yugi said.

"Then they'll kill me later." Yami said.

"No, they won't. Relax." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Two of the Egyptian gods were just here, and you want me to relax. Not happening." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Come on. Let's go back to our room." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there's no way anything like that is happening when I just saw your parents." Yami said.

Yugi swatted Yami on the arm. "Yami, sex isn't the only thing that happens in the bedroom. I didn't even think of that." Yugi said. "Not to mention we can't for three months."

"Why not for three months?" Yami demanded.

"Well, um, Isis said that we can't for the next three months for safety sake as far as the pregnancy goes. It's for the baby's safety." Yugi said.

"So, no sex for three months." Yami said.

"Well, not entirely. We could. I just can't be the one on bottom for a while." Yugi said.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's go to our room. I think that you need a massage so that you will relax." Yugi said.

"That is something that I think I can handle." Yami said.

The two headed for their rooms.

* * *

By the end of the next day, all of Egypt knew that Yugi was pregnant.

Which wasn't entirely a good thing.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More action.

R&R.


	26. The Assassination Attempt

Chapter 26- The Assassination Attempt

~Five Months Later~

Five months had passed since Yugi had found out that he was pregnant, and everything had been quiet.

Yugi and Heba walked through the gardens.

"Yugi, I cannot believe how huge you are already." Heba said.

"Shut up, Heba." Yugi snapped.

"Come on. You were with me when I was five months pregnant, and I was not that big." Heba said.

Yugi glared at him. "Heba, every person is different when they are pregnant. And stop calling me huge." Yugi said.

"Sorry. You have to admit that you are big, though." Heba said.

"Yeah. I admit that I am big, but I don't need every person coming and telling me that I am that big." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll stop. Is Yami still excited?" Heba asked.

"Oh yeah. Now that I can feel the baby moving, he's always wanting to feel them when their active." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "I know. Atemu liked that, too." Heba said.

"What is it with them and wanting to feel the baby move?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but my guess is that it has something to do with the fact that that you and I are the ones that get pregnant, and they can only feel the baby kick some of the time." Heba said.

"Maybe, but I am thankful for the fact that the baby does not kick me all the time." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. It can get kind of painful. Just wait until childbirth." Heba said.

"Well, you didn't exactly have a normal time of childbirth." Yugi said.

"Let's not go into that again." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

* * *

"This is a wonderful thing that you are doing, Aknankanon." Amara said.

"I know. I think that it's the least that I can do, and I think that Seth, Bakura, and Marik will be thrilled with the fact that I have done this." Aknankanon said.

"They most certainly will." Amara agreed. She sat on their bed and said, "When do you plan to tell them?"

"There is a meeting later today. I will tell them then." Aknankanon answered.

"Good. Do you think that the council will agree to this, though?" Amara asked.

"Actually, they already have. I talked to them before I did this, and they agreed with me." Aknankanon said.

"Then there is no reason that this won't be a good thing." Amara said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Things have been so nice and quiet for us so far. I am glad that everything seems to be going so well in the kingdom." Aknankanon said.

"At least we are in a time of peace. We have actually been in this time for a long time." Amara said.

"I am not complaining about it." Aknankanon said.

"Neither am I. I think that all of this peace is the best thing that could have happened." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi walked into his bedchambers and found Yami in the room. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. Where were you?" Yami asked.

"I was walking in the gardens with Heba. We were just talking." Yugi said.

"Okay. This morning's meeting was real boring." Yami said.

"Yami, you say that all of the meetings are boring." Yugi said.

"That's because they all are boring." Yami replied.

Yugi shook his head and sat down on their bed.

Yami also sat down. "So, how is our little one?" Yami asked, placing his hand on Yugi's stomach.

"Fine. Just tiring me out a lot." Yugi said.

"You can't blame him though." Yami said.

"I don't, Yami. I just get tired kind of easily." Yugi said.

"Well, I can think of something rather interesting for us to do." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't possible want sex when I am this fat." Yugi said.

"Well, the thought did cross my mind." Yami said.

Before Yugi could say anything, Yami had leaned forward and kissed Yugi passionately.

All protests died as the two fell into their passion.

* * *

Seth and Jou lay in the bed after several rounds of lovemaking.

"I hate this." Seth muttered.

"Come on, Seth. Stop complaining." Jou said from where he lay beside Seth.

"I can't help it, Jou. I love you more than anything, and I want to be married to you, and the only reason I can't be married to you is because of that stupid law!" Seth growled.

Jou sighed. "Seth, the law that slaves couldn't marry high class has been set up for years. I think that you need to respect it." Jou said.

Seth wrapped his arms around Jou and pulled him on top of him. "Jou, I don't give a damn about respecting that law. I wish that it could be changed." Seth said.

"Well, at least the law doesn't state that you can't have a relationship with your slave. You and I would have been killed a long time ago if that were to happen." Jou said.

Seth ran a hand through Jou's hair. "It may seem selfish, but I would like everyone to know that you belong to me just like everyone knows that Heba belongs to Atemu and Yugi belongs to Yami." Seth said.

"I get that, Seth. I really do, but we can't do anything to change the law." Jou said.

"If only you were freed from being a slave, we could get married. There is no law against marrying a commoner." Seth said.

Jou smiled at him. "Well, we can't change that, but we can be glad that we do have each other, and that we can be together like this." Jou said.

"Yeah. That is something that I am happy for." Seth said before he kissed Jou passionately.

* * *

Ryou fought to regain his breathing and his senses after a very rigorous round, or rather rounds, with Bakura.

"Ryou, you still with me?" Bakura, running a hand through Ryou's white hair.

"Yeah. I'm here, although I am completely exhausted." Ryou said.

"I hate to say this, but you can't stay in bed all day." Bakura said.

Ryou groaned. "I hope that you will learn one day to control your urges so that I don't wind up walking with a limp through the palace. Given that everyone in the palace knows that we're a couple, they know why I am limping." Ryou said.

"I don't ever hear you complaining during the sex." Bakura said.

Ryou blushed. "That's different!" Ryou insisted.

Bakura sighed. "I just wish that stupid law didn't exist so that we could get married." Bakura said.

Ryou turned so that he was facing Bakura. "I know, Bakura, but there is nothing that we can do about that. We just have to accept things for the way they are and move on." Ryou said.

"I get that, Ryou, but it doesn't change the fact that I want more than anything to be married to you, and there is nothing that I can do to accomplish that." Bakura said.

"You do get to have me. That is something." Ryou said.

"I know." Bakura said before kissing Ryou passionately.

* * *

"It's just so unfair." Marik whined.

"Marik, whining about is not going to change anything." Malik said while making sure that the sheets covered his named form.

Marik turned and looked at him. "How can you say that? Don't you want to get married to me?" Marik asked.

"Of course I would. If I were told that I could only marry you if I married you in the next second, I would. Marik, we can't change the laws. We have to abide by them." Malik said.

"I know, but it's still not fair that we can't marry when we love each other so much." Marik said, pouting.

"Marik, this won't help. You get to have me as your salve, which translates as your bed partner, so be happy that we can be together as we are now." Malik said.

"That is about the only thing that I do have to be grateful." Marik said before he pulled Malik into a rough, passionate kiss.

* * *

Heba sat up after a very vigorous round of sex. "Well, how was it?" Heba asked.

"Wow. I really need to learn to let you be in control more often." Atemu said, rather breathless.

Heba giggled. "I told you that you would enjoy." Heba said.

"I am really glad that my parents are watching Hasan right now." Atemu said, wrapping his arms around Heba and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

Heba smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad that I could rock your world for a change." Heba said.

"You certainly did. I'll have to let you be in control more often." Atemu said.

"I may just hold you to that." Heba said.

"How about another round?" Atemu asked.

"I think we'd better wait until tonight. You have a meeting that you need to get to." Heba said.

Atemu groaned. "I hate it when those meetings get in the way of our time together." Atemu said.

"Atemu, get up. It's not like it's the end of the world." Heba said.

Atemu glared at Heba, but got up anyway.

* * *

Yugi and Yami lay in bed, breathless.

"Yugi, I thought that you were the one against us making love." Yami said.

"Well, once we got started, I guess I found that I enjoyed it." Yugi said.

Yami sat up. "We've never had more then three round before." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess my sex drive has gone up a little." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Five times in a row is nothing to sneeze at." Yami said.

"Well, you need to get up." Yugi said.

"Why do I have to do that?" Yami asked.

"Because you have a meeting you need to get to, and I think that you might want to wash up first." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Oh, all right." Yami conceded. He kissed Yugi passionately before he got out of bed.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were back walking in the gardens.

"Heba, can I ask you something kind of personal?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. What's that?" Heba inquired.

"When you were pregnant and after we came to the palace, did you have an increased sex drive?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yes. I know that Atemu was rather satisfied." Heba said.

"At least I'm not the only one." Yugi said.

"So, you're experiencing an increase sex drive." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I didn't think that I would want to given that I am pregnant, but I do." Yugi said.

"I know how you feel. I wasn't sure I would either, but I proved myself wrong. I know it got to be about seven eight times a day for us." Heba said.

"Wow. That's pretty incredible." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. It is. It's normal. My sex drive isn't as high as it was then, but not as low as before I got pregnant." Heba said.

"Yami will love that." Yugi said.

"Atemu did." Heba said.

"Yugi! Heba!"

Yugi and Heba looked to see Mana and Ishizu running over to them. "What is it girls?" Yugi asked.

"We're bored." Mana said.

"Have you done your lessons for today?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." both girls said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know." Ishizu said.

Yugi winced at a sharp kick to his side.

"You okay, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. The baby's just kind of active." Yugi replied.

"That happens." Heba said.

"Can we feel the baby kick?" Mana asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

Mana and Ishizu both out their hands on Yugi's stomach and felt the baby kick.

"That's cool." Mana said.

"Yeah." Ishizu said.

Yugi smiled at them as did Heba.

It was then that Yugi and Heba both sensed it.

"Get down!" Heba shouted.

Yugi grabbed Mana and Ishizu and pulled them down as an arrow whizzed by them. Had Yugi not ducked, it would have hit him right in the heart.

Heba called on his Sais and ran for where the dagger had come from.

The assassin tried to fire another arrow, but Heba knocked the bow out of his hand.

The assassin pulled out a dagger and attacked Heba with it. Heba blocked the dagger and pushed the assassin back. He struck at the assassin, but the assassin moved back and then moved forward, thrusting with his dagger. Heba ducked and brought his foot up, hitting the assassin the chin. He then jumped up and kicked the assassin in the stomach, throwing him backwards.

The assassin remained down on the ground.

Thinking he was unconscious, Heba turned and said, "Yugi, you three okay."

Yugi looked and saw the assassin about to get up. "Heba! Behind you!" Yugi shouted.

Heba turned and struck out with his Sai, striking the assassin in the heart as the dagger the assassin wielded nicked Heba in his cheek.

The assassin fell to the ground, dead.

Heba ran over to Yugi, Mana, and Ishizu. "You three okay?" Heba asked.

"We're fine. We managed to get down in time." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you need to let Isis look over you." Heba said.

"Heba, the arrow didn't-" Yugi started.

"Prince Yugi! Prince Heba!"

The four looked to see four guards running over.

"What happened? We heard shouts." a guard said.

Heba pointed to the dead assassin. "That assassin tried to kill Yugi. One of you, go and inform the Pharaoh. Tell him that we'll be in the healing chambers, and also inform Priestess Isis that she needs to come and check Yugi. He's not hurt, but just a precaution." Heba said.

One of the guards ran off to do as told.

"Two of you, stay here. Someone will be here soon to deal with this. One of you, come with us." Heba said.

Heba helped Yugi up, and the five made their way to the healing chambers.

* * *

"There is one last piece of business that must be dealt with." Aknankanon said.

"What is that?" Atemu asked.

"Seth. Bakura. Marik. This involves you three." Aknankanon said.

The three priests were surprised by that.

"What is it, my King?" Seth asked.

Aknankanon handed each of them a scroll. "Yo are to give these to your slaves, and inform them that they are free." Aknankanon said.

"Free?" the three echoed.

"That's right. I have decided to free them from being slaves. They are now free men, to do as they please." Aknankanon said.

Seth, Bakura, and Marik each caught his hidden meaning. They were allowed to marry Jou, Ryou, and Malik now.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Marik said.

"We will inform them if this immediately." Bakura added.

"Now, this meeting-" Aknankanon was interrupted when the throne room doors were thrown open.

The guard that Heba had sent had burst into the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aknankanon demanded.

"My Pharaoh, an assassin attacked Prince Heba and Prince Yugi in the gardens." the guard said hurriedly.

"What?!" Aknankanon shouted.

"The assassin is dead, and they are in the healing chambers." the guard said.

At the words healing chamber, Isis quickly made her way out without being dismissed.

The others soon followed.

"Karim. Shada. Go to the gardens. Deal with this." Aknankanon ordered.

The two went to do as they were told.

* * *

"Heba, I told you that I am fine." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but since you're pregnant, we need to let Isis be the judge of that." Heba said.

The healing chamber doors were thrown open, and everyone rushed in.

"Who's hurt?" Isis demanded.

"No one is hurt, Isis. I just want you to check Yugi because he's pregnant." Heba said.

Isis kicked everyone out.

"What happened, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"We were just in the gardens talking. I think Yugi and I both sensed something and managed to get down in time. If we hadn't, the arrow that was fired would have killed Yugi." Heba said.

"Who killed the assassin?" Aknankanon asked.

"I did. I was fighting him, thought that he was unconscious, and turned my back. Luckily, Yugi shouted to me in time, and I managed to counter, but it ended up killing him." Heba said.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that all of you are fine." Aknankanon said.

"Why would someone want to kill Yugi?" Mana asked.

"I don't know, Mana." Heba said.

Isis came out a few moments later with Yugi.

"He's fine." Isis said.

"As I said." Yugi said.

"In any case, we all stay together until the palace is thoroughly searched." Aknanaknon said.

* * *

Karim and Shada arrived at the gardens and found the two guards.

"Where is the body?" Karim asked.

"Over here." the guard said, leading them to it.

Shada removed the mask. "It's Odin." Shada said.

"He's one of the most notorious assassins in Egypt." Karim said.

"He's not anymore." Shada said.

"The Pharaoh will both like and hate this. He'll be glad that Odin is dead, but angry that he tried to kill Prince Yugi." Karim said.

Shada turned to the guards. "Take the body to the dungeons. The Pharaoh will decide what to do with it then." Shada said.

The guards nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

"Well, a thorough search of the palace showed that no one is here who shouldn't be." Mahado said.

"Good. What happened to the assassin?" Aknankanon asked.

"We had the guards take the body to the dungeons until you decide what to do with it." Karim said.

"Have the body burned." Aknankanon said.

The two nodded.

"Pharaoh, who do you make of this?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Bakura. Marik. Did you confirm that this was Odin?" Aknankanon asked.

"Without a doubt." Bakura said.

"At least he's finally out of our hair." Marik said.

"Yes, but we have the question of who hired him." Isis said.

"Odin doesn't always kill because he's hired. Some jobs were just because he wanted to kill the person." Bakura said.

"Let us hope that once Egypt knows that the assassin is dead that it will end with this." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are all right?" Yami asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Yami. I am fine. Nothing happened to me." Yugi said.

"Sorry. I know you're magic is weaker when you're pregnant, so I'm kind of worried." Yami said.

"I'm fine. I was more concerned about the girl, but they're fine, and so are the rest of us." Yugi said.

"That was scary." Yami said.

"I know. I just hope that this is a one-time thing, and that no other assassin tries something like that." Yugi said.

"Well, with Heba around, I feel much better." Yami said.

"Right now, so do I." Yugi said.

* * *

"Damn it!" a female voice hissed.

Egypt had been informed of the failed assassination attempt and told that the most feared assassin in Egypt, Odin, was dead.

"He was supposed to kill that bastard so I could have revenge!" the woman growled.

She stalked forward and looked up. "I don't care what it takes. That damned Prince Yugi will die, and that worthless bastard Heba will pay for what he did to me." the woman raged.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Another attempt on Yugi.

R&R.


	27. Another Attempt

Chapter 27- Another Attempt

Yugi and Heba were sitting in Heba's room.

"So, Yami's been a bit protective of you of late." Heba said.

"Ever since that assassination attempt. I can't really blame him. After all, it could have killed me and the baby if it had hit me." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was scared to death. I'm just glad that nothing happened to you." Heba said.

"I think that Yami's glad of that himself." Yugi said.

"Something on your mind?" Heba asked, noticing that his brother was districted.

"Yeah. I was trying to figure out why someone would want to kill me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're married to Yami, and he's one of the princes of Egypt, which would technically make you a Prince of Egypt as well since the Pharaoh declared when we were married that you and I were Princes. That's all the urging some people need to either hire an assassin to kill for them or do the actual killing themselves." Heba said.

"I know that, but it just doesn't make any sense. I mean, if an assassin is going to kill someone, wouldn't it be someone connected to the heir." Yugi said.

"I see your point. It would make sense that someone would go after Atemu and his family more than Yami's." Heba said.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't want anything to happen to Atemu, Hasan, or you. It just doesn't make any sense." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. Than again, just being a part of the Royal family can make you a target." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba. I'm just looking at all possibilities for why someone tried to kill me. We can't rule anything out." Yugi said.

"Which also means that we can't rule out someone wanting to kill us because of the fact that we are married to Yami and Atemu." Heba said.

"I don't know. Most of the nobles, royals, and higher ups of other nations wouldn't try that because of the conflict that it would cause with Egypt, and no one is that stupid." Yugi said.

"True, but we can't rule it out." Heba said.

"We also can't rule out someone coming after us because of our pasts." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there is nothing in our pasts that would warrant killing us." Heba said.

"Heba, you know that people in the village we lived in hated us. If they wanted to, they might would have done this." Yugi said. He thought a moment and then said, "You didn't happen to make any enemies when you first came to the palace, did you?"

"Only the women who wanted to be with Atemu as it made it impossible." Heba said.

"Why? What did you do in the palace?" Yugi asked.

"Well, at first I just washed some of the floors in a few rooms, and Atemu happened to see me one day. Well, technically it wasn't his choice. I heard a scuffle and walked out to see Atemu struggling with an assassin. Having fighting knowledge, I helped me and actually took the assassin down. Atemu was very grateful to me for that, and that's when I became his personal servant. After that, I became friends with him and from there fell in love with him. The reason that a lot of the women hated me was because as Atemu's personal servant, I was required to be there with him at all times unless he told me otherwise. When women would come onto him, they would basically order me away, but I couldn't because Atemu didn't order, and he let them know it, too. They hated me even more so when it was announced that I was no longer a servant, but the beau of Atemu. Needless to say, there were a lot of people that hated me. Then that whole mess with Vivian started, and I don't think I need to tell you what happened there." Heba said.

"No, but it makes sense. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like anyone other than Vivian would have had a reason to try to hurt either one of us, and she's dead, so we know that it couldn't have been her." Yugi said.

"I know. There doesn't seem to be a clear answer to any of this." Heba said.

"Well, with any luck, we'll find that answer soon." Yugi said.

* * *

"I tell you, Atemu, I am worried. I cannot shake the feeling that that attack on Yugi wasn't a one time thing." Yami sad as he and Atemu walked down the halls of the palace.

"I have the same feeling. I doubt that Odin actually acted by his own will." Atemu said.

"I know, and I am really worried about him. I don't want anything to happen to Yugi or the baby." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Since the assassin attacked them in the gardens, Father has tightened security on the palace. He isn't letting anyone into the palace that doesn't have a good reason to be here." Atemu said.

"I know. I'm just not sure if that will be enough. Assassins have a ways of getting in." Yami said.

"Don't worry. We are going to make sure that nothing happens to Yugi." Atemu said.

Yami nodded absentmindedly.

Atemu knew that his brother was worried, and he couldn't blame him.

* * *

"Those idiots! Do they really think that tightening the guard around the place will stop me from killing that bastard and getting my revenge!" the woman sneered.

"You can't ask me to do this! I have nothing against him!" a male voice said.

"I don't care if you like those bastards! Either you get into that palace and kill that damned bastard Yugi, or I will let my men have your wife and daughter. I'm certain that they would enjoy the pleasure of making them scream when they rape them before they murder them. The woman snapped.

The man gulped. Despite the fact that he didn't have anything against Yugi or Heba, he couldn't deal with the thought of that happening to his wife or daughter. "All right. I'll do it." the man said.

"Good, and just in case you fail, tell them anything, and your wife and daughter will be treated as I have said. Do you understand?" the woman demanded.

"Yes. I understand perfectly." the man said.

"Good. Now go, and don't you even think of double-crossing me." the woman told him.

The man knew that he didn't have a choice and went to do as he had been told.

The woman smirked. 'I know that he will fail, and he'll be killed for attacking a member of the Royal family. Then, I can send that letter and get that bastard here.' the woman thought before she started to laugh evilly.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we are. The Pharaoh actually freed us from slavery, and now we're free to marry Seth, Bakura, and Marik." Ryou said excitedly.

"That's great, you guys." Heba said.

"Marik's already talking about when we get married. When he gave me the papers for my freedom, Marik proposed to me right then." Malik said.

"And I'm sure that you said yes." Yugi said.

"You better believe it!" Malik said.

"Well, when Seth gave me the papers, I was in complete shock. Seth then grabbed me in a real passionate kiss and asked me to marry him. What else was I going to say?" Jou asked.

"And Ryou? Has Bakura proposed to you as well?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He has. Bakura told me that since I was free, I could marry him now, and he asked me if I would. There was no way that I could say no because I wanted to be married to Bakura more than anything." Ryou said.

The doors opened, and Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seth walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Ryou, Malik, and Jou were just telling us that the Pharaoh freed them from slavery and that they were free men now." Heba said.

"Did they also tell you that we are all getting married?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. They told us that, too." Yugi replied.

"These three couldn't wait to tell us that they were getting married." Atemu said as he sat down with them.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're rather excited because now, we do have the chance to be with them." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you barely had the words out that I was free before you were asking me to marry you." Ryou said.

"Well, I was excited about it." Bakura said.

"From the sound of it, all of you were." Yugi said.

"Can we help it?" Seth asked.

"I suppose not." Heba replied.

The group continued to talk about little things, enjoying the time of peace that they were able to have at the moment.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were sitting in the throne room as there were citizens that came in with their requests to him.

Aknankanon sighed and rubbed his head as the next commoner left.

"Aknankanon, calm yourself." Amara said, rubbing Aknankanon's shoulder.

"I know, but I am rather preoccupied. I am concerned for Yugi's sake. I fear that that attempt on his life will not be the last one." Aknankanon said.

"We don't know that, and you have tightened security, so there is nothing for us to worry about. We can only wait and see what happens." Amara said.

Aknankanon nodded and said, "Allow the next one in."

A man with green eyes and black hair walked into the room and kneeled.

"State your business." Aknankanon said.

"My name is Marx, my king. My village is in dire need of medical help. We have no healer, and our people are slowly dying from simple diseases that a healer could heal." Marx said.

"I see." Aknankanon said. He started to discuss the problem with the council, never noticing the way the man was fidgeting and looking around.

Amara did take notice and wondered what the man was so nervous about. 'Hmm. What is his problem?' Amara asked herself. She became concerned and wondered why he was really there.

* * *

Marx started to leave the palace, but hid in the bushes to avoid being see. He clutched the dagger at his side that he had kept hidden. 'I pray that the gods will forgive me for this, but I have no choice. It is to save my wife and daughter that I am doing this.' Marx thought.

Marx made his way back into the palace, skillfully avoiding the palace guards along the way. He came behind one of the guards and easily knocked him out. Marx then took the sword from him and continued on.

When Marx neared the west wing, he noticed that the number of guards seemed to have doubled.

'It looks like the Pharaoh took no chances since that first attempt on Prince Yugi's life. I guess this will be harder than I thought.' Marx thought.

Marx continued to go down the hall, managing to avoid the guards. He soon arrived at the doors that led to Yugi and Yami's chambers.

Marx made his way inside and found the room empty. He then walked over to where the balcony was and hid on it, waiting for Yugi to come so that he could do what he had been coerced into doing.

* * *

"I really don't want to go to another council meeting." Yami said.

"I know how you feel. I hate those things with a passion." Atemu agreed.

"Well, I'll be there suffering right along with you." Heba told them.

Yugi laughed. "I'm the only one that gets out of it." Yugi said. He received glares from all three of them. "What? It's not my fault that the Pharaoh let me out of this." Yugi said.

"You only got out of this because you're pregnant." Heba said.

"Well, the next time that you're pregnant, you'll be able to get out of meetings." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"What are you going to do while we're in the meeting?" Yami asked.

"I think that I'm going to go to our room and lay down for a little while." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll se later then." Yami said, kissing Yugi before Yugi walked off.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want to walk him there." Atemu said.

"There's a lot of guards in that wing, so he'll get there safely, and our room is probably the safest place for him." Yami replied.

"You're probably right." Atemu agreed.

When they were almost at the throne room, Amara met them.

"Where is Yugi?" Amara asked.

""He's in our chambers laying down. Why, Mother?" Yami asked.

"I'm worried. There's a commoner that came in here earlier to talk to your father about problems in his village, but that's no why he was there." Amara said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"This commoner kept looking around and fidgeting, like he was scared of being caught. He was searching for something, I think. I talked to the guards at the gates, and they said that they remember him coming in, but don't remember him coming out. I'm worried he might be here to hurt Yugi." Amara said.

"We'd better tell Father so that we can go back there." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it. I managed to get all four of us out of the meeting. We have to hurry." Amara said.

The four headed back down the halls at a fast pace.

* * *

Yugi entered the chambers and took off his clock putting it on a chair. He let out a sigh. 'I am so tired. I really need to lay down and get some sleep.' Yugi thought.

Marx walked out from the balcony back into the room. 'Forgive me, but I have no choice.' Marx thought. He walked forward with the sword in hand.

Yugi sensed something and turned to fond a sword coming at him. He quickly called one of his Sais and blocked it.

"What the-?!" Marx exclaimed.

Yugi managed to push Marx back before he punched him in the face.

Marx stumbled backwards.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in here?!" Yugi demanded.

"Who I am is of no consequence. I'm here to kill you." Marx said.

"If you kill me, you will be put to death." Yugi said.

"I have no choice! I don't want to kill you, but I must." Marx said.

"You have a choice. I don't know who hired you, but you have the choice to do it. You'll never get away with it." Yugi said.

"I don't care! I have no choice!" Marx said. He ran forward and brought his sword down at Yugi.

Yugi managed to block the sword, and he forced Marx back, but Marx flipped so that he landed on his feet and charged forward. Marx knocked Yugi's Sai out of his hand and then knocked Yugi down.

Being pregnant, Yugi was unable to stop himself.

"Please stop this! If you kill me, you kill an innocent baby!" Yugi cried, more scared for his and Yami's child than his own life.

"I don't have a choice!" Marx said. He brought his sword down at Yugi again, but Yugi called his other Sai and blocked the sword.

Yugi used what little bit of magic he could to force Marx back. He then managed to get up.

"Where do you get those things from?" Marx demanded.

"That's something you will never know." Yugi said.

Marx got up and went at Yugi. He brought his sword down at Yugi. Yugi managed to block it again and then force Marx back.

'Damn it! I wish I hadn't come here alone! I can't fight while I'm pregnant. Something might happen to the baby if I keep this up.' Yugi thought.

"I can't lose to you! You have to die!" Marx said.

"Why is it so important for me to die?" Yugi asked. He sensed that there was more to this than he thought.

"Because she will kill them if I don't." Marx replied. He went forward and struck out at Yugi.

Yugi managed to force him back and strike out with his Sai, knocking the sword out of his hand. Marx came back with his hand and hit Yugi so hard in the face that Yugi was thrown backwards and landed on his back, unconscious.

Marx gasped as he walked forward. "I have nothing against you, but I have to get rid of you for my wife and daughter's sake." Marx said. He raised his dagger to kill Yugi.

The door to the chambers were thrown open, and Yami, Heba, Amara, and Atemu ran into the room.

Heba saw Marx about to kill Yugi. "NO!" Heba shouted, lunging forward as he called his Sais and rammed into Marx from the side.

Marx crashed into the wall and looked to see Heba standing in front of him.

"You don't lay a hand on my brother!" Heba growled.

"Get out of my way!" Marx shouted, lunging forward.

Heba blocked the sword that Marx had retrieved and forced him back. Heba ducked at another swipe and swung out his leg, knocking Marx off of his feet. Heba then turned and kicked Marx, but he got back up.

Yami and Amara ran over to where Yugi was lying on the floor.

"Yugi. Yugi, come on. Wake up." Yami said urgently.

"He's unconscious." Amara said, seeing the bruise that started to form on Yugi's cheek.

Heba ducked as another swipe came at him. He grabbed Marx by the arm and then rammed his arm down into his knee.

Marx screamed as the sickening sound of the bone in his arm breaking sounded.

Heba then turned and kicked Marx so hard that he slammed into the wall and slumped down, unconscious.

Heba started to kill him, but Atemu grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Heba, don't! I know that you're angry that he attacked Yugi, but let Father deal with him. His sentence will be death for attempting to murder a member of the Royal family." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and banished his Sais before picking up Yugi's Sais.

The doors to the room were thrown open as two guards ran in.

"Prince! What happened?!" A guard asked.

Atemu pointed to the unconscious man. "Arrest him for the attempt on Prince Yugi's life!" Atemu ordered.

The guards nodded and went over to the man.

"Yugi!" Yami said loudly.

Atemu and Heba turned and noticed that Yugi was still unconscious. They ran over to where Yami and Amara were.

"He won't wake up, but he doesn't look injured." Amara said, starting to get slightly hysterical.

Yami the picked Yugi up into his arms and stood.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked urgently.

"I'm taking him to Isis. She needs to look over him and see what's going on." Yami said.

Yami ran from the room with Yugi in his arms, and Atemu, Heba, and Amara were right behind Yami.

The guards took the unconscious Marx down to the dungeons and locked him in a cell before going to tell Aknankanon what had happened.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: You find out of Yugi is all right. Marx also has questions to answer. And another threat to Yugi.

R&R.


	28. Answers

Chapter 28- Answers

Yami ran into the healing chambers and shouted, "Isis!"

Isis came running out of her office and said, "What is it?"

"Isis, he was attacked in our chambers, and I don't know if he's all right. He's been unconscious since we got in there." Yami said quickly.

"Put him down." Isis said.

Yami put Yugi on one of the beds before Isis kicked them all out of the room.

Yami covered his mouth with his hand, worried that he was about to lose everything.

Amara put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yami. Yugi is in the best hands possible, and I know that he will be all right." Amara said.

"I hope that you're right, Mother." Yami said, fighting the tears that he felt coming.

Heba pulled Atemu aside. "I don't think that the last assassination attempt was the last of it. This is the second time that Yugi was targeted." Heba said.

"I agree. Yugi's the target." Atemu said.

"Look. I need to tell my parents about this one." Heba said.

"You didn't tell them about the last attempt on Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"No because they would have overreacted, and Yugi didn't want to. This time around, we are telling them." Heba said.

Atemu nodded. "I agree. Maybe they can help us find out who is after Yugi and why." Atemu said.

* * *

Aknankanon was with the council and the other priests in the throne room.

"Pharaoh, may I ask why the Queen and the three Princes are not present?" Sereth asked.

"My wife said that there was something that she needed to check into, and I knew that she was telling the truth. She asked that Atemu, Heba, and Yami help her, and I told her to go ahead. I knew that we could handle everything without their presence." Aknankanon said.

"Well, there is not much left on the agenda as it is." Karim said.

Suddenly, the throne room doors were thrown open, and the two guards ran in.

"Benak! Minha! What is the meaning of this?!" Aknankanon demanded. Angry that one of the meetings had been interrupted.

"Forgive us, my king, but there was another assassination attempt on Prince Yugi." Benak said.

"WHAT?!" Aknankanon shouted.

"We are unsure if Prince Yugi was all right. He is in the healing room." Minha added.

Aknankanon was out of the room with the priests and council behind him, and the two guards went with him.

"What about the assassin? Was he caught?" Aknankanon asked.

"Prince Heba defeated him in a fight, and the assassin was knocked unconscious. We chained him up in the dungeons as we were ordered to do by Prince Atemu." Minha said.

"I want you both to go back to the dungeons and guard that prisoner personally. I don't want him getting away." Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the two said before heading back to the dungeons.

When Aknankanon arrived at the healing chambers, he found Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Amara outside. "What happened?" Aknankanon asked.

"All we know was that Yugi was attacked in our chambers. We don't know much more than that." Atemu said.

"How did someone manage to get into those chambers in the first palace?" Aknankanon demanded, angry.

"Assassin are very skillful, my king. If one was crafty enough, they fight have managed to get there without being seen." Mahado said.

"Where is that assassin?" Amara asked.

"Benak and Minha took him to the dungeons, and I have ordered them to guard him. I will deal with him later." Aknankanon said.

The group nodded.

Yami barely heard a word. He was too worried about Yugi and their baby to even concentrate on what was going on. 'Please don't let anything happen to Yugi or our baby. Please, don't let me lose them.' Yami prayed.

* * *

Isis did a thorough examination of Yugi. Using her magic, Isis found that nothing was wrong with the baby.

"Thank you, Ra, for not letting anything happen to the baby." Isis said.

Yugi suddenly groaned.

"Yugi. Yugi, are you all right?" Isis asked.

No response.

"Yugi, please. Say something!" Isis said urgently.

Yugi slowly opened his amethyst eyes and looked up at Isis. "Isis, please stop yelling. My head hurts." Yugi said.

"Oh, thank Ra!" Isis said.

"You're thinking my father for me having a terrible headache." Yugi said.

"No. Yugi, do you remember what happened?" Isis asked.

Yugi looked at her in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on him. "That assassin?! What happened?!" Yugi asked.

"I don't know what happened to the assassin, but you were brought here by Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Queen Amara." Isis said.

"Isis, is the baby all right?" Yugi asked, his hand going to his stomach.

Isis smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Yugi. The baby is just fine. So are you." Isis said.

"Isis, can you give me anything for a headache?" Yugi asked.

"I believe so. One moment." Isis said. She went off and got something before she returned. She handed Yugi a vial and then a cup. "Take the potion and the water." Isis said, handing them to Yugi.

"Why do I need both?" Yugi asked.

"You don't. The potion tastes bitter, so you'll want the water after you take that." Isis said.

Yugi nodded. He took the potion and made a face at the awful taste.

Isis laughed as Yugi quickly drank the water. "I told you." Isis said.

"So, I am all right." Yugi said, just to make sure.

"Yes. The assassin must have just knocked you out, although you have quite the bruise on your cheek." Isis said.

Yugi rubbed the bruised cheek. "I thought it was hurting." Yugi said.

Isis got a wet cloth and said, "Press it against your face. It'll stop the swelling."

Yugi nodded and did what she had said, "Isis, may you should let Yami know that I'm all right. He's got to be out of his mind by now." Yugi said.

"You're right about that." Isis agreed. She went to the door and walked out.

"Isis, is he all right?" Yami immediately asked.

"He's fine, and so is the baby." Isis said, knowing what the next question was.

"Then what happened?" Atemu asked.

"He was just knocked unconscious. That's all there was to it. He has a bruise on his cheek and a headache, which I can understand. He'll be fine." Isis said, motioning for them to go in.

The group walked in where Yugi was sitting up.

Yami was instantly at his side. "Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay. Just very tired of people trying to kill me." Yugi said.

"He's fine." Heba said.

"What happened to the assassin?" Yugi asked.

"He's in the dungeons. I'll deal with him later." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Heba kicked his ass in the room. I think that he broke his arm." Atemu said.

"I know that I did." Heba said.

Yugi frowned.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think that assassin was trying to kill me because he wanted to." Yugi said.

"Why do you say that?" Seth asked.

"He didn't want to. I could sense it. Someone forced him into it. I'm just not sure what they had over him to make him do this." Yugi said.

"It doesn't change anything." Aknankanon said.

"Maybe not, but we need to find out who sent him." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Bakura agreed.

"We will find out about that." Aknankanon said.

"Oh, Yugi. I contacted Mother and Father and told them about this." Heba said.

Yugi froze. "You didn't?" Yugi asked.

"I did." Heba said.

"What's so bad about that?" Shada asked.

Suddenly, everything started to shake.

"Oops. I believe that I forgot about Father's temper." Heba said.

"Yes, you did." Yugi said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHO WOULD DARE TO TRY TO KILL MY SON?!" Ra shouted as he and Isis appeared in their human form.

Isis was instantly at her son's side and said, "Yugi, are you all right?"

"Yes, but could you possibly calm Father down?" Yugi asked, slightly worried.

"This an outrage?! I cannot believe that someone would dare do this!" Ra raged.

"Ra, calm down. Losing your temper will not help the matter." Isis said.

"Yugi, are you sure that this assassin didn't want to kill you?" Heba asked.

"How could he not want to kill him? He attacked him!" Ra shouted.

"Ra, stop it now!" Isis ordered her husband.

Isis glowered at his wife.

"I just think that someone managed to force him to do this. I don't think that he is completely innocent because he did attack me with the intent of killing me. I just think that there is more to this than we know." Yugi said.

"We do need to find out everything that we can about this." Amara agreed.

"Yugi, you wouldn't be saying this if you didn't believe, so we'll let it go. I just hope that you find out who is doing this and why." Ra said.

"Yeah. Two attempt in a week is too much." Marik said.

Yugi and Heba grimaced at that.

"Two attempts?! Why the hell didn't you tell us about the first one?!" Ra demanded.

"We didn't want to worry you, and we thought that it was just a one-time attack. We were wrong." Heba said.

"Well, let us know from now on if something happens." Isis said.

"We will, Mother." Heba said.

"All right. We will leave this to you, Pharaoh. I trust that he will be dealt with." Ra said.

"Yes. He will." Aknankanon said.

Ra and Isis vanished.

"Well, at least we got out of the unscathed." Heba said.

"We won't if we don't tell them anymore." Yugi said.

"Marik, don't you ever open your big mouth again." Heba said.

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't want them to know?" Marik asked.

"You couldn't have, but don't say anything again." Heba said.

"Father, maybe you should deal with the assassin." Atemu said.

"Agreed." Aknankanon said.

"I think that I will be there." Yugi said.

"Why?" was the collective response.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I do." Yugi said.

* * *

Marx sat in the cell. 'Damn it! I failed! My wife and daughter could be raped and murdered, and no one will care!' Marx thought desperately.

"Assassin!"

Marx looked up and saw two who he knew to be priests.

Mahado and Bakura walked into the cell.

"You'll be facing the Pharaoh for your attempt on Prince Yugi's life." Bakura said.

The chains to the wall were unbound, and Marx was led out of the cell by the guards, and they headed toward the throne room.

"I hope that Yugi is right about this guy." Bakura said.

"I am certain that he is. He wouldn't have said what he did if he didn't believe it." Mahado said.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the throne room.

Yami was planning to stay extra close to Yugi because of what had happened before.

'I know that Yami is worried, but nothing will happen to me this time.' Yugi thought.

The throne room doors were opened, and the guards walked in, leading Marx into the with Bakura and Mahado behind them.

Bakura and Mahado joined the other priests.

"You have been charged with the attempted murder of Prince Yugi. How do you plead?" Aknankanon asked.

"I am guilty, my Pharaoh." Marx said.

This shocked the court as most would have denied it.

"Who hired you to kill him?" Aknankanon asked.

There was no response.

"Answer me! Who hired you to kill him?" Aknankanon demanded.

Still, there was no response.

'I can't tell them who hired me or my wife and daughter will die' Marx thought.

Yugi could tell that he was scared. 'Hmm. I think that I was right.' Yugi thought.

Aknankanon grew rather irritated. "Why were you hired to kill him?" Aknankanon asked.

"I-I don't know. I was not told the reason." Marx said.

Aknankanon was not getting the answers that he wanted. He turned to Yugi and nodded.

"Heba, put a silencing spell on the throne room." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"So that only those who are in the throne room will hear what is said. After all, there's no telling who is working for this person who hired him." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

Heba quickly put up the spell.

"Yugi, what is this about?" Aknankanon asked, intrigued.

"Well, one of the gifts afforded to me as a son of Ra is that I can read people's mind. Since he will not give us the answers that we want, we'll find out that way." Yugi said and walked down the steps to where the prisoner was.

Out of worry, Aknankanon motioned for Bakura, Seth, and Marik to follow as Yami followed Yugi.

"Hold him. Don't let him move." Yugi said, not wanting the prisoner to do something to him that would harm the baby.

The guards did as they were instructed and easily restrained Marx so that he could not move at all.

Yugi knelt down and placed a hand on Marx's face, easily reading his mind, despite the fact that Marx was mentally fighting him.

Yugi removed his hand and stood up with a little help from Yami.

"Well?" Aknankanon asked.

"I was right. He was forced into doing this." Yugi said.

Marx's eyes widened.

"What did you mean?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi turned to him. "His name is Marx. He is a noble, but his wife and daughter were kidnapped and taken somewhere he didn't know of. The woman who is behind all this told him that Marx could either come here and kill me, or she would allow her men to rape his wife and daughter before they murdered them. She also said that if he told u anything, she would have the same done to them." Yugi said.

There were several gasps.

"Who is this woman?" Sereth asked.

"I do not know, Sereth. I have never seen this woman before." Yugi said.

"It still does not excuse this." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, his daughter is four years old." Yugi said.

"WHAT?! This woman would allow a child to be raped?!" Aknankanon shouted.

"Yes, she would." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "Given what she's done, I would say that most likely these men that she hired were men who had raped before for the fun of it. From his memories, these were men who would have shown no mercy. Honestly, the child would have died from the rape, most likely. Even if she lived, they both would have been murdered." Yugi said.

"Is this true?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Marx said.

"Do you know the name of this woman?" Aknankanon asked.

"I know that her name is Lydia, but that is all I know. I do not know why she is doing this nor do I know why she wished for Prince Yugi's death." Marx said.

Aknankanon sighed. This did change everything.

"Marx, no one outside this room can hear you. What else do you know?" Aknankanon asked.

"There is a village that is housing her. It is close to the outskirts of the kingdom. It's close to the village of Minesh." Marx said.

Yugi and Heba both froze.

"Is the leader of this village Akerian, by any chance?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I think it is." Marx said.

"Do you know this village?" Amara asked.

"Yes. It is the village that we lived in before we came to live here. Every person in that village hated us with a passion." Heba said.

"It doesn't surprise me that they did this. They have no respect for the law." Yugi added.

"This is an outrage." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we know where to look." Yami said.

"No. If they saw a Royal guard approaching, Lydia would make a run for it." Yugi said.

"The village of Akerian. There was a little sent here from there." Sereth said.

"Why was I not given it?" Aknankanon asked.

"We were going to in the meeting until we were told of the assassination attempt and left." Sereth explained. He got the letter and handed it to Aknankanon.

Aknankanon opened it and read it.

_I have the wife and daughter of the nobleman Marx. I will have them raped and murdered violently unless Prince Yugi comes to the village be used to live in. If he does not come, I will allow them to be raped and murdered. He has until the end of the next fortnight to come. If he does not, they will meet a violent end. If eh comes, he can only have commoners with him. Anyone else, and they die. Do not test me. Any Royal guard, and they will meet the gods much sooner than expected, and the four-year old girl will be the first my men have. She will be stripped of her innocence and murdered, and her mother will watch this before she herself will meet the same fate. Their fate is in Prince Yugi's hands now._

Aknankanon grew angry.

"What is it?" Amara asked.

"A threat. Either Yugi goes to his old village, or this woman will have Marx's wife and daughter raped and killed." Aknankanon said.

"Me specifically?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon said.

Marx had paled when he said this.

"Take Marx back to the dungeons. Isis, go and tend to his injuries." Aknankanon said.

Isis nodded and followed them out.

"Father, what will we do?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. If she was just hiding there, we could just go in, but this woman and her daughter are also important. I cannot allow her to do just have them raped murdered. I do not know what to do." Aknankanon said.

The group fell silent as the impact of what had been going on finally hit them.

Lydia wanted Yugi dead, and this was a ploy to prey on his kind nature to lure him into a trap.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: A plan is formed.

R&R.


	29. The Plan

Chapter 29- The Plan

Aknankanon, Amara, Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Bakura, Seth, the others priests, and the council sat in the meeting room.

"Pharaoh, what are we going to do?" Karim asked.

"I honestly don't know, Karim. I cannot just ignore this, but at the same time, I can't risk Yugi's life." Aknankanon said.

"We cannot forget the fact that an innocent child is at risk here. This woman would destroy a child life for her own selfish reasons." Isis said.

"Yugi. Heba. Do either of you know this woman?" Amara asked.

"The name doesn't sound familiar. I mean, it is possible that she may have been someone passing through the village before, but the name doesn't stand out to me." Yugi said.

"Me, either. I don't know a woman by that name, and I have no idea why she would want to kill Yugi." Heba said.

"What about the members of the village? Why would they agree to help this woman?" Mahado asked.

"They hate us both with a passion, so if they learned this Lydia woman wanted to kill one of us, they would jump at the chance." Yugi said.

"I do not understand why they hate you two. What did you do to make them hate you so much?" Sereth asked.

"Well, as far as we know, we didn't do anything. You see, part of the reason no one likes us is because we were not born into the village as everyone else was, so they considered themselves better than us. And that was one of the reasons that they mistreated is so and treated us with such ridicule." Heba said.

"Then everyone there hated us for another reasons, the main reason." Yugi said.

"What was that?" Atemu asked.

Heba and Yugi looked at each other uneasily, knowing that their husbands would not like the answer.

"What is the reason?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, you know that Yugi and I have no confidence in our looks, but other people consider us beautiful." Heba said.

"Well, you are." Yami said.

"Well, that was our downfall." Yugi said.

"Could you elaborate?" Bakura asked.

"Well, men and women alike in the village lusted after us, and we knew that. All any of them wanted was the chance to bed us and then leave us to hang out to dry. We were constantly fighting off advances. And I'm afraid that there were several attempts to rape us." Heba said.

"What?!" Atemu shouted.

Everyone jumped.

"Calm down. You know how good at fighting we are, and we easily could fight off those weaklings. Not one of those men lasted ten seconds. They wouldn't last in a fight against a single guard in this palace." Yugi said.

"That caused them to hate us even more. The fact that we could beat them like that caused us more problems. Eventually, the only reason they didn't run us out of the village was because there was no healer there, and I had some knowledge of healing." Yugi said.

"That didn't do much. They would come and demand he come and help like he had an obligation to do it. Not to mention the fact that they were also saying degrading things to him when they would come to get him to help someone. The adults even taught the children from a young age to hate us." Heba said.

"Why did you stay?" Shada asked.

"You know, now, I honestly don't know why I put up with it. Those people deserve whatever is coming to them." Yugi said.

"We still have the problem of what to do about this situation." Sereth said.

"What do we do?" Isis asked.

"I don't know. This is a tough situation." Aknankanon said.

"We know that Yugi can't go." Yami said.

"And what about that woman and her daughter? Is it right to condemn them to be raped by who knows how many men and then be murdered?" Yugi asked.

"He makes a good point." Amara said.

"Yugi, with you pregnant, going is a bad idea." Karim said.

"I know, but we have to do something to help the woman and her child." Yugi said.

"Yugi is right. I can't let that happen to them." Aknankanon said.

"What will we do then?" Marik asked.

"That I haven't figured out." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, let Heba and myself talk to our father. He might be able to offer us some suggestions on what to do about this." Yugi said.

"I agree. We will meet when Ra rises tomorrow morning." Aknankanon said.

With that, the meeting ended.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seth met in the lounge alone.

"I don't like this. I don't want Yugi leaving the safety of the palace. There's too much of a chance that something could happen to him or the baby." Yami said.

"We know, Yami. There isn't a chance that Father is going to let Yugi leave this palace. Unfortunately, I don't know that Yugi can live with the guilt of knowing it was because he didn't go that that woman and her daughter were raped and murdered." Atemu said.

"He can't go, though. It's too risky. If he wasn't pregnant, I would say let him go. He would be more than powerful enough to kill the bastards who did this, but he's pregnant, so it's too risky." Bakura said.

"Not to mention the fact that Yugi and Heba told us when Heba was kidnapped when he had Hasan that their magic is weaker when they are pregnant. Yugi probably wouldn't be able to defend himself very well." Seth added in.

"We are really in a bind." Marik stated.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that Ra can give Yugi and Heba some sound advice." Atemu said.

"Right now, we're relying on them because the other alternatives are not very appealing." Seth said.

"I just wish I knew why this woman wants Yugi dead. Yugi has said that he doesn't know her, and we all know that Yugi would have told us if he did know who she was." Yami said.

"There's no telling. It possible that she could be just another jealous woman who is angry about the fact that Yugi is married to one of the Princes of Egypt and decided to kill him." Marik said.

"And if she is, she'll find out what happens when you mess with my family." Yami said angrily.

"Well, I think Father will see to that. He was pretty angry." Atemu said.

"I just hope that this ends soon." Seth said.

"Yeah. It's not good that someone can get into the palace so easily." Bakura said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba had returned to the realm of the gods.

"Where do you think Father is?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. There is no way to know where he is." Yugi replied.

"Yugi! Heba! What are you doing here?!"

Yugi and Heba turned to face Hathor.

"It's good to see you, too, Hathor." Yugi said.

"What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be living in the mortal world?" Hathor asked.

"Yes, but we have some big problems that we need to talk to Father about." Heba said.

"Are they that important?" Hathor asked.

"Hathor, someone wants Yugi dead, and they have made two attempts, and a third could happen. Trust me. It is important." Heba said.

"I see. I do not know where he is, to be honest. I believe I saw him talking to Osiris not long ago." Hathor said.

"Thanks. We'll keep looking." Yugi said.

Yugi and Heba went off to find Ra.

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked.

The two turned to face Seth.

"Seth, do you know where Father is?" Yugi asked.

"He's in the throne room with Osiris and Horus." Seth replied.

"Thanks." Heba said before the two headed that way.

Once at the throne room doors, Yugi and Heba entered the room.

Ra looked up, about to yell at being disturbed when he saw who it was. "Yugi. Heba. What are you two doing in the realm of the gods?" Ra asked.

"Father, something has happened in Egypt, and we need some advice on a situation where it seems that our hands are tied." Heba said.

"Has someone else made an attempt on your life, Yugi?" Ra demanded, his anger growing.

"No, Father. Not yet, but we know of one coming. We really need your advice because it is a tough situation." Yugi said.

"All right." Ra agreed, knowing that they wouldn't have come without good reason.

"We will leave and return later." Horus said.

Osiris and Horus started to get up.

"Wait. You might be able to advise us, too." Yugi said.

Osiris and Horus looked at Ra, who nodded.

Yugi and Heba sat in the chairs that appeared.

"Now, explain this situation to us." Ra said.

"Well, you know about the last attempt on Yugi's life." Heba said.

"Yes." Ra growled.

"Well, we found out some things about the assassin. He was forced into it." Heba said.

"How could he have been forced into killing him?!" Osiris demanded.

"Please. Let us explain." Yugi said.

"Go on." Ra said.

"Well, we found out the assassin was a nobleman named Marx. His wife and daughter were kidnapped by a woman named Lydia. This woman told Marx that he was to go to the palace and kill Yugi, and if he didn't or if he said a word about what she had said, she would have his wife and daughter raped and murdered." Yugi explained.

Ra's eyes narrowed. "How old was the child?" Ra asked.

"Four." Heba answered.

"WHAT?! THIS WOMAN WOULD HAVE AN INNOCENT CHILD RAPED! WHAT KIND OF WOMAN IS THIS?! HAS SHE NO MORALS?!" Ra roared.

Yugi, Heba, Horus, and Osiris all jumped, scared by the volume with which Ra's voice had taken. They had no doubt that every god and goddess had heard Ra's shout and were wondering why he was so angry.

"We don't know this woman, Father, but there's more." Heba said.

Ra's eyes narrowed, and he started to glow gold, showing he was enraged.

Horus and Osiris knew that this wasn't good.

"Well, there was a letter sent to the palace. It's from the village that is headed by Akerian." Heba said.

"The village you two live in?' Osiris asked.

The two nodded.

"Well, basically, this woman has said that Yugi can either go to that village by the end of the next fortnight, or she will have Marx's wife and daughter raped and murdered, and he can't have Royal guard with him, only commoners." Heba said.

"THAT NOT GOOD BITCH! HOW DARE SHE MAKE SUCH DEMANDS! WHEN SHE ARRIVED IN THE AFTERLIFE, SHE WILL RECEIVE NO MERCY! THIS WOMAN DOES NOT DESERVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE FOR WHAT SHE IS DOING!" Ra roared.

"Well, the Pharaoh doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to condemn Marx's wife and daughter to being raped and murdered, but at the same time, he can't risk me going and getting hurt and killed, which would also endanger the baby." Yugi said.

"That woman has some nerve! I can't believe that she is doing this!" Osiris growled.

Ra sighed. "This is a tough situation, and I don't know what to tell you." Ra said.

"Neither option leaves anything to be desired. I'm afraid that there is very little we can tell you to do. We cannot directly stop this woman." Horus said.

"If only there was a way for Yugi not to go. If only we could send in a duplicate or something." Osiris said.

Then it hit Yugi.

"Osiris! You're a genius!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed.

Osiris blinked. "I am?" Osiris asked.

"Yes. I think I have an idea that just might work, but we need your permission to use our magic at a higher level." Yugi said.

"Tell me your plan first." Ra said.

Yugi outlaid his idea for them.

"Hmm. That could work, but I have one stipulation." Ra said.

"What is that?" Heba asked.

* * *

The meeting was being held in the meeting room again.

"Well, what did your father say?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, in short, I'm going." Yugi said.

"What?!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Yugi, you can't go!" Yami growled.

"I don't have a choice. I cannot allow that woman and her child to die." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there are too many risks involved. I cannot allow this." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, there is no choice. I have to go." Yugi said.

Yami getting irritated with way Yugi was acting. He stood up and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "Yugi, you are not going!" Yami growled.

"I cannot live with knowing it was because of me that that woman was raped and murdered." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there is no way in hell that you are going." Yami growled.

"Calm down, Yami. He's going." a voice from the doorway said.

All eyes turned to see Yugi in the doorway.

Everyone looked back and forth between the Yugi beside Yami and the Yugi at the doorway.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Aknankanon demanded.

The Yugi by Yami pushed him away. "It's simple." Yugi said. He snapped his fingers and he was surrounded by a glow and then Heba stood there. "Simple with some magic, that is." Heba finished.

"What the hell is going on?!" Atemu demanded.

"Calm down, Atemu. This is how we are going to pull this off." Yugi said, walking over.

"Explain this one." Aknankanon said.

"When we were telling Father about this, Horus and Osiris were there. Osiris mentioned that if we could send in a double of me, we could possible save Marx's wife and daughter." Heba said.

"That made me realize that we could magically disguise Heba to look like me. I mean, if our own husbands couldn't tell the difference between us, what are the chances that a woman who probably hasn't really seen us up close or at least not that often tell the difference?" Yugi asked.

"You know, that might actually work." Karim said.

"Not to mention the fact that since Heba is not pregnant, his magic won't be weakened. He'll be going in full force." Yugi said.

"I don't like the idea of him going without trained soldiers, though." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "Could you three come in." Yugi called.

Three commoners walked in.

"Who are they, and what are they doing here?" Amara asked.

"We're just proving a point." Yugi said.

Heba snapped his fingers, and the three commoners were surrounded by light before Ryou, Malik, and Jou were standing there.

"What are you three doing?" Seth asked.

"Yugi and Heba asked us to help them, so we did." Jou explained.

"I get it. You can use your magic to disguise palace soldiers as commoners, so you would have followed the terms of the letter." Atemu said.

"Exactly. We can do this." Heba said.

"Would Yugi remain here disguised as Heba?" Bakura asked.

"No. The magic can make Heba look pregnant, but it can't make me look not pregnant. There are limits to even magic of the gods. I'll remain here under guard until you return. And no one will know that I am still here." Yugi said.

"I get it. You know, this may actually work." Yami said.

"Well, I doubt that any of them will see that it's me instead of Yugi." Heba said.

"And they won't know that its palace guards instead of commoners." Aknankanon added.

"Well, Father did make one stipulation on this." Heba said.

"What's that?" Sereth asked.

"Well, he's said that Osiris, Anubis, and Seth will be coming with us disguised as commoners to ensure everyone's safety. While you're gone, Horus will be guarding me." Yugi said.

"Making sure nothing goes wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Do you agree with this plan, Pharaoh?" Heba asked.

"With three gods going, I don't have anything to worry about." Aknankanon said.

"Then I think that we not only have a plan, but a way to win as well." Atemu said.

The plan was laid out. All that was left was to put it into action.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next:The plan is put into action.

R&R.


	30. Initiating the Plan

There isn't much action in this chapter. This is just them getting to the village. The action is in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Initiating the Plan

"I still don't like this." Aknankanon said.

"Father, I understand that you are uneasy about this, but Yami and I need to do this." Atemu said.

"You're placing yourselves in great danger." Amara said.

"Mother, we're going to have three gods with us. We're a lot safer with them, and Heba is at full strength with his magic. We're in good hands." Yami said.

Aknankanon and Amara knew that they were not going to manage to convince their sons to remain at the palace.

"All right. Just be careful." Aknankanon said.

"We will, Father." Atemu said.

* * *

"Heba, be careful out there." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I will." Heba replied. He then used his magic to disguise himself as Yugi.

Three brought lights filled the room, and Osiris, Anubis, Set and Horus appeared.

"Wow. If I didn't know about this plan, I would think that I was seeing double." Anubis.

"Thanks goodness we're not because that would mean double trouble." Set said.

"Don't start with us, Set." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's not like we do this everyday." Yugi/Heba added.

The door opened, and Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, Marik, Mahado, Karim, and the palace guards going walked in. They instantly bowed to the gods.

"Rise. You don't need to bow. We all have a similar cause today." Osiris said.

"All right. I think that it's time to disguise them." Yugi/Heba said.

"Who's who?" Atemu asked, unable to tell whom the real Yugi was and who Heba was.

"That's Heba." Yugi said, pointing.

"Okay. Let's get this done." Yugi/Heba said. He snapped his fingers, and everyone looked like a commoner.

"Nicely done." Atemu said.

Osiris, Anubis, and Set then transformed themselves.

"I'll just be glad when we get our hands on who is doing this. I'll tear them limb from limb." Set growled.

"Set, you know that we can't do that." Anubis said.

"I know, but I can dream." Set said.

"Should we go?" Osiris asked.

"Yes. You should." Horus said, turning into a palace guard.

* * *

The party headed to the village left the palace.

"Do you really think that this woman will fall for this?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. After all, if Atemu and Yami couldn't tell the difference, then how can this woman? I don't think that she would have the ability to see the truth. Only the gods could do that, and there is no god that would want to see any harm befall Yugi." Heba said.

"He's right. No one has anything against Yugi. For that matter, Heba, either. Everyone loves them in paradise." Anubis said.

"Well, at least we know that we'll come out of this unscathed then. I don't think that anyone in the village has the power to defeat us." Marik said.

"Let's not get over confident. We don't know what we will encounter." Yami said.

"He's right. We should be prepared for anything." Osiris said.

"Come on, Osiris. There isn't a mortal that could possibly get the best of us." Set said.

"I just hope that all of this ends soon. I don't like the idea of someone trying to kill my brother." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't worry so much, though. I don't think that anyone will get by Horus. For that matter, I know that no one will get by Horus." Anubis said.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara found Yugi with Ryou, Malik, and Jou along with a palace guard that they had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Aknankanon demanded.

"Pharaoh, it's all right. This is Horus. He is just in disguise. Forgive me, my lord. I did-" Aknankanon started.

Horus chuckled. "No harm done. You couldn't have known. These disguises are very convincing. I am here to make sure that nothing happens to Yugi." Horus said.

"Do you think that they will be all right?" Ryou asked.

"Don't worry. Anubis, Osiris, and Set are the best fighters among the gods. It is why Ra chose them to go. He knew that they would be able to bring these people down easily." Horus said.

"We are grateful for what you are doing for us." Amara said.

"Think nothing of it, Queen Amara. Yugi is a god himself. He is just in human form, and we do not want anything to happen to him. Any of the gods or goddesses in paradise would do this." Horus said.

"Horus, could you knock it off?" Yugi asked.

Horus chuckled. "What's wrong, Yugi? Embarrassed?" Horus teased.

"Yes, now shut up." Yugi said.

"All right." Horus said.

"I just hope that they are not gone too long." Aknankanon said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. They will get there, and I don't think that it will take long for them to take down everyone." Horus said.

"With Osiris, Anubis, and Set there, it shouldn't be too hard." Aknanaknon said.

"And with Heba there, that's only added insurance. After all, when Heba gets angry, he can be a very fierce warrior." Horus said.

'I just hope that this doesn't blow up in our faces.' Yugi thought.

'**Do not concern yourself, my son. They will be fine. I am going to watch over what happens on the battlefield, and if it becomes necessary, I will go myself and aid them in this battle.**' Ra told Yugi.

'_All right, Father. Let me know when it is over and how things went._' Yugi said.

'**I will, Yugi. Do not worry. I am watching over them all.**" Ra said.

* * * * * *

Lydia paced the room. 'If that bastard doesn't come, I will have that bitch and her damned child face the worst rape and murder possible. I will force that woman to watch her daughter raped by every man here before she watches her child die and then she will face the same fate before she is murdered as well.' Lydia thought with a wicked smile.

"Lydia." Akerian said, walking into the home.

"What?" Lydia snapped.

Akerian glared at her. "Don't snap at me, woman. Do not forget that I am allowing you to stay here so that I can get back at those two sluts. I could very easily lift the ban on my people and allow the men of the village to do as they please with you given we are giving you shelter." Akerian growled.

"Fine. What is it?" Lydia asked.

"We have received word from our spies that the bastard Yugi is on his way here. There is a large group of commoners with him, but they won't be a problem as they won't have the skill necessary for battle like we do." Akerian said.

"I know. Well, it looks like we'll both get our revenge after all." Lydia said with a smirk.

"What is your beef with them, anyway?" Akerian asked.

"It's because of that bastard and his damned brother that my daughter was denied the rights that she deserved, and my husband and daughter were killed for no reason at all. Heba is the reason that they were both sentenced to death by that damned pharaoh, and I want Heba to suffer. Since I can't get his bastard child, I'll kill his brother to make him suffer." Lydia growled.

"Well, if that's all, then you can have him. I'll gladly watch as long as he suffers." Akerian said.

"He will. In fact, I'm going to have him raped before he is killed." Lydia said.

Akerian smirked. "Let some of the men of the village have a chance at him. They have craved that chance for a long time." Akerian said.

"With pleasure." Lydia said. Her smirk widened. 'You will both pay for what happened to my husband and daughter.' Lydia thought.

* * *

A woman sat in a dank, dark cell, holding a trembling child.

"Mommy, I'm scared." the girl said.

"I know, dear. Don't worry. We're going to be fine." the woman said, stroking her hair gently.

"Is Daddy going to come back and get us?" the little girl asked.

"Yes. You know that he will come." the woman said. She hugged her child tightly. 'Please, Marx. You have to come back and save us. I don't care about myself, but you can't let our daughter get raped and killed.' the woman thought, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"We're getting close to the village." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am. I lived there once, and I went back there." Heba said.

"He's right. We are close." Osiris said.

"Hmm. I can't sense the feelings of anger, hatred, and vengeance emanating from the village." Anubis said.

"Not surprising. Anger and hatred is all you sense in that village, and the vengeance, I honestly don't know about." Heba said.

"We'd better be ready for what happens next." Yami said.

"Yes. It would be wise to prepare for the coming battle." Mahado agreed.

* * *

The cell door opened, and Lydia walked in.

The woman held her daughter closer, fearful that her men would rape her daughter.

"Calm down, bitch. No one's coming for you. It would seem that the bastard heeded my warning about you two. He is coming. Soon, he will be dead, and once he is, you two will be released." Lydia said.

"Why do you hate Prince Yugi so much?" the woman asked.

"He stole everything from me, so now I will make him pay for what he has done." Lydia growled before she stormed out of the cell, locking it.

The woman clutched her child tighter. 'Please, Ra. Do not let this woman bring harm to Prince Yugi.' the woman thought as she cradled her sleeping daughter.

* * *

Ra and Isis watched this.

"Hmm. This woman fears for her child and herself, yet she asks for mercy for Yugi's life." Ra said.

"It would seem that this woman is truly pure-hearted." Ra said.

"Yes. Is there anything that you can do?" Isis asked.

"For now, no. If they need my help in the battle, then I will go and lend my aid. If I am not needed, when the battle ends, I will tell them where to find the woman and her child." Ra said.

"This woman Lydia truly has no heart. I cannot believe she would allow a child that young to be raped by these men. It is despicable!" Isis growled.

"Yes, and I will enjoy tormenting her when she comes here as I enjoyed tormenting her husband and daughter." Ra said.

* * *

"We're here." Heba said.

The group arrived in the village only to find the village empty and completely devoid of anyone.

"Was the village abandoned?" Yami asked as they demounted.

"No. People were here moments ago." Heba said.

"They're plotting something." Osiris said.

Then, men leaped out from everyone and quickly subdued the people.

"What the hell is this?!" Set shouted, hating being restrained. He could have easily broken free, but a look from Heba said to wait.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to show up, _your highness_." Lydia said, saying the title with disgust and disdain as she walked forward.

"I take it that you are Lydia." Heba said, his confidence not wavering.

"Yes, I am. I am so glad you decided to accept my invitation." Lydia said with a smirk on her face.

Akerian stepped forward. "Hello, Yugi. Long time, no see." Akerian said.

"Akerian, just the low-life that I expected to be a part of this." Heba said.

"Watch your mouth, by! You're our prisoner now! We can do what we want to you!" Akerian growled.

"You do realize that I am a Prince of Egypt." Heba said calmly.

"So what?!" Akerian growled.

"Killing me is a criminal act that will give an immediate deaths sentence to _everyone_ in this village." Heba said.

"The Pharaoh can't touch us." Akerian said with a smirk.

"You see, in the letter that I'm sure Lydia here sent me, she said to come to this village. The Pharaoh has that letter. He knows that I came here. If I don't go back, he'll be wanting to know why. When you can't tell him, he's going to kill everyone in this village, body or not." Heba said.

"He wouldn't." Akerian snapped.

"You underestimate him then." Atemu said.

"How would you know?! No lowly commoner has direct assess to the damned Pharaoh!" Lydia snapped. She snapped her fingers, and two men walked up. "Take the Prince to a house. Rape him. Make sure we hear him scream." Lydia said, smirking.

The two men started toward Heba.

Atemu was seething. 'This bitch would have him raped!' Atemu growled.

'This woman would have had my Yugi raped and him with child!' Yami thought, enraged.

"Not happening, you lowly bitch!" Heba growled. He rammed his elbow back into the man that held him before he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over.

The other two ran at Heba, intent on having him.

Heba ducked and punched one so hard that he crashed right the wall of a house. He ducked and tripped up the other one before he turned and kicked him back, causing him to crash into Akerian.

"How can you do this as fat as you are?!" Lydia screamed.

Heba smirked. "Because I'm not pregnant." Heba said. With that, Heba took down the magical cloak, revealing himself."WHAT?! YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU TRICKED ME!" Lydia screeched.

"Yes. Just like you forced Marx into trying to kill Yugi." Heba said.

All the magical barriers were taken down before all the men freed themselves.

Osiris, Set, and Anubis remained in human disguise for the time being.

"You expected nothing but commoners who couldn't fight and a pregnant man not able to move well. I don't think we have that problem, Lydia." Heba said.

"I'll kill you anyway! I'll kill you all!" Lydia screamed.

"Atemu, wouldn't that be considered a threat to three members of the Royal family?" Yami asked casually.

"Four. Seth is my cousin, remember?" Atemu said.

"Yes. I'm sure the Pharaoh would love this as well as the fact that you ordered Heba here raped. I don't think the Pharaoh will take this news well." Seth said.

"Tell me. Are you confident enough to take us on?" Heba asked.

"I don't care! You will die! And you will pay for what you did to me!" Lydia shouted.

Heba knew he would have to fight, and he was ready to end this by whatever means necessary.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

This should have answered why Lydia hates Yugi and Heba. You'll find out who her husband and daughter later, though you can probably guess that one already.

Next: The battle.

R&R.


	31. Fighting the Village

Chapter 31- Fighting the Village

The men in the village attacked them.

Atemu blocked a sword and then pushed the villager back. He then turned and kicked another one in the face. A woman came at him from behind with a dagger. Atemu moved out of the way, but was nicked in the shoulder. Atemu brought his hand across and hit the woman so hard in the face that she was thrown down to the ground. Atemu caught the wrist of a man bringing a sword down at him and then twisted the wrist sharply, breaking the bone and causing the man to scream in pain. Atemu kneed the man in the stomach before he threw him backwards.

Yami ducked and rammed his elbow into the stomach of a man before he brought his fist up into the man's chin. Another man came at him, but Yami blocked his sword. Yami pushed him backwards and then jumped up, kicking the man in the chest. Yami had a man grab him by the arm from behind, but Yami twisted out of the grip ad then turned ramming his knee into the man's groin, sending the man to his knees. Yami then kicked the man in the face.

Bakura stopped a sword before he ducked to the ground and tripped one of the men up. He turned and wrenched the sword out of another man's hand before he punched the man so hard in the jaw that the man crashed into the ground. Bakura was grabbed from behind, but he slammed his head back into the man's face before he was released. Bakura then turned and punched the man in the jaw, throwing him down. Bakura grabbed the wrist of a woman who ran at him before he threw the woman backwards and into the side of one of the house.

Marik ducked to avoid a sword before he brought his sword up, knocking the sword out of the man's hand. He then turned and kicked another man in the groin before he brought the hilt of his sword up into the chin of the man. Marik's sword was knocked out of his grasp, so he pulled out his dagger and rammed it into the stomach of the man who had attacked him. Marik jumped up and kicked the man in the face, knocking him backwards.

Seth stopped a sword and forced the sword up before he kicked the man in the chest. Seth whirled around and kicked a man in the back and threw him into the blade of another man's sword. Seth ducked and rammed his whole body into one of the men, throwing the man off balance. Seth then kicked the man in the side of the face, knocking him backwards. Seth moved to the side to avoid one of the swords before he went forward and knocked the sword out of the man's grasp before he kicked the man in the stomach and then threw him through the door of one of the houses.

Osiris caught a sword and twisted the man's arm, easily breaking the man's arm. He turned and blocked one of the swords before he threw himself forward and rammed his entire body into the man, throwing the man down. Osiris turned and rammed the blade of his sword through the chest on one of the men attacking him, killing him instantly. Osiris then ducked and kicked one of the men into the side of a house.

Anubis blocked a sword with his staff and forced the sword up before he kicked the man in the stomach. He turned and blocked two swords and forced them both up. He then whirled the staff and hit both men in the face, knocking them down. Anubis then turned and thrust forward with his staff, striking a man and knocking him down.

Set ran forward and rammed his sword into the chest of a man. He turned and knocked the sword out of another man's hand before he twisted the man's wrist, instantly breaking the wrist before he rammed his knee into the man's stomach, knocking the man out. Set turned and ducked before he rammed his shoulder into the man throwing him off balance.

The other guards and priests were also fairing well against their opponents, as they were more skilled in battle than their enemy was.

Heba blocked a sword and then forced the sword up before he kicked the man in the stomach. He then turned and knocked a sword out of the man's hand before he jumped up and kicked the man in the face. He whirled around and rammed his Sai forward, striking a man through the shoulder. Heba then kicked the man back and turned to bring his Sai down into another man's leg.

Lydia knew that they were in trouble. "Akerian, come on!" Lydia ordered.

"Why?" Akerian demanded.

"Because we are losing. There is no way that we can beat all of them." Lydia said.

"This is your fault, whore. You said this was a sure-fire deal, and now we are losing because of you." Akerian hissed.

Lydia slapped him. "Do not call me a whore! I am not one! I gave you the chance to kill that bastard!" Lydia screamed.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Akerian growled.

"Forget whose fault it is. We need to go and kill that woman and her child. That'll at least make them murderers. We can easily blame them for the murder of them in revenge for what Marx did or tried to do to that bastard Yugi." Lydia said.

"All right. Let's go." Akerian said.

The two made their way to one of the houses.

Heba saw the two trying to leave, so he used his magic to throw the men away from him before he ran forward. He pushed off with his feet and flipped through the air before he landed in front of the door of the house that Lydia and Akerian were heading for.

Lydia gasped, and Akerian's eyes widened at that.

"Now where are you two going? You are the hosts of this party, and you know that it is impolite of the hosts to leave the guests unattended." Heba said sarcastically.

"Stay away from us, bastard!" Lydia screamed.

"You brought this onto yourself with all that you have done." Heba said.

"If I can't kill that worthless bastard Yugi, then I'll kill you, slut!" Akerian shouted, bringing out a dagger and lunging at Heba.

Heba ducked and then rammed himself into Akerian. Akerian grabbed a nearby sword and ran at Heba. Heba ducked and then jumped away. He ran forward and kicked Akerian in the stomach. Akerian ran forward and tried to strike Heba with it, but Heba blocked the sword with his Sais and knocked the sword out of Akerian's hands.

Heba grabbed Akerian by his tunic and slammed him into the wall of the house. "Remember this, Akerian. Never enter a fight that you do not think that you can win. And if you ever call Yugi a bastard or me a slut again, I swear that you shouldn't fear what the Pharaoh will do to you because it will be me that you will fear." Heba said.

"Why should I fear you?" Akerian demanded.

"Because I am a son of Ra as is Yugi." Heba said.

"No. You lie." Akerian said shakily.

"Do I? Let's ask him when this is over." Heba said. He threw Akerian into the battlefield and then looked around.

Lydia was gone.

* * *

Lydia had used the distraction that Akerian had provided when he attacked Yugi to get into the house and head down to the cell where the woman her child were kept.

The woman tightened her grip on her child when she heard footstep. 'Please, Ra. Save my daughter.' the woman thought.

Lydia swung open the door with a loud crash before she stormed her. Her eyes showed her rage. "It is your damn husband's fault that my plan has failed! If I must die, he will suffer!" Lydia shouted, grabbing the child from the woman.

"No! Don't hurt her!" the woman cried.

Lydia kicked the woman in her face. "Shut up! Your daughter will die and pay for her father's mistakes!" Lydia screamed.

The little girl started crying.

"Shut up, brat! You won't feel anything soon!" Lydia shouted. She raised her dagger to strike the girl.

Before Lydia could do anything, a hand grabbed Lydia and jerked her backwards. Lydia cried out in shock as she let her grip on the girl slip.

The little girl fell to the floor and then scrambled to get to her mother, who pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

Heba looked murderously at Lydia. "You would kill an innocent child just because your underhanded and pointless plan failed. You truly have no morals." Heba said.

"Shut up! I never asked you!" Lydia shouted, lunging at Heba.

Heba moved to the side and kicked Lydia in the stomach, throwing Lydia to the floor.

"You bastard! You would attack a woman!" Lydia screeched.

"And you would allow a woman and an innocent child be raped and murdered because of your own heartlessness." Heba said.

"They don't matter!" Lydia screamed.

"Yes, they do. To Marx. He only did what he did because you threatened to bring the worst harm possible to his wife and daughter. He will get off with a lighter sentence, unlike you." Heba said.

"I will have no sentence!" Lydia shouted, lunging at Heba. She wouldn't face the Pharaoh, so she would force Heba to kill her.

Heba stepped aside and grabbed Lydia's wrist, twisting it painfully.

Lydia screamed as the bone broke audibly.

"You will go before the Pharaoh, and you will pay for your crimes. You will not get off so easily." Heba said.

Lydia glared at him. "Go ahead and kill me! I know you want to!" Lydia shouted.

"Yes, I want to, but I won't. That would be too easy. You are going to pay for your crimes as any other criminal did. You will be charged with the attempts on my brother's life as well as kidnapping and intending harm to a child. I'm sure that the Pharaoh will love all this." Heba said. He then brought back his fist and punched Lydia in her face, throwing her into the wall and knocking her out.

The woman hugged her child tightly.

Heba then walked over to them.

"Please! Please don't my daughter!" the woman begged.

Heba knelt before them. "Don't be afraid. I am not going to harm you." Heba said.

"But my husband-" the woman started.

"I know what your husband did, but I also know why. He did not want to. No harm came to my brother, and I believe the Pharaoh will not do what he normally would had Marx done this because he wanted to. Tell me your name." Heba said.

"I am Nadine. My daughter's name is Ren." the woman said.

"All right. Come with me. I will get you out of here." Heba said.

Nadine nodded and stood up, but kept her daughter in her arms.

Heba went and picked up the unconscious Lydia before heading up and out of the house.

The battle had ended for the most part.

Only a few men remained fighting. Others were either dead, unconscious, too injured to fight, or had already surrender with the knowledge that they did not stand a chance.

Heba noticed that Akerian was trying to make his escape. He dropped Lydia to the ground. He turned to Nadine and said, "Remain here." He took out a dagger and handed it to Nadine. "Use this for protection if necessary."

Nadine nodded.

Heba then forward and jumped, flipping and landing in front of Akerian. "Where do you think you are going?' Heba asked.

Akerian's eyes widened. "Get out of my way!" Akerian shouted, throwing a fist at Heba.

Heba caught the fist and twisted Akerian around to pin his arms behind his back. "You have to face the Pharaoh and pay for your crimes." Heba said, forcing Akerian to walk back to the group, where the battles had finally ended. "Mahado!" Heba called.

Mahado turned and said, "Yes?"

"Here's another one to tie up." Heba said, pushing Akerian to him.

Mahado took Akerian and tied him up with the others.

"Where are Marx's wife and daughter?" Atemu asked.

"Don't worry. I-" Heba was cut off by a scream.

Everyone turned to find that Lydia had her arm around Nadine's neck and had the dagger at her throat.

"This isn't over!" Lydia shouted.

"Stop this now, Lydia! You've lost." Heba said.

"Not yet! I'll kill this woman if I have to!" Lydia screamed.

Heba saw that Ren was in the doorway to the house, and she was crying from fear.

Anubis, Osiris, and Set walked forward.

"I suggest that you release her now." Osiris said.

"And why would I do that? You're nothing but lowly commoners." Lydia sneered.

"Actually, we're more than that." Anubis said.

With that, the three gods lowered their magical disguises and revealed their true forms.

Lydia gasped as she realized that she was facing three of the most powerful gods.

"Release her now! You have angered us all enough!" Set ordered.

"No! This woman is my ticket out of here!" Lydia shouted, pressing the dagger closer to Nadine's throat, causing Nadine to whimper.

* * *

Ra and Isis had watched the entire battle.

"That woman has no morals!" Ra shouted.

"She must be stopped. That innocent woman does not deserve what this demented bitch is doing!" Isis shouted.

Ra looked at Isis in shock. "Isis, you never use such language." Ra said.

Isis glared. "This woman has no heart, and she has lost all of my sympathy. I do not care what happens to her. We need to save Nadine, though." Isis said.

"Then I believe that it is time for me to step in." Ra said.

* * *

"Let her go!" Set growled.

"No. Come any closer, and I'll slit this bitch's throat!" Lydia hissed.

Lydia did not know that Ra had appeared behind her, so she was surprised when arms suddenly grabbed her and forced her to release Nadine.

Nadine grabbed her daughter and ran over to where Heba is.

"Are you all right?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I am." Nadine said.

Lydia was dropped to the ground unceremoniously. She looked up and paled when she saw Ra.

"You have caused more than enough trouble for the Pharaoh and for the gods! You are not worth our time, but your crimes will not be overlooked!" Ra roared.

Every person winced at the volume of Ra's voice.

"He's angry." Set said.

"I think that he has every right to be angry, Set, given all that this woman has done." Osiris said.

Ra looked up and said, "Heba."

Heba walked forward and grabbed Lydia by her arms, pulling Lydia up and leading her over to the others. "Karim, tie her up with the others." Heba said.

Karim nodded and took the woman.

"Osiris. Anubis. Set. Accompany them back to the palace. I will come and speak to Pharaoh Aknankanon later." Ra said.

Everyone nodded, and Ra vanished.

"Let's head back. I believe that the Pharaoh has a great many traitors to deal with." Heba said.

"What of the children of the village?" Shada asked, motioning to where they were being guarded or held, depending on their age.

"We will have to take them back. Father will decide what happens to the children." Atemu said.

"Then let's get them loaded and leave. We have a long journey ahead of us." Yami said.

After everyone was set, the group headed back toward the palace, leaving the village empty of all life.

* * *

"Do you think that they are all right?" Amara asked.

"I am sure that they are." Aknankanon said.

"I know that Marik is. There's no way that he is letting anyone get the best of him." Malik said.

"Given how Bakura is, I think that anyone fighting him would be taken down in a matter of seconds." Ryou added.

"And Seth doesn't take anything from anyone." Jou added.

"Do not fear. With Anubis, Set, and Osiris with them, they will be fine. If necessary, they can use their magic as can Heba, and then everything will end." Horus said.

"He's right. With three gods with them, there is nothing that can go wrong." Yugi said.

'**Yugi.**' Ra said.

'_Yes, Father?_' Yugi answered.

'**I was just letting you know that the battle had ended, and Heba and the others were victorious. No one that went with Heba was killed either, and there were only minor injuries. The casualties are all from that village.**' Ra said.

'_Thank you, Father._' Yugi said.

'**Any time, Yugi.**' Ra said.

"Yugi, are you all right? You spaced out for a moment." Amara said, looking worried.

"I'm fine. I just talked to Father, and he said that Heba and the others are on their way back." Yugi said.

"How are they?" Aknankanon asked.

"They're fine. It seems that no one that went with Heba was killed, and there were only minor injuries. All the casualties were from the village." Yugi said.

"Then there is nothing to be worried about." Amara said.

"Well, we knew that they would come back from this unscathed." Ryou said.

"Yeah. There's no way that any of them would have been harmed. They're all too stubborn." Malik said.

Amara chuckled. "Indeed. I think that this will all be over soon." Amara said.

"Although I have to deal with these traitors." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, what will become of Marx?" Yugi asked.

"I have not decided yet, although I do know that he will not die given his reason for doing it was one that any husband and father would have made." Aknankanon said.

'Well, I guess this will all be over soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: The traitors are questioned.

R&R.


	32. A Few Truths

Chapter 32- A Few Truths

"You'll never get away with any of this! I'll get you all for this!" Lydia growled.

"The Pharaoh will free us, and then you'll all pay for this wrong you have committed against us." Akerian added.

Heba mentally groaned. 'I swear that if they don't stop talking like this I am going to kill them and tell the Pharaoh that I had to kill them in battle.' Heba thought.

"You'll pay for what you did to my family! You had no right to do what you did!" :Lydia screamed.

"You and your damn brother should have never come to the village! We would have been better off without you!" Akerian said.

Atemu had had enough. "Gag those two!" Atemu ordered.

"Gladly." Bakura said. He and Marik gagged the two.

Lydia and Akerian glared at the two.

Marik and Bakura just smirked at them.

"Just following orders." Marik said.

"Those two are annoying. You would think that it was our fault that they tried to kill Yugi." Seth said.

"Knowing Akerian and every other member of his village, they all think that it was our fault." Heba said.

"Explain that one to me." Yami said.

"I can't. I don't understand Akerian's way of thinking, and I don't ever want to understand his way of thinking." Heba said.

"Well, I guess you're not alone in that." Bakura said.

"I'll be glad when Father deals with them." Atemu said.

"I agree." Yami added.

"Well, I'm just glad that this over. Or it will be when the Pharaoh deals with them." Heba said.

* * *

"When are they going to get back?" Amara asked, nervously pacing.

"Amara. Sit down. You are making me tired with all of that pacing." Aknankanon told his wife.

"Forgive me for worrying, Aknankanon. I am worried about our sons and our son-in-law." Amara told him.

"You need not worry about them, Queen Amara. I can sense they are close. They should arrive within the next half hour. Besides, not much could go wrong when you have three gods with you." Horus said.

"Three of the most powerful and fiercest gods at that." Yugi said.

"Agreed. They will do what needs to be done, even if it involves killing to get the job done." Horus said.

"I pray that they keep this woman Lydia alive. I want answers, and I want to have her killed in my own way." Aknankanon said.

"What will you do with the villagers?" Isis asked.

"If they were forced by this woman to help her, not much, but if they were helping her willingly, then they will be in serious trouble." Aknankanon said.

"I can tell you now that the village did it willingly. Every person in that village hated Heba and me with a passion. In fact, they loathed us. If the end goal was to kill me, then they would have helped willingly. Given how far out they are, Akerian believed that none of them would ever be brought out here to face you for their crimes. Akerian has no respect for you or the law. He thinks that he is above the law." Yugi said.

"Then he is about to find out that no one is above the law." Aknankanon said.

A guard entered the throne room and bowed. "My Pharaoh, the Princes have returned with the prisoners." the guard said.

"Then let us welcome them home." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Everyone was glad when they saw palace.

"Finally. I thought that we would never arrive." Anubis said.

"Can it, Anubis. It wasn't that bad." Set said.

"I'm afraid that I am with him on this one." Yami said.

"Well, gods have a bit more stamina than others. They have the ability to endure a great deal more than normal humans." Heba said.

"I'll just be glad to get these people in the dungeons so that Father can deal with all of them." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. For what they did, they deserve whatever Father decides to do them." Atemu added.

The group arrived at the palace gates. When the guards at the gate saw Atemu, Yami, and Heba, they immediately opened the gates for the Princes.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Isis met them.

"Did everything go well?" Aknankanon asked.

"Only minor injuries to everyone that went. There were a few of the people that were killed that attacked us. We brought the bodies back. We didn't know what you wanted to do with them." Atemu said.

"Throw the bodies to the lions." Aknankanon said.

Several of the soldiers nodded and went to do what they had been told to do.

"The others are to be out in the dungeons." Aknankanon said.

"Why are those two gagged?" Amara asked.

"That would be Lydia and Akerian. They won't stop talking about how they would get out of this and then would make us pay for this." Heba said.

"I got sick of it, and I ordered them gagged before someone ended up killing them just because they wouldn't shut up." Atemu said.

"I see." Aknankanon said.

"What about the children?" Seth asked.

"Hmm. We'll have to figure that out later." Aknankanon said.

Atemu motioned for Nadine and Ren to come forward.

The two did as they were told.

"Father, this is Marx's wife, Nadine, and their daughter Ren. They were held captive. Lydia would have killed them had Heba not stopped her." Atemu said.

"I see. I will need to speak to you about what happened." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, Pharaoh." Nadine said.

"Isis, take them to the healing chambers and check them over for any injuries." Amara said.

"Of course. Follow me." Isis said.

Nadine followed Isis with Ren holding onto her mother's hand.

"Anything we should know about?" Aknankanon asked.

"Other than the fact Lydia is a cold heartless bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone, but her self, no." Heba said.

"That is rather harsh." Amara said.

""Your Majesty, when I got to where they were holding Nadine and Ren captive, that woman had a dagger to that little girl and was going to kill her all because she was angry that she had failed to do what she planned." Heba said.

"I believe that would be an accurate description of her then." Aknankanon said.

"You should all go and rest up." Amara said.

"A good idea." Atemu said.

They all headed inside while the guards were taking the prisoners to the dungeons.

* * *

"Yugi, when are they going to get back?" Mana asked.

"They'll get back soon, Mana." Yugi said.

"Why did Heba have to go?" Mana asked.

"Because it was something that he had to deal with. Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

A moment later, Heba, Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik entered the room.

"Heba!" Mana exclaimed, going to hug her brother.

"Hey, Mana. You haven't been giving Yugi any trouble, have you?" Heba asked.

"No, I haven't." Mana said.

"Where is Hasan?" Atemu asked.

"Taking a nap." Yugi answered.

"How are you doing?" Yami asked, going over to Yugi.

"I'm fine. Just glad that everything went fine out there." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We managed to pull everything off. We stopped the entire village, captured Akerian and Lydia, saved Marx's wife and daughter and managed to get back here without killing anyone." Heba said.

"Should I ask why?" Yugi asked.

"You have no idea how annoying Lydia and Akerian are. They were saying the whole time that they would get out of this and that they would make us all pay for what happened." Atemu said.

"They're not going to get away with what they did, are they?" Mana asked, a little worried.

Yugi rubbed Mana's back. "No, Mana. The Pharaoh will not let them get away from anything. You don't have anything to worry about." Yugi said.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Aknankanon said.

"But to have the trial so soon?" Amara asked.

"Amara, these people have brought a great deal of hardships to us. They endangered the life of our son-in-law while he is pregnant with our grandchild. These people would have killed him, and I want to know why." Aknankanon said.

"All right. I see your point." Amara agreed.

"First, I think that there is something else that needs to be done." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Marx was led down the hall with the Pharaoh although he was guarded by Marik and Bakura.

'I wonder what the Pharaoh plans to do to me.' Marx thought.

"Marx!"

"Daddy!"

Marx looked up in shock to see his wife and daughter standing in the healing chambers with Isis.

Ren ran to him. "Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!" Ren said.

Marx bent down and picked up his daughter. "I'm glad to see you, too, sweetheart." Marx said.

Nadine went over and hugged her husband. "I'm so glad that you are all right." Nadine said.

"I'm glad to see you. I thought that you were dead." Marx said.

"We're fine. Prince Heba rescued us from that vile woman." Nadine said.

Aknankanon stepped forward. "As you can see, Marx, we rescued your wife and daughter." Aknankanon said.

Marx set Ren down. "Yes, Pharaoh, and I thank you for that." Marx said.

"I would like you to tell me exactly what happened that led to you helping Lydia." Aknankanon said.

"Um, well-" Marx trailed off, looking down at Ren.

"Isis, would you take the child out for a moment? I'm sure that Mana and Ishizu would like to have someone to play with." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, Pharaoh." Isis said.

Ren looked up at her parents.

"Go on, Ren. We need to speak with the Pharaoh." Nadine said.

Ren nodded.

"Who are Ishizu and Mana, if I may ask?" Marx asked.

"Ishizu is my daughter. Mana is Yugi and Heba's sister. Mana is eight and Ishizu is seven." Isis answered.

"Go on." Nadine said.

Ren went with Isis.

"Now tell us what happened." Aknankanon said.

"We were in our home living normally when we were suddenly invaded and attacked by these men. The guards that we had there couldn't stop them. They took all three of us hostage and then took us to the village that Prince Heba and the others found us at." Nadine said.

"It was then that Lydia gave me that ultimatum. I could either come to the palace and kill Prince Yugi for her, or she would allow her men to rape my wife and daughter before they killed them. I have nothing against anyone here, but I couldn't let that happen, and certainly not to my daughter." Marx said.

"I see. Then you truly had no choice." Aknanaknon said.

"I understand that my actions were against the law, and that I have to pay for what I did, but I just wouldn't live with the fact that it would be because of me that that happened to them." Marx said.

"As a husband and father, I can understand that. Tell me. What do you know of the reasons for the others helping this woman and why this woman wanted my son-in-law dead?" Aknankanon asked.

"As far as the village, from what I heard, they just hated Prince Heba and Prince Yugi in general. They were willing to help her as long as it entailed killing at least one of them. Other than that, I do not know what their reasons were." Marx said.

"And the woman Lydia? Do you know of the reasons why?" Aknankanon asked.

"I heard bits and pieces. I believe that this Lydia blames Prince Heba for the deaths of her husband and daughter. She wanted Prince Yugi killed to hurt Prince Heba." Nadine said.

"Why would she blame them for her husband and daughter's deaths?" Bakura asked.

"I do not, Priest. I only heard a little bit. I'm sorry." Nadine said.

"Do not apologize. We already know more than we did before. I just don't see how this woman is connected to them. They have already told us that they do not know anyone by the name Lydia." Aknankanon said.

"I wish that here was more that we could do to help you, Pharaoh." Marx said.

"Marx, since you know that your wife and daughter are safe, would you be willing to tell the court everything that you have told me against Lydia and Akerian's village?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I would." Marx said.

"Good. We will be having their trial in an hour." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Marx said.

* * *

"I can't believe that I listened to you! We were all so glad when these two bastards left the village!" Akerian said.

"You were the one that wanted to do this and get rid of them! You wanted them to die!" Lydia shot back.

"If it wasn't for you damned grudge against them, this wouldn't have happened!" Akerian said.

"Grudged?! Those two were the reason that the damned pharaoh had my daughter and husband executed. If Heba hadn't come back, Vivian would have been married to that damned Prince Atemu!" Lydia screamed.

"Vivian? You're the whore's mother?" Akerian asked.

Lydia slapped him. "Don't call her that! She was the rightful queen!" Lydia snapped.

"She was the one who fucked the former councilman Aman to get pregnant so that she could claim the child as Atemu's. It was proven not be Atemu's. I can't believe I helped the mother of that whore." Akerian said.

"Stop it! Vivian wasn't a whore!" Lydia shouted.

"Really? Then I'm sure that she didn't have another man's baby. Face it. You're a whore like your daughter. I can't believe that I helped you. I don't know what the Pharaoh will do to me, but it won't be as bad as what he does to you when he learns that you are that whore's mother." Akerian said.

"He'll never know about that!" Lydia snapped.

"Yes, he will. Our partnership ended the moment we were captured. I'll spill the beans. I'm sure that he'll love to hear that the mother of the woman that tried to force his son into a marriage because of a child that she claimed he impregnated her with. I'm sure that it would ensure your death, but you'll die anyway for trying to kill the Pharaohs' son-in-law." Akerian said.

Lydia's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that the Pharaoh would know her secret.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: The trials.

R&R.


	33. Truths Unveiled

Chapter 33- Truths Unveiled

"We just brought those bastards here today. Why is the Pharaoh having their trial now?" Bakura asked.

"I think that it's because he wants to deal with this situation as soon as possible." Yami said.

"Do you think that this Lydia bitch will be able to talk her way out of this?" Ryou asked.

"Not a chance. She hired killers to kill a Prince of Egypt. That in itself is an immediate death sentence." Bakura said.

"Besides, I believe that the fact that she was going to allow a bunch of heartless men to rape and murder a child is something that he is not willing to allow to let slip by." Atemu said.

"She deserves whatever he decides." Yugi said.

"Could I make the suggestion that we all get to the throne room so that the Pharaoh does not kill us all for being late?" Seth asked.

"An excellent point. Let's go." Heba said.

The group headed for the throne room.

* * *

Lydia was glaring at Akerian. "I swear that if you tell the Pharaoh about my relation to Vivian, I will tell him everything that you did to aid me." Lydia hissed.

"Do you really think that I care? I'm certain that he already knows my part in it. I'll do and say anything to get out of death. Besides, I don't think that the Pharaoh is going to let you out of trying to have Prince Yugi killed." Akerian said.

"Shut up! He doesn't have to know everything!" Lydia screamed.

"I'm not going to let him do the worst to me. If selling you out will save my life, then I will do it." Akerian said.

"Will you two shut up!" a voice snapped.

The two looked out to see two guards along with Mahado and Karim standing there.

"The Pharaoh is having your trial now. He doesn't want it to wait at all." Mahado said. He motioned for the guards to get them.

The two guards entered the cell and brought Lydia and Akerian out, chained.

"You'll never get away with this!" Lydia hissed.

"I believe that we should be the ones saying that to you." Karim said.

The two guards forced Lydia and Akerian to walk down the hall with Mahado and Karim following them.

* * *

Aknankanon and Amara were already sitting on their thrones with the rest of the court there.

Given how far along his pregnancy was, Yugi sat down as well.

A few moments later, Mahado and Karim entered the room.

"Are the prisoners outside?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaohs. The guards are restraining them." Mahado said.

"Very well. Let's begin." Aknankanon said.

Mahado and Karim took their places with the rest of the priests.

"Bring in the prisoners!" Aknankanon ordered.

The throne room doors opened again, and the guards came in, dragging Lydia and Akerian into the room. It was obvious that the two prisoners were fighting with the guards.

Aknankanon internally groaned. 'They are doing nothing, but getting on my nerves.' Aknankanon thought.

The guards got Akerian and Lydia to the throne and forced them to kneel before Aknankanon.

"Lydia. Akerian. You have both been charged with the attempted murder of my son-in-law, Prince Yugi. You are also charged with the kidnapping of the nobleman, Marx, and his wife and daughter. Akerian, your entire village has been charged with harboring a traitor." Aknankanon said.

"We did-" Akerian started.

"I never-" Lydia began.

"Silence!" Aknankanon ordered.

Lydia and Akerian immediately shut up.

"I did ask you to tell your story. When I ask for your comments, you can tell them. Until then, you will remain silent." Aknankanon said.

Yugi looked at Lydia and frowned. 'It seems impossible, but this Lydia looks a great deal like Vivian. I wonder if they are related.' Yugi thought.

"Bring in Marx and Nadine." Aknankanon ordered.

Two guards escorted Marx and Nadine into the room.

When Marx and Nadine reached the throne, they both kneeled before the throne.

"Marx. Nadine. I want you to tell us what you know of this." Aknankanon said.

"My Pharaoh, my wife and I are nobles, but we choose to live near the outskirts of the kingdom. One day, we were attacked, and our guards could do nothing to stop them. My wife, my daughter, and I were taken captive. We were taken the village that is led by Akerian." Marx said.

"He lies!" Akerian shouted.

"Do not speak again!" Aknankanon snapped. He looked at Marx and said, "Continue."

"At the village, my wife and daughter were taken to an underground cell that I could not reach. It was then that the woman called Lydia gave me an ultimatum." Marx said.

"What was the ultimatum?" Aknankanon asked.

"I could either come here and kill Prince Yugi for her, or she would force me to watch as her men raped and murdered my wife and four-year old daughter." Marx said.

"He's lying! I never did that!" Lydia cried.

Aknankanon had had enough of these interruptions. "Gag them!" Aknankanon ordered.

The guards stuffed gags into Akerian and Lydia's mouths to silence them.

"Marx, do you know why Lydia wanted Yugi killed?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I do not." Marx said.

"And do you, Nadine?" Aknankanon asked.

"As a prisoner there, I heard a few things. Apparently, Lydia's husband and daughter were executed, and she blamed Prince Heba for their deaths. She wanted my husband to kill Prince Yugi in order to hurt Prince Heba." Lydia said.

"And why did the village give her aid?" Aknankanon asked.

"As I understood it, the village just hated Prince Heba and Prince Yugi for their own reasons, so they gladly helped this woman just out of the hatred that they felt for them." Nadine said.

"Is that so?" Aknankanon asked, turning his attention to Akerian and Lydia.

Both prisoners looked scared now.

"The deaths of your husband and daughter couldn't have been Heba's fault. He doesn't even know you. No one has been executed since-" Aknankanon started.

"That's it!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, what do you mean?" Aknankanon asked, knowing that Yugi wouldn't have interrupted unless it was important.

"I know who this woman's husband and daughter were and why she blamed Heba." Yugi said.

"What is the reason?" Atemu asked.

"This woman is Wong's wife and Vivian's mother. No one has been executed since them." Yugi said.

Realization hit them all.

"You are the wife and mother to those two!" Aknankanon shouted.

Lydia looked defiant. She wasn't about to lose.

"It makes sense. When I saw Lydia, I thought that she looked like Vivian. Hearing it was because of her husband's and daughter's execution cinched it." Yugi said.

"It does make sense now." Aknankanon agreed.

At Aknankanon's motion, Lydia's gag was taken out.

"So what if I am Wong's wife and Vivian's mother?! What happened to them was unjust!" Lydia shouted.

Aknankanon's eyes darkened. "Your daughter claimed that my son Atemu impregnated her when it was a lie." Aknankanon said.

"My daughter deserved to be queen! Not that damned slut the Prince married!" Lydia shouted.

Atemu was livid. "How dare you! Your daughter got pregnant by that corrupt councilman and lied saying it was mine. I never touched that slut!" Atemu growled. He looked at Lydia with such rage that Lydia flinched. "And Heba is not a slut! He has been with no one other than me." Atemu growled.

"You have said quite enough, Lydia. An assassination attempt on Yugi's life is an immediate death sentence!" Aknankanon said.

"And what about my husband and daughter?! They were unjustly executed!" Lydia shouted.

Yugi had a thought. "Pharaoh, have the guards keep her restrained. We need to know if she knew of the plot from the beginning." Yugi said.

Aknankanon nodded and ordered the guards to hold Lydia tightly.

Yugi walked down the steps to Lydia.

"Stay away from me!" Lydia growled.

Yugi ignored her and touched her face.

Lydia tried to move away, but couldn't.

Yugi moved back away from her. "Lydia more than knew of the plot for Vivian to become pregnant by Aman and then claim that Atemu was the one who got her pregnant. In fact, Lydia was the one that convinced Wong and Vivian to go through with the plan in the first place." Yugi said.

"No! He's lying!" Lydia cried.

"Do not call him a liar! You are in position to do so!" Aknankanon growled.

Yugi returned to his place by the throne.

"Where was she when everything happened?" Amara asked.

"Under the guise of visiting her ailing mother, Lydia left. She lied to Vivian and Wong because she feared that things might go wrong, and she wanted to be able to exonerate herself if necessary by claiming she knew nothing since she was with her mother at the time everything happened. That's why she never made an appearance." Yugi said.

"Then where was she really?" Seth asked.

"In hiding. With her lover." Yugi said.

"Like mother, like daughter." Yami said.

Lydia glared.

When Aknankanon motioned for Akerian's gag to be removed, the guard removed it.

"Do you have anything to say, Akerian?" Aknankanon asked.

"No, Pharaoh." Akerian said. 'Damn that Yugi! He took away my only chance to live.' Akerian thought.

"Given that you are the head of the village, you were the one that convinced the village to help Lydia. I also know that you were in on the attempt to rape my son-in-law had Yugi been the one to go. Therefore, you are going to be executed along with Lydia." Aknankanon said.

"But the village-" Akerian thought.

"Will live the rest of their days in the stone mines. They will be mining until they die. The children, however, will be given to families that have no children to raise them the right way. Any child under thirteen will be given that chance. Anyone over that will face the same sentence as the adults. You were their leader, so you were the one that decided to aid Lydia, which is why you will suffer death as well." Aknankanon said.

"How will they die?" Sereth asked.

"That will be decided later. Until then, they will be kept under constant guard." Aknankanon said.

"And what of Marx? He still tried to kill Yugi." Lydia sneered.

Aknankanon's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak of him in such a way, and Marx is not your concern. Take them out of here!" Aknankanon ordered.

The guards took Lydia and Akerian from the room.

"Marx, I have taken into consideration everything that happened. I can understand why you did what you did for your wife's sake as well as your daughter's, and you did aid us in finding Lydia and telling us what you did know of them." Aknankanon said. He looked at the rest of the people in the court before he said, "I cannot let this go unpunished, though. Therefore, for the next five years, you will be working in hard labor here in the palace." Aknankanon said.

"Here?" Marx asked.

"Yes. You will be working under Marik and Bakura on any task that you are assigned. Your wife and daughter will also be allowed to remain here with you in the palace until your five years have been served. After your sentence has been carried out, you will be allowed to leave the palace. Given the circumstances, I have chosen not to strip you and your family of your title, but suspend it. Until your sentence is finished, you will not have the class if noble, though once you leave, you will be given that title back." Aknanaknon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. You are most generous." Marx said.

"Very well. Marik and Bakura will take charge of you after Lydia and Akerian have been executed." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Marx said.

A guard led Marx and his wife out.

"Mahado. Karim. Shada. Seth. In the morning, you will start moving all the adults except for Akerian to the stone mines. I will decide how Lydia and Akerian will die later." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the four priests said.

"This meeting is adjourned." Aknanaknon said.

Everyone left the throne room.

* * *

"Wasn't the Pharaoh kind of easy on Marx?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. I thought that it would have been harsher than that." Atemu asked.

"He was easier on him because I asked him to be." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami demanded.

"Yami, if someone threatened to have me and our child and raped and murdered, what would you have done?' Yugi asked.

"Whatever they wanted." Yami immediately replied.

"Exactly. That's what Marx did. He was protecting his family. He did what anyone else here would have done." Yugi said.

"Yugi makes a point. I think that anyone in this room would have done that." Bakura said.

"That's why I asked him to be easier on him. I knew that Marx couldn't get off that easily, so I asked for him to get a lighter sentence." Yugi said.

"You don't expect us to go easy on him, do you?" Marik asked.

"I expect you to treat him fairly. I know that he is genuinely sorry for what he did. All I have to do is think of that little girl to forgive him." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right. He was saving his family. He can't be faulted for that." Yami said.

"Well, I guess everything worked out right then." Marik said.

* * *

"I can't believe that I got off that easily." Marx said.

"The Pharaoh is truly a generous and merciful man." Nadine said.

"Not entirely." Aknankanon said.

The two instantly bowed to him.

"Stand." Aknankanon said.

The two stood to face Aknankanon and Amara.

"I was not entirely generous. I was going to have you stripped of your title and work ten years in labor." Aknankanon said.

"May I ask why the change then? I deserved it for what I did." Marx said.

"Yes, you did." Aknankanon agreed.

"You have Yugi to thank for the lighter sentence." Amara said.

"Yugi?" Nadine asked.

"Yes. He asked me to go easy on Marx. He knew that you were genuinely sorry for what you did, and that you didn't want to do it in the first place. He asked that I only suspend you title until your sentence is served and that you only serve five years. Given that he was the one that was attacked and asked, I decided to grant his request." Aknankanon said.

"I believe that I owe Prince Yugi a great debt." Marx said.

"Yes. You can thank next time that you see him." Aknankanon said.

"And also at Yugi's request, it will not be made publicly known that you tried to kill him. It will remain only known to the members of the court." Amara said.

"We both owe him a great deal." Nadine said.

"Yugi's a one-of-a-kind person." Amara said.

* * *

"I guess you didn't save yourself like you thought." Lydia sneered.

"Shut up! It's not like you're any better off!" Akerian snapped.

"Maybe, but you thought that you would expose my secret, ad you didn't." Lydia said.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that they know you are elated to that whore and traitor." Akerian snapped.

"Shut up! My Vivian is still the rightful queen!" Lydia snapped.

"Well, she's dead, so there's nothing you can do, although I believe that you will be seeing her again soon." Akerian said.

Lydia glared. She couldn't believe that her plan had fell apart.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I know a lot of people wanted Marx to have a lighter sentence, so I hope this was light enough.

Next: The way Lydia and Akerian die will be decided and carry out. (Feel free to say how you want them to die. I'll look into it.)

R&R.


	34. The Death Sentences

There's a bit of torture in this chapter, si skip the area between the bold if you don't like that kind of thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34- The Death Sentences

"How are we going to kill those two?" Bakura asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I want it to be fitting." Aknankanon said.

Everyone was sitting in the meeting room, discussing how Lydia and Akerian would be executed.

"We could always throw them to the crocodiles." Marik said.

"Well, we could also stake them out." Mahado added.

"Then there's always the flaying of the skin." Yami added.

Yugi felt nauseous at that one.

"May I make a suggestion?"

Everyone turned to see Ra standing on the room in human form.

Before anyone could move to bow, Ra said, "Please don't bow. There is no need. I merely came to offer a suggestion."

"Father, you know that you can't do anything to them." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba. I have no problem with waiting until they stand before us to deal with them the way that I want to. However, I just wanted to offer a suggestion on how to deal with them." Ra said.

"We would gladly hear your suggestion." Aknankanon said, not willing to say no to Ra.

"Given that this woman Lydia is Vivian's mother and Wong's husband, why not execute her using the same method you used on them. It would seem like a fitting end to that family." Ra said.

"You know, that is a good idea, Father. It would be fitting." Atemu said.

"Hmm. Yes. It would seem like a fitting end to give her the same death that her family got. She was in on that plot of what Vivian and Wong did, so she deserves what they got." Aknankanon agreed.

"And what of Akerian? What should we do with him?" Sereth asked.

"Well, Bakura and Marik used to be thieves. They are very good at torture. Let them have him for while before you kill him with whatever method you choose." Ra said.

Bakura smirked. "Pharaoh, Marik and I would be more than happy to torture this man for what he did." Bakura said.

"More than happy, and I can assure you that he will be wishing he had never met Yugi or Heba when we are through." Marik said.

"You can kill him however he wishes." Ra said.

"I believe we will follow through with this." Aknankanon agreed.

Ra vanished.

"I still don't think that it is enough." Sereth said.

"Just remember this, Sereth. When they die, Lydia and Akerian have to face Father and the other gods and goddesses, and since every one of them are rather fond of me and Yugi, I can assure you that they will suffer a fate that is much worse than anything that you could ever do to him." Heba said.

"He's right, and believe me when I say that Father is not going to let them off that easily." Yugi added.

"I believe that it is decided." Aknankanon said.

"What of Akerian? How will he die?" Mahado asked.

"Well, if he survives what Bakura and Marik do to him, then he will be thrown to the crocodiles." Aknankanon said.

"Seems fitting enough." Karim agreed.

"So, if he happen to accidentally kill him, it won't be held against us, right?" Bakura asked.

"No, it won't. He is going to die one way or another." Aknankanon said.

"Then I know that I am going to enjoy this." Bakura said.

* * *

"I cannot wait to have that man." Bakura said with an evil smirk.

"I know what you mean. This will be so much fun." Marik agreed.

"Okay. They are really starting to scare me." Yugi said.

"You'll get used to it. It's rare that Father actually lets them go and do whatever they want to a prisoner. I don't think that Akerian is going to want to live when Marik and Bakura get through with him." Atemu said.

"We all know that. Bakura and Marik won't take it easy on him." Yami agreed.

"When are you going to deal with him?" Ryou asked.

"Haven't decided yet. We'll get to it pretty soon, though." Bakura said.

"Meaning you'll do it when no one knows it." Atemu said.

"But of course." Marik said.

"Well, they'll come up to Father and tell him that they're done with him and that Akerian is either dead or ready to be thrown to the crocodiles." Yami added.

Yugi covered his mouth. "I think that I am going to leave before this conversation ends up having me throwing up." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because being pregnant and hearing talk like that doesn't mix." Yugi replied.

"I don't like that talk, either, really." Ryou added, a little pale.

"Well, don't listen." Malik said.

"Knock it off, Malik. Not everyone loves blood and gore liked you." Jou said.

Malik shrugged. "Can I help it that I like it?" Malik asked.

"All right. Enough of this. We'll let Marik and Bakura think about how they want to do this. We can discuss something else." Yami said.

"Like what?" Seth asked as they all sat down in the lounge.

Yugi suddenly grimaced at a sharp kick to the back. "How about how hard this child kicks me?" Yugi suggested.

"I know your pain, Yugi." Heba said.

* * *

Lydia had been brought out from the dungeons and led down them into a room where Aknankanon, Atemu, Heba, the priests except Isis, and the council were waiting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lydia spat like she was in charge.

Aknankanon glared at her. "You have done enough. You never had the right to speak to anyone like that, but it no longer matters now." Aknankanon said.

"Why? Have you wised up and decided to let me go?" Lydia demanded.

"No. I have decided how you will die." Aknankanon said with a smirk.

Lydia didn't like that smirk.

It was then that a roar was heard.

"What the-?!" Lydia started.

"The form of execution that I used to kill Wong and Vivian is the same one that I am going to use to kill you. By throwing you to the lions." Aknankanon said.

Lydia gaped at that. "You can't do that!" Lydia shouted.

"Actually, I can kill you any way that I please." Aknankanon said.

Seth and Mahado grabbed Lydia by the arms and dragged her to the edge of the pit.

When the lions saw Lydia, they started roaring and jumping up.

Lydia grew very scared.

Aknankanon nodded his hand, telling Seth and Mahado to throw Lydia in.

The two priests did as they were told.

"No!" Lydia screamed as she fell in.

Within seconds, the lions lunged at her, starting to rip her apart.

Lydia screamed as the lions attacked her.

Aknankanon and the others remained there until Lydia was gone.

Everyone left.

"I have to admit that I am glad that bitch is gone." Yami said.

"So am I. What she did was unforgivable." Atemu agreed.

* * *

"So, she is gone?" Yugi asked as Yami sat down on their bed with him.

"Yeah. She is certainly gone. She did have the gall to insult Father by saying that he couldn't kill her the way that he was, and she wanted to know if he had 'wised up and decided to let her go'. Those were her words, not mine." Yami said.

"Well, we know Vivian turned out to be such a bitch. She was just like her mother. Lydia didn't even care about her daughter. She was just using Vivian to try and up her family's status, and there would have been no higher status than Queen of Egypt." Yugi said as he snuggled up against Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Still no excuse." Yami said.

"I wasn't making one. I was just telling you what her reason was. She knew there was a chance that Vivian could be killed for what she was lying about. Lydia showed that she didn't give a damn about anyone other then herself by running off to be away when everything happened." Yugi said.

"I agree. I think that that woman should have never been a mother. She had no heart. She was a gold-digger." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said as he rested his head on Yami's chest. It wasn't long before Yugi had drifted off to sleep.

Yami smiled when he realized that Yugi was asleep. He ran his hand through Yugi's hair. "Sweet dreams, Yugi." Yami said.

* * *

Bakura and Marik walked into the dungeons.

"I never thought that the Pharaoh would turn us loose and let us torture someone." Marik said gleefully.

"I know what you mean. I don't mind, though, and there is no way that I am letting this guy off easily." Bakura said.

"I agree. I think that Yami would kill us if he knew we let that guy off easily." Marik said.

The two reached the cell that Akerian was kept in.

"Go. You're not going to be needed for a while." Bakura told the guards.

The two guards nodded and left.

Akerian glared as the two entered the cell. "What the hell do you want? Has the Pharaoh realized that he made a mistake and is letting me go?" Akerian demanded.

"No, he hasn't. In fact, he's far from that." Bakura said with a devilish smirk.

Akerian grew worried. "What are you talking about?" Akerian asked nervously.

"Did you know that Marik and I were thieves before we were allowed to become priests, and that we had tortured countless people?" Bakura asked.

"No. That explains why the Pharaoh is such a lousy ruler." Akerian said.

Akerian then screamed when Marik suddenly brought a dagger down into Akerian's shoulder.

**TORTURE STARTS HERE!**

"You know, you shouldn't insult the Pharaoh when two of his loyal supporters are nearby. Especially ones who know how to bring a great amount of pain to another." Marik said before he jerked the dagger out of Akerian's shoulder, drawing another scream from Akerian.

"You see, the Pharaoh has given us permission to torture in whatever way we choose, and there is no one around to hear you scream. And the Pharaoh gave us no rules. In fact, we don't even have to let you live." Bakura said, taking his own dagger and dragging it down Akerian's arm, bring a scream from him.

"We can do whatever we want. Yugi and Heba are very good friends of ours, and you really ticked us off by helping the woman trying to kill Yugi. In fact, it angers us that you were going to let him be raped." Marik said as he drew the blade of his dagger across Akerian's back.

Akerian couldn't stop the sobs that came. "Please stop." Akerian begged.

"Stop? Did you stop the villagers from tormenting Yugi and Heba when they lived there? Did you stop Lydia from planning to murder and rape people? You were probably one of the ones that lusted after Yugi and Heba. We can't forget that." Bakura said. He picked up a whip with three straps to it. "Let's see how loud you can scream." Bakura said. He brought the whip down into Akerian's back.

Akerian screamed as the whip dug into his skin.

Bakura brought the whip down a total of ten times before he put the weapon aside.

Akerian was sobbing and shaking as blood flowed from the numerous lash marks.

"What's wrong? You were going to torture Yugi, so we're showing you how he would have felt, although he would have been brutally raped." Bakura said.

"Stop it, please!" Akerian begged.

"I don't think that we can do that just yet." Marik said. He used a dagger to drag it across Akerian's legs.

Akerian continued to sob as the blade went across his legs.

"I think that there is something else that needs to be done." Bakura said.

"Indeed." Marik agreed.

Bakura and Marik threw salt onto Akerian.

Akerian screamed as the salt sunk into his open wounds, causing them to burn and cause unbelievable pain.

**TORTURE ENDS HERE!**

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Marik said.

"I know, and we're not done yet." Bakura said.

* * *

Bakura and Marik met with Aknankanon, Atemu, and Yami.

"Well, we've dealt with Akerian." Bakura said.

"I see. Did he suffer much?" Aknanaknon asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's just say that he was begging for death." Bakura said.

"Where is he now?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were about to have the guards throw him to the crocodiles." Marik said.

"Then we should be there." Atemu said.

The three went and arrived at the crocodile pit as the soldiers dragged Akerian up to it.

"Hmm. I must say that you two did a good job." Aknankanon said.

"I didn't think that you would do all that." Yami said.

"Mad we did?" Bakura asked.

"Not in the least." Yami replied.

Aknankanon nodded, and the guards threw Akerian to the crocodiles.

"Well, that's over." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I don't think that he would have wanted to live anyway." Marik said.

"Why's that? Did you torture him that much?" Aknankanon asked as they walked back to the main halls.

"No. I don't think that he could have lived with not being able to ever have sex again unless he was being screwed by another man." Marik said.

"You castrated him?" Aknankanon asked, surprised.

"Yes. You did say that there were no restrictions." Bakura said.

"Yes, I did. I suppose he deserved it. After all, he was willing to let Nadine and her daughter be raped." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we were pretty sure that he was one of the ones that were lusting after Yugi and Heba when they lived there so we thought that it was fitting." Bakura said.

"Indeed. I am just glad that this whole mess is over with." Aknankanon said before walking off.

"Bakura. Marik. I want to thank you for making that man suffer." Yami said.

"It was our pleasure." Marik said.

"Indeed. I haven't been able to indulge in anything like that in a long time." Bakura said.

* * *

"So, it really is over?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I saw Akerian thrown into the crocodile pit, so he was dealt with." Yami said.

"I'm glad. It means that I can spend the last three months of my pregnancy in peace." Yugi said.

"Yes, you can. We can just wait for our little one to arrive now." Yami said, rubbing Yugi's stomach.

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. "I can't wait for our baby to get here." Yugi said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Yami said.

* * *

"And you're sure that this is over?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. Akerian is dead, all of the adults have been dealt with, and there is no one left." Atemu said.

"Good. I am glad that this whole mess is over. Now, we can just raise Hasan in a peaceful environment." Heba said.

"Yes, we can. I wasn't sure if this would be over, but it is. We're safe now." Atemu said.

"Well, now, we can raise Hasan and wait for when Yugi and Yami's baby come." Heba said.

"I agree. I can't wait for that." Atemu agreed.

* * *

"Well, at least this is all over." Jou said.

"Yeah. Now, Yugi and Heba are safe." Ryou agreed.

"And we can all focus on getting our weddings ready." Bakura said.

"Someone's eager." Malik said.

"Well, this bitch Lydia threw everything off. We would have planned everything sooner, but she ruined that." Bakura said.

"We all can start that now." Seth said.

"I can't wait for it, anyway." Marik said.

"I know. We're just as excited as all of you are." Ryou said.

"Yeah. There is no way that we're going to pass this up." Jou agreed.

* * *

"At least this is over." Amara said.

"I know, but Yugi is now safe, and we can breathe easy again." Aknankanon said.

"At least Yugi can have the baby in peace now." Amara said.

"And Atemu and Heba can raise Hasan in peace." Aknankanon added.

"I'm glad that everything is starting to look up." Amara said.

"So am I." Aknankanon said, wrapping his arms around Amara.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was suggested that I have Akerian castrated, so I decided to go with that idea. Also, I don't know if Egyptians had salt back then, but I added it in anyway.

Next: Yugi's baby arrives.

Note: On my profile, there is a note concerning Musical Hearts, so please read it.

R&R.


	35. The Party and the Birth

Chapter 35- The Party and the Birth

~2 Months Later~

Yugi was lying on his bed with Heba in the room as well.

Hasan was on the floor, getting into everything.

"Yugi, are you sure that I shouldn't stop Hasan?" Heba asked.

"I'm sure. He can't hurt anything, Heba, so stop worrying." Yugi said.

"I can't believe that he's a year old already. It seems like no time at all has passed." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. In the year that he has been here, a lot has happened." Yugi said.

"I know. Vivian and Wong kidnapping him to try and pass him off as Vivian's so she could try and stake a claim on the throne. Lydia trying to kill me because she blamed you for Vivian and Wong's deaths. Lydia and Akerian plotting to kill the both of us." Yugi said.

"Then there is the little thing of Seth, Bakura, and Marik getting married to Jou, Ryou, and Malik." Heba said.

"Yeah. Those six were very happy when they found out that they were going to be able to get married." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Now, Jou, Malik, and Ryou are officially lords in society." Heba said.

"I know that Seth, Marik, and Bakura were glad that people now have to show their husbands respect." Yugi said.

"It's taken Ryou, Malik, and Jou a bit to get used to the lord classification. They're not used to being treated with respect and having servants serve them instead of being the ones that are doing the serving." Heba said.

"Heba, it took both of us a long time to get used to that ourselves." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm just saying." Heba said.

"Is everything ready for Hasan's party tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Everything is set. I know that Father went all out for Hasan's birthday party." Heba said.

"Well, he didn't exactly get the world's best welcome into the world." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's not like anything bad happened to him. Hasan is fine, and he's going to be celebrating his first birthday." Heba said.

"Well, look at it this way. Father is just giving his grandson the best that he can, and given that he is the Pharaoh, Hasan is going to get only the best of everything." Yugi said.

"Yeah. At least he can start spoiling yours when he or she gets here." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I know. Mother is already pampering me, although I get the feeling that that will stop as soon as the baby is here." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. It'll go right to the baby although Yami will be pampering you even after the baby gets here because he's going to be worried about you." Heba said.

"In any case, I'll be glad to have the baby." Yugi said,

"There's a lot of people who will be." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi walked down the halls of the palace.

Someone accidentally bumped into Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Forgive me." the man said, bowing.

Yugi immediately recognized the man as Marx. "Marx." Yugi said.

Marx was started and said, "Prince, Yugi, I am sorry. I was not watching where I was going." Marx said, bowing again.

"It's fine, Marx. You didn't do any harm." Yugi said.

"Prince Yugi, if I may, I would like to thank you." Marx said.

"For what?" Yugi asked.

"I never got the chance to before now, but I would like to thank you for what you did for me and my family. You cannot know how grateful I am for what you did for me." Marx said.

Yugi smiled. "You don't need to thank me. I'm glad to help. After all, what you did you did only for your family." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Prince Yugi." Marx said.

Yugi smiled at him before he walked off. He met Yami at the doors to the ballroom.

"What kept you?" Yami asked.

"Speaking to Marx." Yugi said.

"Marx? Why were you talking to him?" Yami asked.

"Because he accidentally bumped into me, and he was thanking me for helping him the way that I did when he was sentenced." Yugi answered.

"Well, he has a lot to thank you for." Yami said.

"Well, I can understand why he did what he did. After all, he was only trying to protect his family." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed as they walked into the ballroom.

Yugi's jaw dropped at the decorations for Hasan's birthday party. "Yami, are you sure that this isn't a bit excessive for a child turning a year old?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, but Father is the one who plans all this, and he's going to go all out for his grandson. He'll be doing the exact same thing for ours." Yami said.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked.

"Because he never treated Atemu any differently than he treated me. He didn't want me to feel like I was cared for more than Atemu just because he was older. My parents never made me feel like that, so I know that they won't do that with their grandchildren, either." Yami said.

"I see. I know that Atemu carries the philosophy that he's not better than you just because he will be the future pharaoh. He's always treated you like his equal. For that matter, he treats everyone like they're his equal." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Anyway, the point is that Father will be doing this with our child." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I know what to expect then." Yugi said.

"Is this necessary?"

Yugi and Yami turned to find Heba in the room with a look of shock on his face.

"Heba, you'll have to bear with Father. He tends to go a bit overboard where his family is concerned." Atemu said.

"Atemu, this is beyond overboard." Heba said.

"Heba, it's not that bad." Yugi said.

"Really? A child turning a year old is going to have the most extravagant birthday party in the kingdom." Heba said.

"Heba, don't' worry about it. Father just wants to do this for him." Atemu said.

"All right. It's not like there's a whole lot that I can do about it." Heba said.

"Good. This means a lot to Father." Atemu said.

* * *

That night, the palace was filled with fun and music as everyone celebrated Hasan's first birthday.

"Congratulations on your son's first birthday, Prince Atemu." a nobleman said.

"Thank you." Atemu said as the nobleman walked on.

"If I have to hear one more false congratulation for Hasan's birthday because someone want to kiss your ass, I swear that I am going to kill someone." Heba said through clenched teeth.

"Bear with it, Heba." Atemu said.

"It's hard to do that when you can hear in their voices that they don't really care that it is Hasan's birthday." Heba said.

"I know, Heba, but it won't last long." Atemu said.

Heba and Atemu walked over to sit with Yugi and Yami.

"How's it going?" Yugi asked.

"I'm very close to breaking Father's rule and using my magic on someone." Heba said.

"Heba, you know that we can't do that." Yugi said.

"I know, but all these people giving fake wishes it making it very hard." Heba said.

"Don't worry. It won't last much longer." Yami said.

"I hope not." Heba said.

"I have to admit that most of the people that come are usually only here to kiss ass." Atemu agreed.

"Well, it's not very often that is happens, and Hasan does get a lot of things for it." Yami said.

"Yeah, but the toys are things that he can use. The gold, treasures, and stuff are not something that he needs at this age." Heba said.

"Well, at least there were no slaves or harem girls given to him." Yami said.

Heba growled. "I wouldn't have accepted them if they tried that." Heba said.

"I'm with you on that one. A child doesn't need harem girls." Atemu agreed.

Hasan walked over to Yugi, and Yugi put the boy in his lap.

"Well, while you two watch him, I think that we'll go and get something to eat." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba got up to leave.

"Hasan is really attached to you, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yeah, well, I am his uncle. Besides, he and I have been spending a lot of time together lately." Yugi said.

"That would be because you decided to stay in bed most of the time." Yami pointed out.

"Under Isis's strong encouragement, and I agree. Staying off my feet is exactly what I need." Yugi said.

"I get that. At least you have Heba and Hasan coming in there to keep you company." Yami said.

"I know. Heba knows how easily I get bored, so he tried to help with that when he can." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, tonight wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, now was it, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"I admit that it wasn't quite as bad although I could have dealt without all of the ass-kissing." Heba said.

"Well, you might want to get used to it because it is going to happen a lot when I become Pharaoh." Atemu said.

"On the upside of all this, Hasan did get some great things for his birthday, and he did enjoy playing with the other children that were there." Heba said.

"I agree, and he is going to have his younger cousin to play with before long." Atemu said.

* * *

~1 Month Later~

Yugi was sitting in his room with Heba, Hasan, Jou, Malik, and Ryou.

"Ma. Those guys have been having a lot of meetings lately." Jou said.

"Well, it is part of their duty, Jou. They can't help it." Yugi said and then grimaced.

"Painful kicks?" Heba asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yugi answered.

"In any case, when do you think that they'll get done?" Malik asked.

"There's no telling." Ryou answered.

Jou groaned. "I hate when they're in meetings. We're always so bored." Jou said.

Yugi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He let out a gasp as he grasped his stomach.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Heba asked.

"Oh-no. I think I'm in labor." Yugi said.

"What?! What do we do?!" Jou exclaimed.

"Okay. Calm down. Jou, think you can carry Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Sure. Why?" Jou asked.

"Carry Yugi to the healing chambers. Ryou, take Hasan for me. I'll go and get Yami." Heba said.

Jou picked Yugi up and headed for the healing chambers with Ryou and Malik behind him. Ryou had Hasan.

Jou ran into the healing chambers and said, "Isis?!"

"What?" Isis asked, walking out.

"Yugi's in labor." Malik said.

"Put him on the bed." Isis ordered.

Jou did and then Isis kicked them all out.

"I hope that Yugi will be okay." Ryou said.

"I'm sure that he will." Malik replied.

* * *

Heba completely ignored the guards and ran into the throne room.

"Heba?! What is the meaning of this?!" Aknankanon growled, not liking Heba bursting in like that.

"I'm sorry, but Jou's taking Yugi to the healing chambers. He's in labor." Heba said.

Yami was the first one out of the room with Atemu, Heba, Aknankanon, Amara, and the other priests behind him.

When they reached the chambers, Yami said, "What's going on?"

"We took Yugi in, and Isis kicked us out." Jou answered.

"Well, Isis has a right to." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~6 Hours Later~

"Yugi, you're almost there. Now push." Isis ordered.

Yugi did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could.

A few moments later, the sound of crying filled the air.

Isis smiled and said, "Well, Yugi. You're son is here."

"Son?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded before handing the baby boy to Yugi.

Yugi smiled down at his and Yami's son.

"I'll go and get Yami." Isis said. She left the room.

Yami was in the room in the next few seconds. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi answered. He looked down at their son and said, "And we have a baby boy."

"So I heard." Yami said.

The baby had star-shaped hair with no lightening bolt streaks, soft features, and crimson eyes.

"Well, I guess Ramon is here." Yami said.

"Yeah. He is." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"I guess you and Yami have learned that you don't sleep when you have a baby." Heba said.

"Oh, yeah. I tend to get up with him more than Yami does, though." Yugi said.

"That's what happens. In any case, Ramon is a very handsome boy. He'll have girls after him when he gets older." Heba said.

"So will Hasan. They're going to be quite the lady catchers." Yugi said.

"I guess you and Yami are pretty happy now." Heba said.

"Yeah, we are. I mean, we're still adjusting, but we're glad that we have him now." Yugi said.

"Well, we have another Prince in the palace now." Heba said.

"Yeah. Life is great for us now." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Last chapter. Not sure how I'm ending it.

R&R.


	36. Peaceful Lives

Here's the last chapter of CHildren of Ra.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36- Peaceful Lives

~5 Years Later~

"Pharaoh, there are just a couple of more things that we need to discuss." Sereth said.

Atemu mentally sighed. He had been in this meeting for almost five hours, and he was tired.

Aknankanon had passed away the year before, and Atemu had been made the new pharaoh afterwards. Amara had died only three months after her husband.

"All right. What is it?" Atemu asked.

The council began to ramble on about the state of the kingdom and the different alliances that Egypt had to maintain as several of their peace treaties were sue to be renewed very soon.

'I really hate this.' Atemu thought.

"There is one final thing, Pharaoh." Isis said.

"What is that?" Atemu asked praying that it really was the last thing.

"It concerns Marx and his family." Isis said.

Atemu recognized the name. With all that had happened during those few years, he should remember. "What about him?" Atemu asked.

"His sentence is up. He has served the five years that were required of him when Pharaoh Aknankanon sentenced him five years ago." Isis said.

"I see. Then he will be released." Atemu said.

* * *

There was a loud explosion.

It had become an everyday occurrence.

"Hasan!"

"Ramon!"

The two young boys cringed when they heard their fathers yell.

"What do you think you are doing?! You know that you are not supposed to use your magic when we are not around." Heba scolded.

"I know, Papa, but-" six-year old Hasan started.

"No buts, Hasan. You know that you are not supposed to use your magic because you do not have full control of it." Heba said.

"We have told you that time and time again. It's too dangerous." Yugi said.

"Sorry, Papa." five-year old Ramon said.

"Go inside. It's time for your lessons with Mahado, and absolutely no magic." Yugi said.

Ramon and Hasan nodded before they ran off.

"Honestly. Those two don't listen." Heba said.

"Heba, they're excited about what they can do with their magic. They'll learn with time what they should and should not do." Yugi said.

"I know, but this is third time today that they have ruined a part of the palace." Heba said.

Yugi used his magic to repair the palace.

The two brothers heard a laugh and turned to see Mana and Ishizu standing there.

Mana was now thirteen years old, and Ishizu was twelve.

"What are you two laughing at?" Yugi asked.

"Come on. It's funny to see them getting into so much trouble. They can never get any of the magic that they try to do right." Mana said.

"Yeah. They're always doing it wrong." Ishizu added.

"Mana, if I recall correctly, you did the exact same things when you were their age. With time and practice, you got better." Yugi said.

Mana blushed at that.

Mana had become a well-trained magician although there was still a lot for her to learn before she would be considered a full magician.

"Well, that's different." Mana said.

"No. It isn't. You were the exact same way. With a little time, Ramona and Hasan will get better with their magic." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, Marx is going to be freed?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He served his sentence without giving us any trouble, so he deserves it. Besides, we both know why he did what he did." Atemu said.

"I know. Truthfully, I'll glad that he's going to be free now." Yami said.

"You are?" Atemu asked in shock.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. He may have done the wrong thing, but he did it for the right reason. He wanted to protect his family, and I think that he deserves to be able to be with his family as a free man now." Yami said.

"Uh-huh." Atemu said.

A few moments later, Marx was brought into the throne room.

Marx immediately bowed before Atemu.

"Marx, you have served your sentence for the crimes you committed, so you are now free to leave the palace and live your life." Atemu said.

Marx looked up in surprise. "I am?" Marx asked.

"Yes. Gather all of your things and then you can leave the palace with your wife and daughter." Atemu said.

Marx nodded. "Thank you, Pharaoh." Marx said. He bowed again before he left.

"Well, I hope that he will be happy with his family." Yami said.

"I'm sure that he will." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Heba walked into the lounge where Ryou, Malik, and Jou were with several toddlers.

"I heard that there was another incident." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We'll be glad when those two get a handle on their magic." Heba said.

"Although that will be a long time coming." Yugi added.

There was a girl with white hair and brown eyes in the room. It was Hanaya, Bakura and Ryou's two-year old daughter.

There was a little boy with lavender eyes and platinum blonde hair, and a little girl that looked almost the same. They were Marik and Malik's two-year old daughter, Maya, and their three-year old son, Myron.

There were two other boys in the room. One had blue eyes and blonde hair and the other had brown hair and honey-gold eyes. They were Jou and Seth's four-year old twin sons. The blonde was named Jono and the brunette was named Seto.

There were two girls in the room. One had amethyst eyes and the other had crimsons eyes. Both had long tri-color hair with blonde bangs. Both had tanned skin. The amethyst eyes girl was Raquel, and the crimson-eyed girl was Mina. They were Atemu and Heba's three-year old twin daughters.

The last two children were two boys. Both boys had tri-colored hair. One of them had lightening bolt streaks and crimson eyes with soft features. The other boy had no lightening bolt streaks and amethyst eyes with sharp features. They were Yugi and Yami's two-year old twin boys. The boy with amethyst eyes was Hino, and the boy with crimson eyes was Hans.

After everything with Lydia and Akerian had been dealt with, Yugi and Heba had asked their father is they could give Jou, Malik, and Ryou the ability to have children so that they could have children with Seth, Marik, and Bakura.

Ra had granted the request.

"Well, you will have four more to have to train in their magic." Malik said.

Heba groaned as he collapsed onto the couch. "Please don't remind me." Heba said.

Mina walked over and climbed up in her father's lap.

"Well, we have a few years before we have to start their training. You know that we don't begin training them until they are five." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"Well, ours may have some magic, but theirs isn't as dangerous as yours." Malik said.

"That would be because our children are the grandchildren of Ra and Isis. You know that it's not an easy thing to deal with." Heba said.

The doors to the lounge opened, and Atemu, Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seth walked in.

The kids ran to their respective fathers.

"Where are Ramon and Hasan?" Atemu asked.

"In their lessons with Mahado." Yugi answered.

"That's before we start more training." Heba said.

"Yeah. We thought that we heard another explosion." Marik said.

"You did." Heba answered.

"Well, you can't blame them. They don't have full control of their magic yet. Once they do gain control, this won't happen." Atemu said.

"I hope not." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "This is really a switch." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"When Mana was still being trained, Heba was the one that was laid back and I was the stern one. I think that we have reversed roles." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Mana didn't destroy everything around her." Heba said.

"Heba, you were already at the palace when I started training Mana. Believe me. It was just like this with her. She already had enough control when you saw us again that she didn't destroy everything around her." Yugi said.

"And Mana turned out fine, so there is nothing for us to worry about." Atemu said.

"Except for whether or not the palace will remain intact." Heba said.

"If you're like this now, I'm going to hate to see you when you're having to train Raquel and Mina." Atemu said.

"Please. Let's not even talk about that right now." Heba said.

"It won't be as bad the second time around, Heba. This is the second time that I have had to deal with this, so I am a little more patient." Yugi said.

"Well, at least tomorrow you don't have to worry about that. No one is going to be doing any kind of training tomorrow." Atemu said.

"How did you convince the council to let you have a day off?" Ryou asked.

"Simple. I explained to them that I needed at least one day to relax and spend time with my friends and family." Atemu said.

"You didn't leave any room for argument, did you?" Heba asked.

"No. I didn't." Atemu admitted.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hall and was surprised when Marx, Nadine, and a now nine-year old Ren approached him.

"Prince Yugi, would it be possible for me to speak with you for a moment?" Marx asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Pharaoh Atemu has told me that my sentence has been served, and that I am free to go." Marx said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me. Things could have been a lot worse for us if you hadn't spoken to Pharaoh Aknankanon on my behalf. You didn't have to do that, but I am eternally grateful to you for what you did for me." Marx said.

"I am glad to have helped, Marx. I wasn't forced to do that, but I wanted to help you as much as I could. Just go and be happy now." Yugi said.

"We will. Thank you." Nadine said.

Ren walked forward and hugged Yugi. "Hank you for what you did for my daddy." Ren said.

Yugi smiled at her. "You're very welcome." Yugi said.

"We will be taking our leave now. Once again, we thank you for what you've done for us." Marx said.

Yugi smiled as he watched them go. 'I know that I did the right thing when I helped him. I just hope that he and his family can be happy now.' Yugi thought.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"Happy?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm glad that they can go and be a family again." Yugi said.

"Well, he owes that to you." Yami said.

"I know. It's just a good thing that he can be free now. After all, he only did what he did for his family, and I can't fault him for that." Yugi said.

"I know. We're happy with our family, and now he can be happy with his." Yami said.

* * *

The next day, the entire group of friends met in the palace gardens for just a day of fun and relaxation.

The kids were out running around.

"This was a great idea, Atemu. We all needed a day to relax." Yami said.

"I know. I sure needed it." Atemu said.

"Hard to believe that the last few years have been so peaceful for us." Bakura said.

"No kidding considering all the shit that we had to deal with those few years." Bakura said.

"Those were two very bad years in some ways." Atemu said.

"Especially for you given what that bitch Vivian tried to do." Marik said.

"Oh. I'm very certain that she regrets everything that she ever did to us along with her father, her mother, and Akerian." Heba said.

"How do you know that?" Ryou asked.

"Well, you know that souls cannot pass onto the afterlife or even be feed to Ammut until the gods pass judgment. Let's just say that Father and the others weren't exactly quick about judging them." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Jou asked.

"They tortured them for a long time. To the point that they pretty much would have accepted any fate as long as they were no longer tortured." Yugi clarified.

"Well, I can't say that they didn't deserve it given what they did. As a matter of fact, they deserved everything that the gods decided to do to them. They didn't deserve any mercy from them since not one of them felt any remorse for what they did." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Just wish that I could have been there to see it." Marik said.

Yugi looked out at where the kids were playing. "Well, it doesn't matter. All of them are gone and can't bother us anymore. They all got what they deserved, and it's over and done with. All we have to do now is enjoy our lives." Yugi said.

"Well said." Atemu agreed.

"I agree."

The group turned to see Ra and Isis standing there.

"Mother. Father. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"You're not the only ones that can take a day off, and we thought that we would enjoy some time here." Ra said.

"Well, join us. I think that the kids would love that." Yami said.

The group continued to enjoy their time of peace and happiness.

"Well, despite what we went through to get here, we are together, Heba, and we are happy." Atemu said with his arms wrapped around Heba.

"I know. We are very happy now. I don't think that anything could be better than this." Heba agreed.

"Well, at least we do have the chance to be happy." Yugi said.

"That is something that I am going to enjoy." Yami agreed.

They were all uncertain of what would happen from there, but they were all ready to face whatever came their way together.

Once they all died, they were reunited in the afterlife with their friends and families.

Yugi and Heba too back on their roles as the sons of Ra, but they were still allowed to live in the afterlife with their families.

The time in Egypt's history was never forgotten, and the children of Ra continued to return to Egypt periodically, but Yugi and Heba never returned as they were happy in the afterlife with their families, Ra granted their request never to return, but remain in the afterlife with their families.

And they all couldn't be happier.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. This was the last chapter, so this story is over.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thank you so much!

I'll be doing the stories Learning to Trust and Musical Hearts next. Not sure which I'll start first, but I'll be doing them at the same time.

R&R.


End file.
